De la haine à l'amour
by parys
Summary: Edward est en colère lorsqu'il apprend que Jacob s'est imprégné et il tente de le tuer. En essayant d'oublier ses sentiments contradictoires, il continu sa vie parfaite avec Bella. Jusqu'à ce que certains événements menacent de tout briser...
1. Chapter 1

Le vampire porta un regard de dégoût et de haine. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Cette chose... ce chien dégouttant avait osé s'imprégner sur sa Bella ?

- De quel droit, putain ? Grogna-t-il en s'approchant lentement de sa proie. Je vais te tuer, sale bâtard !

Jacob resta silencieux, essayant autant que possible de cacher ses pensées. Un peu plus tôt, il était venu devant l'école de son amie afin de lui parler de l'attaque de Victoria. Il en avait voulu à son alpha pour avoir osé lui donner un tel ordre, mais Sam ne savait pas, personne ne savait ce que Jacob s'efforçait de cacher.

Durant une demi seconde, il laissa son esprit glisser suffisamment pour que le mot imprégnation passe de lui au violeur d'esprit qui le regardait fixement. Il vit le vampire serrer les dents et se sentit de suite plus mal à l'aise si ce n'était possible, persuadé que l'objet de son obsession avait découvert son terrible secret.

Lorsque le vampire lui avait clairement ordonné de venir à l'écart avec lui après avoir expressément dit à Bella d'aller en cour, il n'avait pas pu désobéir. Ho, combien il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir, mais il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait avoir cette conversation, tôt ou tard, il aurait à supporter le rejet.

Le vampire l'emmena à une distance sécuritaire, il ne voulait pas être prit à tuer le jeune loup et dans son esprit tout était clair. Ce chien galeux avait tenté de lui prendre sa raison de vivre depuis trop longtemps, à présent, il avait osé se lier à elle avec cette bizarrerie et Edward n'avait pas l'intention de rester là à attendre qu'il parvienne enfin à éloigner sa Bella de lui. Non, il allait tuer l'animal de suite et se débarrasser du problème avant même de lui laisser une chance.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Edward scruta sa proie avec minutie, il avait rêvé ce moment si souvent, il avait tant voulu tuer ce bâtard stupide et enfin, il avait trouvé une excellente raison.

- Tu me rends malade ! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents

Le vampire attendit une remarque sarcastique, le ton violent auquel il avait goutté si souvent de la part du chien, mais rien ne vint. Jacob le regardait fixement avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Je vais te tuer ! Tenta à nouveau Edward

La seule réponse de Jacob fut de sourire. Il voulait le tuer ? Et bien soit, peut-être que cela arrangerait le problème. Même si cet imbécile de sangsue ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais voulu ce qui était arrivé, il ne voulait pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors il attendait, il savait que si le vampire l'attaquait, il ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre sachant qu'il lui était physiquement impossible de causer le moindre mal à la créature devant lui.

Le loup n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'enregistrer le mouvement, pas alors qu'il était sous sa forme humaine, mais il ressentit parfaitement bien la douleur sur le côté droit de son visage. Le vampire ne le laissa pas se remettre du coup qu'il venait de porter au loup qu'il agrippa son bras pour le balancer sans ménagement contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Jacob sentit quelques uns de ses os se briser sous l'impact, il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, préférant se féliciter de la douleur. Cette malédiction avait déjà causé beaucoup trop de mal, sans le vouloir, il avait trahi sa famille, sa tribu et sa meute.

Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le lien était inébranlable, éternel, incassable. Alors le laisser le tuer ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te transformer en cette chose dégoûtante ? Hurla Edward. Bats-toi, chiot ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre Bella, je jure que tu mourras avant d'avoir l'occasion de reposer les yeux sur elle

L'esprit de Jacob devint noir quelques instants. Avait-il bien comprit ? Edward pensait qu'il s'était imprégné sur Bella ? S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il ne se serait pas gêné pour rire. Ce suceur de sang avait beau penser tout savoir grâce à son don stupide, apparemment, il était loin de détenir la vérité.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal_, laissa échapper Jacob

Le loup sentit une nouvelle pression sur son cou cette fois-ci, il regarda les yeux d'ambre saupoudraient de haine et de dégoût. Le cœur du loup semblait se désagréger dans sa poitrine à la vue du regard de son âme sœur sur lui, jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur, jamais il ne s'était sentit si triste. Mais il tenta de garder sa peine pour lui et de sourire sachant que le vampire n'était pas fan de son sarcasme.

- Tu n'es rien qu'une petite merde sans valeur ! Cracha le vampire. Elle ne t'aime pas, elle ne t'aimera jamais. Elle ne veut pas de toi et entre nous, chiot, qui voudrait d'une chose comme toi ?

Jacob se battait pour ne pas éclater en sanglot comme un enfant, il se fichait bien à présent que Bella ne veuille pas de son amour, mais c'est comme si le vampire avait parlé de lui, comme si son rejet seul ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait aussi supporter le goût amer de la haine de son âme sœur. C'était à lui de haïr la créature, à lui de ressentir du dégoût pour celui qui se nourrissait de sang, mais il ne pouvait pas et se sentait d'autant plus pathétique et désespéré. Son âme sœur avait raison, il n'avait jamais été assez bien pour Bella et à présent qu'enfin ce qu'il attendait comme une bénédiction capable de le sauver de la peine que la jeune fille lui avait infligé était arrivé, il fallait que cette imprégnation tombe sur la créature qui dans le monde le haïssait le plus, un vampire qui ne rêvait que de sa mort, un monstre qu'il ne pouvait même pas haïr, peu importe ce qu'il disait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

Alors Jacob ferma les yeux un instant en prenant soin de garder son sourire en place, un sourire amer soit, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pour se défendre, tout ce qu'il pouvait utiliser. Un sourire qui, il l'espérait, pourrait tromper la créature devant lui. Il soufrait suffisamment à l'intérieur, il voulait garder un minimum de fierté, il voulait juste pouvoir mourir sans lui inspirer plus de pitié.

Une lueur étrange passa sur le visage du vampire, comme si durant une seconde, il doutait se ses propres paroles, comme si durant un instant, il voulait ravaler son immonde diarrhée verbale. Il n'en fit rien cependant, se contentant de balancer le corps du loup plusieurs mètres derrière lui, causant de nouvelles blessures.

Edward se retourna et suffoqua bizarrement en regardant le corps inanimé du loup sur le sol. Il secoua la tête, souhaitant se gifler mentalement à l'idée de ressentir de la pitié pour lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier le soulagement lorsqu'il vit les yeux du loup s'ouvrir après quelques minutes et se félicitait des gémissements douloureux chantant à ses oreilles.

Ce clébard avait ce qu'il méritait ! Grogna le monstre en lui

Soudainement, il entendit un bruit de pattes secouant la terre et il comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait des membres de la meute du cabot.

- Merde ! Siffla-t-il

Il avait beau haïr Jacob Black, Edward n'avait aucune envie de déclencher une guerre. Mais un sentiment de honte l'accabla lorsqu'il entendit les pensées de Seth. Le gamin paraissait très inquiet pour son ami et courrait aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient en direction de l'odeur du sang de Jacob, avec sa sœur le suivant de près.

Étrangement, Edward se sentit incapable de bouger. Il aurait certainement dû partir, mais une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas semblait le maintenir cloué au sol, les yeux rivés sur le corps meurtrit du loup devant lui.

Seth apparut derrière les arbres, habillé d'un short. Il regardait fixement le corps de son ami blessé, les yeux écarquillés, puis son regard glissa sur le vampire à quelques mètres, totalement immobile devant ce qui devait pour lui être une œuvre d'art. Le jeune garçon n'était pas souvent en colère, mais à cet instant, il ressentait un profond désir de mort pour le vampire immobile devant lui.

_J'espère que tu es fier de toi _! Siffla-il mentalement à l'intention d'Edward

Seth s'accroupit devant le corps de son ami, il tenta de l'aider à se redresser, mais Jacob poussa un cri. Bientôt, plusieurs membres de la meute apparurent derrière Seth. Leah était resté dans sa forme de loup, elle scrutait le vampire avec des yeux rempli de haine, attendant la permission de son alpha pour planter ses crocs dans sa chaire congelé tout en déblatérant une quantité impressionnante d'insultes à son encontre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Grogna Sam visiblement sous le choc à la vue de l'état de son bêta. Tu as attaqué l'un des membres de ma meute, sangsue ?

Avant que le vampire ait pu répondre, Jacob poussa un long soupire, il luttait pour parler.

- C'est de ma faute, murmura difficilement Jacob. Je l'ai provoqué, il n'a fait que se défendre...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, sa tête retomba contre le sol, immobile. Les quatre loups autour de lui paniquèrent et l'alpha donna les ordres pour déplacer leur frère afin de le ramener à la réserve tendit qu'Edward scrutait la scène décontenancé.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne trouvait aucune explication. Il avait clairement causé les blessures du loup, non pas parce que celui-ci l'avait attaqué, mais parce qu'il s'était laissé aller à sa colère, parce qu'il avait voulu le tuer.

Par jalousie

Alors pourquoi le loup avait-il voulu le défendre ? Empêcher ses frères de lui apporter la vengeance auquel il avait droit.

Plus pertinent encore : pourquoi à aucun moment, sa victime n'avait tenté de se défendre ? Il savait que Jacob et lui étaient à peu près de forces égales, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour le combattre, pour lui rendre chacun de ses coups ?

Il regarda les loups emmener le corps de Jacob et fut prit par une étrange sensation de vide. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, même lorsque l'alpha s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Tu as de la chance ! Grogna Sam en serrant les poings si fort que la pression de ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains le fit saigner. Si Jacob ne s'en sort pas, je viendrais te tuer personnellement

La dessus, l'alpha se mit à courir vers les bois pour rattraper ses frères. Edward parut sortir de sa stupeur et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas se sentir désolé pour ce chien dégouttant. Après tout, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.


	2. Chapter 2

LA VÉRITÉ EST-ELLE MEILLEURS ?

Jacob se promenait le long de la falaise à quelques kilomètres au nord de la réserve, il s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur le bord, réfléchissant à sa vie ou plutôt son absence de vie depuis quelques mois. Cela faisait près de cinq semaines qu'Edward avait tenté de le tuer et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le vampire n'avait pas prit la peine de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Certainement peur pour sa précieuse famille, grommela-t-il doucement en admirant les vagues cognant les rochers sous ses pieds

La bataille avec les nouveaux nés commenceraient très tôt le lendemain matin et il se demandait encore ce qu'il devait faire. Jusqu'ici, il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour éviter son imprégné, même lorsque Bella l'avait contacté pour lui demander de l'emmener jusqu'au campement pour cacher son odeur, il avait préféré envoyer Seth. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de prévenir que le gamin se chargerait de ce travail, il l'avait juste envoyé, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait réellement besoin de lui, non, ils avaient juste besoin de son odeur immonde, elle et sa sangsue.

La meute se posait de plus en plus de question et il avait fini par avouer qu'il s'était imprégné, mais avait cependant refusé d'en dire plus. Non, il avait suffisamment mal, il ne voulait pas supporter la haine des siens en plus de celle de son âme sœur. Il pouvait encore sentir son cœur brisé en milliers de petits gravas dans sa poitrine lorsque les mots d'Edward s'amusaient à venir hanter son esprit, ce qui arrivait plusieurs fois par jour. Mais ce qui était le plus douloureux, le plus difficile à supporter, c'était ses cauchemars. Souvent, il rêvait de celui qu'il aimait profondément, le tuant de toutes les manières possibles, parfois, il le torturait, parfois, il se contentait de lui briser le cou. La plupart du temps, Bella était à ses côtés, une expression amusé, ses yeux rouges dansant dans la joie alors que son cher mari redoublait d'imagination pour le faire souffrir.

Ils se réveillaient toujours en sueur, se demandant si le fait d'avoir aimé la même fille pouvait réellement inspirer autant de haine. Même en tant que loup, Jacob ne pouvait pas s'imaginer torturer de la sorte un vampire.

Jacob n'avait jamais aimé la cruauté.

Mais son imprégné paraissait adorer ça, il se souvenait encore du jour ou il l'avait pratiquement tué. Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas, il était juste... profondément attristé d'inspirer une émotion si noire, il était malheureux d'être à ce point haït par quelqu'un qu'il aimait tant.

Et il se haïssait d'autant plus lui-même pour sa faiblesse.

Après tout, je suis Jacob Black, pensa-t-il avec amertume tendit qu'une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue. Celui que personne ne pourra jamais aimer.

Le loup s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux en priant le ciel ou qui conque pourrait l'entendre de lui accorder quelques heures de sommeil, il voulait juste un peu de repos sans rêve.

Mais même dans ses songes, Edward semblait s'évertuer à le haïr et à jouir de sa souffrance, même dans ses rêves, il n'avait pas droit au répit.

Jacob était fatigué.

Il avait envisagé tant de choses, mais ne parvenait pas à se décider. Il avait bien sur pensé à la mort, mais le loup n'était pas faible, il n'était pas du genre à fuir une situation aussi désespéré soit-elle et puis, il avait juré à sa mère qu'il se battrait pour la vie, peu importe les difficultés qu'il serait amené à traverser.

Alors non, le suicide n'était pas une option. Qu'importe son désespoir, sa peine, ni même son désir de prendre la fuite.

Il était Jacob Black, celui dont personne ne voudrait jamais, cependant, il resterait debout attendant que la mort l'emporte au lieu de courir vers elle la tête basse, ce n'était pas forcement la meilleurs façon de se battre, mais quiconque pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'était le pouvoir et l'intensité d'une imprégnation, savait que le simple fait de respirer était déjà un combat en soit.

Ho oui, il allait vivre, même si cela signifiait une torture quotidienne et éternelle.

Edward tenait fermement sa fiancé dans ses bras. Elle avait accepté, elle voulait enfin l'épouser et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Après près d'un siècle d'attente, il avait enfin trouvé sa moitié, il était enfin parvenu à trouver ce qu'il avait tant cherché et bientôt, ils pourraient commencer leur vie ensemble.

Il caressa une boucle brune indiscipliné qui s'était glissé sur le visage de son amour et sourit en imaginant leur avenir. Bien sur, il était toujours réfractaire à l'idée de transformer sa bien aimé en ce monstre qu'il était, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait plus jamais être seul et depuis leur visite en Italie, ils n'avaient malheureusement plus d'autre option.

Edward s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute. Il était responsable de la peine de sa raison de vivre lorsqu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné, mais aussi responsable du fait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir pour le rejoindre. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas réagit de façon si stupide, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, sa Bella n'aurait pas souffert, s'il n'avait pas été si stupide, alors il serait resté et aurait put la protéger lui-même plutôt que de laisser cette bande de chiens galeux le faire à sa place.

Oui, il s'en voulait vraiment.

À présent, Bella souffrait de l'absence de Jacob dans sa vie. Depuis qu'Edward avait voulu tuer le loup, celui-ci ne répondait plus aux appels, il ne venait plus lui rendre visite. Il avait été si compliqué de pouvoir parler à Jacob pour lui demander de transporter Bella jusqu'à la tente. Edward avait catégoriquement refusé l'idée de son frère au début, mais il ne pouvait pas faire passer la sécurité de Bella après sa jalousie. Mais lorsqu'enfin, il avait fini par accepter de demander de l'aide à Jacob et qu'enfin Bella était parvenu à lui parler pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils attendaient du loup, celui-ci se contenta d'envoyer son plus jeune frère.

Edward n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Jacob n'avait pas saisit l'occasion de voir Bella, pourquoi Seth s'était présenté à sa place et lorsqu'il avait posé la question au jeune loup, un seul regard de celui-ci était parvenu à lui intimer le silence. Seth n'était pas du genre à ressentir une quelconque émotion négative, mais il haïssait Edward comme il n'avait jamais hait personne, il voulait la mort du vampire et si possible une mort douloureuse.

Seth n'était pas stupide, ni les autres loups. Tous avaient comprit ce qui s'était passé, tous avaient devinés ce que Jacob avait vainement tenté de cacher, mais aucun ne lui avait fait savoir, préférant attendre que leur frère parle lorsqu'il serait prêt et non pas parce que quelqu'un faisait pression sur lui pour le faire.

Le jeune loup avait grincé des dents lorsque Jacob lui avait demandé ou plutôt, l'avait supplié de rencontrer Bella et sa sangsue pour les aider. Il avait eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de cracher sa haine du vampire au visage de son frère loup. Mais il s'était mordu la joue et s'était contenté de hocher la tête, puis il avait été voir Sam pour lui expliquer ce que Jacob lui avait demandé.

L'alpha n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait d'envoyer le plus jeune de la meute rencontrer le vampire et sa stupide petite amie seul, mais il avait décidé de se faire souffrance dans l'espoir d'aider Jacob. Tous se sentait malade de savoir leur frère imprégné à l'un de ces monstres, mais la plupart voulait se montrer compréhensifs, ils étaient bien conscient que ce n'était pas quelque chose que leur frère avait voulu.

Sam décida donc de garder le silence et de donner le temps à Jacob de parler lui-même lorsqu'il en éprouverait le besoin. Malgré son inquiétude, il avait également ordonné aux membres de la meute de ne pas faire savoir à Jacob que tous étaient au courant de son imprégnation sur un vampire. Il avait fallut à Sam tout son contrôle, ainsi que les mots et les caresses d'Émilie pour ne pas aller déchirer Edward comme une poupée de chiffon usagé lorsqu'il apprit la vérité. Le jour ou il avait trouvé Jacob gravement blessé par le vampire, il avait d'abord cru ce que lui avait dit son bêta, il connaissait la rivalité des deux garçons et s'était contenté de réprimander Jacob pour avoir laissé glissé son contrôle. Mais dès que le secret fut dévoilé en grande partie par Seth qui avait deviné que Jacob ne s'était certainement pas imprégné sur Bella comme ils le pensaient tous, alors Sam avait littéralement perdu la tête, il savait que Jacob n'aurait jamais pu provoquer son imprégné, ni même se défendre contre lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait laissé la sangsue stupide vivre était que sa mort provoquerait celle de son frère loup et qu'il n'était pas question de faire du mal à Jacob.

La bataille finit, tous se félicitèrent du déroulement, pas de blessé, pas de mort. C'était parfait. Un peu avant l'arrivé des Volturi, Edward remarqua que la plupart des pensées des loups étaient tournées vers lui. Ce n'était qu'un mélange d'insultes et d'idées noires. Edward pensa d'abord que toute la meute voulait venger leur frère pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais lorsqu'il entendit Leah tourner sa colère à l'encontre de Jacob, Edward écarquilla les yeux alors que Bella se tenait toujours fermement à son bras.

_Sérieusement, on devrait peut-être simplement tuer ce monstre immonde, Jacob_ ! Grogna-t-elle. _Peut-être que ça brisera le lien_

_Tais-toi, Leah !_ Grogna à son tour Jacob. _Personne ne te demande ton avis_

_Tu ne vas pas supporter ça éternellement putain_ ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Sérieusement, _s'imprégner sur ce genre de monstre... en plus il te hait..._

Edward se statufia, même sa respiration plus instinctive qu'utile s'arrêta, son esprit paraissait vide, même les pensées autour de lui résonnaient comme un écot incompréhensible dans sa tête. Il sentit une légère pression sur le bras, mais il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour s'en soucier.

- Edward ? S'affola sa fiancé qui tentait de le secouer

Le vampire cligna des yeux et baissa la tête pour regarder sa Bella. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'expression qu'affichait son visage, il se reprit aussitôt et força un sourire.

- Désolé, amour. J'écoutais pour être sur que tout était vraiment terminé, tenta-t-il de la rassuré

Bella lui adressa un sourire en retour, avalant sans la moindre hésitation l'explication de son vampire et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la clairière pour rencontrer les Volturi. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait un mètre qu'Edward entendit un feulement douloureux derrière lui. Avant même de se retourner, il se plongea dans l'esprit du jeune loup qui le haïssait avec ferveur et la scène qu'il observa le laissa impassible.

_Le stupide cabot voulait mourir en jouant les héros et bien, bon débarra !_ Pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement

Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit les os du corps de Jacob se briser à travers l'esprit de Seth, une étrange douleur gagna sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où jadis, son cœur avait battu.

Brusquement, il avait peur, il avait mal et se sentait malade.

Il secoua la tête en se forçant à continuer de marcher tout en évitant le regard interrogateur de Bella. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et il aimait encore moins l'idée que ses émotions ne révélaient aucune haine envers le cabot.

Inquiétude... cette émotion prédominait alors qu'il suivait l'esprit de Seth. Mais aussi la crainte, le vide, le désespoir...

_Ce chien ignoble et sa magie stupide_ ! Grogna-t-il

Bella sursauta et lâcha brusquement la main d'Edward en lui adressant un regard perplexe auquel Edward répondit par un sourire qu'il espérait innocent.

Comment cette chose avait pu lui échapper ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper de la sorte ? Il avait été tellement sur que Jacob s'était imprégné sur Bella, mais à présent qu'il connaissait son erreur, il était incapable de savoir s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou plus irrité encore.

Oui, il était toujours en colère. Ce bâtard stupide ! Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il pourrait vouloir d'un chien ?

Il ne voudrait pas de Jacob, pas même pour garder la maison durant ses voyages de chasse. Edward sourit en arrivant sur les lieux où était allongé Jacob, criant sa douleur, recroquevillé nu sur le sol. Bella tenta de se défaire de sa poigne pour aller vers son loup, mais il l'en empêcha.

- Il est blessé et nu, Bella ! Gronda Edward. Je vais aller aider Carlisle, reste ici

A contre cœur, Bella hocha la tête. Elle se fichait bien que Jacob soit nu, mais il souffrait tellement qu'il pourrait la blesser sans s'en rendre compte et s'était l'unique raison pour laquelle la jeune fille était resté à l'écart.

Après avoir établit que Jacob devait être amené à la réserve et que la meute devait également partir afin d'éviter de croiser les Volturi, tous les Cullen se réunirent dans la clairière attendant patiemment leur arrivé.

La visite indésirable ne dura que quelques minutes, juste le temps de rappeler que les dirigeant allaient garder un œil sur l'humaine. Dès qu'ils eurent disparut, Carlisle se mit à courir vers la réserve alors que le reste de la famille prit le chemin de l'immense maison.

Bella ne prit pas la peine de pénétrer dans la demeure, elle se dirigea de suite vers son camion.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'inquiéta Edward

Elle leva la tête vers son amour en essayant de ne pas paraître trop irrité

- Je vais voir Jacob, murmura-t-elle. Il a besoin de moi, Edward

Le vampire roula des yeux, mais hocha la tête. Puisque cet imbécile de chien s'était imprégné sur lui, il ne risquait plus d'essayer de lui prendre Bella.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il encore de la jalousie ? Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Bella seule avec Jacob ?

Il poussa un grognement de frustration et s'élança vers sa chambre en laissant le reste de sa famille perplexe.

Edward fit les cent pas dans sa chambre tout en se tenant inconsciemment l'estomac. Il n'aimait pas le malaise qu'il ressentait, il n'aimait s'inquiéter pour ce chien baveux et ne voulait pas non plus ressentir de la jalousie sans raison valable.

Pourtant, il ressentait toutes ces émotions, lui donnant un étrange désir de régurgiter sa dernière chasse. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il avait acheté pour sa fiancé et tenta de se remplir la tête avec des images de Bella, le jour de leur mariage, le lieu où il voulait l'emmener pour leur lune de miel et c'est en forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose que Jacob Black que le vampire passa les prochaines heures à attendre son amour.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou

J'espère que vous allez aimer, pour info, un peu de lemon ici

Bizz

Sandra

* * *

><p>PERTURBATION<p>

Jacob eut un mal fou à se lever de son lit. Il était déjà tard et il était censé prendre son quart de patrouille avec Seth. Il se tint devant le miroir une bonne minute, observant les ravages du destin avec un sourire amère. Ses joues étaient creuses, il pouvait distinguer les os de ses mâchoires et lorsqu'il commença à balader son regard sur son corps, il ferma brusquement les yeux.

Bientôt trois mois et il ressemblait déjà à un mourant. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, un peu déçu de lui-même, il s'était imaginé tenir plus facilement ou au moins plus longtemps. Sam lui avait ouvert sa porte à plusieurs reprises pour lui permettre de parler, surtout après que Bella se soit sentit obligé de lui rendre visite lorsqu'il avait été blessé (visite durant laquelle il avait fait mine de dormir), mais il avait refusé de discuter, bien qu'il fut surprit par la compréhension de la meute et de son père, l'idée de mettre des mots sur son mal ne semblait que l'amplifier.

Tous paraissait avoir accepter sa malédiction, mais il ne supportait pas de voir la pitié dans les yeux de ses frères, encore moins dans ceux de son père. Le seul encore capable de rire en le regardant était Seth, c'est pourquoi il était le seul avec qui il acceptait d'aller en patrouille.

Deux coups à la porte le fit sortir de sa réflexions et il poussa un petit gémissement.

- Jake ? L'appela le jeune loup

- Ouai, j'arrive Seth

- Si tu ne te dépêche pas, je vais manger toute la pizza ! Ricana le gamin

Jacob étira un léger sourire, le fait est que si Seth lui avait dit une telle chose il y a trois mois, il aurait probablement couru jusqu'à la cuisine dans l'espoir de sauver sa nourriture, mais à présent, il devait se forcer pour avaler quelque chose de peur que son père ne lui fourre de force dans la bouche.

Il prit rapidement sa douche, enfila un short et un tee shirt et rejoignit Seth dans la cuisine. Celui-ci avait beau l'avoir menacé de tout manger, il y avait pourtant plus de la moitié de la pizza qui l'attendait bien tranquillement dans sa boite.

- Et bien, tu arrive à temps, j'allais attaquer le reste, mentit le jeune garçon en souriant malicieusement à Jacob. Aller, assied-toi et mange

- J'ai mangé tout à l'heure, Seth. Allons en patrouille, j'ai envi de me dégourdir les jambes

Seth fronça les sourcils, parfaitement conscient du mensonge de Jacob, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules sachant que puisque son père n'était pas là, son ami ne prendrait pas la peine de se forcer à avaler quoi que ce soit.

Donc il se leva pour suivre Jacob en essayant de cacher sa peine. Il avait beau se forcer à sourire, à la vérité, Seth avait juste envi de pleurer, il était anéantit de devoir regarder son ami mourir à petit feu et de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Sur le chemin, Jacob et Seth rencontrèrent leur alpha. Jacob baissa légèrement la tête pour le saluer et tenta de le détourner, mais cette fois Sam refusa de lui permettre de se défiler aussi facilement. Il fit signe à Seth de commencer sans Jacob et attendit que le jeune loup se soit s'éloigner avant d'ordonner à son bêta de reprendre forme humaine.

Jacob poussa un soupire sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper cette fois-ci. Il remit son short et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant distraitement vers la foret.

- Jacob...

- Je ne veux pas parler, Sam, le supplia le garçon dans un murmure

- Je t'ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour venir de toi même me parler, j'ai essayé de te donner l'espace dont tu avais besoin, mais je ne peux plus, Jacob. Ça va trop loin

Jacob regarda son alpha dans la crainte, il comprenait qu'il veuille parler et pouvait essayer de l'écouter, mais il avait le sentiment que Sam n'allait pas se contenter de ça.

- Je veux que tu ailles le voir, Jacob

- Excuse-moi ?

Jacob avait l'impression que quelque chose aspirait son air de l'intérieur, il avait beau respirer, ça ne semblait pas assez, comme si ses poumons étaient brusquement devenu trop petits.

- Je ne veux pas te regarder mourir, Jake, poussa doucement l'alpha. Aucun de nous ne veut te voir mourir... je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour te garder en vie et si je dois enlever Cullen et le séquestrer à la réserve, ainsi soit-il. De toute façon, l'imprégnation est dans les deux sens, il finira par s'attacher à toi, sangsue ou pas

Jacob fut prit d'une soudaine colère. Il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de ses frères pour lui, mais aucun ne pouvait se permettre de faire ses choix à sa place. Edward le haïssait et bien que cela lui brisait le cœur, il n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer à quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, Edward était censé épouser Bella dans trois semaines et il n'allait pas lui gâcher la vie maintenant.

- Non ! Grogna Jacob les mains tremblantes

- Jacob, je vais convoquer une réunion avec les Cullen afin de leur parler de la situation et...

- J'ai dis non ! Hurla le jeune loup utilisant une certaine magie sans même s'en rendre compte. Edward va épouser Bella dans quelques semaines, il n'est pas question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie et je vais respecter sa décision. Je t'interdis de faire pression sur lui ou sa famille ! De le menacer ou de lui faire du mal, même après ma mort

Jacob murmura la dernière phrase. L'expression de son alpha lui donnait envi de pleurer et il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce que la tribut force son imprégné à quoi que ce soit, encore moins à ce qu'ils le vengent une fois qu'il aurait disparut. Il ne pouvait pas, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? S'indigna Sam les larmes aux yeux

Le jeune indien le regarda avec une expression vide. Oui, il avait sentit sa voix d'alpha et savait parfaitement que Sam ne pourrait rien pour désobéir à cette ordre, même après sa disparition. Il n'avait pas fait cela intentionnellement, mais était particulièrement satisfait du résultat.

- S'il te plaît, Sam. Je sais... je sais que tu veux m'aider. Mais s'il s'agissait d'Émilie, voudrais-tu réellement laisser les membres de la meute lui faire du chantage, la menacer ou prévoir de te venger s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

L'alpha baissa les yeux en secouant tristement la tête. Non, bien sur que non, pensa-t-il tristement. Mais Émilie n'avait pas résisté à son âme sœur bien longtemps, le lien l'avait attiré à lui tout autant que lui avait été attiré par elle. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il n'en était pas de même avec le vampire, au fond, il était sur que le Cullen devait ressentir quelque chose, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il regarder son frère mourir de la sorte ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Jacob en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. Je suis fort, je tiendrais encore un bon moment

Bien que Jacob n'était pas sur d'en être capable, il se promit de tout faire pour tenir aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permettrait. Tout cela dépendait de son loup, car le rejet de l'imprégné signifiait la mort du loup, ce qui aurait pu laisser une chance à n'importe quel autre membre de la meute, sauf que Jacob était l'alpha de sang, il ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre si son loup se mourrait, il le savait, tous le monde le savait.

Il allait mourir, c'était un fait. Le tout était de savoir quand.

Edward scrutait l'horizon du haut d'un arbre. Depuis quelque temps, il avait la sensation que son esprit se mourrait, souffrant brusquement d'un mal inconnu. Ses émotions paraissaient se noyer dans un vide étrange, il se sentait malade de bien des façons, cependant, il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer.

Il ne voulait pas reconnaître ou même émettre l'idée que le bâtard puisse être responsable de son état, alors il préférait éviter autant que possible d'y penser.

A chaque fois qu'il écoutait sa fiancé parler du mariage avec sa sœur, il souriait, toujours heureux et émerveillé à l'idée que la fille de ses rêves lui appartienne bientôt.

Mais quelque chose manquait. Une partie de lui, une partie dont il avait ignoré jusqu'à l'existence et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer se mourrait et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à son malaise.

En soupirant, il sauta pour atterrir sans bruit sur le sol. Depuis quelques jours, il se perchait sur l'arbre le plus haut dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le loup à distance.

Il se haïssait et se sentait pathétique de faire une telle chose, mais il ne parvenait cependant pas à s'en empêcher. Une force étrange semblait le pousser vers le chien et malgré toute sa volonté, il finissait toujours à proximité de la réserve.

De nouveau, il rêvait de tuer le loup, même si les raisons étaient à présent différentes. Il ne pouvait pas croire que leur magie stupide le conduisait à avoir un comportement aussi ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il perdait du temps à courir près de la réserve alors qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec sa fiancé.

Soudain, il aperçu le bâtard à fourrure rousse à quelques centaines de mètres, longeant la ligne entre leur territoire. Une lueur mauvaise passa sur le visage du vampire qui s'élança en direction du loup imprudent.

Dès qu'il fut à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, le cabot s'arrêta et se tourna dans sa direction. Edward était toujours caché par les arbres, mais Jacob paraissait capable de sentir sa présence et il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout.

_Tu viens finir le travail ?_ Ricana le loup en se laissant tomber sur l'arrière train pour attendre le vampire

Edward grogna en s'élançant vers lui, mais stoppa à proximité de la frontière en scrutant Jacob d'un air mauvais.

_Si tu me promets que ta famille ne déclarera pas la guerre à la meute, je peux passer la ligne pour te faciliter la tâche_, proposa presque poliment le loup. _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris des dispositions pour qu'aucune représailles ne soit organisés, même après ma mort_

Le vampire fronça les sourcils en se demandant si la clébard devant lui disait la vérité. Si c'était le cas, alors ce serait sans doute une occasion parfaite. Jacob allait mourir pour avoir passé la frontière, le reste de la meute ne se vengerait pas et enfin, il pourrait reprendre le cour de sa vie.

Jacob regardait son imprégné patiemment. Il était prêt à passer la ligne si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il souriait en interne en scrutant minutieusement les traits du vampire, il était beau, Jacob ne pouvait pas se mentir.

- Passe, se contenta de siffler Edward

Le loup se leva en essayant de garder son calme, même s'il était prêt à donner au vampire tout ce qu'il voulait, même sa mort si cela pouvait le rendre heureux, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir.

A la seconde ou il passa la ligne, Edward l'attrapa par la fourrure et le balança derrière lui en souriant, mais ce sourire s'effaça pratiquement aussi vite qu'il était apparut. La douleur dans sa poitrine le faisait haleter.

Il secoua la tête, irrité de ressentir ces émotions inutiles. Il se tourna vers le loup qui s'était relevé et l'observa un moment sans rien dire.

- Change ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de torturer les animaux, ricana Edward

Jacob poussa un soupire en se demandant si le vampire était bien conscient du fait qu'il allait apparaître nu, mais sans prendre la peine de lui rappeler ce fait, il apparut brusquement dans toute sa gloire, sans gêne aucune devant son imprégné qui lui avait une expression marquant sa surprise.

- N'as-tu pas de vêtements avec toi ? Gronda Edward

- Quoi, tu ne torture pas non plus les hommes nus ? Se moqua Jacob en se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu veux me tuer, alors fait-le qu'on en parle plus !

Edward fut pour le moins surprit par les paroles du loup. Il cligna des yeux en regardant le visage du clébard devant lui et fronça les sourcils en constatent qu'il paraissait malade, amaigrie, il avait presque l'air mourant, mais le vampire se pressa de sortir de sa stupeur pour s'élancer vers lui afin le plaquer à un arbre en découvrant les dents.

Jacob le regardait fixement, le visage vide d'expression, il attendait en espérant que le vampire se presse de mettre un terme à cela. Au fond, il s'en voulait un peu, il venait juste de promettre à Sam de tenter de survivre aussi longtemps que possible et quelques minutes plus tard, il offrait gentiment son cou au vampire qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Malheureusement, il n'y pouvait rien, sa mission première était de rendre Edward heureux et si son bonheur passait par sa mort, alors il lui ferait ce cadeau, sans hésitation, aucune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? Grogna le vampire en resserrant sa prise sur le cou du loup

Jacob soupira, il voulait bien laisser Edward le tuer, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans une conversation inutile.

- Est-il réellement nécessaire de parler ?

- Réponds, sale clébard immonde !

- Je ne t'ai rien fais, Edward, murmura Jacob en fermant les yeux. Mon loup t'a reconnu, c'est tout...

Le vampire siffla les dents serrés, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le physique parfait, bien qu'amaigrie du loup. Ses muscles saillants brillant à la lumière de la lune. Il secoua la tête, horrifié de constater ce à quoi il pensait et enfonça d'avantage le corps de Jacob dans le tronc derrière lui, récoltant un souffle douloureux de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, chien ? Demanda le vampire en coulant toute la haine dont il était capable dans sa voix

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Grommela Jacob. Tu veux me tuer, alors fait-le et arrête de poser des questions inutiles !

Edward avança son visage à quelques centimètres du cou du loup en se demandant s'il ne prendrait pas plus de plaisir en injectant son venin dans son système, le monstre en lui se réjouissait à l'idée de rendre la chose aussi douloureuse que possible. Mais il voulait des réponses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a reconnu ?

- Son âme sœur ! Cracha Jacob

Le vampire grogna en balançant le corps de Jacob au sol avant de le soulever à nouveau pour le recoller au même arbre.

- Ne mens pas, bâtard ! Bella est mon âme sœur !

Le loup sourit moqueur

- Ne me pose pas de question si les réponses te sont insupportables, ricana-t-il

Edward s'avança rapidement, bien décidé à mordre le cou du loup, mais son corps fit quelque chose de totalement différent et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle de Jacob avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Jacob gémit dans le baiser, surprit et désespéré alors qu'Edward força l'entrée de sa bouche brûlante, totalement perdu dans ses instincts primaires.

Il était violent, provoquant des ecchymoses sur le corps du loup tendit que ses mains se déplaçaient sur ses hanches. Jacob resta immobile un long moment, pas très sur de savoir comment réagir au comportement étrange du vampire et puis brusquement, il ferma les yeux et sa bouche commença à rendre chaque coups de langue alors que ses mains commencèrent à errer sur le corps froid de son imprégné.

Le vampire était totalement plongé dans la sensation du corps bouillant contre lui. Il avait voulu laisser le monstre en lui prendre le contrôle pour mordre le loup et tout ce qu'il avait obtenu était de se fondre dans la luxure. D'un coup de hanche, il broya l'érection palpitante de Jacob qui poussa un gémissement qui ne fit qu'encourager Edward. Celui-ci continua à frotter son entre-jambe contre le membre du loup tout en agressant sa bouche alors que Jacob plaqua sa main sur la nuque du vampire pour glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la crinière de bronze. Ils se battaient tous les deux pour la domination dans le baiser, mais le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de céder une once de celle-ci, il savait que quel que soit les efforts du loup, lui avait l'avantage de pouvoir tenir indéfiniment sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, quoi qu'il arrive, il finirait par gagner.

Effectivement, Jacob se détacha pour reprendre son souffle, mais le vampire ne fit que dévier ses lèvres sur son cou tendit qu'il continuait à s'activer violemment sur le corps bouillant.

_Plus vite..._

Avec un grognement, Edward s'exécuta, mi-excité, mi-irrité par la demande, mais le besoin de libération était trop fort et il ne pouvait que lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Sans prêter attention à la respiration du loup, le vampire écrasa de nouveau sa bouche sur lui, leurs langues et leurs lèvres se battant dans des mouvements frénétiques, plus la vitesse de la friction de leurs entre-jambes était rapide, plus leur baiser n'était fait que de coups de langues bâclés frénétiques et avides illustré par un mélange de gémissements et de grognements sauvage.

Et puis brusquement, Edward sentit le frottement délicieux de leur deux érections provoquer une sensation de bonheur absolut parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps froid, mais ce fut lorsqu'il contempla le loup atteindre le summum du plaisir via son esprit que son orgasme se déclencha.

Edward poussa un rugissement sauvage, se perdant dans le plaisir absolut dans une synchronisation presque parfaite avec le loup qui poussa un hurlement et s'accrocha à lui alors que son corps tremblait frénétiquement durant plusieurs minutes.

Aucun des deux ne fit un geste pendant ce qui parut durer une éternité. Le vampire tremblait toujours, pas tout à fait sur de ce qui venait de se passer, tendit que Jacob se demandait s'il devait pleurer ou rire.

Soudain Edward fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Surprit, horrifié, stupéfié par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il scruta le loup toujours penché contre l'arbre, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques minutes, puis le vampire poussa un grognement de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

Jacob cligna des yeux, il se sentait encore plus fatigué, dans tous les sens du termes. Il n'avait rien demandé, il n'était pas allé chercher le vampire, il ne l'avait pas provoqué, il lui avait juste offert sa vie dans l'espoir de faire son bonheur en disparaissant et à présent, un moment aussi incroyable qui aurait dû le rendre heureux au delà de la croyance, venait de se transformer en un acte regrettable.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même lorsqu'Edward se mit à courir comme une flèche pour rentrer chez lui, le loup se contenta de le suivre du regard alors que des larmes de désespoir coulaient sur son visage.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAOS

Isabella Swan s'agrippait fermement au volant de son vieux camion qui la conduisait à la Push. À moins d'une semaine de son mariage, elle avait la ferme intention de confronter son ami. Même si elle comprenait que celui-ci soit dans la souffrance après son rejet, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de rester à l'écart de sa vie, quelle qu'en soit la raison. D'autant qu'en ce moment, son fiancé vampirique paraissait si étrange que si son amie Alice ne souriait pas autant à propos du mariage, elle aurait pu croire qu'il veuille de nouveau la quitter.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait confronté, Edward s'était contenté de lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'un temps de réflexions afin de se préparer pour leur nuit de noce ainsi que sa transformation. Bella avait donc accepté de lui laisser prendre le recul dont il avait besoin, elle savait que la perspective de la transformer était encore difficile à envisager pour lui. Elle savait aussi qu'il serait tout aussi difficile de coucher avec elle alors qu'elle était toujours humaine.

Durant des jours, elle avait tenté de réfléchir à la façon dont elle pourrait aider son fiancé. Elle voulait rendre cette fameuse première nuit la plus confortable possible pour tous les deux. Malheureusement, elle était tout aussi inexpérimenté que lui et elle était certaine que leur manque de pratique à tous les deux n'aiderait pas.

Lorsque son idée lui passa par la tête, elle avait rougit d'une teinte foncée, remerciant le ciel qu'Edward qui à ce moment là, se tenait près d'elle sur le lit ne puisse pas l'entendre. Elle avait vite abandonné l'idée, persuadé qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de l'émettre à haute voix. Mais après plusieurs jours de réflexions intense, elle s'était décidé à tenter sa chance.

Elle voulait offrir son corps comme une façon d'abandonner l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Jacob. D'une pierre deux coups, ce moment avec le loup lui permettrait également de se faire la main afin de faciliter sa nuit de noce.

Elle arriva devant la maison de Jacob en fin d'après-midi. Le crépuscule était enfin en vue et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir aussi gêné qu'excité. Elle n'avait pas vu Jacob depuis des semaines, mais elle se disait que se donner à lui serait un beau cadeau pour lui prouver qu'il était important à ses yeux, même si elle ne l'avait pas choisit. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa virginité.

Un petit sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle descendit de la cabine du camion. Elle décida de passer d'abord au garage pour voir si Jacob était là bas. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas à l'intérieur, elle prit tout de même quelques minutes, restant sur le pas de la porte, scrutant les lieux qu'elle avait aimé partager avec le loup. Pendant quelques instants, elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant les nombreux moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui, leurs conversations, son sourire...

Avec un dernier regard nostalgique, elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers le perron de la maison. Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte et après deux coups, elle fut accueillit par un Jacob surprit, fatigué, amaigrie... malade ?

Sortant de sa stupeur, le loup qui avait toujours la main sur la porte secoua doucement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupire las

Bella regarda son ami avec inquiétude, elle comprenait que son rejet puisse l'avoir laissé dans une sorte de dépression, mais pourquoi semblait-il aussi malade ? Les loups n'étaient jamais malade.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle au lieu de répondre à la question

Jacob leva un sourcil et se tût quelques secondes, pas très sur de savoir comment lui demander de partir sans la blesser.

- Bella, je crois avoir été clair avec toi. S'il te plaît, arrête de rendre les choses plus compliqués qu'elles ne sont

- Jacob, tu me manques. Permets-moi au moins une petite heure ? Nous pourrions discuter, ce sera sans doute la dernière fois, alors donne-moi au moins un moment avec toi, plaida-t-elle en souriant timidement

Le loup sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Il se rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il l'avait aimé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle avait été l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Alors, en ravalant un autre soupire de lassitude, il ouvrit la porte en grand pour la laisser passer, mais ne pu cependant s'empêcher de la prévenir.

- Pas de question, grommela-t-il

La jeune fille déglutit bruyamment, pas très sur d'être capable de ravaler sa curiosité, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête et pénétra dans le salon. Elle scanna rapidement la pièce, heureuse de constater que Billy était déjà avec son père et se tourna vers Jacob en lui adressant un sourire étrange.

- On va dans ta chambre ? Proposa-t-elle en rougissant

Jacob fronça les sourcils se demandant depuis quand le fait d'aller dans sa chambre faisait rougir la jeune fille, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà fait quoi que ce soit pour la mette mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils avaient à de nombreuses reprises discuté sur son lit. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la marche en essayant de ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point il avait du mal à marcher.

Depuis la nuit ou il avait rencontré Edward dans les bois. Cette fameuse nuit ou au lieu de le tuer, le vampire avait préféré le molester avant de s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, il se sentait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces derniers mois. Il était plus faible, plus maigre, plus dépressif que jamais.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et la referma derrière Bella avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, attendant qu'elle commence à lui raconter à quel point sa vie était parfaite avec le mariage qui approchait, avec sa prochaine transformation, sa nouvelle famille avec laquelle elle allait vivre et qui avait déjà remplacé l'ancienne dans son cœur...

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la jeune fille, préférant fermer les yeux et essayer de se vider la tête.

- Alors Bella, comment va la vie ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître détendu

Il sentit le poids de son amie sur le bord du lit, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, il attendait la torture par laquelle elle s'apprêtait à le faire passer.

- Très bien, Jake, répondit-elle doucement. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que je suis venu

- J'ai dis pas de question, Bella. Sinon tu peux partir maintenant, lui rappela-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux durant plusieurs minutes, puis Jacob sentit la main de Bella caresser doucement son bras. Bien que rien d'alarmant puisqu'elle avait fait cela à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'ils se prétendaient amis, il ne pu se retenir de sursauter. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas repousser sa main. Il serra les dents et laissa donc les doigts de la jeune fille monter et descendre lentement sur son avant-bras.

- Jacob, murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de la jeune fille beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle s'était penché sur lui et pendant un moment, il se demandait si elle voulait qu'il l'étreigne, cependant, il ne fit rien pour la prendre dans ses bras, il se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je t'aime et... même si je ne t'ai pas choisis, je veux que tu sois conscient que tu es important pour moi...

- Bella, la réprimanda-t-il

- Non, laisse-moi finir, Jacob. J'ai besoin de toi et je veux... je veux...

Elle se tût, baissant les yeux sur sa main caressant toujours la peau nu du loup. Elle fit lentement dévier celle-ci sur le haut de son bras pour atterrir sur son épaule, puis sur son torse. Mais elle fut vite arrêté par Jacob qui avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée alors que sa main agrippa le poignet de la jeune fille

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de lever les yeux sur lui

- Je te veux, Jacob. Je veux t'offrir mon corps... je veux te faire ce cadeau et...

Jacob avala bruyamment, quelque part au fond de lui, il aurait voulu rire, mais la jeune fille paraissait si sérieuse. Tellement sur que sa proposition était réellement un cadeau qu'il préféra se mordre la joue. Même si elle n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, il avait toujours su qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments plus importants que de l'amitié pour lui, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait capable de faire une telle demande.

- Et ? Se contenta-t-il de dire les yeux ronds

- Et... je... je veux savoir quoi faire pendant ma nuit de noce, avoua-t-elle honteusement

Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui dire cela, mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle scruta le visage de son ami qui affichait une expression marquant sa surprise, mais aussi son indignation, puis rapidement sa colère.

Jacob repoussa la main de Bella et se redressa sur les coudes.

- Je pense que tu devrais partir, Bella ! Grogna-t-il doucement

La jeune fille parfaitement inconsciente des vrais raisons de son refus se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais fut aussitôt repoussé.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle cru être du dégoût sur le visage du loup, mais elle fit rapidement taire cette idée, sachant qu'il l'aimait trop pour ressentir une telle émotion pour elle.

- Pars ! Siffla-t-il en tentant de garder son calme

- Jacob, soupira-t-elle en souriant timidement. C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi, ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas longuement réfléchit. Je t'aime assez pour t'offrir ma virginité et je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est quelque chose que je pourrais regretter...

Un grognement éclata de la poitrine du loup et il repoussa la jeune fille afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas que celle qui se prétendait son amie lui propose une telle chose. Même s'il avait encore été amoureux d'elle, comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il accepterait d'être utilisé de la sorte ? Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer que lui faire l'amour pour ensuite la laisser partir dans les bras de son fiancé pourrait être une bonne chose ? Pourquoi ? La soulager ? L'entraîner pour une nuit noce durant laquelle elle trouverait certainement la mort ?

- Non ! Grogna-t-il en se levant brusquement. Si tu tiens à mourir pendant ta nuit de noce, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me proposer une telle chose en prétendant qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau... rentre chez toi !

La jeune fille hésita, elle se leva en regardant le loup tremblant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se contenter pas de se réjouir et de profiter de sa proposition.

- Jacob...

Las de son insistance, il lâcha quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré taire

- Je me suis imprégné, Bella ! Cracha-t-il en la regardant avec dégoût. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il y a des limites à la manière dont on peut se permettre d'utiliser les gens et tu viens juste de dépasser cette limite. Maintenant pars et ne reviens pas !

Avant qu'il n'est fini sa phrase, Jacob entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il reconnu de suite l'odeur de Seth et soupira de contentement lorsque Bella qui avait également entendu l'intrusion dans la maison se tourna vers la porte pour sortir de sa chambre. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Seth qui la regarda avec toute la haine dont ses yeux étaient capables avant de la repousser pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Sans prêter attention à la présence du jeune loup, Bella se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder son ami, encore assommé d'apprendre que celui-ci s'était imprégné.

- Je... je suis désolé, Jacob. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais vu ta tête, elle n'est certainement pas assez bien pour toi. Sache que je serais toujours là si tu veux parler, appelle-moi

Et avec ça, elle ferma la porte de la chambre. Seth regardait son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'avait entendu dire qu'il s'était imprégné, mais il se sentait irrité en sachant qu'il ne lui ait pas avoué qui était son âme sœur.

Bella marcha lentement vers la porte de la maison des Black. En soupirant, elle jeta un dernier regard au salon avant de sortir, consciente que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait observer les lieux. Mais avant de disparaître de la maison, elle entendit quelque chose qui fit courir son cœur dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qui brisa un pan de son esprit.

- Tu aurais dû dire à cette garce que son Cullen est ton âme sœur !

Elle resta quelques secondes la main sur la clenche de la porte, les yeux écarquillaient, son cœur battant si fort qu'il résonnait dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête, dans tout son corps. Malgré tout, elle parvint à trouver la force de fermer la porte derrière elle et de rejoindre son camion, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, les poings serrés et un sentiment étrange martelant son cœur.

Deux jours plus tard, très tôt dans la matinée, le téléphone portable de Jacob sonna. Malgré l'heure, Jacob ne dormait pas, il scrutait le ciel de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il attrapa l'objet afin de savoir qui pouvait l'appeler aussi tôt un samedi matin, mais l'identifiant était inconnu.

Après un instant de réflexions, il décrocha en se disant que l'appel était peut-être important. Au fond, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il espérait toujours que ce soit Edward.

- Allo ?

De forts sanglots se firent entendre et Jacob se redressa aussitôt sur son lit.

- Ja... Jacob, bégaya la voix de Bella

Dès qu'il la reconnu, le loup plaqua une main sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas traiter avec elle, ni maintenant, ni jamais, alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas l'effort de le laisser tranquille et se contenter d'aller pleurer dans les bras de son vampire ?

- Que veux-tu Bella ? Soupira-t-il en retombant sur son oreiller

- J'ai... j'ai besoin de te voir, s'il te plaît. C'est important, je jure... je ne vais pas t'ennuyer, mais il faut que je te vois, c'est urgent

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ? S'inquiéta-t-il le front plissé

Il eu un cour silence coloré de quelques reniflements avant d'entendre sa réponse

- Peut-on se rejoindre sur la falaise, celle où on devait sauter ? Éluda-t-elle

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était trop inquiet pour refuser, d'autant qu'il pouvait s'agir de son imprégné.

- Dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il

- J'y serais dans un quart d'heure

- Bien

Il raccrocha et balança son téléphone sur le lit en se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important qui pourrait nécessiter une rencontre à six heure passé un samedi matin. Cependant, connaissant Bella, le loup se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important si ce n'est grave. Il se leva donc de son lit pour enfiler un jean et un sweet avant de sortir discrètement de la maison en passant par sa fenêtre afin de ne pas réveiller son père.

Il atterrit en douceur dans l'herbe. Leva la tête pour goutter les saveurs de la nature au petit matin, mais ne prit pas le temps d'en profiter. Il se mit à marcher en direction du lieu de rendez-vous, en passant tous les scénarios possibles dans son esprit.

Il se doutait qu'Edward n'avouerait jamais à sa fiancé ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il ne s'inquiétait dont pas de devoir s'expliquer à ce sujet auprès de la jeune fille. Il se demanda si cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec des vampires, si la jeune fille avait de nouveau été attaqué ou ce qui pourrait la mettre en danger outre le fait qu'elle s'apprêtait elle-même à devenir un vampire.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la falaise en question, Jacob était parvenu à se provoquer un mal de tête. Il poussa un soupire en constatant qu'il lui avait fallut plus de dix minutes pour faire un trajet qui lui aurait prit moins de cinq il y a peu de temps. En secouant la tête, il s'installa sur le bord de la falaise, souriant légèrement en se souvenant de toutes les fois ou il avait sauté avec ses amis, lorsqu'il se sentait insouciant, avant qu'Isabella Swan et les vampires fassent partit de sa vie.

- Jacob...

Le loup se releva non sans difficultés pour se tourner vers la voix de la jeune femme. En la découvrant, il se statufia, pas très sur d'être bien réveillé. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, voulant s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité et pas d'un cauchemar.

- Bella ? S'étrangla-t-il après un long moment de stupéfaction

La jeune fille sanglotait toujours, elle avait les joues striés de larmes, elle tremblait, les deux bras levés devant elle, bien tendu vers le loup. Une arme à feu fermement coincé entre ses deux mains.

Jacob était tellement surpris par cette vision, cette scène surréaliste qu'il se trouva totalement incapable de se mouvoir. Il tenta de comprendre. Il voulait comprendre... comment la douce Isabella Swan, fille du shérif pouvait avoir une arme dans les mains, comment pouvait-elle se sentir capable de pointer cette même arme sur lui...

Pourquoi ?

Et puis, un éclair de lucidité l'éclaira. Elle savait

Ce qui n'expliquait cependant pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'une solution. Ce n'était pas comme si son vampire voulait la quitter pour lui.

Alors pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante. Pardonne-moi

Le loup cligna à nouveau les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de lui demander, de la supplier de lui dire ce qui lui faisait croire qu'elle devait faire une telle chose, mais avant qu'il n'est pu prononcer le moindre mot, une intonation résonna et moins d'une seconde après, une violente brûlure se fit sentir dans son épaule.

Il baissa les yeux sur le point qui le faisait tant souffrir et ne vit qu'un léger trou dans son sweet. Il fronça les sourcils, se tenant toujours debout devant celle qu'il avait tant aimé, essayant de faire parler son regard puisque sa voix paraissait éteinte, mais très vite, une deuxième brûlures, puis une troisième, quatrième...

Il tomba à genoux, les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille devant lui qui avait les yeux embués de larmes. Étrangement, il se sentit soulagé en la regardant pleurer. Au moins, elle jouissait toujours d'une conscience, pensa-t-il en plaquant les mains sur son torse sans la lâcher des yeux.

Un cinquième coup frappa sa poitrine et sa respiration fut brusquement coupé et au sixième coup, il s'effondra sur le sol.

À aucun moment, il ne dévia son regard. Même alors que le côté droit de son visage était plaqué dans l'herbe, il regardait la jeune fille. Elle appuya de nouveau sur la gâchette, mais visiblement, elle avait épuisé toutes les balles. Lorsqu'elle en prit conscience après avoir appuyé de nombreuses fois dans le vide, elle laissa retomber ses bras et se recula lentement de la scène, sans porter un autre regard sur son ami qui gisait sur le sol, une marre de sang colorant l'herbe autour de lui.

Puis elle se retourna et se mit à courir après avoir murmuré une dernière fois.

- Pardonne-moi


	5. Chapter 5

ENDOMMAGÉ

Edward tomba à genoux sur le sol de la foret en poussant un hurlement inhumain. Ses yeux étaient larges et il se tenait la poitrine comme s'il essayait de rester en un seul morceau.

Son frère Jasper, qui était occupé à vider la carcasse d'un lion de montagne à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui se figea brusquement lorsque son pouvoir parut saturer d'une douleur inexplicable. Immédiatement, il reconnut la ligne d'émotion de son frère, cependant, même s'il avait toujours sus qu'Edward avait des tendances à l'auto-apitoiement et au masochisme, jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle souffrance venant de lui.

Dès sa rencontre avec les Cullen, Jasper avait repéré le vampire aux cheveux de bronze se tenant à l'écart, toujours discret et souvent silencieux. Il avait d'abord cru que le garçon lui ressemblait, mais s'était rapidement ravisé, comprenant que la souffrance accompagnant presque chacune des émotions de son nouveau frère n'était en rien comparable à la sienne.

Edward se haïssait, il haïssait ce qu'il était et par la même, il haïssait sa vie et la vie en général, alors la plupart du temps, ses sentiments n'étaient qu'un mélange de dégoût de soi, de solitude et de profonde colère. Bien sur, Jasper avait toujours essayé d'aider Edward du mieux qu'il pouvait, malheureusement, il savait que la seule solution pour lui serait de mettre un terme à sa solitude. Edward ne supportait tout simplement pas l'isolement affectif et la présence de tous ces couples autour de lui ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il ne méritait personne, persuadé que si ça avait été le cas, en un siècle, il l'aurait déjà trouvé.

Lorsque l'humaine avait attiré l'attention de son frère, Jasper avait tenté de prévenir Alice qu'il y avait une grande différence entre la curiosité, l'obsession et l'amour, cependant sa compagne avait été si triste de traverser ces soixante dernières années en observant son frère préféré se vautrer dans la dépression qu'elle avait tout fait pour encourager la relation, allant jusqu'à dire que même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la perfection qu'ils partageait entre eux, Edward avait droit à quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela l'éloigne de sa peine.

Alors Jasper avait abandonné l'idée de faire part à son frère de ses sentiments au sujet de l'humaine et se gardait bien de laisser échapper toute pensée négative en présence de son frère.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir clairement, mais qui cependant était suffisamment important pour dévier l'attention d'Edward de la jeune femme qu'il prétendait aimer.

Jasper avait tenté d'offrir une oreille attentive à son frère, mais celui-ci avait très violemment réagit, criant qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide et prétextant que son esprit était occupé par la prochaine transformation de sa compagne.

Jasper savait qu'il n'en était rien et après avoir abandonné l'idée de partager ses impressions avec son frère, il s'était rabattu sur Alice, malheureusement, celle-ci l'avait simplement encouragé à abandonner.

Pourtant, à cet instant, alors qu'il courrait pour rejoindre son frère qui était à genoux sur le sol, se tenant la poitrine comme si son cœur mort tentait de s'en échapper, cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, Edward avait trouvé sa moitié et ce n'était pas l'humaine.

Jasper s'agenouilla devant son frère et le secoua doucement par les épaules dans l'espoir de le faire sortir de sa transe douloureuse, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien durant plusieurs minutes. Il semblait regarder dans le vide, sa conscience paraissant s'être échappé de son propre corps, les iris perdu dans les ténèbres sans fin d'une douleur dont un pan des émotions qu'il renvoyait à Jasper semblait se féliciter.

En poussant un soupire, Jasper tenta encore et encore d'envoyer de nombreuses ondes calmantes pour le faire revenir à la réalité, mais comme il s'en doutait, cela ne fonctionna pas le moins du monde. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'encourager à lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, mais avant d'avoir eu la chance d'émettre le moindre son, Edward se leva brusquement sans lui adresser le moindre regard et se mit à courir dans une direction bien précise. Une émotion prédominait toute sa confusion, sa douleur, sa colère...

La détermination.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir derrière son frère en essayant de se demander qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état. De tous les Cullen, Edward était celui vers qui allait sa préférence. Il avait ses défauts parmi lesquelles la capacité à se mettre en colère aussi vite qu'il semblait capable d'étouffer le sentiment. Cependant, il était aussi celui qui pouvait tout voir, tout savoir et qui pourtant s'efforçait de ne pas juger. Lorsque Jasper avait sut que son nouveau frère était capable de lire dans ses pensées, d'entendre chacun des sons que renfermait son esprit, voir chaque image illustrant ses souvenirs, ses idées ou ses fantasmes, il avait été certain que le télépathe finirait par le haïr, surtout lorsqu'il verrait de quoi il s'était rendu coupable dans le passé. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été le cas, au contraire, celui-ci s'était montré compatissant, compréhensif, il s'était avéré être un excellent gardien des secrets de chacun et jamais il n'avait trahit qui que ce soit.

Jasper respectait sa loyauté, il respectait sa capacité à ne pas le juger et il respectait la compassion dont son frère faisait preuve. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle, même lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de la frontière entre leur territoire et celui des loups, il suivit sans sourciller, sans penser une seconde à l'arrêter ou à l'abandonner en cour de route.

Il fut cependant surprit lorsqu'Edward dévia vers l'ouest, droit en direction des falaises, qui elles-mêmes n'étaient pas situé en territoire ennemie et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. En quelques secondes, alors qu'ils montaient à pleine vitesse pour atteindre un point précis laissant le vampire blond dans une confusion totale. Une forte odeur de sang les frappa de plein fouet, un fumet suffisamment agréable pour obliger le vampire à bloquer sa respiration.

Quelques secondes suffirent à atteindre le sommet de la falaise et il observa son frère ralentir sa course pour stopper net à une centaine de mètres du bord de celle-ci.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, plus confus encore en remarquant l'herbe taché de sang devant eux, il reporta son attention sur son frère qui tremblait de rage tout en avançant vers la marre rouge devant lui. Celle-ci marquait une traînée jusqu'au bord de la falaise, traçant l'évolution du corps propriétaire du nectar.

Edward fit un bond au dessus de l'herbe teinté, il se pencha dans le vide en poussant une série de grognements sauvages. Son expression crispé, ses yeux angoissés et enragés, son regard frénétique semblait à la recherche d'une partie de lui-même. Jasper qui se tenait à ses côtés ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait certainement eut le même s'il avait perdu Alice dans ces eaux.

Le vampire blond sortit soudainement de sa ligne de pensée lorsqu'un rugissement effrayant s'échappa du corps de son frère. Il avait rarement entendu un cri si douloureux, même après avoir participé aux guerres, après avoir torturé, après avoir tué. Ce cri là illustrait parfaitement ses émotions chaotiques, c'était un mélange de désespoir, de colère, de douleur d'une telle intensité qu'il se demandait un instant si la mort n'était pas la seule réponse.

Et puis brusquement, Edward sauta.

Jasper fit quelques pas en arrière, confus et surprit. Il secoua la tête avant de s'avancer de nouveau afin de se pencher et voir son frère porter un corps en nageant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le rivage. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Jasper attrapa son téléphone pour contacter Carlisle et lui demander de les attendre à la maison. Il n'eut pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit au médecin, qui raccrocha aussitôt avant de disparaître discrètement de son bureau à l'hôpital et se mettre à courir à pleine vitesse en direction de la maison.

Jasper rangea rapidement le petit objet dans sa poche et se pressa de rejoindre son frère en bas. Il se doutait qu'il devait déjà savoir où emmener le jeune garçon qu'il reconnut comme l'un des loups. Cette pensée se confirma lorsqu'Edward décolla à toute allure en direction de Forks à peine sortit de l'eau. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Jasper suivit le rythme de son frère et après une vingtaine de minutes de course effréné, ils étaient devant la maison, avec Carlisle qui attendait sur le perron, sa sacoche à la main.

Lorsqu'il vit le corps ensanglanté du jeune loup dans les bras d'Edward, Carlisle écarquilla les yeux, priant intérieurement pour que l'un de ses fils ne soit pas responsable de son état. Edward grogna en réponse à cette pensée et sans un mot, il poussa Carlisle pour pénétrer dans la maison et emmener le loup dans son cabinet.

Il déposa le corps de Jacob avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable et prit brusquement conscience que son cœur s'était arrêté. Sans prêter la moindre attention à son créateur passant la porte du bureau, il monta rapidement sur la table au dessus du corps sans vie et commença à pratiquer un massage cardiaque. Carlisle qui regardait la scène choqué, sortit rapidement de sa stupeur pour scanner les blessures sanglantes du loup et secoua la tête en réalisant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Encore une fois, Edward poussa un grognement, celui-ci ressemblant davantage à un rugissement désespéré. Il appuyait toujours frénétiquement sur la poitrine du garçon sur lequel il planait.

Carlisle ferma furtivement les yeux, attristé et surprit en observant l'intense désarroi de son premier fils, il s'avança lentement vers la table en levant la main vers le corps inerte, posant deux doigts sur l'artère carotide avant de secouer tristement la tête.

- C'est fini, Edward, murmura-t-il

Le vampire qui se tenait toujours sur le corps du loup, brisant ses côtes, tentant désespérément de lui sauver la vie siffla son désaccord tout en découvrant les dents sans pour autant détourner son attention.

- Je t'interdis de mourir, bâtard ! Hurla-t-il dans un sanglot qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Tu vas vivre, putain !

Carlisle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention vers Jasper qui était resté sur le pas de la porte, une expression de douleur marquant ses traits. Ne trouvant aucune réponse sur le visage de l'empathe, Carlisle se tourna à nouveau vers Edward et posa doucement la main sur son bras dans l'intention d'arrêter ses tentatives infructueuses, mais celui-ci saccada violemment la main de son père.

- Réveille-toi, clébard ! Aller ! Jacob... aller ! Paniqua le vampire en ralentissant les mouvements sur sa poitrine. Ouvre les yeux !

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre et Carlisle leva de suite les yeux sur le visage du loup qui aspirait une grande quantité d'air, mais paraissait toujours inconscient. Le médecin tendit l'oreille et fut ébahit de remarquer un très léger et irrégulier battement de cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux voyagèrent de son fils au jeune garçon à plusieurs reprises. À nouveau, il tendit la main pour arrêter le massage cardiaque, son fils semblait beaucoup trop prit par ses émotions pour se rendre compte que le cœur du loup était miraculeusement repartit.

- Edward, arrête ! Grogna sévèrement Carlisle. Son cœur est repartit, arrête et pousse-toi ! Si je ne déloge pas rapidement les balles, il va perdre tout son sang et ce sera vraiment terminé

Les paroles de son créateur résonnèrent dans l'esprit embué d'Edward. Malgré sa peur panique, sa colère, ses instincts le suppliant de mordre le garçon pour être sur de le garder auprès de lui, il sauta hors de la table pour laisser Carlisle faire son travaille.

Il cligna des yeux, sortant légèrement de son étrange état de transe et se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé au mur derrière lui. Le vampire baissa les yeux sur ses mains ensanglantés, horrifié par la vue. Au milieu de sa confusion, il ressentit une vague de soutient, de calme et d'amour venant de son frère et il le remercia silencieusement pour ça.

Edward reporta son attention sur le corps toujours inerte de Jacob et scruta son torse avec minutie alors que Carlisle avait arraché son sweet shirt. Il cligna des yeux et aspira un souffle inutile en constatant l'étendu et la nature des dégâts dont jusqu'ici il avait été inconscient. Mais c'est Jasper qui souffla les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Comment... que... on lui a tiré dessus ? Balbutia-t-il visiblement tout aussi choqué. Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

Edward ne répondit rien, en constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir de réponses grâce à l'esprit du loup, il grogna bas. Ses pensées étaient tel un désert, il n'y avait rien à voir, rien à lire, rien à entendre. Rien si ce n'est une mer d'obscurité.

Il observa avec minutie Carlisle extraire les balles de son torse une par une, écoutant le petit cliquetis du métal tombant les uns après les autres. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction face à l'état du loup, mais à cet instant ce fut le cadet de ses soucis, ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir c'est qui avait fait ça. Parce que même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, il avait ressentit la mort de Jacob comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Chaque impact dans sa poitrine, la douleur grandissante de façon exponentielle et la sensation que la vie lui échappait à un tel point qu'il avait même cru voir du sang couler de son propre torse. Il avait ressentit le désarroi, la peur, la douleur, l'incompréhension, le pardon...

Un de ses frères aurait-il pu faire ça à cause de l'imprégnation ? L'un d'entre eux aurait-il pu essayer de lui faire du mal ?

Une nouvelle vague venant de son frère soulagea légèrement sa colère, cependant il tremblait toujours. Personne ne pouvait faire du mal au loup, il était le seul, le seul qui avait droit de le toucher, le seul qui pouvait décider de le tuer... ou non. Mais savoir que quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui s'était permit de faire du mal au clébard le rendait fou de rage et il fantasmait à l'idée de pouvoir broyer la gorge du coupable entre ses mains, quel qu'il soit.

- J'ai besoin que tu appelles Sam, s'écria brusquement Carlisle. Il a perdu trop de sang et j'ai besoin de connaître son groupe sanguins, demande-lui si l'un d'entre eux à le même que lui

Sans un mot Edward décolla vers le salon pour faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. Carlisle quand à lui tenta de refermer les plaies de son mieux afin d'éviter que Jacob ne perde d'avantage de sang. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le loup avait été capable de reprendre vie, simplement grâce aux paroles de son fils, car il en était sur, le massage cardiaque n'y était pour rien.

La gravité des blessures et le fait que les balles demeures à l'intérieur de son corps n'avait pas pu lui permettre de guérir et c'est ce qui l'avait tué. Peu importe ce qu'il était, les capacités de son corps à se régénérer, son cœur n'aurait jamais dû se remettre à battre.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens

Je voulais encore vous dire merci pour les com, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire et que je parviendrais à vous surprendre...

Pleins de bisous

Votre bien dévoué :)

* * *

><p>SECRETS<p>

Après pratiquement deux jours d'inconscience, Jacob ouvrit enfin les yeux sur le plafond blanc du bureau de Carlisle. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se redresser sur les coudes malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine.

- Ne bouges pas, murmura une voix auprès de lui

Il cligna des yeux, pas très sur de bien reconnaître la voix et se força à pivoter légèrement pour trouver Sam assit sur une chaise collé contre le mur à sa droite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais aucun son ne s'échappa, il se contenta donc de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu es chez les Cullen, soupira Sam en tendant la main vers Jacob pour lui frotter le bras d'une manière apaisante. Apparemment tu t'es fais tirer dessus

La réalisation des derniers événements frappa le loup comme un mur de briques et il se redressa si violemment qu'il poussa un cri illustrant sa douleur. Sam tenta de le repousser sur le lit, mais Jacob secoua fermement la tête, il était encore confus, mais il savait qu'il devait partir au plus vite de cette maison.

- Je... comment ? Qui m'a sauvé ? Balbutia-t-il en tremblant légèrement

- Edward et Jasper t'ont ramené ici d'après le doc, expliqua Sam en serrant les mâchoires. Ils t'ont repêché dans l'eau. Est-ce que c'est lui, Jacob ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a fit du mal ?

Sam dû faire preuve de toute sa retenue pour s'empêcher de grogner alors que son regard s'attardait sur la porte. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un avait pu faire du mal à son frère de la sorte. Il était furieux et spécula sur les chances qu'Edward soit le coupable de cette nouvelle agression. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois

- Sam...

- Je veux la vérité ! Le coupa furieusement l'alpha

Jacob soupira en essayant de faire abstraction de la scène qui clignotait encore dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'une telle chose soit arrivé. Après le départ de Bella, il s'était facilement résigné et avait décidé de se traîner jusqu'au bord de la falaise pour se jeter dans le vide. Il espérait que si son corps n'était pas retrouvé, alors personne ne pourrait jamais découvrir ce qui était arrivé, pas de corps, pas de preuve. Même aux portes de la mort, il se devait de protéger son imprégné. Il savait qu'Edward avait toujours vu Bella comme une sorte d'ange descendu du ciel exclusivement pour lui et même en sachant que la découverte de son crime ne changerait rien à l'amour qu'il lui portait, le loup ne voulait pas risquer d'entacher d'une quelconque façon l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Il voulait que le vampire continu de voir un ange, incapable de toute forme de violence parce que c'est ce qui nourrissait en grande partie l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait.

Alors il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour se jeter dans le vide comme un vulgaire sac de merde dont il valait mieux se débarrasser. De toute façon, d'une certaine manière, Bella avait montré plus de courage que son fiancé, elle avait fait ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire lui-même.

Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ?

Peut-être parce que son frère était avec lui ou parce qu'il craignait qu'une guerre éclate entre son clan et les loups. Ce n'était certainement pas par pitié, encore moins par amour.

- Edward n'a rien fait, souffla Jacob en évitant le regard de son alpha. D'ailleurs, pourquoi me tirer dessus ?

- Peut-être justement pour qu'on ne se doute pas que c'est lui ? Proposa sombrement Sam

Jacob secoua la tête tout en se forçant à s'asseoir, Sam tenta à nouveau de l'allonger, mais il grogna aussi violemment que son état le lui permettait.

- Je dois partir, déclara-t-il fermement

- Tu n'es pas encore guéris, Jacob, tes blessures ont été relativement graves et...

- Je dois partir, répéta-t-il en pivotant sur le lit. Maintenant

Sam soupira en regardant le jeune loup têtu tenter de sortir du lit. Il avait été laissé seul dans le bureau avec lui, pas très sur de pouvoir garder son calme en présence de la raclure qui avait fait de la vie de Jacob un enfer, il avait même demandé à celui qui se prétendait médecin de sortir. En ce moment, il détestait les sangsues plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Bien, céda-t-il à contre cœur. Mais je vais appeler le doc pour...

- Maintenant ! Rugit Jacob de plus en plus paniqué à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir garder ses pensées secrètes plus longtemps

L'alpha eut un mouvement de recul, surprit par la virulence de Jacob. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'expression du jeune homme qui semblait au prise avec la crainte plus qu'avait la colère, alors il hocha la tête et se pencha pour aider son frère à se lever et l'entraîner vers la porte, mais Jacob l'arrêta.

- Non, par la fenêtre

- Ça devient ridicule, Jake ! Grommela Sam. Nous n'allons pas partir comme des voleurs !

Jacob se détacha des bras de son alpha pour se diriger de l'autre côté de la pièce, en passant devant la petite table de soin, il vit les balles qui avaient été extraites de son corps. Il s'en empara et continua à faire son chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- C'est bon ! Soupira son alpha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis de la sorte, mais je vais t'aider

Sam se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au loup blessé et plaça un bras autour de sa taille, tendit que de l'autre, il tenait fermement le bras de Jacob sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'ils furent face à la fenêtre, Jacob tendit sa main libre pour ouvrir celle-ci, mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Sam jura dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers l'intrus et se sentit plus gêné qu'il n'aurait dû en rencontrant le regard interrogateur du médecin qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Carlisle en regardant les deux loups tenter de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Il ne devrait pas être déplacé pour le moment

L'alpha allait répondre une excuse boiteuse, mais Jacob le prit de court.

- Merci pour votre aide à toi et à tes... fils, marmonna-t-il en souriant faiblement. Mais je dois partir

- Mais...

Sans prêter attention à Carlisle, Jacob fit signe à Sam de sauter et l'alpha s'exécuta sans se poser d'avantage de question. À la vérité, la situation était particulièrement inconfortable, tout ce que voulait Sam était de rentrer à la réserve afin de pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

><p>Bella était dans sa chambre pleurant encore et encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait osé faire, malheureusement, elle ne parvenait pas non plus à regretter. Sur le moment, c'est tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé. De ce qu'elle avait entendu de l'imprégnation, il était impossible d'y échapper et elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'un rapprochement affectif entre son fiancé et son loup, quel qu'il soit.<p>

Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé très jolie, mais depuis son arrivé à Forks, elle avait l'impression d'être importante, d'être belle et désiré. Deux créatures magnifiques se battant pour elle, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son ego puisse en être à ce point nourri. Bien sur, elle se sentait parfois triste d'être le témoin de la haine qui régissait l'interaction entre les deux hommes qu'elle aimait tant, cependant elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier la flatterie et la fierté régnant dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle lisait la jalousie sur leurs visages.

À présent, tout semblait s'écrouler lentement.

Sachant ce qu'elle avait apprit sur l'imprégnation durant certains feu de camp, puis en écoutant Jacob lui conter l'histoire du triangle infernal dont l'alpha de la meute tenait la vedette, elle ne pouvait que se sentir menacé.

Une magie visant à réunir deux âmes sœur. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le permettre.

Ce fut en grande partie lorsqu'elle prit conscience que l'attitude étrange de son fiancé ces dernières semaines avait certainement été provoqué par l'imprégnation qu'elle s'était décidé à choisir cette solution extrême qu'était le meurtre. Edward savait. Il savait quelque chose d'important, de grave. Quelque chose qui les concernait tous les deux, pourtant il n'avait rien dit.

Elle avait prit cela comme un signe avant coureur de ce qui allait arrivé si le problème n'était pas réglé au plus vite.

Durant tous le trajet la ramenant chez elle après avoir apprit la nouvelle, Bella avait été plongé dans une sorte de transe. Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle commença à pleurer en remerciant le ciel qu'Edward soit en voyage de chasse avec Jasper. Elle avait besoin de pleurer et de dompter ses émotions afin de comprendre et de trouver une solution, chose qu'elle aurait été incapable de faire avec son vampire à ses côtés.

Elle avait d'abord pensé à supplier Edward de partir immédiatement après l'avoir confronté à sa tromperie, mais elle avait rapidement abandonné l'idée sachant que la distance n'y ferait rien. Pendant des heures, elle resta assise sur le sol, recroquevillé contre son lit, passant tous les scénarios possible dans son esprit. Ce ne fut que la nuit suivante qu'une idée germât. Une idée qu'elle avait tenté de repousser à plusieurs reprises, une idée qu'elle n'était pas sur d'être capable de réaliser.

Il devait mourir.

Cette pensée l'horrifia. Le concept même de faire du mal à quelqu'un la rendait malade, alors quelqu'un qu'elle aimait ? Mais en s'imaginant à nouveau sans Edward dans le pire des cas ou le partageant dans le meilleur, le trou béant qui avait disparut depuis son retour dans sa vie réapparut plus douloureux encore.

Alors il devait mourir.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter la pensée que les deux créatures censés lui appartenir soient des âmes sœur. Parce qu'elle haïssait l'idée de ne plus être le centre d'attention de ses deux amours. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de devoir partager ou abandonner le vampire au loup. Parce que de toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle aurait fini par perdre Jacob. Parce que... elle se sentait désespéré et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il allait mourir.

Ce qu'elle avait entendu de l'imprégnation de la bouche du vieux Quil se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit.

Un lien inébranlable, inéluctable et dans leur cas, un lien éternelle.

Elle secoua la tête avec dégoût, incapable d'accepter que les deux hommes puissent s'appartenir. Ce devait être une sorte d'erreur. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à cet espoir durant un instant, mais elle en fut incapable. Ce qu'elle avait entendu expliquait trop bien le comportement du vampire et du loup. Depuis des semaines, tous les deux paraissaient l'éviter, son fiancé bien moins que Jacob bien sur, mais elle n'était pas dupe, son soudain besoin de solitude était beaucoup trop étrange pour ne pas devenir inquiétant.

Alors son esprit se noya dans une brume obscure et dense, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et à l'instant ou elle avait prit sa décision, le doute s'évapora lui permettant de trouver la force nécessaire dans l'espoir de ramener la paix dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

À présent, tout était si simple.

Elle savait qu'Alice ne verrait pas ce qui allait se passer tant que Jacob était impliqué. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de prendre la boite dans laquelle était caché l'arme à feu que son père laissait toujours à la maison dans le buffet du salon. Il suffisait de se contenter de l'ouvrir une fois qu'elle serait à proximité du loup, ainsi, même si Alice avait une vision de son amie avec la boite dans les mains, elle ne saurait jamais ce que celle-ci renfermait.

Elle s'empara donc de la fameuse boite qu'elle plaça dans son sac à dos juste après avoir contacté Jacob, puis elle se pressa de sortir de la maison pour s'installer dans l'habitacle de son camion en affichant un rictus étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle ne doutait plus qu'elle serait capable de tout pour protéger son bonheur, même si cela signifiait tuer une partie de celui-ci. Dans la mesure ou elle avait déjà commencé à accepter la perte de son loup, cela ne faisait au fond qu'avancer l'échéance et rendre la chose plus... définitive.

Oui, au lieu de quitter Jacob et partir au loin avec sa nouvelle famille, c'est le loup qui allait disparaître.

En plus du besoin farouche de protéger son avenir, il y avait aussi un désir maladif qui n'avait rien à voir avec Edward. Tuer le loup serait une façon de le garder pour elle. Elle ressentait un plaisir vicieux à cette pensée, son loup ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pourrait jamais poursuivre sa vie sans elle, il ne vieillirait jamais. D'une certaine façon tout comme pour Edward, il serait à elle. Éternellement.

En chemin, elle prit conscience de quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui allait changer celle qu'elle était d'une manière dont elle ne prenait pas encore la réelle mesure.

Le pouvoir de vie ou de mort était particulièrement satisfaisant.

Dans son cœur, Jacob lui appartenait, elle avait toujours secrètement souhaité ne pas avoir à choisir entre le vampire et le loup, mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit, ne serait-ce que d'émettre l'idée de garder les deux, alors elle s'était tût, laissant le regret ronger son âme. Abandonner l'un d'eux était comme abandonner une partie d'elle même, peu importe qu'elle ait fait mine de l'avoir accepté, au fond, savoir que son loup ne voudrait plus d'elle lorsqu'elle serait un vampire l'avait rendu malade. Elle s'était rassuré en espérant que rester dans l'ombre de sa vie suffirait. Juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir ce qu'il deviendrait au fil du temps, mais à la vérité, l'imaginer dans l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre la faisait vibrer de rage et elle savait qu'abandonner Jacob derrière elle signifierait le laisserait libre d'aimer de nouveau, de l'oublier...

Ce fut pour elle une motivation supplémentaire. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors personne ne pourrait.

En garant le camion sur le chemin de terre à proximité de la falaise, un petit sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres. Bien sur, elle était toujours anéantit par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, bien sur, elle craignait déjà la douleur de sa disparition, mais elle avait trouvé une façon de préserver l'amour d'Edward tout en s'assurant que Jacob lui appartienne à jamais.

Elle essaya de rester discrète en sortant du véhicule et mit son sac sur son épaule, puis elle s'avança lentement vers le point de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche du loup qui était assit au bord de la falaise, visiblement trop prit par ses réflexions pour se rendre compte de sa présence, elle glissa la bandoulière de son sac à dos pour en sortir la boite.

Elle se baissa pour déposer la boite au sol après avoir sortit l'arme, puis elle continua à s'avancer en direction de son ami. Les larmes étaient réapparut et elle parvenait à peine à voir devant elle.

Distraitement, elle essuya ses yeux, tendit les mains devant elle en serrant fermement l'arme à feu et appela son loup. Son expression au moment ou il se retourna était tout à fait surprenante. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il était stupéfié et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. À aucun moment, Jacob ne se laissa gagner par la crainte, même alors que les balles frappaient son torse, elle ne lisait que l'incompréhension et la surprise sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de se défendre. Elle s'était pourtant préparé à devoir tirer toutes les balles aussi vite que possible sachant que le loup serait sans doute capable de lui prendre l'arme en un clin d'œil, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'avait rien fait, rien tenté.

Bella était certaine que même le venin ne serait jamais en mesure d'effacer le souvenir du jour ou elle avait tué son loup, le faisant sien, éternellement.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, l'arrachant brutalement à ses pensées et elle fit un bond sur le lit. Elle attrapa l'objet en se tenant fermement la poitrine et tenta de calmer ses sanglots avant de décrocher.

- Oui ? Murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante

- Bella ? C'est Alice. Il y a eu un accident, on a trouvé ton loup mortellement blessé...

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour, elle n'osait pas imaginé ce qu'Alice s'apprêtait à lui dire, elle ne voulait pas...

- Qu... quoi ? Bégaya-t-elle

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en ait sortit de justesse, il ira bien. Je sais que je devais venir te chercher, mais avec ce qui se passe, il vaut mieux que je reste ici d'autant que les loups vont bientôt arriver et on ne sait pas comment ils vont prendre la chose... je te rappelle. Bye !

Bella n'eut pas le temps de réagir aux paroles de son amie que la conversation était déjà terminé. Elle scruta le téléphone un long moment en essayant de digérer les nouvelles, se demandant comment Jacob avait pu survivre à six balles enterrées dans le torse, l'empêchant de guérir. Loup ou non, elle était sur qu'il aurait dû mourir.

Alors, comment ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et si Jacob racontait ce qui s'était passé ?

Elle se mit à trembler alors qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa respiration, son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse inquiétante et elle sentait le sang battre dans ses oreilles. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Jacob dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se mit debout en clignant des yeux et décida de se rendre chez les Cullen, quoi qu'il se passe, elle devait y faire face maintenant. Impossible pour elle de rester à l'écart pour attendre les répercutions, non, elle devait agir avant que la situation ne s'aggrave. Si Jacob osait parler, alors elle serait prête à prétendre s'être défendu contre lui.

Dès qu'elle fut devant la maison des Cullen, elle vit quatre membres de la meute postaient à quelques dizaines de mètres devant le perron, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et des expressions ne cachant pas leur colère. Elle reconnu Paul, le plus virulent qui lui adressa un regard qui lui glaça le sang, puis Quil, Seth et sa sœur. Chacun d'entre eux se retourna pour la regarder alors qu'elle n'était pas encore sortit de son camion et en voyant leurs visages renfrognés, elle craignait qu'ils sachent déjà ce qu'elle avait fait. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de trouver le courage d'ouvrir la portière, elle vit Sam sauter d'une fenêtre avec Jacob dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux en avalant bruyamment, incapable de détacher le regard de son loup. Celui-ci garda les yeux rivés sur le terrain, elle se doutait qu'il était parfaitement au courant de sa présence, il devait la sentir, mais il ne fit rien pour lui faire savoir, se contentant de s'appuyer sur son alpha et de marcher en direction de la réserve avec les quatre loups derrière eux.

Elle resta immobile, incapable de détourner le regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de son fiancé.

- Jacob ! S'écria celui-ci en sortant de la maison en courant

En remarquant Bella dans son camion, Edward s'arrêta net, il se doutait qu'elle voudrait voir son ami en apprenant qu'il avait été blessé, mais pour le moment, le vampire avait besoin de parler au loup pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il reporta donc son attention sur le groupe et remarqua Jacob murmurant trop bas à l'oreille de Sam avant de se tourner vers le vampire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sangsues ? Grogna-t-il en se moquant. Des remerciements? Je te remercie d'avoir fait preuve de pitié...

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Le coupa Edward en sifflant entre ses dents. Qui t'as blessé ?

Bella regarda l'interaction entre le loup et son fiancé en tremblant, attendant la réponse de Jacob à la question, mais au lieu de ça, elle vit Edward grimacer en baissant les yeux. Un sourire amère apparut sur le visage du loup qui profita du manque d'attention d'Edward pour jeter un regard étrange sur la jeune fille avant de se retourner pour partir, sans un mot.

Le vampire demeura immobile un long moment alors que la meute s'éloignait vers les arbres avant de disparaître totalement, puis Bella se décida enfin à sortir de son camion, incapable d'attendre pour savoir si oui ou non son fiancé savait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était sur que Jacob n'avait encore rien dit à la meute, jamais ils ne seraient parti de la sorte s'il l'avait fait, mais la grimace sur le visage d'Edward l'inquiétait.

- Edward ? Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant lentement

Celui-ci cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il tentait de revenir à la réalité et il leva la tête pour regarder sa fiancé, se giflant mentalement d'avoir oublié sa présence.

- Bella, souffla-t-il en se forçant à sourire

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Baragouina-t-elle

Le vampire soupira en lui prenant la main et elle se sentit de suite rassuré, certaine qu'il ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jacob n'avait rien dit, mais elle était soulagé.

- J'ai dis à Alice de te contacter, elle t'a dit ce qui était arrivé au clébard ?

- Heu... il a été blessé ?

- Oui, quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus, grogna le vampire en serrant les mâchoires. Je voulais savoir qui avait fait une telle chose, mais Jacob prêtant ne pas se souvenir

Bella fronça les sourcils, elle avait vu le regard de Jacob et elle était sur qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé.

- Peut-être le choc ? Proposa-t-elle prudemment

Edward secoua la tête, il ne croyait pas une seconde que le loup puisse avoir oublié ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il n'avait pas voulu le pousser devant Bella et la meute, au fond il n'aimait pas l'idée de se soucier du bâtard et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir se justifier à ce sujet.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il pensif

- Je suis surprise que tu prennes soin de Jacob, lâcha soudainement la jeune fille

Elle se mordit la joue aussitôt en scrutant l'expression sur le visage de son fiancé

- Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi et j'en suis heureuse, se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt. Je pense que je vais aller le voir, peut-être qu'il acceptera de me parler

Edward lui serra la main en secouant la tête

- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul, Bella, il n'est pas encore guérit et je crains que dans cet état il ne soit pas suffisamment stable pour que tu sois à proximité. Il finira par dire ce qui s'est passé

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête en suivant le vampire. Dès qu'elle fut dans la maison, Alice se précipita vers elle en riant.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée incroyable pour la cérémonie ! S'écria-t-elle

- Une idée incroyable ? Répéta Bella hébété

- Oui, je l'ai vu ! Se vanta la voyante.

Bella tenta de se détendre, mais elle avait vraiment un mal fou à faire la transition entre Jacob et son mariage. Cependant, elle se laissa envahir par un sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'elle prit conscience que rien n'allait l'empêcher d'épouser Edward puisqu'Alice continuait à avoir des visions de la cérémonie. Il lui suffirait donc de prolonger la durée de la lune de miel, puis lorsqu'elle serait enfin un vampire, rien ne l'empêcherait de prendre la vie de son loup.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle trouverait un moyen de faire sortir Jacob de l'image. Définitivement.


	7. Chapter 7

PERDU

Jacob était couché sur le sol, sa fourrure secoué par le vent. Il se tenait sur une montagne, scrutant la cérémonie se déroulant à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Même sous sa forme de loup, il sentait les larmes coulés sur son museau, aujourd'hui était le jour ou il perdait officiellement son âme sœur, aujourd'hui était le jour officiel du commencement de sa fin.

_J'espère qu'il sera heureux, pensa-t-il telle une prière_

Une partie de lui aurait souhaité ne pas vouloir s'infliger une telle torture. Regarder son imprégné, son âme sœur s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui était un supplice. Mais une autre, certainement la plus forte, la plus instinctive, ressentait le besoin de vérifier, d'être sur, de voir de ses propres yeux que son imprégné était heureux. Et aussi douloureux que cela pouvait être pour lui, Edward était souriant.

Jacob s'était battu avec le besoin de se rapprocher d'avantage, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, par ailleurs, il était parvenu à convaincre son père d'assister à la noce. Apparemment, Bella s'était sentit obligé de l'invité sur demande de Charlie.

Même si le loup n'aimait pas particulièrement savoir son père à proximité d'Edward ou Bella, il voulait que quelqu'un puisse lui raconter tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir, pas pu entendre. Il espérait que ce jour soit réellement le plus beau pour Edward. Il avait accepté depuis un moment le refus de son imprégné, à présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était son bonheur. Ce qui lui importait le plus lui était arraché sous ses yeux, il n'y avait plus rien pour lui, plus d'amour, plus d'espoir... rien, si ce n'est son bonheur à lui.

C'est pour ça qu'il s'était tût

Il avait été si difficile de garder le secret de ce qui était dernièrement arrivé avec Bella, il avait tant souffert, non seulement des souvenirs se rejouant encore et encore dans son esprit, mais aussi de l'insistance de son alpha pour comprendre. Cependant, Jacob n'avait pas trahis le secret, il était parvenu à faire taire les questions que Sam lui avait posés, allant jusqu'à utiliser sa voix d'alpha qui malheureusement n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur Jacob.

Malgré son besoin de protéger Edward, il n'avait cessé de se demander ce qui serait arrivé à Bella s'il avait avoué ce qu'elle avait fait. Il était évident qu'elle ne serait pas allé en prison, alors qu'aurait pu faire Sam ? La tuer n'était pas une option, ni même la blesser, alors quoi ?

Le loup se sentait soulagé de n'avoir rien dit, surtout alors qu'il scrutait le sourire sur le visage parfait d'Edward, un sourire qu'il ne serait malheureusement jamais capable de provoquer.

Enfin, la cérémonie commença. Le loup se leva afin de pouvoir observer correctement, il fit quelques pas et baissa les yeux pour pouvoir suivre l'ascension de Bella dans sa robe de marié.

Elle était belle, vraiment très belle, mais surtout, elle souriait, elle semblait heureuse et fier, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

Jacob reprit forme humaine et se déplaça légèrement afin de s'adosser à un arbre, il sourit en constatent qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à calmer ses pleures, la douleur était plus insupportable à chaque seconde et il devait lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait son cœur. Comme si quelqu'un creusait ses doigts dans sa chaire et tirait de toutes ses forces. Rien n'avait jamais été si douloureux.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Charlie offrit la main de sa fille à Edward qui avait étrangement cessé de sourire. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Bella, mais une grimace étrange marquait ses traits. Durant une seconde, Jacob se demanda s'il était responsable de son expression, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'à cette distance son imprégné pouvait sentir sa présence. Il avait prit soin de se poster sur une montagne suffisamment éloigné afin de pouvoir observer la cérémonie d'en haut, sans déranger qui que ce soit avec ses pleurs et sa peine.

Bien sur, malgré ses capacités, Jacob était incapable d'entendre les vœux des mariés ou les paroles du prêtre, mais dans son esprit, il pouvait tout à fait s'imaginer chaque mot. À la vérité, ce fut plutôt ses propres vœux qu'il imaginait. Il sourit en prenant conscience de l'absurdité de ce que pouvait être une union par procuration, mais puisque c'est tout ce qu'il avait, autant en profiter.

Il regarda rapidement le ciel, la voyante avait certainement prit soin de faire attention à la météo. Il ne faisait pas soleil, mais il ne pleuvait pas non plus, la journée semblait parfaite pour un mariage de vampire.

Alors que le couple était applaudit par tous les invités tout en s'embrassant, Jacob se mit à sangloter plus fort. Il se tenait le ventre en secouant la tête, mais étrangement, il ne pouvait effacer le sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres. Son imprégné était heureux, rien d'autre n'importait, pas même sa torture personnelle.

Il scruta le couple marcher sur l'allée ensemble, toujours applaudit et il jeta un dernier regard à Edward avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Je te souhaite d'être heureux, murmura-t-il

Edward fronça les sourcils et releva la tête en direction de la montagne à quelques kilomètres devant lui. Il était sur d'avoir entendu la voix de Jacob, il était sur d'avoir entendu ses pleures et il était encore plus sur que la douleur régnant dans sa poitrine appartenait plus au loup qu'à lui même. Il poussa un soupire lorsqu'Alice se précipita vers le couple pour s'emparer du bras de sa femme afin de l'emmener se changer. L'expression enjoué qu'il était parvenu à forcer malgré son mal ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer les efforts de sa sœur pour cacher ses pensés. Bien que celle-ci souriait, son expression ne mentait pas, elle était inquiète, d'ailleurs, Edward pouvait entendre les pensées de Jasper n'appréciant visiblement pas que sa compagne lui cache l'objet de ses craintes.

- Viens Bella, il faut te changer maintenant, l'interpella Alice en l'entraînant vers la maison.

Bella se tourna vers son mari en souriant, jamais elle n'avait semblé si confiante, satisfaite. Edward ne pu s'empêcher de trouver son sourire étrangement différent des sourires qu'elle avait toujours affichés, presque tordu, faux.

- Je reviens vite, lui assura-t-elle

Edward se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Prends ton temps, amour

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit avant qu'Alice ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison sous le regard amusé de son mari.

Edward se redressa et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour tenter de calmer la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, il fit quelques pas afin de s'éloigner des invités et regarda de nouveau en direction de la montagne.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Entendit-il brusquement

Le vampire cligna des yeux et pivota vers son frère qui affichait une expression marquant son inquiétude.

- Bien sur, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en essayant d'avantage de s'en convaincre lui-même. C'est le jour de mon mariage, le plus beau jour de ma vie

Jasper secoua doucement la tête, signifiant qu'il n'était certainement pas dupe, mais Edward préféra de loin nier l'évidence

- Je vais très bien, Jasper, soupira-t-il

- Pourtant...

- Non ! Le coupa durement Edward. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. En revanche, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que cache Alice

Le vampire aux cheveux de miel étira un sourire sombre

- Tout comme moi, mon frère


	8. Chapter 8

ÉVOLUTION

Edward se tenait immobile dans la chambre de la demeure que leur avait prêté Esmée et Carlisle pour la lune de miel.

Bella était enceinte ? Sa Bella ?

Il était horrifié, apeuré, mais derrière ses craintes, il y avait un espoir, l'espoir que peut-être que l'idée d'une famille n'était pas qu'un rêve abstrait, vestige de sa vie passé.

Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible, il était censé être mort, la logique voulait qu'il soit incapable de produire des spermatozoïdes, et pourtant, il avait vu le ventre de sa femme bouger...

Depuis la révélation de Carlisle par téléphone, Bella était resté immobile, assise sur le lit, en état de choc. Jamais le vampire n'avait à ce point hais de ne pas pouvoir entendre ses pensées. Était-elle heureuse ? Avait-elle peur ? Certainement, il était évidement que cette grossesse n'avait rien de commune, cependant Carlisle les avait recontacté après s'être renseigner auprès de ses amis. D'après ce que lui avait dit Eleazar, Bella pouvait effectivement mettre cet enfant au monde. Jusqu'ici, il s'était avéré que le seul exemple dont avait entendu parlé l'ancien vampire s'était très mal terminé pour l'humaine puisque celle-ci était morte durant un accouchement particulièrement sanglant. Cependant, il existait une chance, Eleazar et Carlisle semblaient penser qu'en provoquant l'accouchement de Bella et en la transformant aussitôt, il était tout à fait possible de garder la mère et l'enfant en vie.

Le vampire était très partagé, il ne voulait pas mettre sa femme en danger, même pour réaliser son désir de devenir père, mais il se demandait si ce rêve ne pourrait pas devenir réalité, en gardant un œil sur Bella chaque seconde, en provoquant l'accouchement au bon moment et en la transformant suffisamment vite, cela pourrait-il être possible ?

Jamais il ne s'était sentit à ce point en conflit, mais de toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas à lui de prendre cette décision.

- Bella, amour ? L'interpella-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle

Celle-ci resta parfaitement immobile, toujours choqué par la nouvelle, bien sur, c'est elle qui avait eu les premiers soupçons, mais elle ne voulait pas croire que cela puisse être possible. Elle avait d'autant plus été horrifié d'entendre Carlisle à travers le haut parleur, apprenant à son mari qu'il y avait une chance pour le garder.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant et certainement pas un petit monstre avec lequel elle devrait partager l'affection de son mari. Elle tenait à ce qu'on lui enlève cette chose du ventre aussi vite que possible. Elle haïssait sentir son ventre vibrer, les coups que l'abomination lui donnait alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils avaient eu des rapports. Cette chose osait se développer dans son corps et elle ne ressentait qu'un profond dégoût.

- Je veux que tu me mordes, murmura-t-elle après un long silence. Je veux que tu le fasses maintenant

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Il se statufia durant de longues minutes, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu les paroles de sa femme. Il pouvait comprendre ses craintes et son désir d'avorter, mais être transformé en laissant le fœtus en elle ?

- Amour, souffla-t-il alors qu'une étrange nausée menaçait de lui faire recracher sa dernière chasse. Nous devons partir, le bateau sera là d'une minute à l'autre...

- Je ne veux pas partir, je veux que tu me transforme ! Le coupa-t-elle sévèrement

Le vampire cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en réponse au ton de la jeune femme, puis il leva la main pour la poser sous son menton afin d'aimanter son regard au sien.

- Chérie, il faut que Carlisle...

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, les poings serrés et le regard si noir qu'il serait capable de faire fuir la grande faucheuse elle-même.

- Carlisle à été clair sur un seul point, il n'est sur de rien ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage. Et s'il n'est pas capable de m'enlever ce... cette chose ? Je ne vais pas laisser ce problème tout gâcher... et si je meurs Edward ?

Edward se redressa pour regarder sa femme, il n'était plus sur de savoir quoi penser. Bella avait peur de mourir et lui aussi avait peur pour elle, mais il voulait voir cette grossesse comme un miracle et non comme un problème à régler. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas sur d'être capable de toucher de nouveau le corps de sa femme s'il la transformait avec son enfant en elle.

- Amour, soupira-t-il, si Carlisle est incapable de t'avorter, alors je te transformerais, mais je préférerais le faire en sachant que le fœtus n'est plus en toi

Le vampire plaida avec elle sans cacher le désespoir dans sa voix, s'il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré. Il se sentait coupable et s'il avait sus qu'une telle chose était possible, il aurait prit des dispositions pour l'éviter, mais autant il essayait de les comprendre, les paroles de sa femme étaient comme des coups de poignards dans son cœur.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Edward se demandait si Bella était réellement le meilleurs des choix pour lui, ce fut la première fois qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tord de ne laisser aucune chance au loup.

* * *

><p>Alice tapotait ses doigts sur la table du salon en scrutant la fenêtre, elle avait passé l'avenir en revu de nombreuses fois et malheureusement, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir l'enfant que Bella portait, qu'en à son frère, il avait visiblement deux avenirs possibles, cependant, elle n'était pas prête à laisser un chien puant avoir sa chance.<p>

Bien qu'elle avait eu des visions de Bella ne présageant rien de bon, elle était encore persuadé qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur et qu'elle avait droit à l'erreur.

Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, elle ne comprenait pas, d'autant que Bella avait eu le temps de se préparer au régime des Cullen, malheureusement, elle avait regarder encore et encore, sa nouvelle sœur allait succomber au sang humain et pas qu'une fois. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait même vu quitter la famille quelques mois pour s'adonner à ses besoins sans devoir supporter ce sentiment de culpabilité qui serait jeté sur elle si elle décidait de rester. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'est que dans l'une de ses visions, elle voyait son frère quitter la famille avec elle et renoncer à toutes ces années d'effort. Plus frustrant encore, elle ne savait pas ce qui provoquait l'une ou l'autre des décisions de Bella. Dans l'une des visions, elle partait quelques mois en se contentant de laisser une lettre, alors que dans l'autre, elle parvenait à persuader Edward de venir avec elle et de succomber.

Alice aimait Bella, mais elle ne voulait pas la laisser prendre son frère loin d'eux. Alors lorsque Carlisle avait reçu cet appel disant qu'elle était enceinte, Alice avait simplement hurler de joie, s'il était effectivement possible pour Bella de mettre au monde un enfant, alors elle ferait certainement plus d'effort pour rester dans le droit chemin, d'ailleurs, avec un enfant à moitié humain, elle devrait forcement faire le nécessaire.

Cependant Alice ne parvenait pas à voir très loin dans l'avenir. D'abord, elle ne voyait absolument rien concernant la grossesse de son amie. Ensuite, elle voyait toujours la possibilité pour son frère de partir avec Bella définitivement. Et puis, il y avait cette possibilité pour Edward de disparaître totalement en choisissant l'un des loups. Il était très difficile de manipuler les événements pour faire en sorte que son frère reste avec la famille et se contente d'attendre le retour de sa femme. .

- Chérie ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers la porte pour voir son mari affichant une mine inquiète, elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire, ce fut donc avec un soupire qu'elle se leva pour lui prendre la main et l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la maison.

Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin des oreilles indiscrètes du reste de la famille, Alice s'installa sur un gros rocher et se tût en se contentant de scruter ses mains pendant un long moment.

Jasper quand à lui, regardait sa femme patiemment. Il sentait que ce qu'Alice allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire, ses émotions étaient un mélange dans lequel régnait le chaos. Jamais il n'avait sentit sa femme si perturbé.

- J'ai eu un certains nombres de visions, commença-t-elle en fermant les yeux. C'est très étrange, mais il semblerait que Bella ne va pas vouloir suivre notre régime... elle deviendra terriblement différente après sa transformation. Elle fit une pause et releva la tête pour observer son mari qui grimaçait. Alice lui adressa un regard d'excuse, il l'avait pourtant prévenu que quelque chose clochait avec Bella, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Nous allons devoir faire très attention, reprit-elle en reportant son attention sur l'herbe humide. Bella risque d'emmener Edward avec elle...

Jasper poussa un long soupire. Il savait depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune humaine que sa famille lui avait accordé sa confiance beaucoup trop facilement. Il les avait prévenu, mais personne n'avait voulu l'écouter et même s'il n'avait pas imaginé quelque chose de si grave, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir insisté. Elle était trop dépendante, trop fragile. C'était comme si elle ressentait le besoin vital d'être prit en charge, parfois, lorsqu'il sondait les émotions de Bella, il avait l'impression d'être face à une enfant. Elle ressentait en noir et blanc. Tout ou rien. Le calme ou la tempête. Il n'y avait pas de nuance dans les émotions de l'humaine, c'était d'un extrême à l'autre, même si elle parvenait à le cacher avec une relative efficacité la plupart du temps, lui savait, il savait que cette fille était plus sombre qu'elle ne paraissait.

- Risque-t-elle de détruire notre famille ? Demanda-t-il enfin

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa du petit corps de sa femme qui se contenta de hocher la tête sans oser croiser le regard sévère de son mari.


	9. Chapter 9

DÉCISIONS

Toute la famille Cullen se tenait dans le grand salon blanc, chacun incapable de croiser le regard des autres. Les derniers événements semblaient surréalistes et la plupart d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas.

Rosalie était certainement celle qui ressentait le plus de colère, elle ne désirait que la mort de l'humaine et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Carlisle et Edward avaient fini par lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Esmée paraissait tout aussi irrité que la belle blonde, elle sanglotait silencieusement, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre. Elle était morte pour avoir perdu son enfant et Bella avait abandonné si facilement le miracle en elle. La femme de Carlisle pouvait comprendre les craintes de la jeune fille, mais cela ne calmait pas pour autant sa douleur, ni son animosité. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir tant de colère envers la femme de son fils, mais elle était parfaitement incapable de contrôler ses émotions, trop de souvenirs, trop de regrets, trop de peine...

Alice quand à elle, ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. Bien sur, elle partageait la peine d'Esmée et Rosalie, l'incompréhension aussi. Cependant, le sentiment qui régnait en elle était l'inquiétude. Elle se sentait particulièrement confuse, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle avouer au reste de la famille ce qui risquait d'arriver ? Devait-elle en parler à son frère malgré les événements ?

Elle était perdu et son affection pour Bella paraissait disparaître à chaque minute qui passe. Elle sentit brusquement la main de son mari serrant doucement la sienne. En pivotant légèrement pour le regarder, elle le vit l'encourager à exprimer ses peurs, ses doutes.

- Je... je dois vous dire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle fut à peine capable de s'entendre parler

Tous les membres de la famille se tournèrent vers elle, sauf Carlisle et Edward qui étaient à l'étage avec Bella. Incapable de soutenir leurs regards, elle se força à fixer le tapis chocolat ornant le sol.

- Et bien ? Grogna Rosalie d'une voix amer

Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir pleurer, non seulement le miracle ne verrait jamais le jour, mais Bella allait certainement causer bon nombres de malheurs.

- J'ai... j'ai eu des visions... sur...

Elle prit une pause et ravala un sanglot tendit que Jasper la tira dans ses bras en usant de son pouvoir pour l'aider.

- Bella... elle... elle ne va pas suivre notre régime, chuchota-t-elle tremblante

- Je te demande pardon ? Hurla Rosalie en se redressant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Tu dis ça maintenant que nous ne pouvons plus l'arrêter ?

Alice plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, incapable d'en dire plus. Voyant sa femme en difficulté, Jasper siffla en direction de Rosalie avant de prendre la parole.

- Les visions n'ont commencées que depuis le mariage, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Apparemment, elle va partir quelques mois pour se nourrir comme elle le souhaite...

- Mais j'ai eu une autre vision, poursuivit Alice en faisant un signe reconnaissant à son mari. Elle risque d'emmener Edward loin de nous, s'il va avec elle, ils ne reviendront sans doute jamais...

Chaque vampire dans la salle haleta sous le choc. Esmée se leva en poussant un grognement, elle ne pouvait pas envisager de laisser Bella emmener Edward au loin. Elle avait beau ne pas être sa mère naturelle, elle l'aimait tout autant, comme chaque membre de sa famille.

- Edward ne va nulle part ! Gronda Emmet en faisant tomber son poing sur la table basse qui se brisa en deux sous l'impact. Je refuse de la laisser l'emmener loin !

Toute la famille acquiesça silencieusement. Ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt avait été suffisamment difficile à supporter, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils acceptent que Bella puisse les séparer.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage et Edward apparut brusquement en bas des escaliers. Celui-ci avait tout entendu et il était non seulement choqué, mais aussi en colère, cependant, il ne savait pas vers qui diriger sa hargne. Vers sa femme qui risquait visiblement de le séparer de sa famille ou contre sa sœur qui avait garder le secret beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût ?

Il marcha lentement en direction de sa sœur, les yeux noirs de colère et de faim.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna-t-il en scrutant la petite femme blottit dans les bras de son mari

Celle-ci secoua la tête en sanglotant plus fort, elle avait voulu faire pour le mieux et n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Je pensais que ce serait pour le mieux, murmura-t-elle honteusement. Je pensais que je pourrais changer les choses et lorsque j'ai entendu parler de la grossesse, j'ai cru que tout allait s'arranger... jamais... jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle... qu'elle prendrait cette décision

Le poing d'Edward s'écrasa rageusement dans le mur derrière lui. Il aimait sa sœur, dieu savait à quel point, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de sa façon de manipuler la vie des autres, gardant les événements de leurs vie pour elle.

- De quel droit putain ! Siffla-t-il hargneux. Quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas à toi de prendre des décisions à ma place ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'as pas à garder pour toi ce que tu vois ?

- C'était pour le mieux, Edward ! Se défendit-elle en levant les yeux sur son frère

Celui-ci secoua la tête, dégoutté et incrédule.

- Pour le mieux ? Murmura-t-il en levant un sourcil. Où est le mieux, Alice ?

La voyante baissa aussitôt les yeux. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, ses visions de Bella après sa transformation étaient flous pour la plupart.

- Je suis désolé, se contenta-t-elle de répondre

Jasper voulait défendre sa femme, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu de mal, mais il savait aussi qu'il était temps qu'Alice comprenne certaines choses et elle avait besoin d'entendre les dures paroles de son frère. Il se tût donc à contre cœur, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu ne vas pas la suivre, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Esmée le regard suppliant

Incapable de répondre, Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sortir de la maison en courant. Il ne savait pas s'il irait jusqu'à suivre Bella. Elle avait tout abandonné pour être avec lui et malgré l'horrible décision qu'elle avait prise un peu plus tôt, il ressentait toujours le besoin de prendre soin de sa femme et de faire le nécessaire pour la rendre heureuse. Il était comme ça, responsable et chevaleresque. Certain que son devoir était de se sacrifier pour la femme qui avait tant voulu le monstre qu'il était.

Il ne voulait pas quitter sa famille, mais si Bella le suppliait de partir, il n'était pas sur d'être capable de lui refuser.

Accablé par ses émotions contradictoires, il courut aussi vite qu'il lui était possible à travers les bois, sans but

* * *

><p>Le grand loup était couché dans la neige. Depuis le mariage, il n'avait pas reprit forme humaine et il avait même quitté la meute, sans réellement le vouloir cependant. La souffrance était trop difficile à supporter, alors il s'était plongé dans ses instincts animal depuis des semaines, se contentant de chasser, de courir et de dormir. Il avait sentit sa conscience humaine reculer et il s'en félicitait. Il souffrait toujours, mais c'était à peine s'il se souvenait pourquoi.<p>

Il leva les yeux, scrutant le soleil disparaître derrière les nuages, attendant la nuit pour se lever et chasser. Les minutes passèrent rapidement et enfin, il se redressa. Le loup ne savait pas où il était, tout ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il avait prit possession de ces terres après avoir chassé une meute de vrais loups lorsqu'il était arrivé. Ce lieu était sa nouvelle maison le temps de sa nouvelle vie.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver un ours brun et après une bataille aussi courte que violente, il se délecta de sa chaire qu'il déchiqueta en poussant sur ses pattes et en plantant ses crocs pour arracher la peau.

Mais il fut soudainement interrompu par une odeur étrange. Son premier réflexe fut de grogner et c'est ce qu'il fit, mais quelque chose au fond de son esprit lui criait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer au propriétaire de ce fumet.

Il se leva, laissant sa proie derrière lui et se tourna dans la direction de l'intrus. Une partie de lui reconnaissait celui qui lui faisait face avec une drôle de mimique sur le visage, mais une autre semblait forcer le mur qu'il avait construit autour de son humanité à rester en place. Il ravala le grognement qui menaçait de lui échapper et recula lentement sans jamais quitter l'intrus des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bâtard ?

Le loup se détourna brusquement et se mit à courir dans la direction opposé pressé de fuir, mais le vampire ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser partir. Il bondit sur le loup et enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Transforme-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en grognant

Le loup se sentait confus, une force en lui paraissait reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, faisant remonter son humanité à la surface et enfin, il reconnut le vampire au dessus de lui.

_Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît_, supplia-t-il désespéré de sortir de son emprise

- Transforme-toi ! Répéta Edward. Maintenant !

Incapable de désobéir, Jacob apparut brusquement nu dans les bras du vampire. Il serra les yeux fermés, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas voir Edward, il ne voulait pas être à nouveau conscient de la douleur, il voulait juste retourner à son état animal, essayer d'oublier jusqu'à ce que son loup succombe enfin.

Edward scruta le loup avec minutie. Il ne l'avait pas de suite reconnu en le voyant, celui-ci paraissait beaucoup plus petit, plus maigre et surtout sauvage. Il avait comprit que Jacob s'était certainement enfuit dans son état sauvage et malgré la colère suintant de tout ses pores, il se sentait aussi horriblement triste en voyant ce qu'était devenu la créature devant lui.

Il se redressa et plaqua sa main sous le menton du loup qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

- Ouvre les yeux !

Jacob secoua frénétiquement la tête, suppliant silencieusement le vampire de le laisser tranquille, répétant la même phrase tel un mantra.

- Obéis ! Siffla Edward qui se laissait envahir par la colère

Enfin le loup ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du vampire et la ligne de ses pensées changea aussitôt.

_Tue-moi, tue-moi, tue-moi_, répéta-t-il encore et encore

Le vampire poussa un rugissement haineux et baissa la tête pour atteindre le cou du loup dans l'idée de le mordre, mais se retrouva à balader sa langue sur la peau caramel. Sa main glissa entre leur corps et il attrapa fermement le membre nu de Jacob pour le caresser sans ménagement.

- S'il te plaît, arrête, murmura le loup incapable de repousser son imprégné. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu es marié, Edward, s'il te plaît...

Il arrêta ses supplications et ferma les yeux. Même s'il voulait que le vampire arrête ce qu'il faisait subir à son corps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir et était parfaitement incapable de le repousser. La seule réponse d'Edward fut un grognement colérique qui découragea Jacob de poursuivre ses supplications.

Edward n'était pas doux, bien au contraire, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du loup, baignant sa langue de la bouche chaude, tendit que d'un geste rapide, il libéra sa propre érection qu'il serra dans sa main contre celle du loup et reprit ses caresses. La sensation était incroyable, sa peau glacé paraissait reprendre vie contre le membre brûlant du Quilleute qui gémissait bruyamment.

Le vampire était complètement prit dans le moment et sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se redressa en tenant toujours les deux érections et de sa main libre, il enfonça violemment deux doigts dans l'ouverture serrée du garçon qui siffla en réponse l'intrusion soudaine.

Réalisant ce que s'apprêtait à faire le vampire, Jacob ouvrit les yeux en grands.

- Tu ne peux... pas faire ça ! Murmura-t-il désespérément

Bien sur, au fond, il voulait que son imprégné le caresse, lui fasse l'amour. Mais il était très conscient que ce qui se passait n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour tout autant qu'il était conscient qu'Edward était marié à Bella.

Ils ne devaient pas faire ça.

Malheureusement, le vampire était trop prit par ses instincts et son esprit était si embrumé par son désir d'accouplement qu'il était incapable d'arrêter.

Sans tenir compte de la panique du loup, il s'enfonça violemment en lui dans un rugissement de contentement tendit que Jacob hurlait un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Malgré le sentiment d'être enfin complet et il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient été mal, il savait que la vampire ne voulait pas vraiment de lui et il savait que dès que ce serait fini, il se retrouverait à nouveau seul.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de gémir alors que le vampire s'enfonçait dans et hors de lui en rythme. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos, la tête renversé en arrière et un grondement continu témoignant de son plaisir.

- Plus fort ! Supplia le loup en plaquant les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon

Le vampire se conforma et claqua sans pitié dans la taverne brûlante du jeune garçon qui se tortillait sous lui et puis brusquement, la chaleur s'accumula dans son bas-ventre et il se pencha sur le cou de Jacob pour le mordre durement.

Le loup poussa un hurlement, heureux d'être marqué par son compagnon tout en espérant que le venin allait lui apporter la libération qu'il attendait depuis des mois, il priait intérieurement pour que ce soit la fin de son supplice. Enfin il se laissa emporter par l'extase tendit que le vampire relâcha la peau de son cou pour se rabattre sur sa bouche, passant avidement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le vampire s'enfonça une dernière fois dans le loup, s'enterrant au plus profond du tunnel bouillonnant et alors que celui-ci hurlait son extase en se libérant contre son ventre, il poussa un rugissement en explosant au fond de son compagnon.

- Putain ! Siffla-t-il en se glissant aussitôt hors du corps de Jacob

Le vampire n'eut cependant pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme qu'il sentit Jacob se déplacer et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le loup courrait loin de lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Slt à tous

ça fait un bail, je sais. J'étais à l'étranger et c'était pas vraiment prévu. Toujours est-il que me revoilà, pas moyen de se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je n'ai pas pu écrire durant mon absence, mais j'ai lu un peu (mais le clavier ma terriblement manqué:)

Bien, voici le prochain chap, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'ai aussi écris sur l'autre slash, je vais le mettre cette nuit ou demain, ensuite j'irai faire un tour sur les autres histoires, promit.

Je vous fais des bisous,

Sandra

* * *

><p>DÉCISION<p>

Carlisle sortait du bloque opératoire en soupirant, il avait prit plus de quart de travail depuis quelques temps dans l'espoir de s'échapper du domicile familiale. Ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentait un réel regret après avoir accueillit un nouveau membre dans sa famille. Il avait transformé quatre personnes dans sa longue vit et malgré les questions classiques, il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle gène. Bien sur, il n'était pas celui qui avait planté ses dents dans le cou de la jeune femme, mais il avait cependant autorisé la chose, en tant que chef de clan, aucun membre de sa famille ne pouvait transformer un humain sans son accord. Si Bella posait problème, il serait l'unique responsable.

Il secoua la tête en grimaçant et entra dans son bureau pour essayer de se détendre, malheureusement, être inactif n'aidait pas.

Culpabilité...

Un sentiment difficile à avaler. Il avait ressentit cette émotion durant plus d'un siècle avec Edward, non pas pour l'avoir transformé, mais parce qu'il était une véritable torture de le voir se vautrer dans la solitude et le désespoir à un tel point qu'il en était arrivé à se demander si la mort n'aurait pas été moins cruelle pour lui. Lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de Bella, Carlisle parut enfin pouvoir lever le poids qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait condamné son premier fils à cette vie. Il avait espéré qu'Edward serait heureux après avoir trouvé sa compagne. Bella était timide, aimante et têtu. Carlisle savait que certain traits de caractère pouvaient changer après la transformation, cependant, dans le cas de Bella, il avait l'impression de faire face à une toute autre personne.

Il repensa à sa dernière conversation avec son fils, le suppliant de ne pas partir avec elle si elle décidait de suivre un régime traditionnel.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Marmonna-t-il en serrant l'épaule de son fils

Edward ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupire.

- Je ne sais pas, je... je ne pense pas que je vais la suivre... je sais qu'Esmée serait anéantit, mais... puis-je vraiment l'abandonner ?

- Je comprends ton besoin, Edward, tu l'as créé. Son fils grimaça légèrement, mais se tût. Cependant, poursuivit Carlisle, tu n'as pas à te détruire pour ça, tu sais que si tu la suis, tu vas te perdre... Elle a voulu que tu l'as transforme, Edward, elle a joué la carte de l'innocence et de l'amour inconditionnel, mais à présent qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, ce changement est... s'il te plaît, reste avec nous quoi qu'il arrive, si elle part, c'est son choix et elle devra faire avec

Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le cottage à contre cœur.

Carlisle s'installa dans son fauteuil et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Il avait aimé Bella comme sa fille, il l'avait accepté au sein de sa famille dans tous les sens du terme, mais à présent, il était en colère, il avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé, trop confiant en l'innocence de la petite humaine rougissant si facilement. Tout comme son fils, il avait voulu croire qu'elle était différente de la plupart des jeunes femmes de son age, spéciale. Mais à la vérité, quelle adolescente de dix sept ans ne se laisserait pas charmer par un beau vampire, son argent et une promesse d'éternelle jeunesse ? Bella n'était pas spéciale, au contraire, elle avait été comme la plupart des adolescentes de son age, plus intelligente cependant, puisqu'elle était parvenu à gruger une famille de sept vampires. Mais pour ça, elle pouvait remercier la seule chose réellement spéciale chez elle, sa capacité à se protéger du don de son fils.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Jacob avait été acculé par le vampire.<p>

Il s'était enfuit de nouveau, espérant avoir atteint un lieu où il pourrait enfin gagner sa liberté, la dernière chose qu'il voulait été d'être de nouveau trouvé par son imprégné. Il savait Edward cruel et égoïste, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé se faire violé, parce que même si son corps l'avait trahi, incapable de repousser physiquement son âme sœur, il lui avait clairement demandé d'arrêter. Quoi de pire que d'être prit de cette façon, sans amour, ni même une once de respect ?

Son corps lui faisait mal, il grogna en se laissant tomber sur le ventre, il avait essayé de reprendre forme humaine et fut surpris de ne pas y parvenir, son corps paraissait mué d'une étrange manière, il sentait la chaleur émanant de ses entrailles, plus brûlante que lors de sa première transformation en loup, il sentait également ses instincts reprendre le dessus, repoussant son humanité d'une manière étrange.

Jacob avait peur, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle de son loup et il ne comprenait pas, se mourrait-il comme il le devait ? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi ressentait-il un tel instinct de survit ?

Était-ce la morsure du vampire ? Celle-ci ne l'avait pas tué comme il s'y attendait, se pourrait-il qu'il se transforme en une créature différente ?

Il poussa un gémissement et se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour que son agonie prenne fin. Il releva légèrement la tête et repéra ce qui ressemblait à une grotte, avec un sifflement douloureux, il se traîna jusqu'à l'ouverture et s'enfonça à l'intérieur pour se laisser tomber sur le sol rocailleux, il posa doucement la tête sur ses pattes et ferma les yeux, se laissant avaler par son loup, écrasant du même coup toute trace d'humanité.

* * *

><p>Edward scrutait le soleil se lever en réfléchissant aux derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Bella s'était réveillé avec un parfait contrôle de sa soif de sang à la surprise de tous et pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était demandé pourquoi Alice avait eu des visions de sa femme se nourrissant d'humains. Mais très vite le vampire ainsi que toute sa famille constata le changement dans le comportement de la jeune femme, celle-ci était devenu hautaine, froide et imbu d'elle-même. Elle exigeait, critiquait, reprochait sans prendre la moindre considération pour les sentiments de sa nouvelle famille auxquelles elle ne s'adressait que lorsque cela était nécessaire et passait la plupart de son temps à tenter d'éloigner son mari loin des siens.<p>

Edward pensa d'abord qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, il espérait en se souvenant à quel point il avait été difficile pour lui de devoir supporter de ressentir les émotions avec une nouvelle ampleur, cependant, après plus de deux mois, le comportement de Bella ne faisait que s'aggraver au point qu'elle était même parvenu à provoquer la colère de Carlisle lorsqu'elle s'était permit de s'adresser à Esmée d'une manière plus que déplacé. Même Alice ne savait plus comment réagir, elle ne comprenait pas comment le comportement de son amie avait pu changer aussi radicalement, pourtant au fond, elle connaissait la réponse, tous la connaissait, Bella avait simplement bien caché son jeu et ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau, tous sauf Jasper qui n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par sa nouvelle personnalité.

Lorsqu'Edward se redressa, il ne savait toujours pas s'il allait rentrer de suite. Il était plus malheureux que lors de son siècle de solitude, plus malheureux qu'il ne pensait capable de l'être. Il en voulait toujours à Alice et faisait son possible pour l'éviter, il était incapable de lui pardonner ses mensonges par omission, il était également incapable de se pardonner lui-même, celle qu'il avait tant aimé était devenu quelqu'un d'autre et d'après les visions de sa sœur, cela n'allait qu'empirer lorsqu'elle exigerait de pouvoir se nourrir de façon traditionnelle.

La seule raison pour laquelle Edward restait avec elle, c'est parce qu'il se sentait responsable, même si au fond il savait qu'il avait été dupé, utilisé, manipulé par la simple humaine qui avait bouleverser son monde, il ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'il était celui qui avait cédé, qui avait planté ses dents dans son cou, celui qui l'avait transformé.

A présent, il ne cessait de penser à Jacob, la manière dont il avait traité le loup le hanter, la manière dont il l'avait repoussé, la manière dont il l'avait blessé, la manière dont il l'avait violé.

- Je ne suis qu'un monstre, murmura-t-il en sanglotant

Il avait blessé son seul compagnon pour rester avec quelqu'un lui offrant la facilité. Non pas que le fait que Jacob soit un homme le dérangeait, non, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance dans son monde, mais il était un loup, par ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas omettre le fait qu'il était engagé avec Bella de bien des façons. Il avait déjà risqué la vie de sa famille lorsqu'il était allé en Italie, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait la transformer, quoi qu'il arrive, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas donner aux Volturi une occasion de les détruire. Mais il savait que sans Bella, il aurait certainement donné une chance au loup, il ne l'aurait pas tant haï pour lui faire ressentir des émotions si contradictoires, il aurait accepté son compagnon sans sourciller.

Il ne ressentait plus aucune haine envers Jacob et se demandait s'il l'avait réellement détesté en premier lieu, après tout, Jacob était un homme magnifique avec un caractère fort, un homme bon, incapable de faire preuve de cruauté, incapable de faire du mal sans une bonne raison. Avec lui, il aurait pu vivre une éternité sans avoir à le transformer en monstre, il aurait pu profiter de sa chaleur rassurante, il aurait pu se sentir humain à nouveau et goûter à se lien si précieux qu'est l'accouplement avec son compagnon d'âme. Au lieu de ça, il devait faire chaque jour avec sa femme caractérielle, il devait supporter son comportement immonde et se forcer à la toucher, bien que cela n'était arrivé que deux fois depuis son réveille, Edward avait dû se forcer du début à la fin, toucher le corps de sa femme renfermant encore leur feotus mort avait été un vrai supplice pour lui.

Le vampire se demandait parfois s'il ne devrait pas encourager Bella à rejoindre les Volturi afin qu'il puisse enfin être libre, libre d'aller retrouver Jacob, s'agenouiller devant lui et implorer son pardon, lui jurer de passer chaque instant de sa non vie à lui prouver à quel point il était précieux, à quel point il regrettait de l'avoir traité de la sorte, d'avoir nié leur lien. À présent qu'il ne se voilait plus la face, il savait, il savait que le loup était le seul capable de le rendre heureux.

- Tu sembles en conflit, soupira une voix derrière lui

Edward secoua la tête en souriant sombrement lorsqu'il prit conscience que Jasper était parvenu à venir si près sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se redressa lentement afin de faire face à son frère, pas très sur de vouloir avoir cette conversation.

- Je le suis, répondit-il en retenant un sanglot. Je me suis très mal comporté, Jasper... j'ai.. fait des erreurs, de graves erreurs et je dois en payer le prix

Son frère ne répondit rien durant plusieurs minutes, trop occupé à sonder les émotions chaotiques du lecteur d'esprit qu'il avait apprit à connaître durant plus de soixante ans. Il reconnaissait la solitude dont il avait souffert durant tout ce temps, mais il y avait plus, beaucoup plus et il voulait qu'Edward s'explique clairement. Il s'installa sur l'une des branches de l'arbre face à son frère et poussa un autre soupire.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus

Edward serra les yeux fermés, il avait honte d'avoir était naïf au point d'avoir risqué la vie de tous les membres de sa famille afin de répondre à son obsession pour l'humaine qu'il avait tant aimé, il se sentait stupide de s'être fait grugé aussi facilement, à présent le comportement de sa femme inspirer de nombreuses émotions en lui, mais certainement pas l'amour. Comment pourrait-il porter de l'affection à cette femme qui était devenu si vile, si froide ?

- Non... mais ce n'est pas que ça... c'est...

- Je sais

Edward leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Jasper, pas très sur de vouloir savoir ce qu'il savait, cependant celui-ci sourit avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

- J'ai ressentis ses émotions le jour ou il a était blessé, j'ai ressentis les tiennes aussi. Je n'ai pas compris au début, après tout... vous paraissiez vous haïr avec une telle ferveur tous les deux. Jasper fit une pause, fouinant dans son esprit pour se remémorer l'exact ressentit suintant du loup. C'était si pure, Edward, expliqua-t-il les yeux clos dans la concentration. Si pure, si beau... comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse que cette terre n'est jamais portée. Cependant, il y avait une égale tristesse, de la colère, puis j'ai ressentis la trahison lorsqu'il est sortit de la maison...

Edward écouta son frère en serrant les mâchoires, à présent il était sur d'avoir rejeté son compagnon et la confirmation de cette évidence ne faisait rien pour soulager sa peine, en fait, c'était pire. Sans Jasper, il pouvait toujours se mentir, se persuader que le loup n'était pas aussi important, qu'il s'agissait là juste d'une curiosité étrange, d'un fantasme malsain, mais à présent, les paroles de Jasper semblaient cogner contre les parois de son crâne, se répétant encore et encore.

- Il y a autre chose, continua Jasper avec plus de retenu. Je crois... en fait, je suis sur d'avoir découvert qui a blessé Jacob ce jour là...

- Quoi ! Grogna brusquement son frère en se redressant les poings serrés. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Jasper soupira. Il n'avait pas été sur au premier abord, mais les émotions de Bella avaient été trop criantes et même s'il avait eu du mal à le croire lui-même, cela coïncidait parfaitement avec les émotions excessives qu'il avait ressentit venant d'elle, ainsi qu'avec la nouvelle personnalité de la jeune femme. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, l'immortalité, l'argent et son amoureux transit... pourquoi continuer à se cacher derrière cette timidité facilement feinte ?

- Et bien ? Hurla Edward de plus en plus erratique

Jasper cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité, son frère ne venait-il pas d'entendre ses pensées ?

- Bella, murmura-t-il en bombardant son frère d'autant de calme que possible. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais le niveau de culpabilité, de peur... de colère, de mesquinerie. Ses émotions étaient un mélange parfait de ce que ressentait Maria lorsqu'elle complotait contre ses propres soldats... j'ai immédiatement fait le rapprochement, choqué parce que depuis que j'ai quitté mon créateur, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable d'un tel mélange, expliqua-t-il aussi prudemment que possible

Edward se laissa littéralement tomber au sol, assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais tout aussi horrifié de ne ressentir aucune surprise, à vrai dire, tout paraissait logique à présent. Mais surtout, cela semblait tout à fait plausible, si Bella avait apprit d'une manière ou d'une autre l'imprégnation de Jacob sur lui, il ne doutait pas de ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

- Il n'a rien dit, murmura-t-il pour lui-même dans un moment de lucidité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit ?

Il sursauta lorsque son frère répondit à sa question

- D'après les forts sentiments de protection qu'il avait pour toi, cela me paraît clair qu'il ne voulait pas que tu souffres, certainement qu'il ne voulait pas que tu penses que Bella pouvait faire une chose pareille, proposa Jasper, pensif

Edward se mit à sangloter bruyamment, surprenant son frère qui sauta de la branche sur laquelle il était perché afin de l'étreindre, usant de son pouvoir encore et encore.

- Je l'ai repoussé si violemment, j'ai essayé de le tuer, j'ai été si cruel... j'ai même. Edward déglutit en repensant à la dernière rencontre avec son loup, même dans ses années de rébellion, il n'avait pas été si cruel. Je l'ai violé, Jasper, avoua-t-il en sanglotant de plus belle. Je... je n'arrivais pas à retenir la bête en moi, je devais le réclamer, je devais le prendre...

- C'est normal, commença Jasper pour être immédiatement coupé par le grognement de son frère

- Normal ! Je l'ai pris de la pire manière possible, sans amour, sans tendresse, sans même une once de respect... j'ai... dieu, il m'a supplié de ne pas le faire...

Edward convulsa dans les bras de son frère qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer en le voyant dans pareille détresse.

- Edward, si tu l'aimes à ce point, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir épousé Bella ? Pourquoi ?

- Je... ça paraissait la chose à faire, répondit-il honteusement. Je ne pouvais pas la trahir après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé pour être avec moi, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière alors que les Volturi n'attendaient que cette occasion pour nous rayer de la carte, j'avais déjà risqué vos vies... je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, Jasper. Je l'ai détesté pour m'obliger à avoir de telles sentiments pour lui, pour remettre en question mon amour pour celle que je croyais être mon âme sœur, aujourd'hui je comprends que j'ai été berné par le silence de son esprit, par son odeur...

Jasper sourit tout en frottant doucement le dos de son frère. Sincèrement, il n'aimait pas Bella, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais il voulait faire plaisir à sa femme, il avait donc fait le nécessaire pour être poli avec elle et l'accueillir dans la famille, mais à présent qu'ils avaient tous la preuve qu'elle n'était qu'une pustule sur la face du monde, il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait disparaître de leurs vies une bonne fois pour toute.

- Edward, maintenant tu sais qu'elle vous a tous grugé, tu sais que ce que je pensais d'elle était vrai. Débarrasse-toi d'elle, si elle veut à ce point se nourrir d'humain, utile ça pour la virer de la famille, sincèrement, le plus tôt sera le mieux, je n'ai pas confiance en elle, elle finira par nous attirer des ennuis

Edward scruta son frère en considérant cette possibilité, au fond, il ne voulait que ça, mais il se sentait encore très protecteur envers elle, par ailleurs, malgré son contrôle, elle était encore un nouveau née et la loi était très clair, le créateur devait prendre soin du vampire au minimum durant un an avant de le lâcher dans la nature.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais qu'elle doit de toute façon rester encore pendant au moins huit mois. Mais je pense que je vais tout de même lui parler au plus vite de ce que je ressens, je ne veux plus jouer un rôle qui ne me convient pas, je ne parviens même pas à la toucher. Je vais d'abord lui parler de ce qu'elle a osé faire à Jacob...

- Surtout pas ! Siffla Jasper, elle pourrait s'en prendre de nouveau à lui si tu rompt avec elle à cause de ça, elle est instable Edward, elle est instable, mesquine, hypocrite, manipulatrice et j'en passe, ne fait pas cette erreur. Tu devrais simplement lui dire la vérité sur ce que tu ressens, revenir à la villa et la laisser dans le cottage, nous la surveilleront pendant les quelques mois nécessaires, puis nous la mettrons dehors avec suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'établir ailleurs...

Edward serra les mâchoires si fort qu'elles parurent sur le point de s'effriter. A la vérité, il voulait confronter Bella et entendre de sa bouche ce qu'elle avait fait, il savait cependant que son frère avait raison, si en étant humaine, elle avait été capable d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un d'aussi proche que Jacob, quelqu'un qui avait risqué sa vie une multitude de fois pour la sauver, alors dieu seul savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

- Bien, soupira-t-il à contre cœur. Rentrons, j'ai besoin de parler à tous, j'espère seulement qu'Alice ne m'en voudra pas

- Ne t'inquiète pour Alice, tout ce qu'elle ressent pour Bella à présent, c'est de la colère, du dégoût et surtout des regrets

En souriant, soulagé d'avoir prit la décision de se libérer de celle qu'il n'aimait plus, Edward entraîna son frère de retour vers la demeure. Jasper faisait qu'en à lui de son mieux pour retenir la colère qui débordait de son frère, il se doutait que la conversation à venir n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il avait hâte que sa famille soit enfin libéré du poison qu'était Isabella .


	11. Chapter 11

CONSÉQUENCES

Jacob ouvrit les yeux après ce qui lui parut une éternité. Il se sentait confus, fatigué, comme sortit d'une brume étrange ou d'une sorte de coma de son esprit. Son museau était encore collé au sol poussiéreux de la grotte. Malgré ses efforts, il semblait incapable de lever la tête tant elle lui paraissait lourde, encore moins de reprendre forme humaine, ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder les yeux ouverts et sentait qu'il allait retomber dans l'obscurité d'une seconde à l'autre.

Cependant, durant les quelques secondes dont eu besoin son esprit pour se rendormir, il sentit quelque chose de chaud niché contre son ventre.

_Une bête ?_ Pensa-t-il vaguement en essayant de nouveau de relever la tête dans l'espoir de pouvoir observer l'intrus

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si fatigué. Épuisé au point d'être incapable de déplacer sa tête, mais rapidement, il abandonna et céda au besoin de refermer les yeux.

Et il se rendormit rapidement, mais pas avant d'entendre l'étrange gémissement de l'animal confortablement installé contre lui.

* * *

><p>Edward soupira en arrivant dans le salon où toute sa famille était déjà réuni.<p>

Il baissa les yeux pour voir Alice lui sourire timidement et se força à hocher la tête, toujours incapable de lui donner d'avantage.

_J'ai vu ce que tu avais l'intention de faire et je leur ai demandé de venir_, expliqua-t-elle silencieusement

De nouveau, Edward hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Il ne savait pas vraiment pas où commencer, ni s'il devait faire venir Bella de suite ou expliquer ses intentions à sa famille en premier lieu.

- Bella est toujours au cottage, murmura Alice en serrant nerveusement les mains sur ses genoux.

_Je pense que tu devrais d'abord parler à la famille, puis la faire venir_, rajouta-t-elle

Le vampire aux cheveux de bronze se laissa tomber distraitement sur le divan et scruta Jasper en faire autant auprès de sa femme. Carlisle et Esmée attendaient patiemment, quand à Rosalie et Emmet, ils étaient debout près de la fenêtre. Emmet tentant tant bien que mal de garder sa femme hors de sa colère. Si Rosalie n'avait jamais apprécié Bella avant sa transformation, à présent, elle lui vouait une haine sans borne au point d'avoir menacé la famille de partir définitivement avec Emmet si elle devait supporter d'avantage la présence de l'épouse de son frère.

- Je... j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai pris une décision, murmura brusquement Edward tout en cherchant ses mots

Il se tût, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire. Devait-il parler de Jacob ou s'en tenir simplement à son intention de mettre un terme à son union avec Bella ? Et s'il parlait de Jacob, comment serait-il capable d'avouer le mal qu'il lui avait fait au reste de sa famille ?

- Et bien ? Grogna Rosalie en se retournant pour fusiller son frère du regard

Edward cligna des yeux et haleta en scrutant la belle blonde. Bon nombre de fois, il avait eu l'occasion de voir l'horreur de sa mort dans son esprit et il venait de prendre d'autant plus conscience de ce qu'il avait fait endurer au loup. En fin de compte, il n'était pas meilleur que celui qui avait prit la vie de Rosalie, il se sentait plus monstrueux si cela était possible.

- Rosalie ! La réprimanda Esmée. Cela ne semble pas facile pour ton frère, laisse-lui le temps dont il a besoin pour s'exprimer

Rosalie grimaça en serrant les points, la main d'Emmet sur son bras ne fit rien pour calmer sa colère comme elle lança un regard meurtrier à son frère.

- Et puis quoi ? Siffla-t-elle moqueuse. Vous lui avez passé tous ses caprices, ses moindres désirs et depuis que cette chienne immonde est entrée dans nos vies, elle semble s'évertuer à tenter de nous détruire. Elle prit un pas vers son frère qui était assit, la tête basse. Qu'a-t-elle apporté à cette famille si ce n'est la violence et la peine ? Nous avons tous risqué nos vies et celles de nos compagnons pour protéger cette... ignominie, reprit-elle avec tout le dégoût possible dans la voix. Et comment nous remercie-t-elle ? Nous traitant tous comme des pestiférés ? En tuant son propre enfant, poussant l'horreur jusqu'à garder le fœtus éternellement en elle? Essayant de séparer cette famille, de ramener Edward à un régime contre lequel il s'est battu durant tant d'années ?

Elle se tût en tirant sur ses cheveux dans la frustration, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était mettre un terme à l'existence inutile de Bella et même ce soulagement, on le lui refusait.

Emmet atteignit ses épaules qu'il frotta doucement dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa compagne et fut ravi de constater qu'elle le laissa enfin l'aider à se détendre, avec l'aide de Jasper cependant.

- Rosalie, murmura Carlisle, pas très sur de savoir quoi dire tant il partageait à présent l'opinion de sa fille. Nous devons...

- Non, Carlisle, intervint doucement Edward. Elle a raison, dieu seul sait à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir écouté, toi et Jasper, s'excusa-t-il honteusement. Je suis tellement désolé, rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne pourrait exprimer à quel point je suis désolé. J'ai risqué vos vies... pour une erreur. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, bien sur, je me sentais si seul, si dépressif... mais je ne peux pas me servir de ça comme excuse pour avoir mis vos vies en périls...

- Je suis tout aussi responsable, marmonna Alice

Rosalie renifla dédaigneusement

- Oui, tu fais bien de nous le rappeler ! Siffla celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Après tout, si tu n'avais pas manipulé les événements rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé

Jasper siffla en direction de sa sœur, mais la main de sa femme le calma aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder et vit celle-ci secouer doucement la tête.

- Encore une fois, elle a raison, soupira Alice. Bien sur, je n'ai pas voulu de mal, je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux, mais elle a raison, je n'aurai jamais dû faire une telle chose, peu importe que mes intentions aient pu êtres honorables. J'ai eu tord et je m'en excuse auprès de vous tous, surtout envers toi Edward

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de nouveau de hocher la tête. Même s'il était sur qu'il finirait par pardonner à Alice, il s'en savait encore incapable. Il aurait besoin de temps pour retrouver la confiance sans faille qu'il avait eu en elle durant tant d'années.

Il entendit soudainement Carlisle se racler la gorge, désireux de passer les ressentiments et d'en savoir plus sur la décision que semblait avoir prise son fils.

- Les erreurs sont tout à fait pardonnables, soupira-t-il en souriant tristement. À présent, si tu veux bien nous faire part de ta décision, fils

Edward releva la tête, encouragé par les pensées, ainsi que le sourire compréhensif de son créateur, en prenant un longue inspiration, il prononça les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à dire un jour.

- Je ne l'aime plus, je veux me séparer d'elle aussi vite que possible... je veux qu'elle quitte notre famille, souffla-t-il enfin

À peine avait-il prononcer sa phrase que tous entendirent un grognement haineux, alors que la porte fenêtre du salon explosa bruyamment. Chacun se tourna vers le son du verre brisé rebondissant sur le sol pour voir Bella, sifflant rageusement en direction de son mari, les yeux noircis par la fureur.

- Parce que tu crois que tu peux me quitter ? Hurla-t-elle si fort que les fenêtres tremblèrent

Tous les Cullen se levèrent en même temps pour prendre une position défensive auprès d'Edward, certains surprit par la haine que dégageait le nouveau née envers son mari. Cependant, la hargne, les grognements et la position d'attaque de sa femme ne découragea pas Edward qui était encore beaucoup trop en colère contre elle pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Jacob. Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur, se répétant intérieurement qu'il devait à tout prix éviter de parler du loup, malgré son fort besoin de la confronter à ce sujet.

- Bella, depuis que tu as été transformé, tu es devenu invivable, expliqua-t-il aussi calmement qu'il lui fut possible. J'ai l'impression que celle que tu étais à totalement disparut, à la vérité, je ne sais plus qui tu es...

Bella poussa un grognement et fit quelques pas en direction d'Edward, mais Rosalie s'interposa entre eux, bien trop heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir arracher le cou de celle qu'elle haïssait tant.

- Essaye seulement, ricana-t-elle en souriant dangereusement

Bella stoppa net et reporta son attention sur la belle blonde. Bien que Rosalie l'avait toujours impressionné, maintenant qu'elle était devenu son égal, elle n'avait plus du tout peur de celle qu'elle avait surnommé la harpie, alors qu'elle était toujours humaine.

- Ça ne te concerne pas. Ni aucun d'entre vous ! Siffla-t-elle en reportant son regard sur chaque Cullen. Edward est mon mari !

- Et il était notre frère et le fils d'Esmée et Carlisle bien avant que tu apparaisses dans nos vies dans l'espoir de nous la pourrir ! Hurla Rosalie enragé. Tu n'es qu'une pustule immonde, un être sans importance, sans utilité. Donne moi une occasion et ta tête va tomber si vite que tu n'auras pas le temps de voir arriver ta propre mort !

Edward ne fut pas surprit par le comportement de Rosalie. Il n'avait cependant ressentit un tel besoin de mort de sa part qu'une seule fois et se fut pour se venger de son fiancé.

En baladant les yeux sur le reste de la famille, il se rendit compte que même Esmée et Carlisle étaient prêt à mettre un terme à l'existence de Bella si cela s'avérer vraiment nécessaire. Mais même si une grande partie de lui ne désirait que cela, Edward ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait juste qu'elle accepte leur séparation et parte dès que possible.

- Bella, soupira-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Alice nous a parlé de ton désir de sang humain, tu finiras par partir, c'est certain. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tous le monde que tu rejoignes les Volturi lorsque l'année aura prit fin...

Bella se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux me quitter ? S'indigna-t-elle. Il me semble que tu as toi aussi vécu cette période, nous partirons quelques temps, puis nous reviendrons lorsque je serais prête. Je ne vois pas où est le problème

Edward cligna des yeux, pas très sur de comprendre le rapprochement entre sa période de rébellion et le choix conscient de sa femme. En secouant la tête, il chercha Jasper du regard, espérant un peu d'aide de sa part.

_Dis-lui simplement que tu ne l'aimes plus, Edward_, lui conseilla-t-il silencieusement.

- Je ne t'aime plus, répéta mécaniquement Edward. Il ne s'agit pas seulement du régime que tu vas choisir, il y a plusieurs raisons et il est clair qu'il n'est pas question pour moi de quitter ma famille...

Bella commença à faire les cents pas devant sa famille adoptive, les poings et les dents serrées, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter de perdre Edward. Il était à elle et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la quitter.

- Donc tu me propose en fait de me garder durant ma période de nouveau née et de m'envoyer dans la nature ensuite ? J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, Edward ! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'émettre l'idée de me laisser ?

Edward soupira. Il ne savait pas comment la convaincre sans créer de drame. Il ne voulait pas se battre, ni la détruire. Il voulait juste l'oublier et essayer de retrouver son loup au plus vite, inquiet de l'état dans lequel il pourrait se trouver à cause de lui.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! S'emporta soudainement Jasper, las de la comédie qu'elle semblait vouloir jouer. Tout ce que tu as fait à toujours été pour toi et uniquement pour toi ! Tu as voulu cette vie en sachant à quoi t'attendre, mais là encore, malgré le fait que tu es été préparé, que tu connaisses l'alternative à notre régime naturel et que tu n'es aucun mal à gérer ta soif de sang, tu choisis tout de même de prendre goût au sang humain. Il fit une pause, nécessaire pour lui afin de ne pas projeter sa colère. Mais ce qui est vraiment dérangeant, reprit-il après quelques profondes inspirations, c'est que tu oses penser que tu peux emmener Edward avec toi en mettant du même coup un terme à toutes ses années de retenu... estimes-toi heureuse que la décision ne m'appartienne pas, Bella. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tes cendres seraient déjà étalés sur le sol de la foret

Le nouveau née haleta à ces paroles, tendis que Rosalie acquiesça en souriant à l'idée. Elle avait toujours sut que Jasper ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il serait prêt à la détruire.

- Mais... mais je pensais que vous m'aimiez... je pensais que vous me vouliez dans votre famille, se mit-elle brusquement à sangloter. Je sais que j'ai quelques problèmes de colère, mais vous êtes ma famille, vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner.

Jasper voyant clairement dans son jeu se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant Carlisle fut partagé. Sa compassion bien qu'étant sa principale qualité, allait peut-être bientôt devenir son plus grand défaut et il ne put arrêter les mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

- Bella, si tu parviens à corriger ton comportement et à continuer à chasser comme nous, tu seras toujours la bienvenu, même si tu n'es plus avec Edward. Tu resteras dans le cottage, tendit qu'Edward reprendra sa chambre ici, si tu te comportes correctement, nous ne te demanderons pas de quitter la famille, lui assura-t-il en ignorant les sifflements d'indignation autour de lui

La plupart des membres de sa famille le regardèrent dans l'horreur, y comprit Edward qui ne pouvait s'imaginer tenter de récupérer son loup avec Bella à proximité, mais il se força cependant à garder le silence en espérant apaiser la tension dans la pièce. À contre cœur, il acquiesça silencieusement et se mit à marcher vers la porte avec la ferme intention de débarrasser ses affaires du cottage.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, informa-t-il en passant la porte sans prendre la peine de poser un dernier regard sur sa femme


	12. Chapter 12

Le loup ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, incapable de savoir combien de temps il s'était rendormit, ni même depuis combien de temps il était dans cette fameuse grotte. Il fut cependant ravi de constater qu'il se sentait infiniment mieux. Il ne ressentait plus cette fatigue étrange, ni la douleur, ni la chaleur dérangeante.

Parvenant à se redresser, il fut plus que surprit en constatant qu'il était revenu à sa forme humaine sans même s'en rendre compte, mais encore plus lorsqu'en tentant de s'asseoir, il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Nom de dieu ! Jura-t-il les yeux écarquillés

Il secoua la tête, pas très sur de voir clair, puis déglutit lorsqu'il fut certain de ne pas rêver. Après de longues minutes à se demander ce que cette créature faisait niché contre lui, il parut reprendre vie. En regardant vers le bas, il soupira en se rappelant qu'il était nu. Il n'avait ni vêtements, ni téléphone, rien lui permettant de demander de l'aide. D'une main tremblante, il toucha du doigt la créature visiblement endormit contre lui et haleta en gouttant à sa température anormalement basse. Sans comprendre pourquoi, un sentiment de protection déferla sur lui et il la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la réchauffer. Horrifié en constatant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, il se leva et se dirigea hors de la grotte espérant trouver de l'aide.

Après quelques heures de marche au milieu des bois, Jacob aperçut un cerf à quelques mètres. Mort de faim, il décida de s'arrêter pour chasser, espérant pouvoir nourrir la petite créature dans ses bras. Il la déposa au pied d'un arbre avec précaution et se transforma rapidement. Il fut surprit de constater qu'il semblait plus rapide qu'avant, mais s'en réjouit d'autant plus lorsqu'il parvint facilement a attraper l'animal. Il déchira rapidement le cou et traîna la carcasse jusqu'à la créature qui était resté totalement immobile au pied de l'arbre. Utilisant ses dents, il déchira la cuisse du cerf et arracha la peau avant de la déposer devant son petit protéger. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour renifler la viande devant lui et se mit à lécher le sang qui suintait de la chaire pendant que Jacob se nourrissait avidement du reste de l'animal les yeux rivés sur la scène devant lui.

Le Quilleute attendit un long moment, espérant que son protégé allait parvenir à mordre dans la viande, mais celui-ci se contenta de lécher autant de sang que possible avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux. En soupirant, Jacob reprit forme humaine et reprit la créature dans ses bras pour continuer son chemin. Après un long moment, il vit enfin une route qu'il longea à distance sur plusieurs kilomètres sans croiser la moindre habitation ou le moindre véhicule.

- Comment je vais pouvoir voler une voiture s'il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde ? Gronda-t-il frustré et inquiet

Alors qu'il commençait à sentir la piqûre de ses larmes de désespoir, il remarqua la solution a son problème à quelques mètres de lui. Là au milieu de nul part, sur le bord de la route, il vit une cabine téléphonique. Il baissa les yeux sur la créature dans ses bras et poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Mais lorsque celle-ci commença à trembler, l'inquiétude le gagna de nouveau et il resserra son emprise espérant que la chaleur de son corps suffirait à la tenir au chaud suffisamment longtemps. Il se pressa d'atteindre la cabine, mais stoppa net devant lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il ne savait pas qui contacter. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il lui apparut qu'une seule personne pourrait répondre à ses questions et éventuellement l'aider sans causer plus de problème.

- Service des urgences de l'hôpital de...

- J'ai besoin de parler au Dr Carlisle Cullen, s'il vous plaît, coupa promptement Jacob. C'est une urgence familiale

- Tout de suite, s'empressa de répondre l'infirmière en réponse au ton inquiétant du Quilleute

Jacob attendit quelques secondes en écoutant l'épouvantable musique en espérant obtenir l'aide dont il avait désespérément besoin.

* * *

><p>Edward était assit sur le vieux divan de son ancienne chambre, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait abandonné le cottage et chaque membre de la famille se relayait pour surveiller Bella à distance.<p>

Il avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'aller chercher son loup, suivant les conseils de Jasper. Il scrutait le plafond, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir convaincre Jacob de lui pardonner, même s'il se doutait que le loup n'aurait pas le choix si le lui ordonnait, il ne voulait pas utiliser ce pouvoir sur lui, il préférait gagner sa confiance, lui prouver qu'il ne désirait que l'aimer.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jasper lors de leur dernière chasse. Bien qu'Edward ne voulait que se précipiter sur les traces du Quilleute, il savait qu'il avait certaines choses à faire avant, comme de trouver un lieu pour accueillir le loup ou parler à la famille de leur connexion. Jasper avait souligné le fait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le ramener à la maison avec Bella à proximité, par ailleurs, il devait converser avec Carlisle, il avait besoin de conseils.

En soupirant, il se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau de son créateur, se fustigeant silencieusement lorsqu'il prit conscience que celui-ci n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder puisqu'il aller bientôt partir travailler.

Il frappa deux fois et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Carlisle lisant un article sur la chirurgie reconstructive. Celui-ci reposa doucement la revue médicale et leva les yeux vers son fils. Voyant l'expression perplexe d'Edward, il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et l'invita à s'installer sur l'une des chaises face à lui.

- Quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il de suite en espérant que le comportement morose d'Edward ne concernait pas de nouveau Bella

Edward secoua doucement la tête et s'installa face à son père. Il grimaça en se demandant comment avouer ce qu'il avait soigneusement caché à toute sa famille, hésitant à attendre un moment plus propice par manque de temps, mais surtout par lâcheté.

- Je... j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'avouer...

Il s'interrompit en fermant les yeux. Comment pourrait-il avouer à son créateur, son père, son ami ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment pourrait-il avouer la cruauté dont il avait été capable... au point d'en arriver à violer une créature magnifique qui n'avait fait que l'aimer?

Mais il avait besoin de le dire, besoin d'avouer son crime. Parce que oui, crime il y avait eu.

- Je suis un violeur, murmura-t-il pour lui-même sans prendre conscience que Carlisle avait très bien entendu. Je suis un monstre...

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux pas très sur d'avoir bien comprit et se redressa sur son fauteuil si vite que celui-ci faillit s'écrouler derrière lui.

- Que viens-tu de dire ? Souffla-t-il en priant silencieusement d'avoir mal entendu

Edward resta silencieux quelques secondes tout aussi choqué que son père par la façon dont il avait avoué son crime. Il déglutit et pressa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Un peu avant le mariage, j'ai appris que Jacob Black s'était imprégné, commença-t-il en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son père. J'étais tellement en colère... persuadé qu'il s'était imprégné sur Bella, qu'enfin, il allait obtenir ce qu'il avait tant voulu. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux un instant, regrettant de ne pas être en mesure de pleurer, il ne pouvait que sentir le picotement du venin sous ses paupières. Je l'ai pris à part... et j'ai essayé de le tuer...

Carlisle écoutait attentivement, pas très sur de savoir comment réagir. Il avait toujours prit soin d'inculquer à ceux qu'il avait prit sous son aile un certain niveau de compassion, de respect que ce soit pour les humains ou tout autre créature. Il savait que la jalousie pouvait provoquer des comportements violents, il savait que son fils haïssait le loup pour avoir tenté de lui prendre Bella... mais de là à vouloir le tuer...

- Edward... je...

- Non, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Edward qui rouvrit brusquement les yeux. J'ai besoin de tout te dire...

Carlisle hocha la tête mécaniquement et attendit patiemment la suite.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, mais ce n'est pas passé loin, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas à cette époque, je ne comprenais pas son comportement, ni le mien parce que malgré toute la cruauté de mes mots et de mes coups, à aucun moment il n'a tenté de se défendre. Ce n'est que durant la bataille contre les nouveaux nés que j'ai appris qu'il ne s'était pas imprégné sur Bella, mais sur moi...

Edward fit de nouveau une pause et se permit enfin de lever les yeux sur Carlisle qui portait une expression décontenancé. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- J'étais encore plus en colère, reprit-il après une bonne minute de silence, tellement en colère. Je ressentais des choses que je ne voulais pas ressentir, le doute, l'inquiétude, la culpabilité... là où j'aurai dû me contenter de le haïr. Edward s'arrêta de nouveau pour plaquer ses deux mains sur son visage, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots, il prit une grande inspiration, dégagea son visage et leva les yeux sur son père qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. J'ai commencé à m'approcher de la ligne de démarcation, j'étais incapable de rester à l'écart, trop intrigué, trop... attiré, curieux ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'ai fini par le rencontrer un soir et... il m'a offert sa vie. Il m'a proposé de traverser la ligne et de me laisser le tuer pour mettre fin à la situation en faisant passer la chose pour une rupture du traité... il m'a même assuré qu'il avait prit des dispositions pour qu'aucune représailles ne soit organisé contre nous... j'ai accepté...

- Dieu Edward ! S'indigna Carlisle qui parut enfin capable de réagir

- S'il te plaît, le supplia à nouveau le vampire honteux. J'ai essayé... mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, au lieu de cela, je l'ai... je l'ai molesté

De nouveau, Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Edward leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Je me suis enfuit, le maudissant, le tenant pour responsable de mon désir.

Edward souriait amèrement, il voulait se taper la tête contre un mur, il voulait que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal, il voulait être punit pour ce qu'il avait fait et espérait que son père allait remédier à ce besoin, même si au fond, il se doutait que c'était peu probable.

- Bien que mes sentiments pour Bella s'amenuisaient de jour en jour, il n'était pas question d'accepter ce que je ressentais. J'espérai juste ne plus revoir Jacob et finir par oublier ce que je ressentais. Épouser Bella tout en continuant à nourrir ma haine pour lui semblait tellement plus facile que m'avouer la vérité... mais durant la transformation de Bella, alors que j'étais partis dans les bois calmer la colère que je ressentais après avoir entendu l'aveu d'Alice... je... je l'ai rencontré près de la frontière Canadienne.

Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur ses cuisses et un grognement bas s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il se mit a trembler de plus en plus violemment et il dû serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de griffer sa poitrine.

- J'étais tellement en colère, sanglota-t-il brusquement. J'ai... j'étais incapable de retenir ma bête... lorsque je l'ai trouvé il était si différent... beaucoup plus petit. Au début, je ne l'ai pas reconnu, mais lorsque j'ai senti son odeur, ma bête à reprit le dessus... je devais le faire mien... je devais le prendre et... je devais calmer ma colère...

- Mon dieu, murmura Carlisle en secouant la tête.

- Je dois le retrouver, Carlisle. Je dois... m'assurer qu'il va bien, je dois le supplier de me pardonner... je dois... j'ai besoin...

Carlisle se leva brusquement. Il était incapable d'en entendre d'avantage. Il ne pouvait pas haïr son fils, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, mais il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'Edward avait fait avant d'être capable de lui offrir ses conseils.

- Edward... je t'aime et rien ne pourrait changer ça, mais j'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu dis. Nous déciderons de ce qu'il faut faire lorsque je rentrerai ce soir, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque. En attendant, je veux que tu lises ça, lui conseilla-t-il en s'emparant d'un vieux carnet de note. Je m'étais lié d'amitié avec Ephraim Black et lors de nos conversations, il a répondu à bon nombre de mes questions. Il tendit le carnet à son fils en soupirant. J'ai noté quelques détails sur l'imprégnation d'Ephraim sur sa femme et quelques remarques sur ce que j'ai pu observer chez les loups. Lis-le avant de faire quoi que ce soit...

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de sa sacoche et de sa veste et quitta son bureau promptement pour se rendre à l'hôpital dans l'espoir d'éclaircir son esprit.

Il fallut beaucoup d'effort à Carlisle pour être capable de se concentrer sur ses patients, mais après quelques heures, il parvint enfin à libérer son esprit afin de se concentrer sur son travail. Lorsque son quart fut terminé, il décida de se réfugier dans son bureau pour réfléchir.

Il savait que le besoin de son fils de s'approprier le loup était naturel, mais n'arrivait pas à accepter la façon dont s'était déroulé la chose. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'Edward avait pu aller jusqu'à tenter de le tuer, même après avoir découvert que le pauvre Jacob s'était imprégné sur lui et non pas sur Bella.

Mais de tout ce qu'Edward lui avait avoué, le viol était ce qui ne passait pas.

Carlisle connaissait la fierté des loups, il savait aussi qu'un loup ne pouvait rien refuser à son emprunte et c'est ce qui l'horrifiait le plus. Edward avait un pouvoir sans limite sur Jacob et il n'avait pas hésité à l'utiliser à sa guise.

Pourtant il connaissait son fils, il savait qu'il n'était pas cruel, il n'était pas ce genre de monstre et ses regrets le lui avait prouvé.

Malheureusement, cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Edward avait essayé de tuer un pauvre garçon pour quelque chose dont il était pas responsable et il avait fini par le violer cédant à ses instincts primaires sachant que le loups serait incapable de se défendre physiquement, incapable de le refuser.

Avec un long soupire, Carlisle s'accouda à son bureau et plaqua les mains sur son visage en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir aider Edward, mais aussi et surtout Jacob.

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit brusquement sursauter, il laissa tomber ses mains et s'empara du combiné.

- Oui ?

- Dr Cullen, j'ai quelqu'un sur la ligne qui souhaite vous parlez, il dit que c'est une urgence familiale...

- Bien. Passez-le moi, soupira-t-il en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un problème avec Bella

Il patienta quelques secondes, hésitant à lâcher le téléphone pour se mettre directement à courir vers la maison, mais au moment ou il allait céder à ses craintes, il entendit une voix sur laquelle il concentra toute son attention.

- Carlisle... c'est Jacob... Jacob Black... j'ai besoin d'aide...


	13. Chapter 13

NOUVELLE VIE

La pluie s'écoulait lentement sur la vitre de la porte de sa chambre et Edward restait a fixer les gouttelettes durant des heures, se demandant comment se sortir enfin de son calvaire. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était resté coincé dans la maison, n'en sortant que pour chasser.

Depuis la dernière colère de Rosalie, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une partie de lui ne voulait que voler sur les traces de Jacob, mais une autre, celle qu'il avait beaucoup trop négligé depuis Bella lui ordonnait de rester et prendre ses responsabilités. Et bien évidement, ce fut Rosalie qui lui rappela ce fait. Elle lui avait effectivement hurlé le jour ou il leur avait apprit qu'il devait partir un moment, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en laissant Bella sur leurs épaules.

Malheureusement, elle avait raison.

Il ne pouvait pas partir durant des jours à la recherche de Jacob en laissant sa famille se charger de Bella qui soit dit en passant devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle avait fait irruption dans sa chambre un nombre incalculable de fois, essayant même de le séduire de la plus vulgaire manière.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus il craignait de ne jamais retrouver son loup et pour ne rien arranger, Carlisle à qui il aurait voulu demander conseil été à l'hôpital la plupart du temps. Depuis son aveu, celui-ci paraissait l'éviter. Il s'était simplement contenté de lui dire qu'il était d'accord pour partir à la recherche du loup lorsqu'il serait moins occupé avec Bella avant de repartir à l'hôpital prétextant une opération.

Ce fut la première fois depuis son réveil que Carlisle s'évertuait à cacher ses pensées avec tant d'efforts. Edward avait tristement pensé qu'il avait été déçu par ce qu'il avait fait et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il décida donc de lui laisser le temps d'avaler la pilule et le laisser à ses pensées autant que possible.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu apprends que ton fils est un violeur. De toute façon, la plupart du temps, il ne pensait qu'au travail.

Il se redressa brusquement sur le divan lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Bella du salon et soupira lourdement avant de se lever.

Descendant lentement, il roula des yeux lorsqu'il la vie tenter d'entamer la conversation avec Emmet, le pauvre ne voulait pas prendre partie et avait essayé de simplement l'éviter et puis, même s'il essayait de faire abstraction de son nouveau comportement, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, la nouvelle Bella ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'aux autres.

Edward scruta la scène avec amusement. Emmet tentait de ne pas lâcher le téléviseur des yeux, alors que Bella se penchait sur lui, parlant de l'émission, des équipes de base ball préféraient de son père, puis du temps, puis d'une voiture qu'elle voulait s'offrir tendit que le pauvre Emmet se contentait de hocher la tête avec désinvolture.

_Dieu, qu'elle me laisse tranquille _! S'écria-t-il silencieusement

Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il avait été si puéril, si naïf. La douleur de la solitude lui pesant tellement durant un siècle qu'il s'était entiché de cette pauvre fille qui n'était plus rien sans l'attrait de son sang. Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait tant rechigné à la transformer ? Au fond de lui, savait-il qu'une fois son égale, elle ne serait plus aussi attirante pour lui ?

Mais surtout, était-il passé à côté de quelque chose d'infiniment plus important à cause de son obsession pour le sang de la jeune fille ?

Oui, lui cria son esprit, tu es passé à côté de ton compagnon, le blessant de la pire manière, utilisant son imprégnation contre lui... qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter tel traitement ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal, si ce n'est t'aimer ?

Il secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas se représenter ce qu'aurait pu être une vie avec Jacob. Son cœur battant éternellement, toujours chaud, toujours... vivant. Au fond il savait qu'il aurait pu être heureux et surtout, qu'il aurait pu éviter de mettre en danger sa famille. C'était certainement ce dont il avait le plus honte. Avoir osé penser que la mort de l'un d'entre eux était plus acceptable que celle de Bella.

Sa famille depuis des décennies...

La voix colérique de Rosalie le ramena brusquement à la réalité et il cligna des yeux en regardant sa sœur pénétrer dans la pièce et marcher jusqu'au divan.

- Reste l'enfer loin de mon compagnon, salope ! Siffla-t-elle à l'intention de Bella. Je ne veux pas risquer la pollution de son esprit...

Bella se leva en grognant et ce fut le signal pour lui d'intervenir avant que l'une d'entre elles ne tue l'autre.

- Bella, s'il te plaît ! Soupira-t-il en se plaçant entre les deux vampires

Rosalie et Bella continuait avec leur regard de mort alors qu'Emmet était toujours tranquillement installé sur le divan, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue du combat et trouvait la situation plus amusante qu'inquiétante.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Hurla Bella en se tournant vers son mari. Tu avais dis que tu m'aimais et maintenant, tu me rejette...

- Obtiens un indice, la chienne ! Grogna Rosalie. Il vient juste de comprendre ce que j'ai tenté de lui expliquer à de nombreuses reprises alors que tu étais encore humaine. Tu n'es rien qu'une douleur sur le cul du monde ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu espère ? Qu'il veuille encore te toucher alors que le fœtus de votre enfant est toujours en toi ? Sans parler de ton brusque changement de personnalité. Il a enfin prit conscience que son innocente Bella n'était pas aussi innocente que ça ! Quand je pense qu'on a tous risqué nos vies pour ce morceau de merde ! On aurait dû la laisser crever !

Bella s'élança si vite qu'Edward faillit ne pas la voir venir, mais heureusement, il l'intercepta juste à temps pour la repousser violemment de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Aucune agression physique ne sera toléré dans cette maison, Isabella ! Grogna-t-il furieusement. Respecte nos règles, nous ne nous battons pas entre nous !

Edward était furieux, il scrutait sa femme avec dégoût, les mâchoires serrés. Il avait l'impression de parler à une petite fille capricieuse. Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, il devait reconnaître que Rosalie avait raison.

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se relevant

Il soupira en secouant la tête. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Il l'avait toujours fait passer avant tous le monde et en avait juste assez d'être un imbécile.

- Je pense que ma famille s'est suffisamment sacrifié pour te garder en vie. Je ne vais pas tolérer que tu te permette de les attaquer physiquement, peu importe la provocation

Elle poussa un grognement haineux et piétina vers l'extérieur. Il fut heureux d'apercevoir brusquement Jasper, lui faisant signe de le laisser prendre en charge le nouveau né.

Son pouvoir pouvait vraiment être pratique.

* * *

><p>- Je te remercie, Carlisle, souffla doucement Jacob qui scrutait le petit berceau dans le coin de la pièce. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile de cacher tes pensées...<p>

Carlisle ferma furtivement les yeux en étirant un sourire heureux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et malgré la situation plus que compliqué, il se sentait incroyablement heureux. Il rejoua la scène qu'il avait vécu quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été chercher Jacob sur le bord d'une petite route en plein milieu d'une foret Canadienne. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir porter une petite créature dans ses bras. Une créature étrange et magnifique.

- Merci d'être venu, fut les premiers mots de Jacob qui s'était installé côté passager. Je me suis réveillé avec mon petit compagnon ici présent à mes côtés.

Carlisle resta totalement immobile, scrutant le petit loup argenté dans les bras du Quilleute avec étonnement.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Murmura-t-il

Jacob réfléchit une seconde, se demandant s'il devait tout dire à Carlisle, puis se résigna rapidement, s'il voulait de l'aide, il allait devoir être totalement honnête, au moins avec lui.

- Et bien, après ma dernière rencontre avec ton fils, je me sentais mal, vraiment... bizarre, plus que d'habitude. J'ai trouvé une petite grotte dans laquelle je me suis engouffré, espérant y mourir rapidement, commença Jacob en caressant doucement la fourrure du louveteau. C'était vraiment étrange, c'était comme si mon corps subissait une nouvelle transformation, je n'étais pas conscient la plupart du temps. Je me suis réveillé à plusieurs reprises, mais pas complètement et lorsque j'en enfin repris conscience, cette petite créature était niché contre moi. Je... je ne comprenais pas au premier abord, mais je crois... je sais que c'est fou, Carlisle, mais... je pense que je l'ai mis au monde... je sais que je suis un homme, je sais qu'il s'agit d'un loup, mais je suis certain que c'est la mien... et celui de ton fils...

Le vampire resta coi, complètement abasourdi par la révélation. Tellement choqué qu'il resta la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts durant plusieurs minutes, les mains toujours fermement accrochées au volant. Voyant l'attitude du vampire, Jacob commença à paniquer, se demandant s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas s'enfuir.

- Je... je peux partir si tu veux... je n'aurai pas dû te contacter, soupira-t-il en ouvrant la portière

- Non ! S'écria Carlisle en posant une main ferme sur son bras. Désolé, c'est juste...

- Choquant ? Sourit Jacob

Carlisle hocha la tête, puis étira le bras jusqu'à la plage arrière pour attraper la couverture et les vêtements que lui avait demandé Jacob lorsqu'il avait appelé. Passant d'abord la couverture, il scruta avec émerveillement Jacob enrouler le petit loup précautionneusement, puis il tendit la petite créature à Carlisle.

- Veux-tu bien ? Pendant que je m'habille...

De nouveau, Carlisle hocha la tête et s'empara du loup minuscule tendit que Jacob s'habillait.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Edward soit au courant, déclara soudainement Jacob. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à m'éloigner de lui... et de la meute, je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient réagir s'ils apprenaient son existence, mais ce ne serait certainement pas une bonne chose...

- Je comprends, murmura Carlisle toujours hébété. Je vais te trouver un endroit où t'installer et... nous allons essayer de comprendre comment...

- Pour l'instant, Carlisle, j'ai besoin de savoir comment le nourrir, l'interrompit Jacob. J'ai essayé de lui donner du gibier, mais il n'en a pas voulu... est-ce qu'il faudrait du lait ?

Carlisle cligna des yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait nourrir cet hybride.

- Je ne sais pas, Jacob. Il n'a eu aucune réaction face à la viande ?

Après tout, il s'agissait là d'un loup...

- Heu... il a juste léché le sang, murmura Jacob soudainement choqué à l'idée que son loup ne veuille boire que du sang

Carlisle qui vit l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune garçon s'empressa d'essayer de le rassurer

- Nous allons le découvrir, Jacob, ne t'inquiète pas, s'il boit du sang animal ou du lait, quelle importance ? Tant qu'il est en bonne santé. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il est sous cette forme... vous mutez à l'adolescence normalement

Jacob réfléchit un instant en scrutant les arbres autour de la voiture. Il n'avait jamais entendu pareille histoire dans les légendes. Un loup mâle capable d'enfanter... avec un vampire de surcroît. Il lui revint alors la morsure d'Edward...

- Il m'a mordu, murmura-t-il en essayant de retenir ses sanglots au souvenir. Edward... il m'a mordu pendant...

- Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'a fait Edward, soupira Carlisle. Je n'ai appris que très récemment, il...

- Non, s'il te plaît, le coupa Jacob. Je voudrais vraiment essayer de ne pas y penser, du moins, autant que possible. Je dois me concentrer sur... merde, il faut que je trouve un nom... et s'il reste sous cette forme ? Ho mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va rester sous cette forme ?

- Je ne pense pas, s'empressa de répondre Carlisle. Du peu que tu m'as dis, ton corps de loup a dû se transformer... en femelle afin de le mettre au monde, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est sous cette forme...

Carlisle tendit le louveteau à Jacob et redémarra le véhicule lorsque le lieu où il devait l'emmener lui apparut. Il commença alors à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait devoir faire, les examens qu'il devrait faire passer à Jacob, ainsi qu'à sa progéniture.

- Dis-moi Jacob, n'est-ce pas la saison d'accouplement pour les loups ? L'interrogea-t-il soudainement

- Oui...

Le vampire hocha la tête, comprenant un peu mieux ce qui avait dû arriver, sauf qu'il se demandait toujours comment un mâle avait été capable d'une telle chose et comment la semence de son vampire de fils avait put produire des spermatozoïdes bien vivants.

- Nous avons une maison à quelques kilomètres de la frontière, tu vas y rester un moment, le temps pour moi de te trouver ton propre logement. Pendant que tu t'installeras, j'irai acheter le nécessaire pour lui... d'ailleurs, c'est lui ou elle ?

- Lui, sourit Jacob. C'est un petit gars

- Ok. J'irai prendre de la nourriture humaine, du lait, puis je devrais aussi trouver du matériel médicale et peut-être du sang...

Jacob paniqua de suite à l'idée que son fils puisse se nourrir de sang humain

- Non, s'il te plaît, Carlisle, je préfère qu'on essaye le sang animal, si c'est ce dont il a besoin

- Bien sur, Jacob. Mais je prendrais quelques poches, juste au cas ou. Fais-moi confiance, si ce n'est pas nécessaire, je préfère aussi qu'il n'est jamais à toucher au sang humain

Jacob s'avança vers Carlisle qui semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

- Carlisle ?

Celui-ci cligna des yeux en regardant le Quilleute

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il en souriant

- Je vois ça, répondit Jacob. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu penses parvenir à cacher ma situation à ta famille et surtout à Edward ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

Carlisle hocha la tête, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça éternellement. Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté d'éviter Edward autant que possible, ne pensant qu'à des cas médicales lorsqu'il était à proximité, mais cela devenait vraiment difficile, d'autant que maintenant, il était de retour dans son ancienne chambre.

- Je t'avoue que c'est vraiment difficile, Jacob. Je l'évite autant que possible. Le plus dur cependant, c'est d'être à ce point détaché d'Esmée. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne suis pratiquement jamais là, j'ai peur qu'elle ne pense que je déserte la famille.

Jacob soupira en se penchant sur le berceau.

- Peut-être que je devrais aller quelque part... dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, comme ça, si l'information filtre, tu seras incapable de lui dire où je suis. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse nous trouver, même si mon loup se languit de pouvoir le revoir, il est trop dangereux pour que je puisse risquer qu'il fasse du mal à Antony

- Jacob, je sais qu'il s'est comporté d'une manière abjecte avec toi, mais je suis sur qu'il ne...

- Non, Carlisle ! Grogna le loup. Ce n'est pas un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, surtout pas avec Bella à proximité. Si elle a essayé de me tuer lorsqu'elle était humaine, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle apprenait que j'ai eu un enfant avec son cher mari...

Carlisle haleta sous le choc

- Je te demande pardon ? S'écria-t-il

- Ho... heu, ouai. C'est elle qui m'avait tiré dessus, murmura le loup gêné

- Comment... comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Mon dieu, comment...

- Elle a apprit je ne sais comment que je m'étais imprégné sur son cher amoureux, peut-être qu'Edward lui a dit... je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis sur, c'est que je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre prêt de mon enfant. Si Edward essaye de lui faire du mal, je ne sais pas si mon loup me permettra de défendre Antony et je suis malade à l'idée d'être incapable de le protéger...

Le vampire secoua la tête, toujours choqué d'apprendre que Bella avait été capable de tirer sur son ami d'enfance, quelqu'un qu'elle disait aimer. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être à ce point trompé sur la jeune femme et se demandait si son fils savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Même s'il lui était difficile de le reconnaître, il savait que Jacob avait raison. L'imprégnation l'empêchait de blesser son compagnon. Dans le cas ou Edward devenait violent, il serait peut-être incapable de protéger Antony. Carlisle doutait fortement qu'Edward puisse faire une chose pareille, mais si on lui avait demandé il y a peu de temps si son fils serait capable de violer quelqu'un, il aurait répondit pas une négation catégorique. Il ne pouvait donc pas prendre de risque.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il à contre cœur. Je comprends ton raisonnement. Écoute, même s'il a reprit forme humaine, je veux faire quelques examens de plus afin de m'assurer qu'Antony est en parfaite santé, je veux m'assurer que sa croissance accéléré ne cause aucun dommage. J'ai mis suffisamment d'argent sur ton compte, lorsque j'aurai terminé tu pourra te trouver une maison, la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas partir trop loin, afin que je puisse intervenir rapidement en cas de problème...

Carlisle voulait dire à Jacob que son fils n'était plus avec Bella, il voulait lui parler de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut, des regrets d'Edward, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'en parler, Jacob l'avait arrêté, le suppliant de ne pas parler de lui. Pourtant, le vampire savait que la meilleur chose à faire pour les deux serait de faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent, même sans parler d'Antony de suite, juste pour voir s'ils seraient capable de s'entendre maintenant qu'Edward était revenu à ses sens.

- Jacob, je voudrais vraiment que tu rencontre Edward...

- Non ! Grogna le Quilleute. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser me faire du mal. Ma vie ne m'appartient plus maintenant. Je dois prendre soin de moi, pour lui

Jacob caressa doucement la joue de son fils en souriant. Son loup avait beau agoniser de ne pas voir son compagnon, il savait qu'Antony était maintenant sa priorité.

- Tu sais que de ne pas voir ton compagnon risque de te tuer, Jacob ! Insista Carlisle. Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, tu devrais vraiment...

- Et qui va garder Antony si je décide d'accepter ? Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser avec un humain !

Carlisle réfléchit une minute en fronçant les sourcils

- Je pourrais demander aux Denali, proposa-t-il

- Le clan de végétariens qui vit non loin d'ici ? Aucune offense, mais je ne vais pas confier mon enfant à une bande de vampires que je ne connais pas ! Végétariens ou non

- Dans ce cas, je pourrai le garder pendant que Jasper ou Emmet surveille votre rencontre... juste le temps pour toi de reprendre des forces, supplia Carlisle. Écoute, je dois retourner à l'hôpital, réfléchi-y s'il te plaît et on en reparle demain, d'accord ?

- Bien sur, murmura Jacob visiblement résigné. On en reparle demain...

Le vampire posa doucement la main sur l'épaule du loup d'un geste apaisant avant de disparaître, laissant Jacob seul avec ses pensées.


	14. Chapter 14

RECONTRE

Jacob était adossé contre le mur de la chambre, son chiot bien niché contre son torse, endormit. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en quelques semaines que son esprit parvenait à peine à suivre les fluctuations de sa vie.

Un mois auparavant, tout ce qu'il espérait été de mourir, mais à présent que ce miracle dans ses bras était venu au monde, tout ce qu'il espérait été survivre, il devait survivre. Pour lui.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se mentir, son loup souffrait à l'agonie, il voulait toujours autant son compagnon, ne tenant pas compte des nouveaux événements.

Même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il savait que Carlisle avait raison, tôt ou tard, il allait devoir rencontrer Edward.

Cependant, il résultait trop de questions à la possibilité d'une rencontre. Le premier problème et non le moindre était que même s'il faisait confiance à Carlisle, il avait un mal fou à s'imaginer laisser Antony une minute hors de sa vue. Il était terrifié qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Il savait que la meute ne serait pas ravi en apprenant la naissance de l'hybride, mais il avait également peur des Volturi dont Carlisle lui avait parlé.

Après de longues heures de réflexion concernant son fils, il en était arrivé à une conclusion qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il allait devoir mettre à son avantage le fait que son fils était déjà capable de se transformer en loup et devrait l'élever comme un guerrier, lui apprendre à se battre dès qu'il serait capable de se tenir sur ses jambes, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre longtemps vu la vitesse à laquelle il grandissait.

Il caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant niché contre lui et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, pour essayer d'être fort. Il aurait tant préféré pouvoir offrir à son louveteau une vie d'insouciance, une vie entouré d'une famille aimante. Malheureusement, la réalité était tout autre, malgré l'aide de Carlisle, il était seul la plupart du temps et il savait que le bon médecin ne pourrait pas garder le secret bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi il allait devoir faire de son fils un combattant capable de tuer si nécessaire, il allait devoir lui expliquer dès que possible la situation, lui apprendre à se méfier...

Même si son esprit savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, son cœur, lui se mourait à cette idée.

Mais aussi horrible que ça pourrait être pour lui, la survie de son louveteau était plus importante que son bonheur. Parce que sans chance de survie... comment pourrait-il un jour être finalement heureux ?

Jacob se sentait brisé de l'intérieur sachant qu'il ne serait sans doute pas la personne capable de rendre heureux son enfant, il l'aimerait, bien sur... mais serait incapable de lui offrir le genre de vie à laquelle tout enfant devrait avoir droit.

- Je suis censé être un loup féroce, un alpha et tu m'as transformé en mère poule, grommela-t-il doucement en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues

Jacob soupira et pensa sérieusement à lister tous les problèmes auxquelles il allait devoir faire face dans un avenir proche. Il y en avait tellement, tellement de questions sans réponses, de peur sans consolation, de douleur...

Malgré ses recherches, Carlisle avait été parfaitement incapable d'expliquer pourquoi l'enfant grandissait si rapidement et c'était là une autre préoccupation pour Jacob. Même si Carlisle semblait sur que la croissance finirait par stopper à un certain stade, rien ne pouvait être assuré.

Antony avait déjà l'air d'un enfant d'un an alors qu'il n'avait qu'un mois. Il commençait déjà à parler et s'était révélé particulièrement intelligent. Sans parler de son régime particulier... sang animal et nourriture humaine.

Jacob avait préféré éviter la proximité avec les humains de peur que l'enfant ne mute subitement devant quelqu'un, chose qui serait impossible à expliquer et son fils ne semblait pas parvenir à contrôler ses transformations. Il ne savait jamais s'il allait trouver un bébé ou une petite boule de poils dans le berceau chaque matin. Parfois, même alors qu'il ne faisait que boire du lait ou du sang, brusquement, un petit loup pouvait apparaître, la tétine broyé entre les mâchoires puissantes. Il avait brisé bon nombre de biberons de cette façon.

Jacob aurait tant voulu avoir l'aide et le soutient de sa meute et de son père, mais s'il avait expliqué tout cela à Sam lorsqu'il l'avait contacté pour les rassurer, il était sur que plus de problèmes en aurait résulté. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que le conseil aurait voulu faire à son enfant. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'était contenté de dire qu'il était quelque part en Alaska et qu'il allait bien avant de raccroché comme si le combiné avait subitement prit feu.

Son père lui manquait, ainsi que ses frères loups. Même Leah et Paul lui manquait. Mais il savait que le conseil, peut-être même sa propre meute verrait son enfant comme une erreur de la nature... comme un monstre.

- Mais tu es mon miracle, chuchota doucement le loup en passant un doigt sur le front du bébé. Tout ce qui me raccroche à cette vie...

Il leva les yeux sur l'horloge et remarqua que Carlisle serait sans doute bientôt là. Le loup ferma un instant les yeux afin d'essayer de se détendre, à chaque fois que Carlisle était sur le point d'arriver, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Et si Esmée commençait à se poser trop de questions ? Et si Edward l'avait entendu penser à Antony et si Bella apprenait son lieu de résidence ?

Il était malade d'inquiétude, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir, sans Carlisle, il ne sait pas où il serait en ce moment. Rentrer à la réserve avec son fils était hors de question et il n'avait pas d'autre famille à l'extérieur si ce n'est Rebecca qui vivait à Hawai.

Personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'aider et malgré la difficulté que représentait la situation, il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui le soutenait. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais accepté l'argent du vampire, mais sachant qu'il pourrait avoir à tout moment besoin de fuir avec Antony, il avait dû ravaler sa fierté et prendre ce qui lui avait été offert si gracieusement.

Dans un monde normal, il aurait trouvé un emploi dans un garage et un petit appartement, dans un monde normal, il n'aurait pas eu à penser à tous ceux qui pourrait nuire à son enfant, des créatures puissantes, des créatures qu'il devrait certainement fuir faute de pouvoir les combattre seul.

Jacob sourit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrir doucement, des yeux d'ambre beaucoup plus foncés que les Cullen, mais qui rappelaient cependant leur particularité. Il était émerveillé par la beauté de l'enfant à la peau caramel très clair et aux cheveux d'un roux très foncé. Alors que ses iris appartenaient à Edward, son regard lui était celui de Jacob.

Antony semblait être l'exact mélange entre le vampire et le loup.

De nouveau, Jacob pensa à la possibilité de rencontrer Edward, outre le problème de la séparation, il lui faudrait faire attention à ses pensées autour du vampire et il lui semblait impossible de ne pas penser à son fils durant une heure ou moins. Et puis, où allaient-ils se rencontrer ? Certainement pas chez les Cullen, Jacob n'avait aucune envie de croiser Bella...

Tout paraissait si compliqué et il se sentait si seul.

Une idée germa brusquement dans son esprit et il malgré le risque que celle-ci représentait, il était prêt à essayer, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et posa son fils sur sa chaise.

- Tu as faim, fils? Demanda-t-il doucement en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

Antony agita les mains vers son père qui se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Sang ! Ria-t-il de sa voix cristalline

Jacob ne pouvait pas se mentir, le régime de son fils ne le mettait pas très à l'aise au début, cependant il s'était considérablement détendu à ce sujet lorsque Carlisle avait voulu voir sa réaction face au sang humain et que son louveteau avait vivement repoussé le liquide en grimaçant.

Il passa le biberon au micro-onde quelques secondes et le tendit à son fils avant de s'installer auprès de lui autour de la table. Après un moment, se contentant de scruter le louveteau engloutir le biberon, il inspira profondément et tendit la main pour attraper son téléphone.

- Allo ?

Jacob déglutit bruyamment, plus aussi sur de lui

- Salut, c'est...

- Jake ! S'écria la voix. Merde, Jake. T'es où ?

* * *

><p>Edward claqua la porte de la maison sous le coup de la colère, ses recherches n'avaient rien données, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver Jacob. Il avait tout essayé, était retourné dans tous les endroits où il l'avait rencontré, mais rien. Après avoir conversé avec Jasper, lui demandant de garder un œil sur Bella car il ne pouvait plus rester dans la maison à s'inquiéter pour le loup, il était partit une première fois durant quatre jours. Il était parvenu à trouver quelques traces vers la frontière canadienne, mais celles-ci n'avaient rien donné. Il avait fini par rentrer et s'était décidé à contacter la meute qui bien sur, l'avait accueillit comme le monstre qu'il était.<p>

Incapable de supporter d'avantage la douleur qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même, ainsi qu'au loup, il en était arrivé à tomber à genoux devant la meute, les suppliant de le punir pour avoir rejeté son compagnon. Malheureusement, bien que l'envie ne leur manquait pas, les ordres de Jacob ne leur permettaient pas de faire quoi que ce soit à Edward, Sam avait essayé et c'était vite retrouvé dans la douleur.

Edward était donc rentré chez lui, plus malheureux encore. Il était cependant certain que le loup n'était pas mort, s'il l'avait été, il l'aurait forcement sentit, le lien était trop fort à présent qu'il l'avait totalement accepté.

Il n'était pas resté très longtemps avec sa famille, repartant le soir même pour refaire le même itinéraire, cette fois-ci, il était resté plus longtemps et avait été plus loin, mais encore une fois, cela n'avait rien donné.

Il soupira en pénétrant dans sa chambre, arrachant ses vêtements sales pour les balancer à travers la pièce. La frustration se rajoutant à la colère et à la peine ne donnait pas un bon mélange. Edward se sentait engourdit, perdu et misérable. Il avait de nouveau essayé de parler à Carlisle, mais celui-ci était de moins en moins présent dans la maison et d'après les pensées venant à lui, tous le monde se posait des questions. Edward se sentit un peu soulagé de savoir que Carlisle n'essayait pas de ne fuir que lui, ce n'en était cependant pas moins inquiétant.

Après avoir prit une douche rapide, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'y changer et y découvrit Bella, installé sur son lit, avec une robe qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé porter lorsqu'elle était encore humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Siffla-t-il le venin dans la voix. Je crois t'avoir dis que je ne te voulais pas dans ma chambre !

Sa femme fit la moue et se redressa sur le lit.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle d'une manière théâtrale. Je t'aime toujours et au fond, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Fuir ne servira à rien, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons régler nos problèmes. Je suis désolé si j'ai été désagréable, mais je suis toujours un nouveau né...

Edward poussa un profond soupire et envisagea sérieusement de lui arracher la tête. Il ne supportait plus la situation, il ne supportait pas de voir sa famille brisé, il ne supportait pas de savoir que Carlisle préférait fuir sa propre maison et pire encore, il ne supportait plus la présence de Bella.

Son masque était enfin tombé et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Il s'avança vers le fauteuil tout en boutonnant sa chemise et la contempla un moment sans rien dire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire le temps que j'ai perdu avec toi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu mettre cette famille dans autant d'ennuis pour une chose aussi ridicule que toi...

Bella écarquilla les yeux, même depuis leur séparation, Edward n'avait jamais été si rude avec elle. En poussant un grognement, elle se leva pour marcher lentement vers lui. Edward secoua la tête d'un air las.

- On ne peux pas ne plus aimer du jour au lendemain sans raison ! Gronda-t-elle hargneuse. Je suppose que c'est à cause du clébard... dis-moi, Edward, est-ce que ta famille sait que le bâtard s'est imprégné sur toi ?

À un autre moment, Edward aurait certainement grimacé à ses paroles, mais il était si las de cette fille. Depuis des mois, elle n'avait jamais fait savoir qu'elle était au courant de l'imprégnation, certainement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit découvre qu'elle était celle qui avait voulu tuer le loup. Cependant la situation semblait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchement, elle perdait de plus en plus le contrôle et Edward trouvait cela particulièrement irritant.

- Jusqu'ici ils ne savaient rien, répondit Edward avec nonchalance. Mais je te conseil de calmer tes ardeurs, Isabella. Je suis sur que tu ne voudrais pas que les loups te trouve afin de t'infliger la punition que tu mérite...

Edward savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ce genre de sous-entendu, mais l'amour intense qu'il avait ressentit pour la femme devant lui muait lentement mais sûrement en haine et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à garder ses pensées pour lui bien longtemps. Sa patience était épuisé. Il aurait pu briser le crâne de sa femme pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Jacob, mais il avait été tout aussi monstrueux et devait payer pour ses fautes avant de penser à faire payer à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'écria-t-elle en effaçant l'expression de surprise qui était brusquement apparut sur son visage. On parle de tes mensonges. Tu le savais bien avant que je sois transformé et tu ne m'as rien dis !

Edward cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

- Pourquoi te dire quelque chose que tu savais déjà ? Répondit-il en levant un sourcil. Puisque nous en sommes aux secrets, ma chère femme, je suis toute ouïe, peut-être as-tu autre chose à dire ?

Bella devint plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà et grogna des mots incompréhensibles avant de piétiner vers la porte, enragé.

Edward resta dans son fauteuil, scrutant toujours la porte qu'elle venait de claquer en secouant la tête, puis son esprit erra de nouveau vers le loups. Ses pensées furent interrompus lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Jasper derrière la porte.

- Entre, soupira-t-il avant même que celui-ci n'en fasse la demande

Jasper apparut devant lui, toujours amusé par le comportement puéril de Bella. Il se laissa tombé sur le lit face à son frère en croisant les bras.

- Le divorce ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup plus de temps, informa Jasper dont le sourire s'était effacé. Toujours aucune nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui envoya un regard mauvais. Serait-il dans un tel état émotionnel s'il avait trouvé Jacob ?

- C'était une question rhétorique, Edward, tenta-t-il de résonner. Je pourrais venir avec toi la prochaine fois si tu veux, j'en ai discuté avec Alice, elle est d'accord pour rester surveiller Bella durant toute la semaine...

Edward hocha la tête silencieusement, une partie de son esprit encore profondément noyé dans ses pensées et sa douleur. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son frère, il lui adressa un regard déterminé qui en disait long.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose d'assez... atypique, murmura-t-il les yeux suppliant silencieusement

- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais, souffla Jasper en lui donnant un sourire compatissant. Je sais que tu as besoin de ça...


	15. Chapter 15

RENCONTRE

Jacob serra les dents en écoutant Carlisle lui répéter pour la millième fois qu'il devait voir Edward de toute urgence. Bien sur le loup savait qu'il avait raison, cinq semaines étaient passées et Jacob se sentait de plus en plus faible, à tel point qu'il avait à peine la force de tenir Antony dans ses bras.

Il leva les yeux pour scruter le visage sévère que Carlisle affichait et finit par hocher la tête, conscient qu'il serait incapable de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps sans être à proximité de son imprégné.

Jacob accepta donc d'organiser une rencontre sous la surveillance de Jasper qui était le seul à être au courant de l'imprégnation. En revanche, le loup avait des conditions auxquelles il ne dérogerait pas. Tout d'abord, seul Carlisle garderait Antony dont l'existence demeurerait secrète. Peu importe le lien qui existait entre Jacob et Edward, le loup était parfaitement incapable de faire confiance à celui que le destin avait choisi pour être son compagnon.

Il était également convenu que la rencontre semble hasardeuse et c'était la raison pour laquelle Carlisle avait choisi Jasper. L'empathe était le seul hormis lui-même à être capable de cacher ses pensées avec une relative efficacité.

Le rendez-vous avait été prit pour le lendemain matin. Jasper était censé prendre son frère à Seattle dans l'idée de s'offrir une nouvelle voiture. Le loups et les deux vampires devaient se rencontrer « par hasard » devant le concessionnaire.

Jacob fut parfaitement incapable de dormir la nuit précédent le rendez-vous. D'une part parce que son loup ne cessait de l'accaparer par l'excitation de la rencontre, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais laissé Antony et que bien qu'il s'était préparé à cette courte séparation, l'inquiétude le rongeait toujours autant. Afin d'éviter les visions de la voyante et pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il avait convenu avec Carlisle d'emmener son fils à Seattle, mais malgré toutes ces précautions, cela ne fit pas disparaître l'inquiétude.

Il se sentait profondément angoissé à l'idée de laisser son fils, même l'espace d'une petite heure. Mille et une questions surgissaient dans son esprit. Sera-t-il bien ? Puis-je réellement faire confiance à Carlisle, le vampire sera-t-il capable de défendre Antony en cas d'attaque ?

Il soupira profondément et leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge, puis son regard dévia sur le petit parc au milieu du salon dans lequel son fils venait de s'endormir. Il déglutit en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver en son absence, le nœud au ventre le triturant impitoyablement.

- Je suis pas sur de pouvoir faire ça, murmura-t-il pour lui même

Antony se transforma brusquement en boule de poil pendant son sommeil et Jacob eut un mal fou à ne pas rire à gorge déployé, mais Carlisle pénétra dans la maison et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Carlisle le salua en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

- Ça va aller, lui assura-t-il en lui pressant doucement l'épaule. Je vais en prendre soin comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, Jacob. Rien ne va arriver

Jacob plaqua les mains sur son visage, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Bien sur, il avait confiance en Carlisle, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait confiance en sa famille. Le seul autre Cullen que Jacob serait susceptible de laisser approcher Antony serait Esmée et encore... même s'il se doutait qu'elle serait incapable de lui faire du mal, elle pourrait décidé d'elle-même qu'Edward devrait être mit au courant. Au moins, Carlisle respectait ses décisions, il n'avait jamais rien fait sans l'accord du loup et pour ça, Jacob lui était particulièrement reconnaissant. Mais il ne serait jamais question de laisser la chienne blonde, la voyante et leurs compagnons à proximité de son fils, il gèlerait en enfer avant que ces sorcières posent un de leurs doigts dégoûtants sur lui.

- Jasper ne sait rien, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Jacob en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, juste l'imprégnation, rien de plus ?

- Non, affirma Carlisle. Je lui ai simplement dit que tu avais besoin de le voir, mais qu'il fallait absolument quelqu'un pour surveiller la rencontre. Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à expliquer, il a comprit de suite, apparemment Edward lui a tout dit...

Jacob fronça les sourcils, plus que surprit par les paroles du vampire. Pourquoi Edward aurait-il parlé de l'imprégnation ? A Carlisle il pouvait comprendre, mais Jasper ?

- Tout ?

- Jasper n'a pas été dans les détails, mais oui, je pense qu'il avait besoin de se confesser...

Le loup ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Il détestait les gens comme ça. Ces gens qui commettent des horreurs pour ensuite vomir leurs excuses. Si la nature avait offert aux humains un cerveau, c'était bien pour être capable de prendre conscience des conséquences de leurs actes, si possible avant même de les réaliser...

Évidemment, Edward n'était pas humain, mais d'après ce que savait Jacob sur les vampires, même avec un cerveau congelé, ils étaient particulièrement intelligents. Alors lorsqu'il entendait Carlisle s'étendre sur les soit disant regrets d'Edward, le loup avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment regretter ce qui s'était passé, les circonstances, oui, mais pas l'acte en lui-même. D'une part parce qu'amour ou pas, Edward n'était pas n'importe qui, il était son compagnon et d'autre part parce que regretter ce moment, serait regretter Antony et ça, Jacob en était incapable.

- Prêt ? Demanda Carlisle en adressant un sourire encourageant au loup. Nous t'attendront au centre commercial comme prévut Jacob. Jasper sait que la rencontre ne doit pas durer plus de quelques minutes, juste le temps pour toi d'aller mieux

A contre cœur, le loup hocha la tête, même si cela était inutile, il était reconnaissant que Carlisle tente de le rassurer, il savait que sa peur de laisser son fils hors de sa vue était exagéré et qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

- Allons-y, soupira-t-il faiblement

Il se dirigèrent vers Seattle dans la voiture de Carlisle. Après plusieurs heures de route, alors que la ville était en vue, Jacob remarqua l'inquiétante vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur. Il se retourna pour regarder son fils qui jouait avec un livre d'images avant de reporter son attention sur Carlisle.

- Je te fais confiance, Carlisle. Il va vraiment falloir te faire discret, ni trop près pour ne pas te faire remarquer par Edward, ni trop loin pour ne pas être prit dans l'une des visions d'Alice. Elle se demanderait forcement ce que tu fais avec un enfant à Seattle à une heure ou tu devrais être à l'hôpital...

- Je sais, Jacob. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je vais rester dans le périmètre et m'assurer que mes pensées reste aussi vierges qui possible.

Le loup ferma les yeux un moment en espérant calmer ses nerfs.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. J'ai peur qu'il me haïsse toujours autant, qu'il veuille que je parte ou que je reste... j'ai peur de laisser échapper quelque chose... j'ai peur de sa colère... de ne pas être capable de me défendre

- Il suffit de rester concentré comme je te l'ai appris, Jacob. Tu vas y arriver. Je suis sur que ça se passera bien, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais il se noyait dans le regret depuis...

- Carlisle, je ne veux pas l'entendre, c'est déjà...

- Il t'a cherché, coupa promptement Carlisle. Durant des semaines, il partait plusieurs jours dans l'espoir de te retrouver, il avait besoin de savoir si tu allais bien... besoin de s'excuser

Jacob cligna des yeux, surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jusqu'ici il s'était toujours arrangé pour éviter de parler d'Edward autant que possible, il ne voulait pas se provoquer plus de douleur, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son imprégné avait fait l'effort de partir à sa recherche. Se pourrait-il qu'il regrette réellement son comportement haineux ?

- Il... m'a cherché ? Souffla-t-il toujours choqué en imaginant Edward parcourir des kilomètres dans l'espoir de le trouver. Tu es sur que ce n'était pas pour en finir avec moi une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Non, je t'assure qu'il était sincère...

- Hum

Jacob ne savait pas quoi penser de la soit disant nouvelle attitude d'Edward, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir y croire. Même s'il regrettait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient brusquement devenir amis, encore moins qu'il lui permettrait d'approcher Antony.

* * *

><p>Edward grogna de frustration à plusieurs reprises durant le trajet en voiture. Il n'avait pas voulu aller à Seattle, mais Jasper avait tellement insisté, lui assurant que s'éloigner de la maison ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.<p>

Mais Edward ne voulait pas aller bien, il voulait souffrir, tout comme il avait souffert quelques semaines auparavant.

Un mois plus tôt :

- Tu es bien conscient de ce que tu me demande ? Répéta de nouveau Jasper, le visage stoïque. Une fois que je commence, ça s'arrêtera lorsque je l'aurai décidé, peu importe que tu me supplie, Edward

- Je sais ! Grogna le télépathe. Je veux ça. J'ai mérité ça. J'y pense depuis un moment et je sais que Carlisle refusera. De toute façon, je pense que tu es le meilleur candidat...

Jasper leva un sourcil, un peu amusé par la déclaration de son frère. Il était vrai que de tous les membres de sa famille, il était certainement le seul qui serait capable de faire du mal à Edward. Il savait ce qu'un sentiment persistant comme la culpabilité pouvait faire à un vampire, c'est pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider son frère. En règle générale, les vampires étaient beaucoup trop égoïste pour ressentir une émotion telle que la culpabilité à un tel niveau et Edward se noyait littéralement dans le sentiment, si bien qu'il risquait de devenir fou. Il était évident qu'être puni n'effacerait en rien ce qu'il avait fait, mais cela lui permettrait au moins de ressentir un certain soulagement en attendant qu'il puisse faire amende honorable auprès du loup.

- Je ne vais pas seulement te blesser physiquement, prévint-il de nouveau

- Jasper ! Siffla rageusement son frère. Si j'avais voulu une simple douleur physique, je me serais contenté de me battre avec Emmet et le laisser gagner. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Maintenant.

Avec un hochement de tête, Jasper se précipita sur son frère, l'immobilisant en l'inondant dans un sentiment d'effroi. Instantanément, Edward se mit à gémir pitoyablement en réponse à l'intensité de l'émotion négative poussé par son frère, mélangé à la torture physique.

_C'est ce qu'il a dû ressentir_, se répétait-il encore et encore essayant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour ne pas supplier Jasper d'arrêter.

Mais il avait besoin de ça. Besoin d'être puni pour le mal qu'il avait fait. Edward savait qu'il s'était montré cruel avec une personne qui n'en méritait pas une once. Il avait été injuste, torturant le loup avec une haine injustifié, puis lorsqu'il avait découvert l'imprégnation, il avait prit sans se soucier de ce que voulait ou non Jacob.

- Je mérite ça, murmura-t-il les yeux clos

Après ça, il savait qu'il pourrait enfin faire face à son loup, il pourrait enfin mériter de demander pardon ou du moins, il pourrait s'excuser.

Présent :

Je sais que tu n'as pas très envi d'y aller, soupira Jasper. Mais fais un effort, essaye de penser à autre chose...

- Comment ? Grogna son frère. Ça fait des semaines que je le cherche et je n'ai pas trouvé trace de lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort... je l'aurai senti. Mais c'est comme s'il avait disparut, Jasper. Je suis inquiet

Jasper hocha la tête, essayant autant que possible de garder ses pensées sous contrôle. Il était heureux pour son frère mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être tout aussi inquiet. Lorsque Carlisle était venu lui parler, il avait de suite décelé quelque chose d'étrange. Carlisle était l'une des personnes les plus honnête qu'il avait rencontré et pourtant il cachait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Il pouvait peut-être se cacher du pouvoir d'Edward, mais personne ne pouvait réellement se cacher du sien, peu importe comment il essayait. Il était impossible de cacher ses émotions.

Jasper gara la voiture près du concessionnaire et regarda discrètement autour de lui. D'après ce que Carlisle avait expliqué, le parfum du loup avait changé, il se pourrait donc qui lui soit impossible de le voir arrivé.

La main de son frère s'abattit brusquement sur son bras, le sortant de sa transe.

- Tu ne sens rien ? Demanda-t-il curieusement

Jasper sentit l'inquiétude, la confusion et soudainement, ce fut la joie...

- Non, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Edward ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son frère, il se précipita dans la direction opposé. La direction le conduisant vers Jacob. Il remarqua que son odeur avait légèrement changé. Cela était déjà arrivé après l'imprégnation, le loup ne sentait plus le chien mouillé, mais une odeur de pin, mélangé à l'herbe fraîche et un soupçon de lilas. Mais là c'était encore différent, l'odeur semblait être devenu plus sucré, un peu comme l'odeur d'un vampire. Edward se demanda un instant si cela était les conséquences de sa morsure, à ce moment là, même dans sa folie, il avait prit soin de ne pas déverser de venin, mais une petite quantité été sans doute parvenu à faire son chemin dans le corps du loup.

Jasper suivit son frère à distance, celui-ci courant à vitesse humaine avant de s'arrêter net, devenant totalement immobile.

Il fut inondé par une succession d'émotions le soulagement, le regret, la joie, l'appréhension, le besoin...

Jasper se sentait soudain si étourdit qu'il dû s'arrêter à son tour pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son pouvoir parce qu'entre les émotions de son frère et celles du loup, il était difficile de rester debout.

- Jacob ! Murmura Edward qui avança lentement vers un loup inquiet

Remarquant le corps du Quilleute se crisper, Edward s'arrêta de nouveau, levant les mains devant lui

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Jacob. Je le jure, plaida-t-il alors que son corps se secouait de sanglot. Je suis... tellement... tellement désolé. Je suis désolé, Jacob

Le vampire se remit à marcher vers le loup qui se tenait toujours immobile, l'inquiétude ayant visiblement été remplacé par le choc, la confusion et l'espoir lorsqu'il vit Edward porter une expression si brisé. Cependant, il était toujours très prudent, Jasper pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait de courir vers le vampire, cultivant à contre cœur ses doutes afin de ne prendre aucun risque.

- C'est bien, murmura doucement le loup

Cette fois, ce fut Edward qui parut choqué, puis en colère.

- Ce n'est pas bien ! Grogna-t-il

Le loup sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Toujours très conscient qu'il était incapable de se défendre contre le vampire devant lui. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser paniquer, mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Il tremblait littéralement devant Edward, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Jasper qui s'empressa de pousser autant de calme possible vers le loup.

Edward s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut devant Jacob et s'écroula à genoux devant son compagnon, se sentait plus pitoyable encore en remarquant que celui-ci tremblait de peur devant lui, mais était cependant incapable de s'éloigner ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour se protéger.

Et Edward n'avait fait qu'élever la voix.

- Je suis désolé, répéta le vampire alors que les sanglots secouaient violemment son corps. S'il te plaît... je t'en supplie... laisse-moi une chance, Jacob

Le choc du loup redoubla d'intensité et l'exercice devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le pauvre Jasper qui était partagé entre courir loin du couple étrange ou aller vers eux pour les consoler l'un et l'autre.

- Une chance de quoi ? S'enquit Jacob totalement confus

Jacob avait eu du mal à croire ce qu'avait dit Carlisle, mais en voyant le vampire dans cet état fit disparaître ses doutes. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas dans un rêve ou une sorte de réalité alternative. Edward celui-là même qui le haïssait, celui qui avait tenté de le tuer, celui qui l'avait prit de force était à genoux devant lui, le corps secoué de sanglots, les yeux noyés de venin, implorant son pardon ?

- De... de me faire pardonner, déjà. Edward scruta attentivement l'expression du visage du loup, se demandant pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à capter une pensée claire. Je sais, je sais que ce que j'ai fais été impardonnable, mais... je regrette tellement, Jacob. J'ai voulu rejeter ce que je ressentais pour toi par facilité, parce que Bella était un choix facile. Je pensais que tu pourrais continuer à vivre avec la meute et que j'allais faire ce qui avait été prévu depuis un moment. Mais choisir Bella a été une terrible erreur, je croyais que je pourrais simplement t'oublier tout comme toi... mais...

- Ce n'est pas un simple coup de cœur d'adolescent ! S'écria brusquement Jacob. Tu pensais réellement que j'allais retourner à ma vie comme si je ne m'étais jamais imprégné ?

Jacob était haletant, conséquence de sa colère et du combat interne se jouant entre lui et son loup. Son côté humain voulait frapper le vampire devant lui, mais le loup le torturait déjà pour avoir élevé la voix sur son compagnon.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répéta Edward en secouant la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol dans la honte. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été aussi cruel et immonde... je me suis comporté comme un monstre... le monstre que je m'efforçais de ne pas devenir...

Le vampire plaqua les mains sur son visage à cette réalisation. Il s'était battu contre sa nature depuis si longtemps, essayant de ne pas prendre avantage sur les faibles humains, de ne pas être un monstre ne se souciant pas de ce que pouvait ressentir les autres. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il était devenu et ça le rendait malade.

La colère de Jacob avait rapidement disparut. Il était tout bonnement abasourdi, trop choqué pour bouger, il fut à peine capable d'ouvrir la bouche et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le faire, ce fut pour supplier.

- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il faiblement en se penchant en avant pour poser une main tremblante sur le bras du vampire

Edward tenta de se calmer et leva la tête pour voir Jacob penché sur lui, frottant doucement la main sur son bras dans l'espoir de le consoler, même si ses gestes étaient toujours très prudent. Le vampire ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du touché.

_Si chaud... vivant, aimant_, pensa-t-il avant de rouvrir les yeux._ J'ai été son tortionnaire, la raison pour laquelle il a tant souffert et pourtant il est là, essayant de me consoler, de me faire sentir mieux..._

Il posa sa main froide sur celle du loup et essaya de mettre de côté la honte et la culpabilité qui le rongeait tant. Il était toujours à genoux devant un autre homme en plein milieu de la rue, mais il se fichait royalement de ce que les humains autour d'eux pouvaient penser. Il était prêt à rester à genoux le reste de sa pathétique existence si cela voulait dire qu'il finirait par être pardonné par son compagnon. Ce qu'il avait fait été horrible. Jacob pouvait être fort et courageux, mais comparé à lui, il n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin dont le destin lui avait choisi un être cruel et monstrueux pour compagnon.

- Relève-toi, souffla Jacob qui paraissait avoir reprit un peu d'assurance

Edward obtempéra et se releva doucement avec l'aide du loup.

- Je... je dois y aller, laissa échappé Jacob

- Quoi ? Paniqua le vampire. Je t'ai cherché durant des semaines, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça... ou vis-tu ? Ta meute m'a dit que tu n'étais pas à la réserve

- J'ai bougé, expliqua maladroitement le loup. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner.

Jacob sortit un petit papier de sa poche et le remit à Edward

- Jacob, s'il te plaît ! Plaida le vampire qui ne pouvait même pas être heureux d'avoir enfin un moyen de contacter le loup. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais un souhait. Cependant il était très difficile pour Jacob de ne pas accéder à la demande de son compagnon. S'il n'avait pas eu à penser à Antony, il aurait certainement été incapable de rester sur ses positions, mais il devait partir.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, soupira le loup. Mais appel moi

Avant qu'il est le temps de protester de nouveau, Jacob se retourna pour partir, essayant de ne pas s'alarmer lorsqu'il entendit Jasper demander à son frère de se calmer. Jacob disparut de la vue des deux vampires, mais Jasper qui tenait fermement son frère ne desserra pas sa prise avant qu'il soit parvenu à le calmer.

- Il t'a donné son numéro, Edward, tenta de tempérer Jasper. Tu vas le revoir, calme-toi. Il a sûrement besoin de temps, offre lui ça.

Avec un soupire de déception, Edward hocha la tête dans la défaite et arrêta de se débattre pour sortir de la prise de son frère. Le contre-coup de la rencontre vint brusquement s'abattre sur lui et il s'écroula sur le trottoir, bercé par les bras de son frère, qui roucoulait doucement pour le consoler, lui assurant qu'il finirait par revoir son compagnon.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour les gens,

Ce chapitre ouvre la voie sur ce qui va se passer dans les prochains, allez-vous deviner?

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

><p>COMPLICATIONS<p>

Après avoir rejoint Carlisle, Jacob était rentré chez lui toujours sous le choc de sa rencontre avec Edward. Avant cette fameuse rencontre, le loup s'était imaginé toutes sortes de réactions de la part du vampire et malgré les paroles de Carlisle, chacun des scénarios que son esprit avait imaginé étaient peint de violence, de crainte et de peine. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé faire face à une telle réaction de la part de celui qui semblait tant le haïr. Pas après tout ce qu'Edward lui avait fait.

Pourtant, le vampire s'était agenouillé devant lui, lui assurant vouloir être pardonné, lui assurant regretter ses erreurs.

Et même la méfiance de Jacob ne pouvait lutter contre le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait en imaginant un éventuel avenir avec son âme sœur. Bien sur, il avait toujours peur d'Edward, non pas pour lui-même, mais pour Antony, il ne voulait pas risquer de disparaître en laissant son fils derrière lui, tué par son autre parent. Mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'il ressentait et ce, malgré la méfiance qui occupait encore son esprit.

- Je te l'avais dis, murmura Carlisle qui venait d'aller coucher Antony. Edward fait des erreurs, mais il finit toujours par reconnaître ses tords. Toujours

Malgré la colère qu'en était venu à ressentir Carlisle pour son premier fils, il ne pouvait également cacher sa fierté. Edward était capable d'apprendre de lui-même, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de tous le monde. Carlisle était persuadé que contrairement à Bella, Jacob pourrait aider Edward à s'accepter pour ce qu'il était, à étouffer cette haine auto centré qu'il nourrissait depuis qu'il avait été transformé. Avec Bella, il ne pouvait que regretter. Regretter de l'avoir approché, regretté ce qui lui avait permis de nourrir une affection malsaine pour elle, le conduisant à la transformer dans des conditions plus que désastreuses. Avec Jacob, au contraire, il n'aurait jamais à faire une telle chose, il n'aurait jamais à mettre un terme à son existence, il ne ressentirait jamais cette culpabilité. Jacob pourrait lui permettre de pouvoir enfin avoir une raison d'être heureux de vivre cette éternité. Il pourrait enfin voir que la vie d'immortel n'était pas seulement recouverte d'un voile sombre.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à y croire, souffla Jacob en se laissant tomber sur le divan. Il pleurait... il pleurait vraiment...

Carlisle étira un léger sourire. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que son fils ait enfin la chance de profiter de la vie, d'être réellement aimé pour ce qu'il était, accepté pour ce qu'il était. À présent, l'important était de faire sortir Bella de l'image dès que l'année serait écoulée tout en permettant à Edward et Jacob de se rencontrer aussi souvent que possible afin de nourrir leur lien.

Carlisle espérait qu'Edward pourrait bientôt rencontrer son fils, celui-ci grandissait si vite. Même s'il comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles Jacob ne voulait pas qu'il soit mit au courant de ce miracle, il ne pouvait se sentir qu'attristé en constatant qu'il ratait de merveilleux moments qu'il ne serait jamais capable de rattraper, si ce n'était via les souvenirs qu'il pourrait lire.

Après être resté discuter avec le loup une petite heure, Carlisle passa rapidement à l'hôpital, puis à contre cœur, rentra chez lui pour trouver Rosalie de nouveau en pleine dispute avec Bella.

Il scruta un moment la scène se jouant au milieu du salon avant de pousser un long soupire, de secouer la tête dans la défaite, puis se diriger tout droit vers son bureau sans un mot.

À peine s'était-il installé dans son fauteuil que Jasper vint frapper à sa porte. Bien sur celui-ci ne pouvait lire son esprit, cependant Carlisle était conscient qu'il était plus difficile pour lui de cacher quelque chose à l'empathe qu'à son télépathe de fils. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il tentait de régler ses émotions, il invita Jasper à entrer.

Le jeune vampire pénétra dans la pièce en silence. Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils face à Carlisle et croisa les bras en étirant un léger sourire.

- Je sais que tu cache quelque chose d'important, déclara celui-ci après quelques longues secondes de silence. Et je sais que tôt ou tard, tu ne pourras plus garder ce secret pour toi Carlisle. Je le sens, ça te ronge...

Carlisle ferma furtivement les yeux. Depuis qu'il s'était juré de prendre soin de Jacob et de son fils, il n'avait fait que mentir à sa famille, ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, en particulier à Esmée, ce qui provoquait un sentiment de culpabilité qui était de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il se sentant soudainement las. Mais ce n'est pas mon secret, je n'ai pas le droit de le révéler...

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir le garder indéfiniment, Carlisle. Je sens ta culpabilité, ton conflit intérieur...

- Je sais ! Grogna Carlisle en se levant brusquement pour faire les cents pas devant la fenêtre. Mais que puis-je faire ? Je me sens tellement mal de mentir à Esmée, à Edward, à tous le monde...

Il se tût et s'immobilisa devant la fenêtre, se demandant s'il pourrait continuer à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Jacob encore longtemps. Il ne voulait pas trahir le jeune loup, cependant il savait qu'Esmée commençait à se poser quelques questions sur son comportement et il avait peur que celle-ci finisse par se faire de fausses idées.

- Je l'ai sentis, murmura Jasper. J'ai sentis ta présence à quelques kilomètres de nous... tu n'étais pas seul...

Carlisle se tourna vers l'empathe, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pensé qu'au don d'Edward ou d'Alice, à aucun moment il n'avait prit la peine de se méfier du puissant pouvoir de Jasper.

- Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre, continua Jasper en souriant. Même si c'était difficile à croire, rajouta-t-il en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité

- Jasper arrête ! Plaida Carlisle. Edward...

- Est à la chasse, termina l'empathe. Pas d'inquiétude.

Carlisle se sentait envahit par la panique. Il ne savait pas ce que serait la réaction de Jacob s'il apprenait que Jasper était à présent au courant, mais connaissant le jeune loup, il craignait que celui-ci ne disparaisse avec Antony, peu importe qu'il soit ou non en cause.

- Mon dieu, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Je ne veux pas perdre Antony, ni même Jacob. S'il apprend que tu es au courant...

Jasper fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son chef de clan ressentait autant de sentiments conflictuels. Une partie de lui semblait soulagé qu'il ne soit enfin plus le seul dans le secret, mais ce sentiment fut rapidement effacé par la panique.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais trahi son secret, Carlisle, tenta de tempérer Jasper. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'Edward à droit de savoir qu'il a un fils

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas à nous d'en juger, soupira Carlisle. Edward à fait des choses qui ont conduit à la méfiance de Jacob. Il semble donc logique que celui-ci fasse le nécessaire pour protéger son enfant. Par ailleurs, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qui arriverait si Antony faisait son apparition dans la famille en ce moment, nous devrions sans doute attendre que Bella s'en aille...

Jasper resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de Carlisle. En effet, si l'enfant apparaissait en ce moment, il était sur que Bella ne prendrait pas la nouvelle avec le sourire. Cependant, Jasper trouvait la nouvelle incroyable et il savait que la famille, dont lui-même se réjouirait de rencontrer l'enfant, en particulier son père. Malgré tout, Carlisle avait raison, avec Bella, il valait mieux rester discret.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler avec Esmée ? S'enquit Jasper. Elle se méfie de plus en plus, Carlisle. Elle doute d'elle-même et de votre amour... tu devrais vraiment lui parler

- Jacob ne veut pas qu'elle sache, se pressa de répondre Carlisle

- Dans ce cas, contente-toi de lui dire la vérité sans trahir le secret de Jacob. Tu dois juste la rassurer, lui dire que pour le moment tu ne peux pas la mettre dans la confidence, mais qu'elle finira par comprendre

Carlisle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à faire ça de lui-même. Il était si peu habitué à cacher des choses à sa compagne qu'il avait été incapable de savoir quoi faire avec ses mensonges, préférant éviter Esmée afin qu'elle ne puisse lire la honte sur son visage. Il avait été si sur que lui faire face ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

- Tu as raison, je te remercie, Jasper

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se lever pour sortir du bureau, mais Carlisle l'interpella avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

- S'il te plaît, ne...

- Il ne saura rien, promit Jasper. Je te promets de garder le secret, Carlisle

* * *

><p>Jacob s'affairait à préparer le dîner pour son fils, n'ayant pas pour habitude que celui-ci lui réclame de la nourriture humaine, il s'était empressé d'aller dans la cuisine, essayant de se remémorer la recette des lasagnes que lui préparait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant.<p>

En souriant, il enfourna son plat dans le four et retourna rejoindre son fils dans le salon. Lorsqu'il s'installa sur le divan auprès d'Antony, il étira un sourire en remarquant que celui-ci s'était endormit.

- C'était bien la peine que je me presse, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête

Avant que Jacob n'est le temps de se lever pour porter son fils jusqu'à sa chambre, le téléphona sonna le faisant sursauter. Depuis qu'il avait vu Edward, le loup gardait constamment son téléphone auprès de lui afin d'être sur de ne pas rater un de ses appels. Tremblant, il étira son bras afin d'attraper l'appareil et le fixa un instant avec d'appuyer sur la touche verte.

- Allo ? Murmura-t-il la voix tremblante

- Jake ! Tu ne m'as pas rappelé la dernière fois, j'étais inquiet

Malgré sa déception, Jacob étira un léger sourire et se détendit en entendant la voix de Seth. Il était le seul de la meute à qui il parlait régulièrement.

- Je suis désolé, Seth, répondit-il. J'avais certaines choses à faire. Est-ce que tous le monde va bien à la réserve ?

- Ouai... tu manques à ton père, mais je lui ai donné le message. Il ne comprend pas, mais il respecte ton besoin de t'éloigner...

Jacob soupira et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'empêcher les larmes de s'échapper. Il se sentait affreusement coupable de laisser son père, ainsi que le reste de la meute, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autre choix.

- Vous me manquez tous, sanglota-t-il en serrant les dents. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Seth se retrouva bien confus en entendant son ami pleurer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne voulait pas rentrer à la réserve, mais il était bien décidé à le découvrir afin de pouvoir l'aider.

- Laisse-moi venir, Jacob, plaida Seth. Laisse-moi t'aider

- Je ne peux pas, Seth. Si tu viens ici, tu ne pourras pas rentrer avant un bon moment. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser la meute savoir

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment, Jacob essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ses émotions négatives et Seth cherchant une solution afin de pouvoir convaincre son ami.

- Très bien, je vais rester avec toi autant que nécessaire, déclara fermement Seth

- Quoi ? S'égosilla Jacob. Tu... tu ne peux pas, Seth

- Ha oui et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Jacob incrédule. Ta mère, ta sœur, la meute, l'école... voilà pourquoi

Seth poussa un long soupire d'exaspération avant d'argumenter de nouveau.

- C'est mon choix, Jacob. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir. Je te garantie que la meute n'en saura rien

Jacob se tût un moment, réfléchissant à la proposition de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer une telle chose à Seth, mais malgré la présence fréquente de Carlisle, il se sentait tellement seul...

- Bien, grommela Jacob. Mais tu es prévenu, tu devras rester ici durant au moins un mois

- Pas de problème. Alors où est-ce qu'on se rencontre ?

* * *

><p>Bella faisait les cents pas dans le cottage, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Après son énième confrontation avec Rosalie, celle-ci était passé devant le bureau de Carlisle dans l'idée de rejoindre la chambre d'Edward pour l'y attendre, espérant qu'il finirait enfin par céder à ses avances. Mais elle s'était arrêté devant la porte lorsqu'elle avait entendu le prénom de son mari. Malheureusement, elle avait dû couper cour à son indiscrétion de peur d'être surprise par les autres vampires peuplant la maison.<p>

Ce n'était donc pas l'altercation avec Rosalie qui l'avait mit dans tout ses états, mais les quelques mots qu'elle était parvenu à entendre de la conversation entre Carlisle et Jasper. Le bureau de Carlisle était capitonné, il était donc impossible d'entendre correctement, c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas réagir trop violemment à ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu. Cependant, cela ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses soupçons.

- Non ! Murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents. Edward ne m'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Impossible

Edward ne pouvait pas avoir un fils, il était beaucoup trop chevaleresque pour être du genre à tromper sa femme. Pourtant, elle était pratiquement sur d'avoir entendu ça, ainsi que le prénom de son ancien ami Quilleute.

Bella ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était impossible que son mari est eu un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle... pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu imaginer ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Et puis... que faisait Jacob dans cette histoire ?

- Peut-être que Jacob connaît la mère ? Souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Après tout, ce chien serait capable de tout pour Edward, y comprit lui trouver une mère porteuse... ça ne peut être que ça...

Secouant la tête, elle reprit sa marche frénétique dans le salon, essayant de se persuader que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Jacob était censé être mort, c'est du moins ce qu'elle avait pensé. Après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur l'imprégnation, Bella savait qu'un loup était incapable de survivre sans demeurer à proximité de son imprégné et si elle était sur d'une chose, c'est que si Jacob était venu à proximité du territoire Cullen, elle l'aurait forcement sentit.

- On ne se connaît pas encore, Antony, mais toi et moi allons bientôt nous rencontrer ! Siffla-t-elle en étirant un sourire mauvais


	17. Chapter 17

TROUBLES

Jacob souriait en observant Seth jouer avec Antony. Le gamin était assit sur le dos du loup gris et riait à gorge déployée. Son père ne pouvait toujours pas croire que son ami était ici avec lui, jouant dans son jardin avec son fils. Il ressentait toujours quelques réticences à sa présence, surtout à cause de sa famille et du pack qui n'avaient aucune idée du lieu où il se trouvait, cependant, Jacob se sentait infiniment moins seul, de toute façon, vu ce qui s'était passé le jour de leur rencontre dans une ville voisine, il était clair qu'à présent, il était impossible d'éloigner Seth.

Le jeune loup s'était en effet imprégné sur l'enfant à la seconde ou il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Seth était arrivé très tôt au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Jacob, pressé de revoir celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, il ressentait le besoin de s'assurer que celui-ci allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, plus que de réellement comprendre son départ. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu son ami avec un enfant dans les bras au loin, Seth avait d'abord cru halluciner, que faisait son ami avec un enfant dans les bras ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit le sien ? Non, s'était-il rapidement contredit, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, même à distance, il pouvait voir que l'enfant avait au moins un an. Il en conclut que son frère devait sans doute s'adonner au baby-sitting et reprit sa marche dans leur direction. Mais lorsqu'il fut assez proche de l'enfant pour rencontrer son regard, il stoppa de nouveau, choqué au delà du possible par ce qui venait de se passer.

Jacob quand à lui regarda curieusement son ami, puis comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Il ferma furtivement les yeux, se demandant comment il était possible que le hasard frappe avec tant de précision. Évidemment, sa propre expérience lui avait fait espérer que son louveteau ne serait jamais confronté à l'imprégnation, cependant, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux que le destin est choisit Seth. Le gamin était doux, chaleureux, d'humeur joyeuse, attentif, compréhensif et savait faire preuve de compassion. En toute sincérité, il ne savait pas comment il était possible de réunir autant de qualités chez une seule et même personne. Jacob savait que Seth serait le meilleur choix pour son fils, non pas parce qu'il s'agissait là du choix du destin, mais parce que Seth était une créature extraordinaire, l'être le plus doux qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Il ne doutait pas qu'il traiterait son fils avec respect, qu'il ne le trahirait jamais et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui. Alors lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'en sortant de sa transe, Seth fixait le sol, une expression anxieuse sur le visage, celui-ci s'était contenté de sourire largement, de s'emparer de la main de son frère loup et de l'emmener chez lui.

Seth avait été surpris, mais également émerveillé par l'acceptation de Jacob. Il avait été si certain que celui-ci se mettrait en colère, surtout après la désastreuse expérience qu'il avait eu avec Edward. Comment ne pas haïr l'imprégnation lorsqu'elle ne t'apporte que souffrance ?

Sur le chemin, Seth avait posé toutes sortes de questions à Jacob, la première étant bien sur de savoir qui était Antony. Seth faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsque Jacob l'informa qu'il était son fils. Durant un instant, le jeune loup avait été certain que son ami plaisantait, mais il avait vite déchanté en scrutant l'expression sur le visage de Jacob à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de l'enfant ou à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Il fallut un moment à Seth pour se remettre du choc, le pauvre garçon semblait incapable de trouver les mots formant les dizaines de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il arrivèrent tous deux devant la demeure, une petite maison isolée avec un immense jardin. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Jacob offrit un verre à son ami et s'installa sur le divan avec Antony sur les genoux.

Et pour la première fois, celui-ci raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, chaque instant d'agonie, tout son désespoir, sa peine et sa solitude. Ce fut la première fois que Jacob se permit de s'épancher de la sorte, même Carlisle ne savait pas la moitié de ce qui s'était passé avec Edward et il avait été très libérateur pour Jacob de pouvoir enfin se confier librement.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivé de Seth et celui-ci ne quittait pratiquement jamais le côté d'Antony. Bien que très heureux du dévouement qu'éprouvait le jeune loup pour son fils, Jacob ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la réaction de la meute à cette nouvelle. Au fond, Jacob ne souhaitait toujours pas mettre l'existence de son fils à la lumière du jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à la meute, Seth ? S'enquit-il brusquement alors qu'il était toujours adossé au mur de la véranda, observant son ami enfiler son short et Antony courir vers lui. Je veux dire... tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment et je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de parler de lui à la meute...

Seth afficha une mine perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas les réticences de Jacob concernant son fils. Seth était persuadé qu'Antony serait parfaitement accepté et protégé par toute la meute, par ailleurs, il lui semblait que Billy avait droit de savoir qu'il était à présent grand-père.

- Je ne sais pas, tout ce dont je suis sur, c'est que je ne peux pas rester loin de lui, Jacob. Seth s'approcha de son ami en souriant faiblement avant de se planter juste devant lui. J'étais déjà prêt à rester ici pour toi, mon frère, reprit-il en élargissant son sourire. Maintenant que ma raison de vivre est au même endroit, j'ai deux fois plus de raisons de rester ici...

Jacob hocha tristement la tête, bien qu'il comprenait l'implication de Seth, ainsi que son besoin de rester à proximité d'Antony, il ne voulait pas non plus l'éloigner de sa famille et il ne savait pas comment maintenir le contact avec le jeune loup si celui-ci retournait à la réserve.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, lâcha-t-il doucement. Tu n'as que seize ans, Seth. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir ta famille, mais je ne veux pas non plus que qui que ce soit sache pour Antony et...

- Pourquoi ? Le coupa Seth. Tu ne crois quand même pas que la meute pourrait lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient réagir en apprenant que j'ai été capable d'enfanter... avec un vampire

Tous deux restèrent silencieux, perdu dans leurs pensées. Seth devait bien avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas garantir à Jacob la totale acceptation de tous les membres de la meute et il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'Antony ait à supporter la violence même verbale de certains d'entre eux. À la vérité, Seth n'était plus aussi sur de lui à cet instant. Que faire si le conseil voyait Antony comme une sorte de démon... comme un monstre ?

À cette pensée ses poings se serrèrent douloureusement et ses mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent. Jacob avait raison, d'ailleurs, si le danger ne venait pas de la meute, il pourrait venir de certains vampires ou même d'humains. L'existence d'Antony était beaucoup extraordinaire pour risquer que qui que ce soit portant de mauvaises intentions puisse être au courant.

- Je sais ! S'exclama brusquement le jeune loup. Tu vas faire de moi un membre de ta meute et je n'aurais plus à partager mes pensées avec qui que ce soit de celle de Sam...

Jacob leva un sourcil

- Je n'ai pas de meute, Seth

- Bien sur que si, tu en forme une avec Antony, permets-moi d'en faire parti, Jacob

Après une brève réflexion, l'alpha acquiesça silencieusement, Seth avait raison, il suffisait de l'intégrer dans la meute et il n'aurait plus à partager son esprit avec les autres, ce qui serait déjà une victoire en soit.

- Très bien, gamin. On va faire ça, je pense que...

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit et il se pressa de décrocher en espérant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, celui-ci lui téléphonait chaque jour depuis leur rencontre, souvent pour se contenter de parler de choses futiles, simplement apprendre à se connaître comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis le début et Jacob ne ratait jamais un de ses appels, cela semblait calmer son loup.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, Jake, salua la belle voix cristalline

- Hé, Edward ! Répondit celui-ci avec un peu trop enthousiasme. Comment vas-tu ?

Il eu un bref silence avant que le vampire ne soupire tristement. Bien qu'il tentait d'être patient, Edward semblait souffrir tout autant que son loup de leur manque de proximité.

- Je veux te voir, exigea-t-il doucement. Ça fait plus d'une semaine maintenant, Jacob...

Le loup ne pu retenir le sourire qui s'étala sur son visage. Son imprégné semblait enfin ressentir la traction, le lien, le besoin et il se sentait extatique.

Edward s'était jusqu'ici retenu de demander une rencontre, souhaitant laisser le temps nécessaire dont avait besoin Jacob, mais il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, il avait besoin de voir son compagnon et sa bête avait été beaucoup trop patiente jusqu'ici.

- Bien sur, murmura le loup. Quand ?

- Aujourd'hui ?

Jacob cligna des yeux et regarda son fils installé sur les genoux de Seth qui lui lisait un livre. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son frère pour garder son fils, mais il craignait toujours de se séparer de lui.

- Heu...

- S'il te plaît, Jacob, plaida le vampire. Je voudrais vraiment te voir. On pourrait aller dîner quelque part, aller voir un film, faire tout ce que tu veux, j'ai juste besoin de te voir quelques heures

Le loup n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre son imprégné le supplier pour le voir. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, son loup jubilait de l'intérieur.

- Bien, concéda-t-il en essayant de taire l'appréhension de laisser son fils derrière lui. À Seattle, le lieu où nous nous sommes croisé la dernière fois ?

- Tout ce que tu veux. Tu peux y être dans combien de temps ?

- Donne-moi trois heures

- Merveilleux ! S'exclama Edward plus excité qu'il n'aurait cru capable de l'être un jour. Je me languis de te revoir, Jacob. À tout à l'heure !

La dessus, le vampire raccrocha précipitamment sans laisser le temps à Jacob de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il tenait à préparer leur rencontre, à trouver un lieu où l'emmener, il avait besoin de rendre Jacob heureux, il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il s'était juré d'y parvenir.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à courir dans la maison, espérant trouver Jasper. Il était le seul capable de l'aider depuis qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la présence d'Alice, par ailleurs, il n'était pas capable de faire confiance à la jeune femme. Autant il avait essayé de lui pardonner, il avait vite abandonné en constatant que c'était peine perdu.

Pendant ce temps, Jacob scrutait toujours le combiné dans sa main, se demandant s'il venait vraiment de parler au bon Edward. Celui-ci avait parut si heureux à l'idée de le voir, si pressé...

- Il semble vouloir faire amende honorable, intervint Seth

Jacob se tourna vers lui qui était toujours confortablement installé sur le gros fauteuil en cuir du salon, avec son fils sur les genoux.

- Ça y ressemble, confirma Jacob en étirant un doux sourire. J'ai encore du mal à y croire cependant, on peut dire qu'il m'en aura fait baver

- Quand est-il de Bella ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Seth. Je veux dire, c'est surtout à cause d'elle qu'il t'a traité de la sorte

Jacob se laissa tomber sur le divan et scruta le sol un moment, se plongeant dans les souvenirs des conversations qu'il avait eu avec Edward par téléphone. Celui-ci avait réitéré son désir d'être avec Jacob en tant que son compagnon et bien sur, le loup n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la même question que Seth.

- Il a dit qu'il était en train de divorcer, confia Jacob. J'ai un peu de mal à le croire, mais il m'a assuré qu'il regrettait d'avoir choisit Bella, il a dit qu'elle était tombé enceinte durant leur lune de miel et qu'elle avait réagit d'une manière qui l'avait poussé à remettre leur relation en question, elle aurait exigé d'être transformé au plus vite parce qu'elle avait peur de mourir, Edward a voulait attendre d'être capable de procéder à un avortement, mais après l'avoir examiné, Carlisle en a conclus qu'il était impossible d'opérer de quelque manière que ce soit sans la mettre en danger, alors elle a été transformé avec le fœtus dans le ventre...

Seth déglutit et son visage se chiffonna dans le dégoût. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle puisse passer l'éternité avec le cadavre de son enfant en elle.

- Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser le mettre au monde et la transformer juste après l'accouchement ? Je ne comprends pas... était-ce si dangereux de le mettre au monde ?

- D'après Edward, Carlisle pensait qu'il avait de bonnes chances de parvenir à la faire accoucher et la transformer à temps, mais elle n'a pas voulu prendre le risque, par ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas de cette « chose » d'après ses propres dires. Ensuite, il semblerait que la transformation l'est complètement changé. En ce qui me concerne, je ne crois pas que la transformation l'est réellement changé, cela a juste levé ses inhibitions...

Seth secoua la tête, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Bella puisse être à ce point sans cœur. Il ne l'a connaissait pas beaucoup, mais la jeune fille semblait toujours si fragile, timide et maladroite... et bien, ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de la détester, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir tant de bonnes raisons de le faire.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer de la sorte, soupira Seth. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais j'étais loin d'avoir conscience que mes instincts m'avaient si bien guidés

- Je ne suis pas du tout étonné, grommela Jacob. Tu te rappel le jour ou tu es venu chez moi et elle était avec moi dans ma chambre ?

Seth hocha la tête, se rappelant parfaitement à quel point son ami avait l'air bouleversé.

- Et bien, elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus en prétendant qu'elle voulait m'offrir son corps, ricana Jacob en repensant à l'attitude de son ancienne amie. Elle est arrivé est à prétendu qu'elle voulait me prouver que moi aussi elle m'aimait et qu'elle voulait également se faire la main sur moi avant sa nuit de noce... quand je pense que quelques jours plus tard, elle me tirait dessus, rajouta-t-il pour lui même

Mais le jeune loup entendit parfaitement bien ce que Jacob venait de dire et il se mit à trembler frénétiquement alors que son esprit tentait de donner un sens aux mots. Prenant soudainement conscience qu'Antony était toujours tranquillement assit sur ses genoux, il prit de grandes inspirations, souleva aussi doucement que possible l'enfant et se leva avant de le replacer sur le fauteuil.

- Es-tu fou de lâcher une chose pareille alors que j'ai le petit dans les bras ? Grogna Seth en prenant soin de garder sa voix aussi basse que possible. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point j'étais proche de me transformer avec lui assit sur moi ?

Jacob fronça les sourcils, l'information était sortit d'elle-même, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de parler de ça à Seth, d'ailleurs même durant leurs longues conversations, il s'était refusé à répondre aux questions du jeune loup concernant son attaque.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Jacob. C'est sortit tout seul

Seth tremblait de plus en plus violemment. Il se sentait malade de savoir Bella vivant la vie dont elle avait rêvé après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle, il était furieux sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais été puni pour avoir osé attaqué son ami... son frère.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? S'emporta Seth tout en s'avançant lentement vers Jacob. Nous étions en droit de savoir qui t'avait fais ça !

Jacob baissa la tête, honteux. Il savait que Seth avait raison, mais à ce moment là, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser été Edward, il ne voulait pas que lui ou son clan sache de quoi était capable sa futur femme.

- Je... je voulais protéger Edward, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un ange. Je me voyais mal gâcher ses illusions et lui dire que son innocente petite femme ne l'était pas vraiment...

Seth secoua la tête, écœuré. Il se doutait qu'à présent, punir Bella n'aurait plus vraiment de sens, cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de fantasmer à l'idée d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa gorge afin de la décapité, débarrassant le monde une bonne fois pour toute de la garce qu'elle était.

- J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, soupira Seth

Celui-ci se pressa d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, bien décidé à aller courir un moment en espérant que sa colère aurait disparut à son retour. Le jeune loup était très rarement en colère et il était très difficile pour lui de gérer cette émotion, à la vérité, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi en faire.

- Attends ! L'interpella Jacob. Je vais devoir partir pour...

- Je sais, tu vas le voir, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste m'éloigner quelques minutes. Il n'est pas question pour moi de rester prêt d'Antony en supportant cette humeur.

Hochant la tête, Jacob scruta son ami quitter la maison. Sa réaction était exactement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu lui avouer ce qui c'était passé ce jour là, pourtant dieu sait qu'il aurait eu besoin de se confier ! Encore aujourd'hui, Jacob ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Bella avait pu faire une chose pareille.

- Papa ! S'écria brusquement son fils

Jacob se retourna vers l'enfant qui observait étrangement la porte par laquelle venait de s'enfuir Seth avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Oui, chéri ?

- Seth m'a pas fait de bisous, se plaignit-il en faisant la moue

Souriant tendrement, Jacob se pencha pour prendre son enfant dans les bras. Visiblement, son fils s'était habitué rapidement aux petits rituels de Seth. Même lorsque celui-ci s'absentait pour quelques minutes, il avait l'habitude d'embrasser son fils sur le front. Jamais il ne quittait la pièce sans l'embrasser d'abord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri. Seth va revenir dans quelques minutes

Antony offrit un sourire à son père qui le plaça dans son parc et reprit la lecture de son livre, attendant gentiment le retour de Seth. Jacob l'observa un moment, toujours étonné que son fils puisse être déjà capable de lire seul, tout autant que la vitesse à laquelle il s'était attaché à Seth. En secouant la tête, il monta rapidement dans sa chambre afin de se changer et lorsqu'il redescendit, Seth était de retour dans le salon, riant avec son fils.

- Je dois y aller, soupira Jacob. Je serais de retour dès que possible

Seth hocha la tête, visiblement débarrassé de sa colère, tendit que Jacob embrassa son fils et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Mais avant d'atteindre celle-ci, il se retourna vers Seth avec une expression peiné.

- Pour ce que sa vaut, je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il la douleur dans la voix. Et merci...

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Jacob disparut pour aller rencontrer son imprégné.

* * *

><p>Edward ne parvenait pas à tenir en place depuis qu'il avait eu Jacob au téléphone. Il avait cru que son loup n'accepterait pas si facilement de le revoir, c'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé. Mais s'il avait su que ce serait si facile, alors il l'aurait fait dès le premier appel.<p>

Après avoir prit quelques conseils de Jasper quand au lieu où il devait emmener son loup, il se mit en route pour Seattle, bien décidé à charmer Jacob de toutes les manières possibles. Dès qu'ils se rencontrèrent, Edward constata avec bonheur que son loup ne paraissait plus aussi craintif en sa présence. Il s'empara de sa main avec douceur et le conduisit à travers les rues jusqu'au petit restaurant dans lequel il avait réservé.

La dernière semaine avait été étrangement plus calme que les précédentes. Edward avait été surprit que tous, y comprit Rosalie semblait avoir accepté l'imprégnation de Jacob, depuis que Bella avait pratiquement hurlé l'information, il n'était plus nécessaire de le cacher. Par ailleurs, il était temps que sa famille soit mit au courant des changements dans sa vie, même s'il savait encore loin de l'accouplement dont il rêvait avec son loup, il avait bon espoir et l'éternité pour parvenir à ses fins.

Concernant Bella, elle n'avait pas tenté quoi que ce soit depuis une semaine, elle n'avait pas pénétré dans sa chambre pendant qu'il n'était pas là, elle avait visiblement fait le nécessaire pour éviter Rosalie et c'était tenu tranquille.

Tout aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, il pouvait tenir la main de sa moitié sans se sentir coupable, sans avoir l'impression de trahir Bella. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait, c'est qu'il savait que Jacob lui cachait quelque chose, celui-ci passait son temps à contrôler son train de pensé et à chaque fois qu'Edward tentait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le lieu ou il vivait et ce qu'il faisait, le loup se mettait à chanter dans sa langue natale cachant bien soigneusement toute information qu'Edward pourrait intercepter dans son esprit.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda brusquement le vampire alors que Jacob venait juste de terminer son repas

Celui-ci parut surpris par la question, il avait passé une bonne soirée et pensait que son humeur était évidente.

- Bien sur, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, Jacob, soupira Edward. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile d'être totalement détendu à mes côtés et j'espère changer ça avec le temps, mais... tu passe ton temps à cacher tes pensées et... et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu regrette d'avoir accepté de me voir ?

Jacob soupira en s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise, pas très sur de savoir comment rassurer les doutes du vampire devant lui. Bien sur, il y avait toujours une part de méfiance en lui, quoi qu'il fasse, il semblait incapable de faire totalement confiance à son imprégné, cependant il espérait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps. Pourtant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à parler d'Antony. Il n'en avait aucune intention et ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de le mentionner, encore moins comment...

- Je vais bien, Edward, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Il y a certaines choses que je préfère garder pour moi pour l'instant, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas

- Que ça est ou non à voir avec moi, cela m'inquiète tout de même, Jacob. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir en parler ?

Edward devenait presque suppliant et il devenait difficile pour Jacob de ne pas accéder à la demande de son imprégné, à tel point qu'il sentait déjà les palpitations que provoquait les rugissements internes de son loup, loin d'être ravi d'inquiéter sa moitié. En déglutissant, Jacob se leva et s'excusa pour aller au toilette, cependant, il ne disparut pas suffisamment vite pour empêcher Edward d'entendre filtrer le nom de leur fils.

Le vampire agrippa la table de peur de courir derrière son loup afin d'exiger une réponse de sa part, mais il savait qu'il n'avait déjà que trop utilisé la violence physique ou verbale sur lui et il n'était pas question de gâcher les efforts qu'il était parvenu à faire pour quelqu'un qui n'était peut-être même pas un concurrent dans le cœur de son loup. Il prit quelques difficiles inspirations et tenta de se concentrer sur les pensées futiles des humains autour de lui en attendant le retour de Jacob.

De son côté, le loup s'enferma dans les toilettes et scruta un moment son reflet dans le miroir, il était incapable d'évaluer sa résistance et il craignait que les informations qu'il travaillait tant à cacher finissent par s'échapper malgré lui.

Toute la difficulté de l'imprégnation était là. L'imprégné demandait et le loup était censé répondre, toujours favorablement à ses souhaits, quels qu'ils soient. Voilà pourquoi il devenait plus que difficile pour Jacob d'éviter les questions gênantes, en particulier lorsque ces questions étaient sur des sujets simples comme de savoir où il vivait, ce qu'il faisait ou pourquoi il avait dû quitter la Push.

Frustré, le poing de Jacob atteignit violemment le mur près du miroir, lui causant de briser la faillance qui l'ornait et il secoua la tête à sa bêtise lorsqu'il prit conscience que sa main saignait. Il fit couler l'eau afin de rincer sa main, mais fut interrompu par son téléphone. Il fouilla de suite sa poche de jean afin de s'en emparer, les seuls qui avait le numéro était Carlisle, Edward et à présent Seth et les trois d'entre eux savaient où il était et ce qu'il faisait ce soir, il en conclus donc de suite qu'il pouvait y avoir un problème avec son fils.

- Oui ?

- Ja... Jacob... suis désolé

La voix mourra subitement et Jacob se mit à paniquer instantanément en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Seth. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se mit à courir sortant précipitamment des toilettes, puis du restaurant sans se soucier d'avoir laissé Edward derrière lui. Tendit qu'il courrait, il composa le numéro de Carlisle et lui demanda de le rejoindre chez lui au plus vite après lui avoir rapidement expliqué la situation. Jacob ne prit pas la peine de retourner à sa voiture, il savait qu'il serait bien plus rapide sous sa forme de loup, dès qu'il fut certain d'être suffisamment éloigné des humains, il se transforma et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il lui fut possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward tapotait ses doigts sur la table, se demandant ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps à Jacob. Il se retourna pour regarder dans la direction des toilettes, espérant l'en voir sortir, mais après dix bonnes minutes à regarder fixement la porte, il se leva brusquement, jeta quelques billets sur la table et se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait prit son loup.

Il fut surprit de constater que personne n'était dans les toilettes, mais encore plus lorsqu'il huma le fumet de Jacob traçant en direction de la sortie du restaurant.

Durant quelques secondes, Edward resta totalement immobile, se repassant la soirée en boucle, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que le loup décide de partir sans même un au revoir.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Appela une voix derrière lui

Edward sortit de sa transe et se retourna pour voir un homme d'age moyen, le scrutant curieusement. Le vampire leva un sourcil, attendant que celui-ci ne s'exprime enfin.

- Heu... je souhaiterai aller aux toilettes si ça ne vous ennuie pas, marmonna l'humain

Le vampire se décala brusquement en prenant conscience qu'il bloquait le passage et prit à son tour le chemin de la sortie, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se pressa de retourner sur le parking où Jacob avait garé sa voiture, espérant l'y trouver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La vue du véhicule vide transforma son incompréhension en préoccupation. Il se mit donc en quête de Jacob en suivant son odeur, malheureusement il pleuvait et il savait que les traces de son loup allaient rapidement disparaître. Il suivit durant quelques minutes pour se retrouver de nouveau près du restaurant.

- Merde ! Grogna-t-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur afin d'aller voir s'il était revenu

Edward fit le tour de l'établissement, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de son loup. Lorsqu'il aperçu la serveuse qui s'était chargé de leur table, il s'empressa d'aller lui demander si elle avait vu l'homme qui l'avait accompagné et se sentit plus frustré encore lorsque celle-ci lui confirma qu'il était bien sortit du restaurant en courant et que depuis, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

_On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme_, rajouta-t-elle dans son esprit

La panique le rongeant de plus en plus, Edward prit son téléphone pour tenter de le contacter, se fustigeant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, mais son loup ne répondit pas.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?_ S'interrogea-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur son visage._ Est-ce par ce que j'ai été trop curieux ? _

Tous les scénarios passaient dans l'esprit du vampire et dans chacun d'eux, il était sur d'être le responsable de la fuite du jeune loup. Celui-ci avait parut paniqué lorsqu'il avait fait remarquer qu'il aimerait savoir pourquoi il protégeait si bien son esprit.

Le vampire se sentait anéantit. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas suivre les traces de son loup à cause de la pluie, celui-ci ne répondait pas au téléphone et il n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu où il vivait.

- Parfait ! Juste parfait ! Grogna-t-il en retournant jusqu'à son véhicule pour rentrer chez lui

Installé dans sa voiture, il tenta à nouveau d'appeler son loup, mais encore une fois, le téléphone sonnait dans le vide et il balança l'appareil sur le plage arrière en sifflant sa frustration.

* * *

><p>Il avait fallut un peu plus d'une heure à Jacob pour atteindre sa maison, instantanément, l'odeur d'un vampire le frappa au visage et il grogna furieusement tout en baladant la tête de droite à gauche très lentement afin de trouver l'intrus. Il s'approcha du porche et reprit forme humaine, la main tremblante, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et nota que le fumet était pratiquement inexistant dans la maison, ce qui pouvait le faire espérer qu'il n'y était pas entré, en revanche, il était sur que le vampire avait passé beaucoup de temps autour du jardin, certainement pour épier. Sachant qu'il ne risquait pas d'être brusquement attaqué, il se mit à courir vers le salon pour y trouver Carlisle mortellement calme, se hâtant de travailler sur le corps inconscient de Seth. Son ami était couvert de contusions, ainsi qu'une morsure plus que visible sur l'épaule droite.<p>

- Bon dieu ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant près de Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a fait ça à Seth...où... où est mon fils ?

Le coeur de Jacob palpitait dangereusement dans sa poitrine, il était haletant et incapable de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Lorsque Carlisle daigna se retourner vers lui, ses yeux brillaient de venin et il semblait plus pale que d'habitude.

- Je... je ne comprends pas, Jacob, sanglota Carlisle. Lorsque je suis arrivé, Seth était à peine conscient, il paraissait s'être traîné sur plusieurs mètres pour atteindre son téléphone, il pleurait à chaudes larmes en répétant le nom d'Antony et qu'il était désolé... j'ai... j'ai reconnu le fumet du vampire. Carlisle déglutit, incapable de contrôler les sanglots brisant sa voix, à cet instant il paraissait perdu. C'était très léger parce qu'elle a dû essayer de cacher son odeur, mais je... je pense avoir reconnu la fragrance de Bella, rajouta-t-il enfin d'une voix morne

Jacob trébucha en arrière comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup. Il se retourna brusquement et se mit à courir dans la maison, cherchant son fils dans chacune des pièces, incapable d'accepter qu'un vampire puisse l'avoir emmené, Bella de surcroît. Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de l'enfant, il tomba à genoux devant le petit lit de celui-ci et agrippa sa couverture comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le maintenir en vie. Il voulait se lever pour chercher son fils, mais il paraissait aimanté au sol, son corps subitement trop lourd pour lui permettre de se déplacer. Quelqu'un avait prit son fils, quelqu'un était entré dans sa maison et avait touché son bébé... et il n'était même pas là pour le sauver.

Et ce quelqu'un était Bella. Cette Bella qui lui avait déjà causé tant de souffrance, cette Bella qu'il s'était évertué à garder en vie, risquant la sienne sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Cette Bella qu'il avait autrefois aimé...

Durant un long moment, il resta au sol, berçant la petite couverture dans ses bras en respirant l'odeur d'agrume de son louveteau, incapable de réagir comme il le devrait tant il se sentait paralysé par la douleur, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur et les entrailles. Chaque respiration était un calvaire et il redoutait le moment ou il devrait rouvrir les yeux pour constater que le lit devant lui était bel et bien vide.

Une main froide s'abattit doucement sur son épaule et il tressaillit

- J'ai appelé Jasper, murmura Carlisle, lui-même choqué et anéantit par la disparition de l'enfant. S'il te plaît, Jacob, permets-moi de parler à Alice, ses visions peuvent nous aider

Une lueur d'espoir traversa l'esprit du loup et il ouvrit enfin les yeux sur Carlisle et hocha violemment la tête avant de se lever, bien décidé à retrouver son enfant. Il marcha vers la porte dans un état second, tout en marmonnant pour lui-même.

- Je vais les tuer, les anéantir, cette salope et son baiseur de mari ! Ils m'ont bien eu! Siffla-t-il avant d'arracher littéralement la porte de ses gonds pour sortir

- Jacob! Tenta de l'interpeller Carlisle, alarmé par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre

Jacob se transforma et reprit sa course, vers la maison des Cullen cette fois-ci. Tout parut soudainement clair dans son esprit et il regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait l'erreur de penser qu'Edward avait changé. Il était sur qu'il avait manigancé l'enlèvement de son fils afin de l'élever avec cette sorcière qui avait gâché sa vie. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, Edward ne pouvait pas avoir changé de la sorte et il se sentait comme un idiot d'avoir imaginé cela possible. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce monstre était parvenu à apprendre l'existence de leur fils et pensait certainement qu'il pourrait l'offrir à sa femme comme compensation de celui qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mettre au monde de peur de risquer sa précieuse existence.

Enragé, livide et hargneux, Jacob couru plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, persuadé qu'il trouverait son fils caché chez les Cullen et déjà plus que près à déchirer tous ceux qui étaient responsables de ce plan immonde pour le séparer de lui. Lorsque l'immense maison blanche fut en vue, il poussa un hurlement lugubre et défonça littéralement la porte d'entrée sans attendre que quelqu'un fasse l'effort de venir lui ouvrir. Le premier vampire que son regard rencontra fut Emmet, celui-ci le scrutait les yeux ronds, mais se mit rapidement en position d'attaque. Jasper apparut brusquement devant son frère, espérant pouvoir calmer la colère du loup après avoir reçu un appel alarmant de Carlisle, mais son pouvoir semblait sans effet tant la haine noyait son coeur. Il était impossible pour Jasper de manipuler un esprit totalement inconscient. La fureur de Jacob était telle qu'elle dépassait de loin la puissance de l'empathe.

- Jacob, il n'est pas là, je jure qu'il n'est pas là, tenta de tempérer Jasper en vain

Jacob rugit en baissant la tête presque à raz du sol, prêt à sauter lorsqu'il reconnu la fragrance de son imprégné, mais au lieu de se calmer, la présence de celui-ci parut multiplier sa rage. Il pencha la tête vers Edward qui scrutait son loup dans l'incrédulité. Celui-ci semblait avoir doublé de taille et ses yeux étaient des puits sans fonds, totalement noirs, comme un vampire n'ayant pas bu durant des semaines.

- Jacob? Murmura le vampire

Mais le loup ne répondit pas, tout ce qu'Edward parvenait à entendre était des mots hargneux à son encontre, des images du loup le déchirant sans hésitation aucune et... la visage d'un enfant ?

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui pouvait bien être l'enfant qu'il entendit la voix de son frère dans son esprit.

_Je ne parviens pas à le calmer_, paniqua Jasper qui voyait bien que le loup était sur le point de sauter sur son frère. _Il est incontrôlable_

Avant que Jacob n'est le temps de sauter sur Edward, Emmet fit l'erreur d'attaquer, se jetant sur le loup de face. Malheureusement pour lui, Jacob n'eut aucune difficulté à esquiver son attaque et d'un mouvement rapide, il agrippa l'un des bras du géant dans sa gueule et le déchira avec une facilité déconcertante avant de jeter son corps à travers le mur derrière lui. Le loup passa le regard sur Jasper, le défiant silencieusement d'en faire autant avant de reporter son attention sur son imprégné, celui qui l'avait trahi, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, celui qui avait commit sa plus grave erreur...

Soudain, il bondit en direction d'Edward qui fut parfaitement incapable d'éviter l'attaque tant le mouvement fut rapide, mais au moment ou les pattes avant touchèrent le torse du vampire, se fut un homme très nu qui s'écrasa sur lui.

Un homme très nu et très en colère.

- Sale pourriture! Cracha Jacob consterné de ne pas avoir été capable d'attaquer le vampire devant lui. Où est-il ?

Edward qui s'était écrasé au sol avec le corps de Jacob sur lui, affichait une expression perplexe. Il regarda brièvement son frère dans l'espoir qu'il est une réponse à lui offrir et fort heureusement, celui-ci parut plus au courant de l'affaire.

_Il cherche son fils_, expliqua Jasper

Clignant des yeux, Edward eut besoin de quelques instants pour ingérer l'explication de son frère. Sa propre colère déborda soudainement lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce que voulait dire Jasper. Jacob avait un fils... ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait eu quelqu'un d'autre et d'après le visage de l'enfant toujours présent dans l'esprit du loup, à ce moment là, Jacob s'était déjà imprégné sur lui...

Edward repoussa brusquement le corps de Jacob, tendit que Jasper qui comprit rapidement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son idiot de frère lui envoya plusieurs ondes de calme.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache! Siffla Edward en se redressant lentement. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais père !

Alors que le loup et le vampire se tenaient tous deux face à face, Alice, Rosalie et Emmet apparurent dans la pièce, scrutant curieusement la scène se jouant sous leurs yeux.

- Tu ne savais pas? Ricana méchamment Jacob. C'est pourtant ta chienne de femme qui l'a enlevé! Ne ment pas, Edward, dis-moi où est Antony ! Hurla le loup dans un mélange de grognement et de sanglot

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à sa mère ? Rétorqua le vampire, l'acide dans la voix

Jacob fronça les sourcils, soit son imprégné se fichait de lui, soit il ne savait effectivement pas de quoi il parlait.

- Il n'est pas au courant, lui assura Jasper. Je te jure qu'il ne sait pas...

Jacob grogna dans son souffle et fit un pas vers Edward pour l'attraper par le cou malgré la douleur que son loup lui faisait subir.

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils, ce que tu m'as fais ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferais ! Fulmina-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Maintenant, où est ta chienne de femme ?

- J'en sais rien! Grogna le vampire en se détachant violemment de la poigne du loup avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Ce n'était pas à toi de garder un œil sur elle?

Le visage de la petite voyante se contorsionna dans l'horreur, elle avait eu une vision de Bella courant avec un enfant dans les bras quelques minutes auparavant et avait été persuadé qu'elle désirait s'en nourrir.

- Je... elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être seule un moment, elle a promit qu'elle ne bougerait pas et... j'avais besoin de chasser. Je suis désolé, Edward lorsque j'ai regardé dans mes visions, je n'ai rien vu de suspect, alors je suis partis chassé

- Où est-elle maintenant ? Rugit Jacob

Alice grimaça, bien qu'elle ne voulait plus de Bella dans la famille, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait d'un chien, même si elle n'avait pas commenté lorsque son frère avait décidé de parler d'accepter l'imprégnation du loup, elle n'avait aucune envie de compter un clébard pour frère.

- Elle courrait dans les bois...

- Maintenant! Hurla Jacob en se penchant sur elle. Où est-elle en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider? S'emporta à son tour Alice. Tu prétends aimer mon frère, mais tu n'as pas hésité à coucher avec une catin quelconque pour faire ce gamin!

Choqué, Jacob resta bouche-bée en réaction de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et contre toutes attentes, ce fut Jasper qui se planta devant sa femme pour lui asséner une gifle qui fut plus choquante que douloureuse.

- C'est également le fils d'Edward! Siffla-t-il furieusement. Dis-lui ce qu'il veut savoir, Alice!

Se tenant la joue, Alice cligna des yeux en scrutant son mari, en plus de soixante ans, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, mais à cet instant, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui tenir tête. Bien que septique quand aux paroles de son compagnon, elle acquiesça silencieusement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sans se soucier des mines déconfites autour d'elle.

Edward quand à lui était totalement pétrifié, pas très sur d'avoir correctement entendu. Son regard voyagea jusqu'à son frère, cherchant toute trace de mensonge sur son visage et dans ses pensées, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que compassion et soutient.

- Je... j'ai un fils ? Marmonna-t-il incohérent. Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Jasper se contenta de hausser les épaules, incapable de répondre à cette question alors Edward se tourna vers Jacob, espérant que celui-ci lui dirait ce qu'il avait désespérément besoin de savoir, mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'Alice ouvrit les yeux, affichant une expression horrifié.

- Elle a l'intention de l'emmener à Voltera! S'épouvanta-t-elle. Si on se dépêche, on peut peut-être la rattraper

Jacob hocha la tête sans prêter la moindre attention à son imprégné et fit signe à Alice d'ouvrir la marche. Celle-ci se mit à courir à toute vitesse suivit par son mari et par Jacob qui fut cependant arrêté par Edward avant de pouvoir passer la porte.

- J'ai un fils et tu n'as rien dis? Grommela le vampire toujours indigné par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une telle chose?

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, Edward! Cracha Jacob en secouant son bras pour pouvoir partir

- Je suis son père! Rugit le vampire

Le corps du loup commença à vibrer incontrôlable, ses mains bougeaient tellement vite qu'un œil humain aurait été incapable de les voir. Jacob fit un pas vers le vampire, approchant son visage emprunt de dégout et de haine à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu n'es pas son père, rétorqua le loup d'une voix dangereusement calme. Tu es mon violeur!

La dessus, le loup se retourna pour rattraper Alice et Jasper, laissant le vampire tétanisé derrière lui et le reste de sa famille horrifié. Juste avant d'être hors de porté de voix, Jacob entendit un hurlement aigu qu'il reconnu comme celui de la blonde...

- Tu as fais quoi ?


	19. Chapter 19

FACE A FACE

Jacob était parvenu sans mal à rattraper les deux vampires devant lui relativement vite malgré leur avance. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la voyante et ne voulait qu'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chaire dure après ce qu'elle s'était permit de dire, mais si elle pouvait l'aider à récupérer son fils, alors il ferait l'effort de mettre sa colère en échec. En revanche, son respect pour l'empathe n'avait fait que grandir, il ne connaissait pas le vampire, mais il avait franchement apprécié son intervention, aussi surprenante soit-elle.

Après plus de vingt minutes de course, Alice stoppa net en plein milieu des arbres, les traits concentrés et le regard vitreux. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, ce fut pour pointer du doigt une direction et se remettre à courir sans un mot.

Jacob suivit en essayant de taire son inquiétude, mais il ne s'était jamais sentit si désemparé de toute son existence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella s'était attaqué à son enfant, encore moins comment elle était parvenu à apprendre son existence alors que même son télépathe de mari l'ignorait. Les seuls au courant de l'existence d'Antony étaient Carlisle et visiblement Jasper... même si là encore, il se demandait comment.

Il lui parut brusquement évident que cela ne pouvait venir que de Carlisle, il était le seul à savoir la vérité ou alors... l'un des vampires l'avait suivit à son insu, cela ne changeait pas le fait que soit Carlisle l'avait trahit, soit il avait été trop négligeant.

Secouant sa tête de loup, il scruta avec attention les environs, pour le moment ils étaient encore dans les bois, mais encore quelques kilomètres et ils arriveraient en ville. De nouveau, Alice stoppa sa course, cette fois-ci pour se tourner vers lui sous le regard interrogateur de Jasper.

- Tu dois rester éloigner, déclara-t-elle fermement. Ton odeur est beaucoup plus forte que la notre, elle saura que tu es là bien avant nous...

Jacob poussa un grognement et fit un pas vers la voyante. Même si ce qu'elle disait avait un sens, il n'était pas question pour lui de rester à l'écart.

- Il y a un plan d'eau à proximité, l'informa-t-elle en roulant des yeux à sa réaction qu'elle pensait excessive. Si tu te cache dans l'eau, cela devrait pouvoir couvrir ton odeur, mais si tu reste avec nous, elle parviendra à s'enfuir

Le loup ferma les yeux, tentant du mieux qu'il pu de régner ses émotions, il se devait d'être rationnel, malheureusement, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire alors que la vie de son enfant était en jeu.

- S'il te plaît, Jacob, intervint Jasper presque suppliant. Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance à ma femme, mais je jure que je ne laisserais rien arriver à Antony. Permets-nous de t'aider. Reste caché dans l'eau pendant que nous lui tendront une embuscade...

Encore une fois, malgré le fait que Jacob ne connaissait pas bien l'empathe, il lui faisait confiance, quelque chose en lui semblait lui assurer qu'il était loyal, qu'il ne ferait rien pour le trahir. À contre cœur, il hocha sa grosse tête, non sans envoyer un regard d'avertissement à la voyante. Elle pouvait prétendre vouloir l'aider, dans son livre, le lutin était avant tout celle qui avait tout orchestré, celle qui avait tant tenu à ce qu'Edward et Bella finisse ensemble...

Se concentrant une seconde sur le son de l'eau au loin, Jacob se tourna dans sa direction et se mit à courir pour suivre les instructions du vampire, priant intérieurement pour ne pas le regretter plus tard. Il enfonça son corps dans l'eau et ne laissa que le bout de son museau à la surface, étouffant tous ses sens afin de se canaliser sur les sons. Il devait attendre le bon moment pour faire son apparition...

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère dans la maison des Cullen était devenu soudainement lugubre. Edward était toujours au milieu de la pièce, incapable de réagir aux voix autour de lui, tout comme Esmée, qui choqué par l'accusation qu'elle venait d'entendre, se tenait tout aussi immobile que lui, scrutant son visage sans vraiment le voir.<p>

Emmet, lui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il passait différents scénarios dans son esprit, incapable d'imaginer dans chacun d'eux son frère faire une telle chose. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur sa compagne, sachant qu'elle était celle qui aurait le plus de difficultés avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Depuis son cri d'agonie, elle était resté silencieuse, calé fermement dans les bras de son mari tendit qu'elle portait un regard meurtrier sur son frère.

- Emmet ? Murmura-t-elle soudainement

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur elle, les sourcils froncés sachant qu'elle ne se mettait à murmurer que lorsqu'elle était sur le point de lâcher sa hargne.

- Je te conseil de me lâcher maintenant, Emmet

Son compagnon hésita. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre son frère en pièce s'il osait se battre avec Rosalie, peu importe que ce soit elle qui attaque. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait se retrouver dans une telle situation.

- Bébé, commença-t-il à plaider

Mais il fut instantanément stoppé par le regard de celle-ci et relâcha sa prise sur elle tout aussi vite. Il avait beau être incapable de blesser sa compagne, il savait qu'elle en revanche, n'hésiterait pas une seconde afin de se libérer et il n'était pas maso.

Rosalie s'avança vers Edward les iris aussi foncés que les ténèbres. Dès qu'elle avait entendu les mots du chien, son regard avait dévié sur le Quilleute et dès qu'elle avait croisé son expression, elle avait comprit... il ne mentait pas.

Elle poussa d'abord un hurlement, témoignant d'avantage de son incrédulité que de sa colère. Edward était le seul... le seul qui savait vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé, la façon dont son fiancé et ses amis l'avaient attrapé, brutalisé. Il était le seul qui savait sa colère, son agonie, son besoin de vengeance...

- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle en se plantant devant lui

Edward qui parut enfin sortir de sa torpeur, scruta sa sœur avec une expression douloureuse figé sur le visage. Il lisait tous ses souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit ou elle avait rencontré la mort de la pire manière qui soit, cette fameuse nuit ou non content de lui avoir volé son corps, on lui avait également volé ses espoirs, ses rêves et sa vie.

- Je...

Edward baissa les yeux, accablé par les souvenirs de l'esprit de sa sœur, ainsi que par les siens. Il se souvenait de cette fameuse nuit ou il avait prit le loup de force, il se souvenait de ses supplications, de la façon dont son corps avait réagit malgré le fait que son esprit tentait de contester le pouvoir que l'imprégnation avait sur lui. Au premier abord, Edward n'avait pas saisit le violent déploiement de ses instincts, ce fut que bien plus tard qu'il prit conscience que le vampire en lui avait accepté Jacob comme son compagnon depuis le début, seul son côté humain s'accrochait désespérément à Bella. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pu résister aux besoins du vampire en lui de réclamer ce qui était sien, cependant, dans la mesure ou son côté humain s'y refusait totalement, son pauvre Jacob n'avait eu à faire qu'à une bête nécessiteuse.

- Mon humanité voulait Bella et mon vampire voulait Jacob, essaya-t-il d'expliquer sincèrement. Mes instincts ont prit le dessus... c'était comme si... comme si je n'étais plus moi-même

Le visage de Rosalie se contorsionna dans la fureur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit la seule excuse que son frère ait pu trouver. Elle se fichait bien que Jacob soit un chien, personne ne méritait un tel traitement, surtout alors que son cher frère avait fait le nécessaire pour rejeter le Quilleute avec tant de véhémence, provoquant du même coup la promesse d'une mort précipitée.

- Tu es parvenu à contrôler la chose la plus puissante qui existe pour un vampire en entretenant une relation avec ton chanteur et tu ose me dire que tu n'es pas parvenu à contrôler ta luxure ? S'indigna-t-elle en grognant. Tu as repoussé le gamin encore et encore, clamant ta haine haut et fort, tout ça pour finir par le violer, puis le laisser de nouveau seul pour retourner vers ce morceau de merde qui est devenu ta femme... Comment as-tu pu après ce que tu as vu de mes souvenirs ? De quel droit ?

Rosalie ne pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre ses agresseurs et son frère, prise de fureur, elle se précipita sur le vampire devant elle pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, détruisant la bibliothèque par la même occasion.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de ton égoïsme, de toi et de ta stupidité, de toi et de ta chienne ! Rugit-elle en se précipitant de nouveau sur lui. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point il a dû se sentir seul, rejeté, sale, persuadé qu'il ne valait rien ? Peux-tu imaginer sa panique en découvrant que tu l'avait mis enceinte? Savait-il même qu'il était possible pour lui d'enfanter? Qu'il serait seul pour s'occuper de son fils ?

- Il n'est pas seul ! Gronda Edward en se relevant lentement

Rosalie se moqua dédaigneusement tout en marchant vers lui, elle était loin d'en avoir finit...

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va te laisser t'approcher de lui ? Ricana-t-elle méchamment

- Je regrette la façon dont j'ai traité Jacob, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec notre fils...

Rosalie se précipita une nouvelle fois, griffant violemment le visage d'Edward, mais fut brusquement tiré en arrière par son compagnon.

- Rosie, s'il te plaît, bébé, plaida-t-il doucement. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, tu ne fais que te salir les mains inutilement

Rosalie parvint à se calmer, mais garda les yeux rivés sur le vampire qu'elle avait considéré comme son frère durant des décennies et qui ne lui inspirait à présent qu'un profond dégout.

- Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, Edward, grommela-t-elle en secouant la tête. Si tu étais humain, aucun juge ne te permettrais de voir l'enfant de ta victime. Peu importe que nous ne soyons pas régit par leurs lois, tu n'as aucun droit sur ce gamin et j'espère vraiment que Jacob ne fera pas l'erreur de te laisser l'approcher

Elle cracha sa dernière phrase avec mépris et disparut rapidement à l'extérieur, incapable de supporter d'avantage la vue de son frère. Emmet secoua tristement la tête, déçu au delà du possible et disparut à son tour sans un dernier regard. Ne restait plus qu'Esmée qui était toujours immobile et silencieuse. Elle était resté à regarder la scène, incapable d'intervenir.

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi penser ou quoi faire, chuchota-t-elle toujours choqué par la nouvelle de l'existence d'un enfant, du fait qu'il avait engendré par deux hommes et que son fils s'était forcé sur le jeune Quilleute. Je ne comprends pas...

Edward leva les yeux sur elle, exposant une expression baignée de honte. Il savait qu'Esmée n'allait pas en venir aux mains tout comme Rosalie contre qui il n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre, cependant, le regard sur le visage de la compagne de Carlisle semblait bien pire que n'importe quel coup qu'il aurait pu recevoir.

- J'ai fais des erreurs, mais je vais les réparer, je vais récupérer Jacob et notre enfant, se jura-t-il à voix haute avant de se précipiter à son tour à l'extérieur avec la ferme intention de rattraper le loup

Edward était toujours accaparé par la nouvelle, mais son esprit parut enfin capable de fonctionner de nouveau, suffisamment pour essayer de comprendre comment et pourquoi Bella avait enlevé l'enfant. Incapable de trouver une réponse valable, il se focalisa sur l'odeur de son loup tout en imaginant sa première rencontre avec son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, Jacob avait donné son deuxième prénom à l'enfant.

- Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un hasard ? Se demanda-t-il en fonçant à travers les arbres

Grognant contre lui-même, il mit ses questions dans un coin de son esprit et tenta de localiser Jacob, Alice et Jasper, bien décidé à les aider, quitte à arracher lui-même la tête de sa chère femme si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

* * *

><p>Jacob resta caché durant de longues minutes, se forçant à garder ses pensées hors de son imbécile de compagnon. Son loup lui en voulait de s'être adressé à lui de la sorte, quelque soit la vérité dans ses paroles, mais lui ne pouvait pas trouver le moyen de regretter ses mots, ni même l'attaque qu'il avait tenté.<p>

Son train de pensée fut interrompu lorsqu'il sentit son fils se transformer brusquement et rejoindre du même coup son esprit.

_Papa !_ S'écria celui-ci visiblement prit de panique

Via l'esprit de son louveteau, Jacob pu voir qu'il était toujours maintenu par Bella qui courrait à toute vitesse dans une zone qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il fut surprit de constater que même lorsqu'il s'était transformé dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas lâché malgré sa surprise.

_Je suis là, chéri_, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. _Tourne la tête pour papa, que je puisse voir où tu es_

Celui-ci suivit les instructions de son père et essaya de regarder autour de lui, malgré la cale douloureuse dans laquelle il était emprisonné, malheureusement Jacob ne reconnu rien du peu qu'il était parvenu à voir, Bella courant bien trop vite pour lui en laisser l'occasion.

_Hurle, mon bébé_, lui ordonna Jacob qui tentait lui-même de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique. _Hurle pour papa_

Enfin, il entendit le petit hurlement au loin et il se redressa aussitôt pour sortir de l'eau et rejoindre son fils, mais son attention fut attiré par un grognement qu'il reconnu comme celui de Jasper.

- Lâche-le ! Siffla celui-ci

Bella stoppa net en voyant Jasper atterrir devant elle. Elle grogna en constatent que celui-ci s'était caché dans les arbres et qu'elle avait été incapable de sentir son odeur à cause de ça. Elle tenta de fuir en feintant à gauche, mais visiblement, Jasper n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir avec l'enfant.

- Je t'ai dis de le lâcher ! Gronda-t-il hargneux. Je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal, je vais te déchirer !

Bella essaya de nouveau de s'enfuir, mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle fit face à Alice, qui la scrutait avec dégoût. Jacob qui observait la scène via les yeux de son fils fut agréablement surprit par l'expression de la voyante. Il accéléra sa course pour arriver jusqu'à eux et poussa un hurlement de fureur lorsqu'il vit son bébé douloureusement coincé dans les bras du monstre.

_Papa !_ Hurla le louveteau cette fois-ci soulagé._ Elle a dit qu'elle est ton amie, mais elle a fait du mal à Seth... j'ai peur, papa..._

Jacob gronda en scrutant les souvenirs horribles dans l'esprit de son enfant. Seth avait tout fait pour protéger Antony, mais Bella avait pour elle sa force de nouveau née et l'effet de surprise, elle s'était littéralement acharné sur son ami afin d'être sur que celui-ci ne soit pas capable de prévenir les autres loups ainsi que les Cullen.

_Bébé, j'ai besoin que tu morde son bras dès que je te le dis_, expliqua Jacob qui reporta son attention sur le visage de celle qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son amie

- Jacob! Ricana Bella en se tournant légèrement vers lui. Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt, n'étais-tu pas censé voir mon cher mari?

Le visage béat que tentait d'afficher Bella ne cachait en rien son inquiétude, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être prise dans une embuscade, certaine que le chiot qu'elle tenait dans ses bras pourrait brouiller les visions de son ancienne amie.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Soupira Alice en secouant la tête

- Qu'est-ce que je fais? Grogna en retour Bella. Cette chose ne devrait pas exister!

Elle reporta son attention vers Jacob qui observait la scène avec attention alors qu'il peinait à retenir sa colère, attendant la moindre faille pour intervenir, mais il savait que tant qu'elle tenait son fils aussi serré, il ne pourrait rien faire sans le blesser.

- C'est de ta faute! Hurla-t-elle la voix pleine de venin. Toi et ton imprégnation ridicule ! Il est à moi, il l'a toujours été... je pensais qu'il suffirait que je me débarrasse de toi et voilà que j'apprends que tu as engendré un petit monstre ?

Jacob poussa un rugissement haineux, griffant le sol pour essayer de se retenir de sauter sur elle.

- Bella, lâche-le ! Répéta Jasper qui fit un pas vers elle

Mais celle-ci fit exactement le contraire en resserrant sa prise sur le louveteau qui poussa un gémissement douloureux ce qui força Jasper à reculer précipitamment.

_Papa, elle me fait mal !_ Se plaignit-il en essayant de nouveau de se dégager sans succès

_Je sais, chéri, mais je risque de te blesser en l'attaquant maintenant_

Jacob pouvait voir son fils paniquer face à la douleur que lui infligeait Bella, il hésita, relevant les babines dans un grognement bas et creusant ses griffes dans le sol comme pour sauter, mais se retenant encore et encore.

- Laissez-moi passer ou je le réduit en bouillit ! Fulmina-t-elle les yeux dansant entre les deux vampires et le loup

Au moment ou le dernier fil de contrôle de Jacob céda, l'esprit de son fils devint noir durant un instant et Bella poussa un hurlement strident en relâchant violemment le louveteau qui tomba au sol. Jasper se précipita de suite pour s'emparer de l'enfant et après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Jacob, il se recula, conscient que le loup voudrait sans doute être le seul à en finir avec Bella.

Le grand loup hocha promptement la tête après avoir ordonné à son fils de rester avec le vampire blond. Dès qu'il constata que Jasper s'était suffisamment éloigné avec Antony, il se retourna vers Bella et sans attendre, il sauta en avant, cognant ses deux gigantesques pattes sur le torse de celle-ci, toujours pas remise par son incapacité à utiliser son bras droit après la violente douleur qu'elle avait ressentit. Elle s'écroula lourdement au sol, surprise par la soudaine attaque et pestant sur son manque d'attention, mais elle parvint à se dégager pour se relever rapidement après s'être assuré qu'aucun des deux vampires à proximité ne s'apprêtait à leurs tours à l'attaquer.

- Il ne t'aime pas, Jacob ! Siffla-t-elle alors que le grand loup et elle se tournaient autour attendant que l'autre attaque. Il ne t'aimera jamais, peu importe ce que tu fais. Comment pourrait-il alors que la nature même de ce que tu es ne lui inspire qu'un profond dégoût ? Il ne veut pas d'un chien comme compagnon et encore moins d'une chiot pour fils !

Jacob essayait de ne pas laisser les paroles blessantes de Bella l'atteindre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir blesser, parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Edward ne l'avait jamais aimé, comment avait-il pu imaginer que celui-ci pourrait vouloir de lui et même peut-être un jour accepter leur fils ?

Il découvrit les babines et pencha la tête en avant, plus en colère encore en prenant conscience que Bella était parvenu à ses fins avec ses paroles haineuses, d'autant plus que son fils avait tout entendu de ses pensées désespérées. Il se jeta de nouveau sur elle et fut ravi de constater que malgré son état de nouveau né, il était aussi fort, si ce n'est plus qu'elle. Il referma ses mâchoires sur son flan gauche, mais ne parvint qu'à agripper sa veste et tira furieusement dessus en essayant de garder une prise solide, mais elle se dégagea de nouveau, non sans mal et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Bella se redressa en offrant un sourire vicieux puis soudainement, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer, elle se retourna pour s'enfuir à toute jambe. Jacob se mit à la suivre, mais les lamentations de son louveteau le stoppèrent net dans son élan, le foudroyant sur place.

_Papa !_ Sanglota celui-ci apparemment pas très rassuré d'être dans les bras d'un autre vampire

Jacob pesta en scrutant la direction par laquelle était partit Bella avant de se retourner vers Jasper qui tenait le petit loup comme un bébé et caressait doucement sa fourrure.

_Je te retrouverai, jura-t-il avec véhémence en se forçant à enterrer sa colère avant de faire face à son fils_

Sans se soucier d'être en présence des deux vampires, Jacob reprit forme humaine et se précipita vers Jasper pour s'emparer de son fils, non sans remercier celui-ci. Il entoura ses bras autour de la petite boule de poil et le serra fermement contre lui, laissant glisser quelques larmes de soulagement sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, bébé, sanglota-t-il en le berçant contre lui. Papa ne te laissera plus... plus jamais. Transforme-toi, chéri

Le louveteau réapparut tout aussi nu dans les bras de son père, mais Jasper tendit timidement sa veste en souriant.

- Je sais que l'odeur ne doit pas être terrible, mais...

- Merci, réitéra Jacob en enveloppant son fils dans la veste

Alice scrutait avec intérêt l'enfant qui venait d'apparaître dans les bras de Jacob. Elle sentit son dégoût reculer en voyant le petit garçon à la place du louveteau, elle se rapprocha en souriant et tendit la main pour le toucher mais fut arrêté par un furieux rugissement qui lui fit rétracter sa main instantanément.

- Touche-le et je t'arrache la main ! S'égosilla Jacob, outré qu'elle puisse prendre ce genre de liberté

Il se retourna et se mit à marcher pour rentrer chez lui avec son fils, pressé de prendre des nouvelles de son ami blessé. Il ne souciait pas du visage choqué de la voyante en réponse à sa réaction, ni de son mari qui s'était soudainement mit à courir dans la direction qu'avait prit Bella, ni même de Bella elle-même. À cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était rassurer son fils et s'assurer que Seth irait bien.

Bella aurait son compte tôt ou tard, c'était une promesse à laquelle il ne faillirait pas...


	20. Chapter 20

RÉFLEXIONS

Jacob soupira en scrutant le corps inanimé de son ami et de son fils qui s'était endormit niché contre lui. Depuis son retour chez lui, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Antony s'était endormit dans ses bras et lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison, il s'était de suite dirigé vers Seth. Il posa doucement Antony à côté de son ami et s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit, se perdant rapidement dans ses pensées.

Il s'était toujours douté que les difficultés finiraient par affluer, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce genre de situation. Son fils avait été mit en danger, menacé par quelqu'un qui lui devait la vie, Edward avait apprit l'existence de celui-ci de la pire manière qui soit et il se doutait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à cette chienne de Bella pour répandre la nouvelle à des vampires beaucoup moins sympathique que les Cullen...

Tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de faire pour protéger son fils s'était brusquement écroulé et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait vulnérable, faible, triste, inquiet... toutes sortes d'émotions qui ne l'aidaient pas à gagner le recul nécessaire afin de prendre une décision.

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit en rentrant fut de prendre son fils et Seth et de fuir, partir aussi loin que possible du danger que représentait les vampires, en particulier Edward. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de faire une chose pareille était que Seth était toujours inconscient, totalement assommé par la morphine qui lui avait injecté Carlisle.

Cependant, alors qu'il était assit à attendre que son bêta ne se réveille enfin, il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir comme il le désirait tant et ce pour de nombreuses raisons. La première étant qu'il se doutait que Seth et lui-même ne seraient sans doute pas suffisant pour protéger Antony. Carlisle lui avait parlé des Volturi lors de leurs nombreuses conversations et si Bella était bien partit retrouver ce clan Italien, alors il y avait fort à parier qu'ils viendraient très prochainement pour essayer de mettre la main sur son fils. D'après ce que Carlisle avait dit sur leurs pouvoirs, il était certain que deux loups face à un tel clan ne serait pas suffisant. Mise à part ça, Jacob savait qu'il avait besoin de Carlisle dans la vie d'Antony. Hormis le fait qu'il avait lui et Antony développé une affection toute particulière pour le vampire, le loup était conscient que seul Carlisle était capable de prendre soin de la santé de son fils.

Jacob ne pouvait également pas oublier ce qui lui arriverait s'il s'éloignait d'Edward. Qu'il le veuille ou non, celui-ci était son compagnon et partir signifierait une mort longue et douloureuse. Peu de temps auparavant, Jacob aurait choisi cette option sans un instant d'hésitation. Mais à présent, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, Antony avait besoin de lui. Ses instincts de préservation étaient peut-être morts depuis un moment, mais le désir de pourvoir aux besoins de son fils était quand à lui bien là, bien plus fort que tout.

Jacob ferma furtivement les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser les larmes s'échapper. Il se devait d'être fort, et pour son fils, et pour Seth qui avait accepté de tout abandonner pour lui et Antony et même s'il avait besoin de son ami plus que jamais, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était l'alpha et que de ce fait, Seth était sous sa responsabilité et non pas le contraire.

Oui... tout était devenu plus compliqué à présent.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'Edward. Comment lui faire face à présent qu'il avait découvert la vérité ? Comment le garder loin d'Antony tout en continuant à le voir pour assurer sa survie ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à garder un certain contrôle sur cette relation ?

Le loup n'était pas dupe. Oui, une part de lui et non des moindres était en colère contre le vampire pour la façon dont il l'avait traité, la haine gratuite, la cruauté et la torture dont il avait fait preuve, mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait également comprendre sa confusion, sa colère face à des émotions soudaines qu'il était incapable de comprendre et même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, Jacob pouvait également comprendre sa perte de contrôle face à ses instincts profonds qui l'avaient poussés à réclamer son compagnon, de grès ou de force...

Mais pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à ce vampire avec Antony ? Non, il n'y parvenait pas. Pas alors qu'il ne possédait aucun moyen de défendre son propre fils contre lui si nécessaire. Edward était sans doute le seul être sur Terre face auquel il était totalement impuissant, démunie d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir supporter. Même si le reconnaître le rendait malade, Jacob devait se faire une raison. Face à Edward, il était faible, sans aucune défense.

Jacob sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une soudaine présence derrière lui et se détendit presque aussitôt en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle.

Sans un mot, le vampire posa les mains sur le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel était assit le loup et attendit que celui-ci ne parle. Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes à Jacob pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et trouver les mots pour les illustrer, mais enfin, il se redressa légèrement, prêt à se confier.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. J'ai peur, j'ai mal, je m'inquiète pour Antony et Seth, je m'inquiète de ce que Bella va décider de faire... je ne sais pas comment faire face à Edward maintenant qu'il sait tout... je me sens tellement perdu, Carlisle. Trop de responsabilités, trop de soucis, trop de craintes, trop de décisions à prendre, trop d'émotions qui ne font que m'étouffer, me bouleverser...

Carlisle resta silencieux quelques secondes, lui même confus et perplexe quand à la situation dans son ensemble. Il n'avait pas été prévu que son fils soit mit au courant de la sorte de l'existence d'Antony, mais ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage, c'était l'idée que les Volturi puisse être mit au courant de son existence. Connaissant Aro, il se doutait que celui-ci n'essayerait pas de tuer Antony, mais il n'hésiterait pas à détruire tous ceux qui l'empêcherait de mettre la main sur lui, beaucoup trop avide pour ramasser l'information d'une telle existence sans interagir afin d'assouvir sa curiosité. Aro ferait le nécessaire pour récupérer l'enfant, curieux de savoir si celui-ci possédait un pouvoir quelconque et si ce n'était pas le cas, il était sur qu'Aro se ferait un plaisir de l'accueillir au château dans l'espoir d'en faire un chien de garde, profitant de son jeune age pour le dresser à sa guise.

- Jacob, commença-t-il doucement. Je sais que tu as peur, je sais que tu es confus et inquiet. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à la fois, mais je veux que tu sache que quoi que tu décide, je serais là, je te soutiendrais et je t'aiderais. Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous protéger, toi et Antony, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais...

Jacob plaqua la main sur celle de Carlisle qui serrait doucement son épaule. Le vampire était devenu un second père pour lui et il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en danger pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour le mettre dans une telle situation et s'il n'avait s'agit que de lui, il aurait refusé son aide, mais il s'agissait d'Antony et il n'avait pas le luxe de refuser l'assistance de qui que ce soit.

- Merci, murmura-t-il alors qu'une larme roula lentement sur sa joue. Je suis désolé pour toute la merde dans laquelle je te plonge, Carlisle, rajouta celui-ci en resserrant la main du vampire

Étirant un léger sourire, Carlisle se décala légèrement afin de se pencher sur le corps toujours inconscient de Seth. Il vérifia ses signes vitaux, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et se tourna pour faire face à Jacob qui observait la scène, les yeux vides.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, l'informa le médecin qui caressa doucement le front de l'enfant endormit près de son patient. Je vais rentrer un moment chez moi, je crois que je dois quelques explications à ma famille...

- Non ! S'exclama Jacob brusquement paniqué. S'il te plaît... tu... tu n'as qu'à leur demander de venir ici...

Carlisle fut plus que surprit par la réaction et surtout par la proposition de Jacob, d'ailleurs son expression devait sans doute illustrer ses émotions car Jacob lui adressa un triste sourire avant de se détendre dans le fauteuil.

- Sincèrement, je ne serais pas rassuré tant que Seth ne sera pas réveillé, expliqua-t-il honteux. De toute façon, maintenant tous le monde est au courant... j'imagine que tu sais ?

- Esmée m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure, soupira Carlisle. Elle ne m'a pas expliqué en détail ce qui s'était passé pendant que tu étais là-bas, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'avait fait Edward... et pourquoi je m'étais éloigné d'elle depuis un moment

Jacob secoua la tête, peiné par ce que sa situation avait provoqué dans la vie du vampire. Autant il avait été difficile de le reconnaître, Carlisle valait mieux que la plupart des êtres humains et il ne méritait pas le chaos qu'il avait mit dans sa vie, exigeant qu'il en arrive à mentir à sa compagne afin de garder l'existence de son fils secrète.

- Je suis tellement désolé, réitéra le loup. J'ai été tellement égoïste...

- Tu as fais le nécessaire pour protéger ton fils, Jacob

- Oui... et nous savons tous à quel point j'ai foiré ! Grogna-t-il en serrant les poings. J'étais tellement sur d'avoir pensé à tout, tellement sur qu'il suffisait de le cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux...

Carlisle secoua la tête, soudainement perdu dans ses pensées. Il tentait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis ce fameux jour ou il était allé chercher Jacob sur le bord de cette route. Il essayait de comprendre à quel moment il avait échoué. Il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer comment Bella avait été capable d'apprendre ce qu'il était parvenu à cacher à son lecteur d'esprit de fils.

- Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont Bella a apprit pour Antony, soupira Carlisle. Seul Jasper et moi étions au courant et je te jure que ni lui, ni moi ne t'avons trahi

- Je sais, s'empressa de répondre le loup. Elle a dû te suivre ou vous entendre en parler. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, Carlisle. Savoir comment ne m'aidera pas à savoir quoi faire pour l'empêcher de mettre Antony en danger et si cette chienne va voir ces sangsues Italiennes, je crains devoir faire face à quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux que la jalousie de cette furie

Carlisle hocha la tête. Il ne savait que trop bien ce dont était capable les Volturi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et était d'autant plus inquiet en sachant que Bella se ferait certainement un plaisir d'offrir des informations grandement utiles pour arriver à ses fins. Après tout, non seulement elle savait à peu près tout sur sa famille, mais également sur les loups.

- Je vais appeler Esmée et lui dire de venir ici avec les enfants, souffla enfin le vampire. Nous allons devoir déménager au plus vite, si Bella met les Volturi au courant, ils viendront en priorité ici et sur notre territoire

- Non, grommela Jacob. Autant leur faire face, il ne sert à rien de fuir, d'autant que si je me souviens bien de tes paroles, l'un d'entre eux est un traqueur... par ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envie d'être responsable du massacre de la meute

- Tu veux... tu veux faire face aux Volturi ? S'égosilla Carlisle

Jacob se contenta de hocher la tête sans prêter attention à la mine déconfite du vampire près de lui. Il se força à garder secret son plan. Bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère, il ferait tout pour préserver Antony, il n'avait pas le choix, si c'était là la seule solution pour sauver son fils, ainsi soit-il.

* * *

><p>Edward avait parcourut plusieurs kilomètres. Depuis qu'il avait attrapé le fumet de sa femme, il avait suivit la direction pour suivre sa trace en espérant pouvoir la retrouver et en finir avec elle avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus de dégât.<p>

Bella était à présent le seul véritable obstacle le séparant de Jacob et il ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de le séparer d'avantage de son compagnon... ainsi que de son fils. Edward voulait Jacob et Antony, qu'importe s'il devait arracher lui-même la tête de Bella pour ça.

Il continua à courir avant de stopper brusquement en entendant les pensées distinctes de Jasper qui courait également dans la même direction que lui et commençait visiblement à s'énerver de ne pas parvenir à rattraper Bella.

En attrapant l'odeur de son frère, Jasper ralentit immédiatement sa course pour s'arrêter lorsqu'il le vit attendre à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui.

- Il l'a laissé s'échapper, marmonna Edward qui lisait ce qui s'était passé dans l'esprit de l'empathe. Si elle met Aro au courant pour Antony, je crains qu'il n'existe nul lieu où Jacob pourra être en sécurité

Jasper s'approcha de son frère en acquiesçant silencieusement. Il se doutait à présent que Bella avait prit trop d'avance et qu'il serait incapable de la retrouver. Il avait déjà prit sa décision, qu'importe l'avis d'Alice, s'il devait faire face à Bella ou aux Volturi pour protéger le loup et son enfant, alors il se battrait.

Depuis qu'il avait apprit l'imprégnation du jeune Quilleute, Jasper ne ressentait qu'admiration pour celui-ci. Il savait Jacob seul avec sa peine, seul avec cet horrible destin, une mort longue et douloureuse pour un être si jeune lui paraissait si injuste. À présent qu'il avait également apprit l'existence de l'enfant, le respect de l'ancien combattant pour le loup n'avait fait que grimper en flèche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un gamin était parvenu à faire face à autant de douleur, de solitude et de responsabilités dans un laps de temps si court. Le jeune loup avait dû supporter la torture du rejet et de la haine de son compagnon, il était partit loin pour mourir seul, tout ça pour finir par mettre un enfant au monde... et ce, toujours seul. Il était parvenu à accepter sa capacité à enfanter malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme, il avait été capable de faire passer la petite créature en priorité, préférant se noyer dans la solitude pour assurer sa sécurité plutôt que de courir vers les siens en mendiant un peu de soutient.

- Je me battrait pour lui, jura Jasper en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère

Edward lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, il avait entendu la ligne de pensée de son frère et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Jacob avait beaucoup trop souffert, il était temps qu'il trouve le réconfort, l'amour et le soutient dont il avait tant besoin.

Il était temps qu'il trouve son compagnon, une famille et des amis.

- Je me battrait aussi pour lui, assura le télépathe

D'un signe de tête, Jasper se remit à courir comme une flèche en direction de la frontière Canadienne, bien décidé à offrir son aide au jeune loup et à aider son frère à prendre ses responsabilités. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile pour Jacob après tout ce qu'il avait dû supporter, mais il savait aussi que la seule façon pour Edward de prendre sa place auprès de lui était de s'imposer en tant que compagnon, à la différence que cette-fois, Edward n'aurait aucune difficulté à étaler son affection pour le loup et au fond, c'était tout ce dont avait besoin Jacob.

Être aimé.

Edward courrait derrière son frère, écoutant attentivement les réflexions de celui-ci. Il savait que ces pensées ne lui étaient pas spécialement destinés, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de concentrer tout son pouvoir dessus. Il ne pouvait que partager l'avis de son frère. Jacob était si jeune et il avait dû supportant tant de douleur déjà. Aussi douloureux soit-il, le vampire devait faire face à cette réalité, il était majoritairement responsable de la souffrance de son compagnon et même si la culpabilité le rongeait toujours, il se sentait à présent suffisamment fort pour affirmer sa place auprès du loup. Il était prêt à prendre soin de lui, à lui offrit son affection et la protection dont il avait tant besoin.

Edward n'était pas sur de la réaction de la meute lorsqu'ils apprendraient l'existence de l'enfant, mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il trouverait tout le soutient et l'amour dont il aurait besoin auprès de lui et de sa famille. Le vampire était bien décidé à expier pour ses fautes, à devenir le compagnon que le loup courageux méritait, ainsi qu'un bon père, par la même occasion.

La fragrance légère de son compagnon flottant dans l'air le coupa net dans ses réflexions et il ralentit en baladant les yeux autour de lui, pressé de pouvoir enfin parler à tête reposé avec lui. Voyant Jasper ralentir à son tour, Edward s'arrêta complètement et n'eut pas à se concentrer bien longtemps pour comprendre d'où venait la délicieuse odeur de Jacob.

Il se mirent tous deux à marcher tranquillement vers le nord ouest, sachant que la maison ne devait plus être très loin.

- Quel idiot ! Grogna soudain le télépathe

Jasper se tourna vers son frère en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'ai... j'ai complètement oublié que nous avions une maison dans le coin, Esmée l'avait acheté lorsque nous n'étions encore que trois. C'est une petite maison à quelques kilomètres de la frontière, nous n'y sommes resté que quatre ans avant d'aller dans le Maine pour finalement emménager dans notre maison actuelle, celle-ci étant devenu trop petite après l'arrivé de Rosalie, expliqua-t-il pensif

- Dire que tout ce temps, tu savais où se trouver Jacob sans vraiment le savoir, ricana son frère

Edward se renfrogna en se gardant bien de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait encore en colère contre l'empathe pour avoir osé lui cacher l'existence de son fils. La seule chose qui le retenait de grogner sa hargne sur son frère, c'est qu'il était conscient d'être le seul responsable de la situation et même si c'était à ses dépends, au fond Edward était heureux de savoir que Jacob avait au moins deux personnes à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Sentant son pic de colère, Jasper se tourna pour faire face à son frère, prêt à se justifier quand à la situation avec le jeune Quilleute, mais Edward leva la main pour l'arrêter avant que celui-ci ne dise quoi que soit.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-il difficilement. Ça ne me plaît pas et une partie de moi se sent trahi, mais je te remercie...

- Tu... me remercie ? Articula lentement l'empathe, pas très sur d'avoir comprit

- Oui, Jacob peut te faire confiance et... je doute qu'il soit capable de me faire confiance avant un long moment, alors, merci de ne pas le trahir même pour moi

Jasper cligna des yeux, complètement abasourdie par les paroles de son frère, puis étira un large sourire.

_Tu deviens un homme !_ Se moqua-t-il

- Crétin ! Grogna Edward avant de se tourner pour continuer à marcher vers la maison. Si... s'il ne veut vraiment rien avoir à faire avec moi, tu seras là pour lui ?

- Edward, je sais que tu as peur, mais il est temps que tu t'impose à lui comme son compagnon

- Mais...

- Je sais, le coupa promptement Jasper. Mais ce sera différent, Edward. Tu as compris maintenant, tu l'aimes et tu le reconnais sans mal, il suffit de faire en sorte qu'il le sache aussi et tout ira bien

Edward hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant la petite maison au milieu des bois. Ils contournèrent la voiture de Carlisle garé dans l'allée, mais avant d'arriver à la porte, Edward s'adossa à la Mercedes, les mains dans les poches et une expression torturé déformant ses traits.

- Vas-y, soupira-t-il en scrutant le sol. Demande lui de venir me parler, je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation à l'abri des regards avant que je me permette de débarquer chez lui de la sorte

Jasper acquiesça silencieusement et frappa doucement à la porte de la maison...

* * *

><p>Jacob et Carlisle avait de suite sentit la présence des vampires à proximité de la maison, mais aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Jacob parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir à la présence de son compagnon et Carlisle parce qu'il attendait une réaction du jeune loup.<p>

En soupirant, le Quilleute se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait. Il se pencha sur le lit pour remonter la couverture sur le corps de son fils qui dormait toujours à point fermé contre Seth et se tourna pour faire face à Carlisle.

- Tu veux bien aller leur ouvrir ? Demanda-t-il doucement

Sans un mot, le vampire acquiesça avant de quitter la chambre pour aller accueillir les membres de sa famille. Celui-ci adressa un sourire à Jasper lorsqu'il le vit attendre sur le perron et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Edward adossé contre la voiture, scrutant tristement le gravier.

- Il veut d'abord parler à Jacob, expliqua Jasper avant de pénétrer dans la maison

Carlisle hocha mécaniquement la tête, triste de voir son fils aussi démunit. Il referma la porte à contre cœur et invita Jasper à s'asseoir en attendant l'arrivé de Jacob.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire son entrée. Il fronça les sourcils en pénétrant dans le salon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi seul Jasper y était installé. Il savait pertinemment qu'Edward était ici, par ailleurs, il pensait également voir le reste de la famille de Carlisle. Plâtrant un sourire sur son visage, il s'approcha de Jasper et s'installa près de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit l'empathe en repensant à l'attaque de panique du pauvre gamin un peu plus tôt

Jacob étira un sourire, un peu surprit par l'intérêt du vampire assit auprès de lui, mais heureux que celui-ci s'inquiète pour son fils.

- Il va bien, répondit-il doucement. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais, Jasper

- Et toi, tu vas bien ? S'empressa de demander le vampire sans s'attarder sur les remerciements du Quilleute

Jacob hocha la tête, plus surprit encore.

- Je suis inquiet, mais je vais bien. Dès que Seth ce sera réveillé, je pourrai enfin me détendre un peu, avoua-t-il à demi-mot

- J'ai essayé de la poursuivre, mais elle était déjà trop loin...

- Elle finira par avoir ce qu'elle mérite, assura le loup

Jasper leva un sourcil à l'affirmation de Jacob. Comment celui-ci pouvait être aussi sur de lui malgré la situation ?

- Heu... Edward souhaiterai te parler

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas entré ?

- Il ne voulait pas envahir ton espace personnel sans y être invité. Vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux, alors... il t'attend dehors

Jacob leva la tête pour regarder Carlisle qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Serrant les yeux fermés un instant, il essaya de trouver le courage de faire face à son imprégné. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une discussion, il se sentait terrifié par la rencontre surtout après ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Une vague de calme s'abattit brusquement sur lui et il rencontra le sourire de Jasper.

- Il veut juste parler, il n'est pas en colère contre toi, lui assura celui-ci en observant le jeune loup se lever pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Hé Jacob ?

Le Quilleute se retourna vers Jasper

- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi, mais essaye de l'écouter. Je n'essaye pas de le défendre, mais sache que la manière d'aimer ou de s'accoupler d'un vampire est différente des loups. Laisse-lui juste une chance de s'expliquer, s'il te plaît ?

En prenant une grande inspiration, le loup hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte pour faire face à son destin.


	21. Chapter 21

COMPROMIS

Jacob referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa à celle-ci les yeux clos. Il se doutait qu'Edward devait avoir les yeux rivés sur lui, mais à cet instant, il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait été parvenir à trouver le courage nécessaire pour faire face à son imprégné.

Après quelques longues inspirations, il se redressa et fit l'effort de desserrer les yeux et enfin les ouvrir. Comme il s'en doutait, Edward se tenait toujours adossé à la voiture de Carlisle, son regard triste rivé sur lui.

Le loup serra les dents, ne supportant pas de voir une telle expression sur le visage de son compagnon, mais il se força à faire taire ses instincts le suppliant de se précipiter vers le vampire pour le consoler. Ils avaient besoin de parler sans l'influence des sentiments qui les lier, Jacob doutait fortement de pouvoir faire ça, mais il était bien décidé à essayer. Il se força à se répéter qu'à cet instant, il était d'abord un père et aussi douloureux soit-il, il devait mettre ses besoins, ses désirs et son bonheur au second plan.

Il fit un pas vers le vampire et prit rapidement conscience qu'il tremblait. Non pas qu'il soit sur le point de se transformer, non, il était tout simplement terrifié.

Peu importe tout ce que Carlisle ou Jasper avait pu lui dire. Jacob ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son compagnon serait en colère après les paroles qu'il avait prononcé en plein milieu du salon des Cullen, devant les membres de sa famille... de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Que faire si Edward se mettait brusquement en colère ? Que faire s'il faisait simplement mine d'être calme ? Que faire s'il avait tenu à lui parler dehors afin de pouvoir en finir avec lui sans que Carlisle ou Jasper aient le temps de réagir ? Que faire si son fils se retrouvait brusquement sans lui parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de garder la bouche fermé ? Que faire...

- Je t'en pris, entendit-il soudainement. S'il te plaît, arrête de penser de la sorte...

Ce ne fut là qu'un gémissement plaintif, une supplication tortueuse, mais Jacob sursauta de surprise. Il avait été si prit par ses craintes qu'il en avait oublié sa proximité avec le télépathe. Il secoua légèrement la tête en essayant de faire abstraction de la boule lui pesant dans l'estomac. Avec plus d'effort qu'il n'aurait pensé en avoir besoin, il fit un autre pas sous les yeux torturés du vampire, puis un autre, puis un autre, pour enfin s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètre devant lui.

Il lui fallut tout autant de peine pour parvenir à relever la tête et plonger dans le regard charbonneux de son imprégné. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'Edward apprendrait l'existence de son fils de la sorte et il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses.

- Notre fils, murmura le vampire, le sanglot dans la voix

Jacob cligna des yeux et dû se repasser rapidement sa ligne de pensée pour comprendre l'intervention du vampire. Avec un soupire fatigué, il hocha la tête, à contre cœur cependant.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu me hais ? Demanda Edward après un long silence. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu me hais...

Jacob prit sur lui et observa le vampire avec attention. Celui-ci semblait en pleine guerre interne. Comme s'il luttait pour ne pas bondir sur le loup et cette conclusion fit reculer Jacob.

- Non, s'il te plaît, Jacob. Je te jure que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. C'est juste... c'est juste mes instincts qui me poussent à aller à toi, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal, expliqua maladroitement le vampire

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre son explication, puis la referma, pas très sur d'être capable de rassurer Jacob en lui disant la vérité.

- C'est bien, murmura le loup

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, rétorqua doucement son imprégné. Je me hais tellement pour ce que je t'ai fais. Je comprends pourquoi tu as gardé Antony loin de moi, comment pourrais-je t'en tenir rigueur lorsque la seule chose que j'ai été capable de te montrer est une haine non fondée à ton égard...

Edward secoua la tête et se laissa glisser contre le métal de la portière. Assis au sol, il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire, comment il devait s'y prendre avec le loup. Il était effaré de lire tant de crainte sur le visage du jeune Quilleute.

Jacob quand à lui observait toujours son compagnon avec curiosité. Il s'était attendu à la colère, aux reproches... à toutes sortes de réactions de la part d'Edward, mais certainement pas celle-ci. Le vampire semblait déchiré par la guerre qu'il s'imposait et Jacob ne savait pas comment réagir à un tel comportement.

- Que puis-je faire pour que tu n'es plus peur de moi ? Chuchota le vampire qui quitta le sol des yeux en espérant trouver une réponse sur le visage de son loup. Que dois-je faire, Jacob ?

Les yeux du loup s'agrandirent en réponse à la question impromptue et encore une fois, il se retrouva tout à fait incapable de répondre.

- Je... je...

- Tu ne sais pas, soupira tristement le télépathe. J'avais dans l'idée de venir ici, te dire à quel point je t'aime, de...

Le vampire ricana amèrement en serrant les poings.

- Mais lorsque je te vois trembler de la sorte... comment réagirais-tu si je tentais de te toucher ?

Jacob baissa la tête pour scruter ses mains. Il lui semblait ironique de penser qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur le jour ou il avait proposé à son imprégné d'en finir avec sa vie. À la vérité, la seule chose qu'il craignait vraiment, c'était de quitter son fils. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir, il était simplement incapable de supporter la pensée de son fils souffrant de son absence et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas laisser la moindre occasion à Edward de lui faire du mal.

- Je ne te hais pas, déclara brusquement le loup. En fait, je comprends dans une certaine mesure... c'est juste qu'à présent, je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser me faire du mal

Edward se mordit la lèvre en baladant les yeux sur le corps de son loup. Étirant un léger sourire, il tendit le bras vers lui, l'invitant silencieusement à le rejoindre. Il tenta de faire abstraction de la pointe de douleur qu'il ressentit en remarquant la forte hésitation de son compagnon qui se contentait d'observer la main du vampire avec intérêt.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il

En se forçant à mettre ses instincts de survies de côté, Jacob se mit à marcher lentement vers son compagnon, sans jamais lâcher sa main des yeux. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il tendit sa propre main tremblante jusqu'à toucher celle d'Edward et poussa un soupire de soulagement. La crainte légèrement calmé, il ne ressentait que satisfaction et confort, le touché de son imprégné lui permettant de se sentir enfin en paix avec son loup. La bête était extatique et lui-même semblait enfin capable de respirer normalement.

Edward étira un doux sourire alors qu'il observait la main de son loup dans la sienne, il desserra légèrement celle-ci et balada ses doigts sur les phalanges caramels. Après un moment durant lequel aucun ne bougea, Edward leva les yeux sur le visage du loup. De sa main libre qu'il déplaça lentement de peur de l'effrayer de nouveau, il caressa doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire du doigt.

Jacob resta totalement immobile, se contentant de suivre le regard d'adoration que portait le vampire sur lui tendit qu'il suivait son propre doigt glisser sur la peau du loup. Avec un léger soupire, Jacob ferma les yeux, profitant du moment tout en écoutant la course de son cœur qui martelait sa poitrine.

- Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, souffla doucement le vampire. Peut-être que tu ne me feras jamais confiance... je ne te forcerais à rien, Jacob, ni à vouloir de moi comme compagnon, ni même à me laisser être un père pour notre fils, mais s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure, laisse-moi vous protéger. Laisse-moi être là pour vous

Le loup rouvrit presque aussitôt les yeux, surprit au-delà de la croyance par les paroles de son imprégné. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Edward acceptait de ne rien forcer sur lui, pas même Antony. Au fond, il n'avait aucun mal à voir la sincérité dans les yeux du vampire et il n'avait aucune réelle raison de douter de ses paroles. Bien sur, ce qu'avait fait Edward ne pouvait pas être oublié si facilement, mais aux vus des circonstances, il savait que son compagnon méritait son pardon. Par ailleurs, il était très conscient que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sauter dans ses bras était leur fils. Si Antony n'avait pas fait partit de l'équation, Jacob n'aurait pas eu une seconde d'hésitation, peu importe ses doutes ou le passé.

- Pour le moment, la priorité est de protéger Antony, chuchota-t-il en s'emparant doucement de la main froide qui traînait toujours sur son visage. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois lui dire ou même si je dois lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais ce dont je suis sur, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi...

Un sourire se dessina à la commissure des lèvres du vampire, qui enfin pouvait entrevoir le chemin qui pourrait l'amener à gagner son compagnon. Bien qu'une partie de lui aurait préféré écouter les conseils de Jasper et s'imposer à Jacob, il savait que pour gagner le loup, il devrait d'abord gagner sa confiance et il ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait l'amener à douter de lui de nouveau. Jamais.

Il savait qu'il se devait encore d'être prudent, mais il prendrait tout ce que son loup voudrait bien lui offrir, le principal à cet instant étant de le protéger de Bella, lui et son fils.

Se laissant envahir par une vague d'émotions, Edward se pencha brusquement vers son loup pour plonger dans ses bras, le tenant serré contre lui, berçant doucement son corps, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres.

Jacob avait eu un léger mouvement de recul en réponse, mais se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte, entrevoyant lui-même l'espoir d'un futur avec le vampire auquel il avait d'abord été lié par la haine. Il se demandait ce que serait d'être enfin aimé, il se demandait s'il pourrait enfin se reposer sur son compagnon, s'il pourrait enfin se sentir protégé et choyé, comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

- Je ne te décevrais pas, Jacob, promit solennellement le télépathe

Jacob soupira d'aise et se redressa pour mirer le vampire. Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à ses options et constata rapidement qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que de présenter Antony à son père. Il se devait d'accepter l'aide de son compagnon et ne voulait pas mentir à son fils en le présentant comme un simple ami. Il ferma les yeux un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, mais connaissant cependant déjà la réponse.

_Je ne peux pas me défendre contre toi ou même te provoquer le moindre mal, mais Seth n'hésitera pas à te détruire si tu faillis à ta parole_, le prévint-il silencieusement ne souhaitant pas prononcer une quelconque menace à voix haute

Edward leva la main du loup pour l'apporter à ses lèvres et posa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses phalanges, sellant leur accord.

Avec un dernier soupire, Jacob se leva en entraînant le vampire avec lui, malgré sa peur, ses mains ne tremblaient plus, à présent seule l'inquiétude de la réaction de son fils prédominait. Antony avait beau être très jeune, il était aussi particulièrement intelligent.

Alors qu'ils marchaient lentement jusqu'à la porte, Edward s'arrêta obligeant Jacob à en faire de même, lorsque le loup se retourna pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés, celui-ci lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Puis-je te demander ce qui t'a donné l'idée de l'appeler Antony ? Demanda curieusement le vampire

Les joues du Quilleute prirent un jolie teinte foncé et il détourna le regard avant de répondre.

- Carlisle m'a donné ton nom complet, souffla-t-il gêné. J'en ai proposé plusieurs au petit, il a parut bien réagir à celui-ci

Il haussa les épaules, espérant que le vampire se contenterait de cette explication et il se remit à marcher vers la porte, inquiet, excité, mais également heureux pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

><p>- Es-tu sur de ce que tu avance ? Grogna Cauis en se levant furieusement de son fauteuil<p>

- Oui

- Comment être sur que tu dis la vérité ? Continua-t-il pensif. Je ne vais pas aller contre l'avis d'Aro sans être certain...

Bella étira un sourire diabolique et releva fièrement la tête.

- Je ne suis pas responsable du fait que le pouvoir d'Aro ne fonctionne pas sur moi, rétorqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un garde ou deux avec moi ? Je leur montrerai

Cauis commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, se demandant pourquoi Aro n'avait pas voulu au moins faire vérifier les informations du nouveau né. Cela faisait des années qu'il espérait pouvoir enfin trouver quelque chose contre les Cullen et si ce que ce nouveau né disait s'avérer être la vérité, alors il aurait tous les droits d'en finir avec ce stupide clan de végétariens.

Il releva la tête et ses traits se détendirent instantanément alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Je veux que tu ailles trouver Renata, elle t'aidera à contrôler ton pouvoir. Nous allons très bientôt en avoir besoin...


	22. Chapter 22

Salut les gens!

D'abord merci pour vos derniers com (petit clin d'œil à Leyla:)

Je voulais partager avec vous le fait que j'ai une opinion assez mitigé concernant ce chapitre. Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour Edward et Antony, mais je ne suis pas sur d'être parvenu à le retranscrire correctement, du moins, comme je l'imagine dans mon cerveau malade.

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, au pire, je suis prête à le réécrire.

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

><p>LA RENCONTRE<p>

Edward suivait lentement Jacob qui le conduisait vers la maison. Il suivait chacun de ses gestes avec attention, souhaitant garder ce moment en mémoire éternellement. Le vampire remarqua de suite son frère, toujours installé sur le divan, ainsi que Carlisle qui lui se tenait debout près de la cheminé, scrutant le couple pénétrer dans la pièce avec une léger sourire.

_Je vois que ça s'est mieux passé que prévu_, pensa Carlisle

Edward baissa les yeux sur la main du loup tenant toujours fermement la sienne, il n'était pas sur que celui-ci se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Jacob s'arrêta dans le salon et jeta un regard à Carlisle avant de lâcher la main de son compagnon, se tournant vers lui pour lui parler.

- Je vais le chercher, murmura-t-il faiblement

Le vampire hocha la tête en essayant de garder son excitation pour lui. Il voulait garder le contrôle de ses émotions, il n'était pas temps d'effrayer son compagnon ou son fils. En soupirant lourdement, il se laissa tomber prêt de son frère, lui-même toujours silencieusement installé sur le divan, se contentant d'observer. Il ferma les yeux un moment en essayant d'apaiser ses craintes. Fort heureusement, sentant sa nervosité, Jasper usa de son pouvoir pour venir en aide à son frère, provoquant une forte vague de reconnaissance en retour.

_Ne t'inquiète pas tant_, lui conseilla l'empathe. _Il te suffit de rester calme et de montrer ton affection autant que possible, le reste suivra..._

Hochant la tête distraitement, Edward se tourna légèrement afin de regarder en direction des escaliers. Dans son esprit, il imaginait déjà tous les scénarios possibles. Bien sur, il espérait pouvoir ramener son compagnon et son fils chez les Cullen, estimant qu'ils y seraient sans doute mieux protégé, mais si Jacob n'acceptait de lui qu'une protection distante, alors il accepterait également, se contentant de demeurer à l'extérieur de la maison jour et nuit pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne vienne à eux. Il se demandait également si Jacob accepterait qu'il puisse présenter son fils au reste de son clan, s'il permettrait de faire de sa famille la leur. Il ne doutait pas que l'enfant pourrait facilement trouver sa place, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'entente entre certain membre de son clan et son loup. Jasper, Carlisle et certainement Esmée ne poseraient aucun problème, mais qu'en serait-il de Rosalie, Emmet et Alice ?

Edward désirait beaucoup de choses pour sa nouvelle petite famille, mais il était très conscient de ne rien pouvoir exiger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer à ce stade, c'était d'offrir à Jacob et à son fils ce dont ils avaient besoin. Bien qu'à cet instant, la protection fut la seule priorité, il sentait que Jacob avait besoin de soutient et pas seulement le sien. Ne sachant pas comment son peuple réagirait à l'existence de l'enfant, il ne pouvait que prier pour que sa famille puisse lui apporter l'affection dont il manquait cruellement. Il se doutait que Rosalie serait heureuse de rencontrer l'enfant, mais serait-elle capable de faire abstraction de sa jalousie maladive ? Emmet pourrait-il faire l'effort de respecter Jacob ? Alice parviendrait-elle à accepter un loup au sein du clan ? Quand à Esmée, sera-t-elle capable de rester à sa place ? Autant il pouvait l'aimer tendrement, il savait que la compagne de son créateur avait tendance à prendre son rôle de mère un peu trop au sérieux, cherchant désespérément un moyen de combler le manque de l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu. Ce qu'elle ne semblait malheureusement pas comprendre, c'était que malgré les jeunes visages de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants, aucun d'entre eux n'était en age d'être traité de la sorte, Jasper lui-même avait été créé cinquante ans avant elle.

Après les doutes, vint alors les questions dans l'esprit du télépathe. La meute accepterait-elle l'enfant ? Pourquoi Seth semblait si proche de lui ? L'appellerait-il papa, tout comme Jacob ? Allait-il...

_Je sais qui tu es_, entendit-il brusquement à travers son esprit

Edward tressaillit en entendant la voix accusatrice. La forte pensée lui étant destinée le coupa net dans la ligne incohérente des questions qui le taraudaient. Il écarquilla les yeux, sidéré en comprenant soudainement d'où venait la pensée et se redressa afin de se lever, mais fut stoppé dans son élan.

_Non, ne te fais pas remarquer_, supplia la voix. _Papa ne sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je dois rester un enfant à ses yeux. Il s'inquiète suffisamment au sujet de mes... différences, il sera heureux tant que mon comportement correspondra à mon apparence. C'est bien ce que nous voulons tous les deux, n'est pas ? Qu'il soit heureux. _

Edward se tenait immobile, essayant tant bien que mal de conserver un visage impassible. Il était effaré d'entendre son fils lui parler de la sorte. Il semblait si... mur ? Sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec les images qu'il avait entrevu via l'esprit de Jacob, encore moins un enfant qui était venu au monde un mois auparavant. À la vérité, cela aurait très bien pu être un adulte.

_Je sais qui tu es_, répéta la petite voix. _Je sais ce que tu as fais. Je ne t'aime pas et je n'aime pas savoir papa près de toi, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de toi pour survivre, alors je vais faire un effort.  
><em>

Tendit que la voix de son fils finissait son monologue, il vit Jacob apparaître avec le petit garçon niché contre sa poitrine, malgré ses efforts, il fut incapable de cacher sa surprise. Même s'il était pour le moment de dos, Edward vit que l'enfant semblait avoir environ un an physiquement et même si cela était étonnant en sachant qu'il était né depuis un mois, sa manière de s'exprimer le laissait perplexe.

_Papa ne doit pas savoir_, répéta durement le petit louveteau

Edward scruta le petit corps, incapable de se détacher de lui, tout en écoutant attentivement la voix. Il était toujours atterré, mais il paraissait enfin parvenir à contrôler son corps. Il dévia rapidement son regard pour rencontrer celui de Jacob. Celui-ci semblait inquiet, nerveux, mais également... soulagé ?

- Chéri, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, commença doucement Jacob qui caressait tendrement la joue de son fils

Enfin, l'enfant daigna se retourner et son regard perçant pénétra celui du vampire, il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, tenant chaque personnes dans la pièce en haleine, puis étira un léger sourire. En poussant un soupire de soulagement, Edward se leva du divan, un sourire heureux aux lèvres et entreprit de se présenter.

- Bonjour, Antony, le salua son père. Je suis...

- Mon autre papa, termina le louveteau sa voix sonnant beaucoup plus enfantine

Edward cligna des yeux, surpris par la voix de son fils, très différente de ce qu'il avait entendu via ses pensée.

_Contrôle-toi_, le reprit de suite l'enfant qui avait remarqué l'étrange expression qui avait envahi les traits du vampire

Le vampire obtempéra et étira de nouveau le sourire qui avait brusquement disparut, puis hocha lentement la tête. Antony se décala légèrement des bras de son père et tendit les bras en direction du vampire, exprimant innocemment son désir d'être porté par celui-ci.

* * *

><p>Jacob fut relativement surpris par l'acceptation facile de l'enfant qui ne paraissait pas ressentir le besoin de poser de questions. Il passa l'enfant à son compagnon qui s'en empara facilement. Souhaitant les laisser faire connaissance, il s'installa sur le divan et observa attentivement l'interaction entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Jetant un œil vers Carlisle, il remarqua de suite le large sourire que celui-ci portait, visiblement heureux par la scène se jouant sous ses yeux, puis il en fit de même avec Jasper qui portait un sourire identique.<p>

Il écouta Edward poser toutes sortes de questions à son louveteau qui répondait bien volontiers, puis l'enfant demanda au vampire d'aller courir avec lui à l'extérieur. Jacob se crispa, pas très sur d'être capable de laisser Edward partir seul avec son enfant, même quelques minutes, mais celui-ci s'empressa de le rassurer, promettant qu'ils n'iraient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. À contre cœur, le loup hocha la tête et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, il les laissa partir, la peur au ventre.

- Ça va bien se passer, promit Carlisle

Jacob soupira. Il espérait également que tout irait bien, cependant cela faisait à peine deux heures que son fils venait de rencontrer son second père et tout allait si vite. Trop vite.

- Ouai, souffla-t-il en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait s'enfuir avec lui ? Demanda curieusement Jasper. Il ne ferait jamais ça

Le loup se força à arracher son regard de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers l'empathe.

- Je sais, grommela-t-il. C'est juste qu'il ne le connaissait pas il y a deux heures, et ils sont déjà à s'amuser ensemble ? Ce n'est pas un peu rapide tout ça ?

Carlisle s'avança vers le jeune loup et posa la main sur son épaule pour lui donner un léger resserrement.

- Je sais que jusqu'ici, c'était surtout vous deux, mais c'est une bonne chose qu'Antony puisse rencontrer d'autres personnes, sa famille en particulier. Edward a besoin de faire sa connaissance, Jacob. Cela ne changera rien à votre relation

Jacob grogna dans son souffle, frustré d'avoir été découvert si facilement par le médecin. Hormis son inquiétude constante, il était vrai qu'il craignait également être remplacé. Depuis la naissance du petit, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps tous les deux, il savait qu'il aurait besoin de s'habituer, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce ne serait pas difficile.

- Je vais voir Seth, éluda-t-il en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser le regard des deux vampires

* * *

><p>Edward qui tenait son fils dans ses bras prit soin de s'éloigner suffisamment de la petite maison afin d'être sur de ne pas être entendu. Il s'arrêta devant un arbre et s'installa au sol avec l'enfant sur ses genoux. Il était toujours très troublé par la précédente interaction avec son fils et ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.<p>

- Comment ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Antony se décala légèrement dans ses bras pour scruter le visage de son second père. Tout était très confus pour lui aussi. Il n'avait pas vu grand chose depuis sa naissance et les seules informations qu'il était parvenu à obtenir du monde extérieur venait soit de son père, de Carlisle ou... de la télévision et des livres.

_Je ne sais pas_, répondit-il en s'accrochant à la chemise de son père. _Si je parle à voix haute, je serais incapable de prononcer la plupart des mots que j'utilise pour converser avec toi. Mes cordes vocales, mon corps est celui que tu as sous les yeux. Mon esprit en revanche est différent. Je suppose que je peux remercier tes gênes pour ça..._

Edward serra les yeux fermés, sentant de nouveau la culpabilité le frapper de plein fouet.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il

_Ne le sois pas. C'est étrange, mais pas mauvais. J'ai l'intelligence d'un adulte, le corps d'un enfant et des émotions mitigés. La plupart du temps, je me sens enjoué, curieux, amusé, heureux... insouciant... je me sens comme un enfant, je pense. D'autres fois, je suis frustré, en colère, conscient, réfléchis... _

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas laisser Jacob savoir ? Demanda curieusement le vampire

_Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas_, expliqua le louveteau en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire. _Mais je sais que papa à été très malheureux et se sent souvent seul, je le sens, surtout lorsque nous somme dans nos corps de loup, il essaye de me le cacher, mais il n'est pas très bon à ça. Depuis ma naissance, je sais que je suis la seule raison pour laquelle il est capable de sourire, mais je sais aussi que ça ne suffit pas. J'ai vu... j'ai ressentis ce qu'était une imprégnation, je sais à quel point il a mal, à quel point il est désespéré, à quel point il a voulu mourir avant ma naissance. Papa passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour moi, il a peur que ma croissance ne s'arrête pas, il a peur qu'on me fasse du mal, il a peur de ne pas pouvoir me permettre d'avoir une vie normale à cause de ce que je suis, il a peur que je sois malheureux... je voudrais vraiment que papa arrête d'avoir peur sans arrêt à cause de moi, d'ailleurs, même s'il apprenait à quel point mon esprit est avancé, ce ne serait que plus de soucis pour lui. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, il me suffit de faire attention lorsque nous sommes des loups, c'est tout_

- Je comprends_. _Je suis capable de lire constamment ton esprit contrairement à lui, ça aurait été impossible d'essayer de contrôler tes pensées sans arrêt

_Exactement_, soupira Antony. _Je ne peux pas vraiment me cacher de quelqu'un capable de s'insinuer __constamment dans mes pensées_

Le vampire hocha la tête, mais fut tout à fait conscient qu'il lui faudrait un moment avant qu'il soit capable de s'habituer à converser de la sorte avec le louveteau, mais il n'en était pas moins heureux, d'une certaine façon, cela lui permettait d'avoir une relation privilégié avec lui.

- Tu... tu as dis que tu savais...

_Je sais, oui_, le coupa sévèrement le petit garçon. _Comme je l'ai dis, papa a beaucoup de difficultés à cacher sa peine et une fois, alors qu'il n'avait pas conscience que je m'étais transformé, j'ai attrapé quelques brides d'images. _

Edward fut horrifié d'entendre une telle chose, il se figea littéralement, incapable de se remettre de l'idée que son fils ait pu voir ce qu'il avait osé faire à son père.

- Je suis un monstre, souffla-t-il la voix tremblante

_Tu es un idiot de vampire_, rectifia son fils. _Tu t'es comporté comme un monstre à cause de ta bêtise et de ton ignorance, pas à cause de ce que tu es_. _Tu as tellement renié tes instincts que la perte de contrôle était la suite logique_

- Comment peux-tu comprendre ? Jacob t'a parlé de ce que je suis ?

_Très peu, il avait peur de m'effrayer, mais encore une fois, j'ai attrapé certaines informations dans son esprit, par ailleurs, je te rappel que je suis en partis vampire, moi aussi_. _Mon loup est très présent en moi, mais je ressens aussi cette partie qui vient de toi, _expliqua doucement l'enfant. _Je ressens la soif de sang et je suis très possessif, surtout avec Seth. Je sais qu'il est destiné à être à moi, je ne comprends pas encore ce que cela implique, mais parfois je dois me forcer à ne pas le mordre... c'est très étrange comme sensation, ce n'est pas pour me nourrir, c'est plus pour..._

- Le marquer, finit son père qui avait deviné que Seth devait s'être imprégné sur son fils

_Oui. Il est comme un grand frère, un ami, mais je... il est à moi, j'ai besoin qu'il soit à moi, c'est vraiment très étrange_

- C'est naturel...

_Regarde-moi_, demanda doucement l'enfant qui se détacha légèrement du torse de son père.

Edward baissa la tête et plongea un tendre regard dans celui de son fils. Il pouvait comprendre à quel point celui-ci pouvait se sentir confus. Il devais être difficile de ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires, d'avoir les capacités intellectuelles d'un adultes dans un si petit corps tout en étant parallèlement capable de se plonger dans l'insouciance comme n'importe quel enfant...

_Il n'y a rien de normal chez moi_, affirma le petit garçon. _Je n'ai pas encore vu d'autres enfants, mais à la télé, ce sont toujours les femmes qui sont enceintes et je n'ai vu aucun autre enfant capable de se changer en loup. Papa dit que je suis spécial, tout comme lui et que c'est comme un pouvoir magique, mais que personne ne doit savoir_

- Papa a raison, acquiesça doucement le vampire. Tu es spécial

_Je suis bizarre_

- Tu es parfait, contra sévèrement son père. Spécial comme papa et moi, cela fait de toi la perfection

_Tu dis ça pour être gentil_

- Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai. Tu ne vois pas ? Tu es un miracle, Antony. Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir avoir un fils à moi, une famille et Jacob m'a fait le plus parfait des cadeaux en te mettant au monde.

Edward allait continué, mais il entendit brusquement un son qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien à présent, les pattes de loup tapant lourdement sur le sol. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les pensées colériques et inquiètes de Seth qui avait été horrifié de se réveiller sans voir Antony après ce qui s'était passé. Il était suivi de près par Jacob qui tentait de calmer son ami, sans succès.

Brusquement, le petit garçon se transforma en loup dans les bras de son vampire de père, surprenant celui-ci de tel façon qu'il faillit le faire tomber.

_Seth !_ S'écria joyeusement le louveteau en sautant des bras d'Edward pour courir en direction de celui-ci

_Antony, tu vas bien ?_ S'inquiéta Seth en continuant à courir comme une flèche._ Personne ne t'a fait __de mal ? _

Seth apparut enfin à quelques centaines de mètres et ralentit sa courses en voyant le louveteau attendre au milieu du terrain pour lui. Le grand loup gris s'avança doucement pour pousser son museau sur le côté du petit corps et passa sa langue sur les petites oreilles.

_Non, je vais bien_. _J'ai eu peur, mais papa et Jasper m'ont sauvé_, expliqua Antony en se laissant tomber sur le ventre pour réapparaître dans sa forme humaine l'instant d'après.

- Tu vois qu'il va bien, soupira Jacob qui avait également reprit forme humaine. Pas de quoi paniquer

- Pas de quoi paniquer ? S'énerva Seth tenant serré le petit garçon contre son torse. Tu l'as laissé partir seul avec... avec ce...

L'expression de Jacob changea du tout au tout et il s'avança vers son ami les traits déformés par la colère. Il se décala légèrement pour attraper l'attention du vampire qui observait l'interaction curieusement.

- Ramène Antony à la maison, s'il te plaît

Sans un mot, Edward rejoignit son fils toujours dans les bras de Seth et tendit la main pour le prendre, mais ne fut accueillit que par un grognement d'avertissement et ce, malgré les bras de l'enfant tendu vers le vampire.

- Donne Antony à Edward, Seth. Maintenant ! Ordonna durement Jacob de sa voix d'alpha

Celui-ci obtempéra, non sans grogner de nouveau en direction du vampire tout en l'affublant de toutes sortes de pensées désagréables. Jacob fit signe à Edward et celui-ci commença à s'éloigner.

- Je sais que tu veux le protéger, commença doucement Jacob. Mais que tu le veuille ou non, il est aussi son père et tu vas devoir l'accepter...

- Et s'il te refait du mal, Jacob ? Gémit son ami. S'il fait du mal à Antony ?

- Alors tu as ma permission pour le détruire. Il a déjà été prévenu

Seth s'immobilisa, bouche-bée. Son alpha venait de lui donner un ordre direct. L'ordre de tuer son imprégné...

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si...

- Je sais. Mais s'il fait du mal à Antony, tu devras le tuer, peu importe ce qui m'arrive. Compris ?

A contre cœur, Seth hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas cet ordre, sachant que la mort d'Edward signifierait la mort de son ami, ce qui était à ses yeux vraiment dommage parce qu'il ne rêvait que d'arracher la tête de ce stupide télépathe.

Les deux loups commencèrent à marcher dans la direction de la maison en silence, chacun prit pas ses pensées. Jacob se demandait comment son compagnon et son fils avaient pu gagner une telle complicité aussi rapidement tendit que Seth se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il en arrivait à devoir détruire l'imprégné de son alpha.

Comme s'il avait entendu sa question, Jacob s'empara brusquement de son bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

- Seth, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera à toi de t'occuper de lui, soupira Jacob. J'y pense depuis le jour ou tu es arrivé ici. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, d'ailleurs Antony t'adore

- Je préférerai éviter qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, grommela Seth

- Moi aussi, ricana tristement Jacob en reprenant la marche, moi aussi


	23. Chapter 23

Salut tous le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont.

Ce chapitre ouvre la voie à certaines idées que j'ai eu, j'ai d'ailleurs dû changer quelques détails dans l'un des chapitre précédent (cependant trop minim pour être vraiment remarqué) afin de pouvoir installer l'idée un peu plus tard

Il faudra par contre être un peu patient pour découvrir la chose (sinon c'est pas drôle... pour moi) j'aime bien quand vous spéculez.

On m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais décidé de mettre Jacob enceinte parce que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec cette idée. En fait, j'ai beau retourner la chose mainte et mainte fois, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée d'un mec avec un gros ventre, mais je voulais mettre un gamin dans l'histoire, alors j'ai cherché comment faire pour que ce soit moins choquant (à mes yeux) et faire en sorte que l'histoire ne tourne pas à la science fiction, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de transformer Jake en louve, je trouvai que ça passerai mieux qu'il vive sa grossesse et l'accouchement avec un corps plus... adapté?

Bref, voilà pour l'explication et... voilà pour le nouveau chapitre...

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

><p>SECRET<p>

- Je te remercie d'être intervenu pour moi, souffla le vampire aux cheveux blond. Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile

Le vampire à l'autre bout de la ligne soupira en serrant le combiné dans sa main, las de cette seule solution capable de lui offrir la chance d'interagir avec son compagnon. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus, renier sa place, rejoindre celui qu'il aimait tant et le protéger de tout mal, il était si sensible, si fragile comparé à lui.

- Tu devrais savoir que d'autres choses son beaucoup plus difficiles, mon amour, murmura-t-il tristement. J'aurai voulu faire plus, mais nous aurions pu être découvert...

- Je suis désolé

- Ne le soit pas, le reprit l'aîné. Nous avons tous deux fait un choix, il nous faut à présent l'assumer. Nous somme malheureusement les deux opposés d'une même entité, nos mondes ne sont pas encore prêt à s'accepter l'un l'autre, pas avec une différence si radicale. Tu ne veux pas de moi tel que je suis et je n'ai pas été capable de t'offrir ce dont tu avais besoin. À présent, ta vie... ne nous permet plus de réparer quoi que ce soit, nous nous sommes perdu, rajouta-t-il en retenant un sanglot

Il eut un silence, long, durant lequel les deux vampires repensaient à leurs années ensemble. La tristesse de leur séparation, ainsi que les regrets. Chacun d'eux s'étaient à de nombreuses reprises demandé ce qu'ils auraient pu faire différemment, ce qu'ils auraient pu changer pour ne jamais avoir à se quitter. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé réponse à cette question.

- Tu me manque chaque jour, chuchota le blond d'une voix brisé, je suis incapable de t'oublier, même elle, elle ne peut pas effacer ton souvenir

La dessus, le jeune vampire raccrocha, incapable de contrôler d'avantage sa voix. Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit telle une rivière intarissable. Tant d'années de torture, séparer de son seul compagnon parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable de se sacrifier. Le manque d'amour n'avait bien évidement jamais été le problème, cependant, parfois même les vampires pouvaient vivre dans deux mondes différents...

* * *

><p>Jasper et Edward couraient au milieu des arbres, suivant le petit louveteau devant eux qui visiblement s'en donnait à cœur joie. L'un comme l'autre avaient été particulièrement étonné par la vitesse de celui-ci malgré les pattes minuscules qui le porter. Des moments tels que celui-ci permettait à Edward de se rappeler que son fils n'était encore qu'un enfant, à cet instant, il ne pouvait entendre que des rires et des provocations ludiques venant de lui.<p>

_Aller, attrape-moi ! _Ricana l'enfant en secouant joyeusement la queue

Après avoir décidé qu'il serrait plus judicieux pour chacun que Jacob et Antony vienne vivre au manoir des Cullen, il avait été également décidé que rester quelques jours dans la maison de Jacob permettrait de prendre le temps pour Antony d'apprendre à connaître son père, ainsi que celui qui jouerait le rôle de son oncle avant de faire face au reste de la famille. La relation entre Edward et son fils avait rapidement grandit, non pas que l'enfant lui avait pardonné le comportement immonde de celui-ci envers son autre père, cependant, Antony n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner la sincérité venant du vampire. Il savait que son père regrettait ses actions passées et qu'il était bien décidé à faire le nécessaire pour réparer ses erreurs, par ailleurs, Antony se sentait en quelque sorte libéré. Enfin, il pouvait être lui-même avec quelqu'un, enfin, il existait une personne face à qui il n'aurait pas à se cacher. Il pouvait aborder des divers sujets avec le télépathe, il pouvait enfin se confier sans avoir à inquiéter d'avantage son pauvre loup de père.

Antony avait beau être très jeune, il n'en était pas pour autant inconscient, d'ailleurs cela aurait été difficile alors qu'il était capable de sentir la peine de son père depuis sa naissance. Bien qu'il était encore incapable de prendre la réelle mesure de la situation, il savait que son père avait mérité une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Bien que la puissance du loup de son père suintait de tous ses pores, il pouvait également sentir sa confusion, sa peine, sa solitude. Jacob était perdu, inquiet, il avait peur constamment et Antony l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ajouter quoi que ce soit sur son esprit. Non, son père méritait d'être heureux, de cesser de s'inquiéter, d'être aimé et protégé.

Ce fut la première raison pour laquelle il avait voulu se rapprocher de son géniteur autant que possible et même s'il était à présent capable de l'apprécier pour d'autres raisons, sa priorité était de protéger celui qui l'avait mit au monde, celui qui s'était relégué au second plan pour lui, se torturant au delà du supportable pour le garder en sécurité.

Edward déposa le cerf fraîchement mort près du louveteau et lui fit signe de venir se nourrir. Il se mit à rire en observant celui-ci ramper dans sa forme de loup et découvrir les babines, affichant une rangé de dents minuscules avant de les plonger dans la carcasse, non pas pour se nourrir de la chaire, mais pour aspirer le sang.

- Peut-être devrions-nous lui donner une paille ? Ricana Jasper en secouant la tête

Le sourire d'Edward s'étira d'avantage et il leva la main pour caresser le dos du chiot devant lui, son cœur emplit d'amour pour l'adorable petite créature. Contre toutes attentes, il était heureux de savoir son fils capable de se transformer en loup, il n'arrêtait pas de s'étonner de la bouille adorable qu'avait celui-ci, quelque soit sa forme.

- Il est tellement mignon, murmura-t-il en passant doucement ses doigts dans la fourrure du louveteau. Magnifique

- Oui, il est parfait, acquiesça Jasper qui souriait également, inconscient de la capacité de l'enfant à prendre la réelle mesure des mots qu'ils échangeaient. Et puis j'aime beaucoup les émotions que tu me renvoie en ce moment. Je ne t'ai pas sentis si heureux depuis... en fait, je ne t'ai jamais sentis si heureux...

Edward hocha la tête en se redressant, il savait exactement ce que voulait dire son frère. Il n'était lui-même pas habitué à se sentir de la sorte. À part l'inquiétude d'un éventuel danger, il ne ressentait que des émotions positives lorsqu'il était près d'Antony. Ne rester plus qu'à parvenir à se rapprocher de Jacob et son bonheur serait total.

Jusqu'ici, le jeune alpha avait passé son temps à essayer de calmer Seth et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de converser de nouveau, trop occupé à empêcher son bêta de prendre une bouchée de son compagnon. Celui-ci commençait à accepter la présence d'Edward dans la vie d'Antony, mais il était incapable de lui faire confiance, l'image de son ami inerte sur le sol pratiquement mort le hantait toujours. Qu'importait le nombre de fois ou le vampire essayerait de s'excuser, il n'arrivait pas à oublier son visage stoïque, debout à quelques mètres du corps de Jacob.

_Jake, ça fait presque trois heures_, se plaignit-il en scrutant son alpha

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, ils étaient tous deux en forme de loup et savaient exactement ce que faisait Antony avec les deux vampires.

_Tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont fait que courir et chasser_, soupira l'alpha

_Mais il me manque !_ Grogna Seth

Avant que Jacob ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, une petite voix s'insinua dans leurs esprits.

_Tu me manques aussi, Seth_, murmura Antony. _On termine la chasse et on reviens. Mais je suis fatigué, donc papa Ed va me porter_

_Papa Ed ?_ S'indigna Seth avec un grognement

_Seth !_ S'énerva Jacob lorsqu'il sentit son fils frémir en réponse à sa soudaine colère. _Ce n'est rien chéri, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux_

_Je suis désolé, Seth..._

_C'est moi qui suis désolé, Tony_._ Papa a raison, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux_

Après avoir acquiescé, ils sentirent tous deux Antony sortir totalement de leurs esprits, signe qu'il avait reprit forme humaine et ils en firent tous deux autant.

S'habillant rapidement, Jacob secoua la tête au comportement de son bêta. Il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude et sa jalousie, mais il n'aimait pas du tout que son ami se permette de bouleverser son fils, peu importe la raison.

- Je suis désolé, Jake, soupira le jeune loup. C'est juste... depuis qu'ils sont là, Antony a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il me manque...

- Je sais, Seth. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, mais il a besoin d'apprendre à connaître sa famille. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que sa relation avec Edward est complètement différente de la mienne, il y a une complicité étrange entre eux, c'est indéniable, mais ce n'est pas la même que celle que je partage avec lui, ni même celle que tu partage avec lui. Rien ne va changer, Seth, il t'aime toujours autant, tu le sais ?

- Oui, répondit son ami en forçant un sourire

Ils revinrent tous deux à la maison pour découvrir Carlisle qui les attendait tranquillement dans le salon, le visage grave. Immédiatement, Jacob s'en inquiéta, se demandant s'il avait eu des nouvelles de Bella.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il en se plantant devant le vampire

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, se secouant visiblement de ses pensées profondes avant de se détendre légèrement.

- J'ai parlé à Esmée...

- Ho, elle t'a demandé de rentrer ?

- Pas vraiment, apparemment, Alice n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire où nous étions. Je sais que tu voulais attendre quelques jours pour permettre à Antony de s'habituer à Edward et Jasper, mais...

- Mais tu veux lui dire de venir de suite ?

- En fait, ils sont sur le chemin, murmura le vampire. Je suis désolé, lorsque je lui ai demandé d'attendre encore un peu, elle... elle s'est mise en colère, elle a dit qu'elle méritait de connaître son petit fils

Jacob resta bouche-bée durant quelques longues secondes, il pouvait comprendre la colère qu'Esmée ressentait pour avoir été mise à l'écart par son propre compagnon, mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle semblait vouloir s'imposer dans la vie de son fils. Le fait qu'Edward la considère comme sa mère ne voulait en aucun cas dire que son fils devait la considérer comme un membre de sa famille.

- Donc, ils arrivent, soupira Jacob en se laissant tomber sur le divan. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette façon de s'autoproclamer la grand-mère de mon fils...

- Je sais, Jacob... mais tu m'as accepté et elle est ma femme

- Je ne t'ai pas accepté à cause de ton lien avec Edward, répondit sèchement le loup. Tu as gagné ma confiance, ma considération et notre affection. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit s'impose à Antony

- Je comprends, murmura le vampire. Je vais lui parler

Jacob se contenta de hocher la tête et regarda la mine renfrogné de Seth. D'après son expression, celui-ci n'était pas plus ravi que lui par l'arrivé du reste du clan. Jacob ne se sentait pas prêt à leur faire face après ce qui s'était passé chez eux quelques jours auparavant. Il avait un peu peur de l'attitude qu'adopterait la femme de Carlisle face à son fils. Il espérait qu'il n'en arriverait pas à s'énerver, il devait beaucoup trop à Carlisle pour le peiner de cette façon, par ailleurs, s'il devait aller vivre avec son clan, il avait tout intérêt à entretenir une relation cordiale avec chacun d'entre eux. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de s'inquiéter.

* * *

><p>La grande salle était à présent vide. Chaque vampire était allé vaquer à ses occupations et le silence était total dans cette partie du château. La pièce était baigné par l'obscurité et seuls deux billes bordeaux éclairés par la lune la perçait sournoisement. Lorsqu'un lourd grincement se fit entendre, le mouvement furtif du corps immobile fit siffler l'air autour de lui.<p>

- Tu es en retard ! Grogna Cauis alors qu'il scrutait le passage derrière les trônes s'ouvrir

Bella leva la tête, se forçant à ne pas se laisser impressionner, cependant elle ne pouvait nier que Cauis avait l'air particulièrement terrifiant. Il semblait toujours en colère et après quelques temps avec les Volturi, elle avait rapidement remarqué qu'il était de loin le vampire le plus cruel du château, peut-être même le plus cruel ayant foulé cette Terre. Sa cruauté en elle-même ne l'ennuyait guère, elle espérait cependant qu'il ne lui en fasse jamais profiter.

- J'étais en plein combat avec Demetri et Jane, se justifia-t-elle. Il n'y on pas été de main morte et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, trop occupé à sauver ma tête

- Allons, ricana Cauis. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement. Si Jane ou Demetri voulait vraiment te détruire, tu ne seras pas là à en parler

Bella leva un sourcil en réponse à l'insulte, elle n'appréciait pas être sous-estimé

- Dois-je te rappeler que le pouvoir de Jane ne fonctionne pas sur moi ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que son expérience au combat se compte en plusieurs centaines d'années ? Rétorqua sèchement Cauis. Crois-tu être le premier bouclier qu'elle rencontre ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. Non, tu es simplement la première à conserver ta tête aussi longtemps

Serrant les mâchoires, Bella se s'efforça de ne pas répondre aux moqueries de Cauis. Elle détestait littéralement Jane et celle-ci lui rendait bien. Se proposant d'aider pour chaque entraînement. La sorcière semblait incapable de laisser passer l'occasion de pouvoir libérer sa colère sur l'ancienne Cullen. Mais Bella était bien trop déterminé pour abandonner, elle voulait la mort de Jacob et de son fils, ainsi que le retour d'Edward. Elle était prête à utiliser le pouvoir de Chelsea afin d'y parvenir. C'était ce que Cauis lui avait promit si elle parvenait à l'aider à éradiquer les Cullen et les loups. Ils y gagneraient donc tous deux, Cauis avec la mort des Quilleutes et des Cullen, ainsi Bella qui aurait sa vengeance et son cher mari en retour.


	24. Chapter 24

TENSIONS

Jacob était assis dans le salon, scrutant son louveteau et son bêta endormit l'un contre l'autre. Il pouvait voir les traits de son ami enfin détendu à la proximité de son imprégné et se sentait lui-même bien mieux. La seule ombre au tableau à cet instant était le fait qu'il savait le reste du clan sur le chemin et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette nouvelle situation. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu trop tôt, si son fils était réellement prêt à faire face aux femelles du clan Cullen et surtout à Esmée...

Il sentit une sorte de courant d'air derrière lui et fut tiré de ses pensées, mais se garda de se retourner en reconnaissant de suite le fumet de son compagnon. Il se contenta donc de garder les yeux sur le visage endormit de son fils.

- Merci, entendit-il murmurer si doucement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre

Jacob fronça les sourcils, essayant de saisir la raison de cette reconnaissance.

- Pour me laisser être son père, rajouta Edward en s'installant sur le fauteuil près de lui. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, tout autant que pour Seth, alors merci

Le loup hocha la tête en reconnaissance et étira un léger sourire. À la vérité, il était heureux de savoir son fils capable d'accepter le vampire aussi facilement. Son louveteau semblait tellement plus épanouie depuis qu'il était entouré par les membres de sa nouvelle famille.

- Puis-je... puis-je t'emmener pour une promenade ? Proposa timidement le vampire après un long silence

Jacob daigna enfin tourner la tête pour scruter le visage de son compagnon pour le trouver les yeux rivés sur le sol, il était sur que celui-ci aurait rougi si cela avait été possible et cette pensée l'amusa outre mesure. Il réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête en se redressant, pas très sur de savoir comment réagir face à son compagnon.

La traction était si forte, il ne voulait que se fondre dans ses bras et enfin pouvoir faire l'amour avec lui. Il voulait savoir ce que serait d'être si intime avec Edward sans la colère et la haine, il voulait savoir ce qu'était d'être aimé. Mais même s'il semblait à présent capable d'accorder un certain niveau de confiance au vampire, cela ne voulait pas dire que le climat n'était pas maladroit entre les deux hommes.

Edward se leva et tendit la main vers son loup en lui adressant un sourire qu'il espérait être rassurant. Il ne supportait plus la distance et le malaise qui existait entre son compagnon et lui, il avait besoin de tenir son loup, de lui promettre son amour éternelle et... de le toucher.

Jacob s'empara timidement de la main du vampire et se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur de la maison, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son fils.

- Carlisle est dans le jardin derrière et Jasper lit un livre à l'étage, lui assura Edward

De nouveau, Jacob hocha la tête, effectivement rassuré de savoir deux vampires à proximité de sa petite famille d'endormi. Il suivit Edward en silence, profitant de sa main entrelacée dans la sienne. Il était indéniable que le moindre contact physique avec son imprégné n'était que pure bonheur, son loup ronronnait comme un chat et il se sentait détendu et soulagé par leur proximité. Il voulait plus, tellement plus, mais n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'aborder la chose et espérait secrètement qu'Edward serait capable de briser la glace qu'il s'était évertué à dresser entre eux pour se protéger. À présent, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de maintenir cette distance, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il portait une totale confiance en Edward, mais qu'il était prêt à y travailler sans aucun doute.

Après une longue marche silencieuse, Edward s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin de terre pour faire face au loup. Durant un long moment, il se contenta de laisser ses yeux voyager sur la peau caramel, permettant à Jacob de sentir l'adoration qu'il lui portait.

Le vampire était littéralement en admiration devant le loup, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'une telle créature puisse être son compagnon, ni à quel point il avait été stupide de ne pas le réaliser plus tôt.

- Si parfait, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en levant la main pour effleurer les lignes du visage de son compagnon

Le regard, les mots, ainsi que le geste provoqua à Jacob de cligner des yeux, surprit, alors que ses joues prirent une jolie teinte foncée. Même s'il avait espéré un geste du vampire, il n'aurait pas cru que celui-ci pourrait un jour porter un tel regard sur lui, ni même parler de lui de la sorte. Il sentait son cœur battre si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il craignait qu'il ne finisse par s'en échapper et le touché doux comme une plume sur son visage provoqua à sa respiration de devenir lourde de désir. Si son vampire était capable de provoquer une telle réaction par cette légère touche, il se demandait ce qu'un contact plus intime serait capable de faire.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? Demanda soudainement le vampire, clairement inquiet par l'éventuelle réponse du loup. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut incapable de produire le moindre son. À la vérité, il ne savait rien, jusqu'ici ses doutes l'avaient rongés à un tel point qu'il était incapable de voir plus loin que les actions passés, peu importe à quel point il avait voulu croire ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici vu ou entendu.

Voyant son hésitation, le visage du vampire tomba, déçu et toujours terriblement en colère contre lui-même. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et leva sa main libre pour entourer le visage de son compagnon précautionneusement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile au monde, caressant doucement ses fossettes de ses pouces. Il s'approcha lentement du visage du loup qui semblait totalement paralysé, son regard dévia furtivement sur les lèvres chaudes à quelques centimètres des siennes avant remonter pour aimanter ses iris noircies par le désir à celle de son loup. Retenant son besoin, il se contenta de poser son front contre le sien sans jamais le quitter des yeux et resta silencieux, comme hypnotisé.

- S'il te plaît, chuchota le vampire d'une voix torturé. S'il te plaît, permets-moi de plonger ma langue dans ta bouche, Jacob, je veux, non, j'ai besoin de goûter à mon compagnon... correctement, rajouta-t-il avec une pointe de douleur à la pensée toujours très présente de ce qu'il avait osé faire dans le passé

Jacob chercha en lui la force de répondre au vampire, lui donner l'approbation dont il semblait avoir besoin, mais se sentait si ensorcelé par ses paroles et ses gestes qu'il paraissait à peine capable de se souvenir comment respirer. Il cligna des yeux, tout aussi incapable de se détacher du regard ardent de son compagnon et lorsqu'il cru déceler une once de déception dans le regard de celui-ci en réponse à son manque de réaction, il colla brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Edward ne pu contenir le sourire qui se dessina contre la bouche du loup, il garda une main en place sur son visage tendit qu'il dégagea l'autre pour s'emparer de l'un des bras ballant sur les côtés de son compagnon pour l'entourer autour de sa taille, encourageant le loup à se coller à lui. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin son compagnon serrer son bras autour de lui, il le relâcha pour traîner sa main le long de son dos, la laissant voyager jusqu'à sa nuque avant de se concentrer correctement sur le baiser.

Et il fit exactement ce pourquoi il avait supplié le loup en plongeant sa langue dans l'antre brûlante, profitant de chaque seconde durant lesquelles il visita la bouche de son compagnon avec minutie, enregistrant chaque son s'échappant de celui-ci.

Inquiet de devoir laisser son loup respirer, Edward se détacha de ses lèvres à contre cœur, non sans remarquer avec satisfaction la légère moue de déception qu'il affichait. Il ne s'éloigna pas, se contentant de laisser son regard glisser sur le visage adorablement rougit de son loup qui haletait, les yeux toujours clos. Le vampire leva une main et traîna doucement ses doigts sur ses paupières, avant de se pencher légèrement pour les embrasser.

Jacob était en extase, littéralement. Il ne s'était jamais sentit si aimé et cajolé de son existence. Il garda les yeux clos dans l'espoir de profiter de la béatitude du moment aussi longtemps que possible et si son compagnon ne s'était pas évertué à le tenir fermement, il se serrait certainement écroulé sur le sol. Il se sentait si extasié qu'il aurait été capable de venir sans une touche, se contentant de la voix mielleuse et incroyablement excitante de son vampire. Mais autant le loup le désirait, il n'était pas temps pour ce type d'intimité, pas encore.

Il savait Edward capable d'aimer, il l'avait suffisamment observé aimer Bella, mais jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait imaginé Edward capable de le scruter avec une telle adoration, le toucher comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde, ni même de transformer de simples mots en une musique composé à sa seule intention.

- Permets-moi de t'aimer comme tu le mérite, Jake, souffla-t-il suppliant contre l'oreille de son loup. Permets-moi de faire de toi le centre de mon monde. Permet-nous de former une famille, avec Antony...

Jacob parut enfin sortir de son état d'émerveillement. Il scrutait Edward avec intensité, ressentant l'étrange sensation de s'imprégner de nouveau sur le vampire. Tout son corps se mit à trembler comme la première fois, sa respiration était haletante et sa vision focalisé sur les yeux noircis rivés sur lui, à tel point que le décor autour des deux hommes semblait avoir disparut.

L'imprégnation sans la peur, sans la douleur, ni la haine.

Edward qui gardait un œil attentif à l'esprit de son loup fut tout aussi surpris par ce qu'il observa, heureux qu'à cet instant, son compagnon paraisse incapable de garder ses pensées pour lui. Il avait le regard rivé sur celui de Jacob et fut capable de ressentir avec exactitude les émotions du loup. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cette nouvelle imprégnation parut avoir autant d'effet sur le loup que sur le vampire, la magie semblait avoir déteint sur Edward et celui-ci prenant conscience de ce fait étira un large sourire, émerveillé par la sensation dans laquelle il se noya sans une once d'hésitation.

Les minutes passèrent et Jacob parut enfin capable de sortir de sa transe. Il fut alors conscient du regard de son imprégné sur lui et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant à son tour ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu... ce n'est... tu n'as pas ? Baragouina-t-il incrédule

Le visage du vampire s'éclaira d'avantage et il fut incapable de dévier son regard des yeux ronds de son loup. Il était encore stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer et pria silencieusement le ciel de pouvoir profiter du flux d'émotions qui traversait son corps de part en part.

- C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais ressentis, souffla-t-il rêveur

Enfin, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, brusquement capable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, satisfait en comprenant que son ressenti ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Il ferma les yeux un instant en prenant une profonde inspiration et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour attaquer les lèvres du loup qui se tenait encore figé devant lui.

_Comment ?_ Entendit-il dans l'esprit du loup. _Comment a-t-il pu ? _

Avec un dernier coup de langue sur les lèvres gonflés du loup, Edward s'écarta légèrement pour entourer ses bras autour de son compagnon afin de le bercer contre lui, plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'être dans son existence.

Jacob quand à lui se fondit dans l'étreinte toujours incapable de croire que le vampire avait pu s'imprégner sur lui. Il força son corps à se détendre, décidant de profiter du moment et de garder ses questions pour plus tard, mais lorsque le vampire se dégagea violemment de lui, la béatitude mua tout aussi soudainement en crainte.

- Antony ! Murmura le vampire avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison

Jacob ne prit pas le temps de cligner des yeux, dès qu'il entendit le nom de son fils passer les lèvres du vampire, l'inquiétude le gagna et il se mit à courir à son tour.

* * *

><p>Le louveteau dormait bien tranquillement dans les bras chauds de Seth, accaparé par un rêve des plus agréable lorsqu'il sentit deux mains froides tenter de l'arracher aux bras rassurant de son loup. Il ouvrit les yeux, pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son père, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage d'une femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, il poussa un cri de panique et s'accrocha plus solidement au torse de Seth qui se réveilla à son tour brusquement.<p>

Seth poussa un grognement lorsqu'il vit la compagne de Carlisle, les mains sur son compagnon qu'elle semblait vouloir arracher à son étreinte. Alerté par les cris, Jasper se précipita dans la pièce et fut surpris de trouver Esmée penché sur le divan, les deux mains sur les bras du louveteau, tendit qu'Alice se tenait derrière elle, observant la scène avec un désintérêt flagrant.

- Ôte tes mains de lui ! Gronda Seth qui à présent tremblait violemment

Esmée comprit son erreur et leva les mains en l'air tout en se reculant d'un pas.

- Je... je voulais juste voir son visage, se justifia-t-elle doucement

Jasper secoua la tête et s'avança pour se planter entre le loup et Esmée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était permise d'essayer de prendre l'enfant des bras de Seth alors que celui-ci dormait.

- As-tu perdu ton esprit, Esmée ? S'emporta-t-il à son tour. Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre qu'ils soient réveillés ?

- Je n'aurai pas eu à attendre si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps ! Se défendit-il pitoyablement. J'ai droit de connaître mon petit-fils !

Un grondement effrayant se fit entendre derrière eux et tous se retournèrent pour voir Jacob à l'embrasure, les yeux plissés, la poitrine gonflée et le visage tordu dans une grimace qui ferait fuir la grande faucheuse elle-même.

- Tu n'as absolument aucun droit ! Rugit-il en reportant son attention sur son bêta et son louveteau. Sors-le d'ici

Seth serra les dents en se forçant à calmer sa colère et hocha lentement la tête avant de se lever et de disparaître de la pièce avec le louveteau toujours effrayé par ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Il est mon petit-fils ! Fit de nouveau valoir Esmée. J'ai droit de...

- Encore une fois, gronda Jacob en s'approchant lentement de la compagne de Carlisle. Tu n'as droit à rien et surtout pas celui d'effrayer mon fils. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward te considère comme sa mère que mon fils doit te considérer comme sa grand-mère.

Esmée soupira lourdement et tenta de se calmer, consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait avec la colère. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et secoua la tête, se demandant si Jacob était réellement capable de prendre soin d'un enfant, le loup était si jeune. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas tout à fait sur que d'imposer une dynamique si étrange à un enfant soit une bonne chose. À ses yeux, son petit-fils avait besoin d'une présence féminine autour de lui, certainement pas de deux pères trop jeunes, inexpérimentés et dangereux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tenta d'adresser un regard d'excuse à Jacob qui la scrutait toujours sévèrement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais Carlisle était présent lui aussi, il observait la scène à l'écart et espérait vraiment que sa femme puisse faire l'effort de se contenir avant que le loup ne perde patience.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle à contre cœur. J'étais tellement heureuse d'apprendre qu'Edward était père, je voulais juste rencontrer son fils...

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, Esmée ! Grogna à son tour Edward. C'est le nôtre à Jacob et à moi. Je comprends ton excitation, mais tu ne peux pas te permettre d'approcher cet enfant sans la permission préalable de Jacob...

Esmée fronça les sourcils et regarda son fils incrédule. En quel honneur devrait-elle demander la permission pour rencontrer son petit-fils ?

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle. Tu veux dire que si Jacob refusait que je rencontre Antony, tu ne ferais rien ?

Edward soupira lourdement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je respecterai ces décisions, quelles qu'elles soient, affirma-t-il avec véhémence

Jacob qui était enfin parvenu à se calmer sentit son cœur chauffer agréablement en écoutant le vampire se lever pour lui.

- Mais... mais tu es aussi son père, tu as le droit de décider pour lui, toi aussi

Edward se contenta de rouler des yeux et chercha le regard de son père dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide. Lorsque Carlisle remarqua l'appel silencieux, il se dirigea vers Esmée et l'entraîna à l'extérieur afin de lui parler. La pièce devint alors silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Jasper se rappel de la présence de sa femme vers laquelle il se tourna.

- Tu aurais pu réagir ! Siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face à son comportement nonchalant. Tu sais qu'il a été traumatisé par l'enlèvement de Bella, ne te doutais-tu pas qu'il aurait peur de se faire réveiller par une inconnue de la sorte ?

Alice leva un sourcil en réponse à l'agressivité que son propre mari usait sur elle. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le menton.

- Quoi ? Jacob m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne me voulait pas près de son fils, j'exauce ses souhaits, sourit-elle sombrement

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré tendit qu'Edward grogna en se plantant devant elle, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu n'en a pas fait assez pour me pourrir la vie ? Lui demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. Garde tes pensées malveillantes pour toi, Alice...

- Maintenant je ne peux plus penser ? S'emporta-t-elle à son tour. J'ai le droit d'avoir mes opinions, Edward, qu'elles te plaisent ou non

Jasper qui observait la scène entre sa femme et son frère secouait tristement la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les émotions de malice, la jalousie et le dégoût venaient vraiment de sa propre femme.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller penser ailleurs, Alice ? Grommela tristement l'empathe. Pourquoi venir ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Contra-t-elle. Aux dernières nouvelles, cette maison appartient aux Cullen, certainement pas à ce clébard stupide et sa progéniture dégoûtante !

Jacob écarquilla les yeux et dans un flou que même un vampire n'aurait pu prévoir, il s'avança en poussant son compagnon du chemin et frappa la voyante avec une puissance telle qu'elle traversa la baie vitrée derrière elle pour atterrir dans le jardin.

- Mon fils n'est pas dégoûtant ! Hurla-t-il furieusement en détachant chaque mot

Il se tourna immédiatement vers Jasper attendant des représailles qui n'arrivèrent jamais. Celui-ci ne portait même pas attention au loup, son regard était rivé sur sa femme qui se dégageait des débris de verre. L'empathe paraissait incapable de se mouvoir, choqué au delà de la croyance, non pas par le geste du loup, mais par les paroles haineuses de sa femme qui illustraient parfaitement ses émotions.

- Tu vas le laisser me frapper sans rien faire ? S'indigna-t-elle en se relevant pour lui faire face

Son vampire de mari ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la scruter comme si une deuxième tête venait d'apparaître sur son épaule. Il avait beau chercher, ce n'était pas sa femme, celle qu'il avait épousé et qu'il aimait tant ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui se dressait devant lui, ou du moins, elle ne l'était plus.

- À sa place je t'aurai mis en morceau, répondit-il sourdement

Le visage de la voyante mua dans un mélange de furie et de surprise. Elle s'approcha de son mari et le gifla à son tour, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.

- Comment oses-tu ? Siffla-t-elle. Je suis ta femme ! Depuis que le chien et son gamin sont entrés dans nos vies, tu ne fais plus attention à moi. Tu es resté ici des jours durant sans même prendre la peine de téléphoner !

Enfin Jasper parut réagir et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour scruter sa femme avec un regard sévère.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Jacob et son fils avaient besoin d'aide...

- En négligeant ta femme ? Grogna-t-elle. Je devrais être ta priorité, Jasper et pourtant tu es parti avec eux sans te soucier de me laisser derrière

L'empathe soupira lourdement et son expression se radoucie

- Je suis désolé pour ça, Alice. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne pouvais pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls en sachant que les Volturi pouvaient apparaître à tout moment

- Et alors ? En quoi est-ce notre problème ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à son frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en secouant la tête, tout aussi surpris par le comportement de sa sœur.

- Antony est un gamin adorable et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Jacob, sans parler du fait qu'ils sont la famille d'Edward, voilà en quoi c'est mon problème ! Rétorqua-t-il abasourdie par ce qu'il entendait

Alice grommela des paroles intelligibles et jeta un regard haineux à Jacob avant de sortir de la maison sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, laissant Jasper planter derrière elle.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Jacob, réellement ennuyé de provoquer autant de problèmes au sein du clan. Tu devrais peut-être aller la retrouver

- Je ne la reconnais plus, souffla-t-il sans prêter attention aux paroles du loup. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend, les émotions qu'elle me renvoyait étaient si étranges

- Tout comme ses pensées, marmonna Edward tout aussi choqué que son frère par les paroles haineuses de sa sœur

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit l'empathe

- Elle cache quelque chose. Tout ce que j'ai pu clairement entendre, c'est sa colère envers Jacob et Antony

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait le garder pour elle si elle avait vu les Volturi arriver ? S'inquiéta Jacob

Les trois hommes se regardèrent à tour de rôle, se demandant si la petite voyante pourrait effectivement garder une telle information. Jasper voulait ouvrir la bouche pour la défendre, prétendre instantanément qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'une telle chose mais après les paroles qui avaient si facilement glissés de la bouche de sa femme, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

- Nous seront prêt, assura Jasper dans l'espoir de rassurer son frère et son compagnon. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à Forks et peut-être laisser la meute apprendre au sujet de votre enfant ?

Jacob se mordit la lèvre inférieur nerveusement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé par leur réaction, mais il avait bon espoir que si sa meute l'avait soutenu au sujet de son imprégnation sur un vampire, alors il en serait de même lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'il avait mit au monde un fils.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait...


	25. Chapter 25

RETROUVAILLES

Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, Edward et Jacob qui portait son fils dans ses bras se tenaient sur la ligne de traité, chacun d'entre eux avaient les yeux rivés sur les arbres alentours, mais aucun ne semblait capable de se mouvoir.

Après une brève rencontre avec les deux derniers Cullen, Jacob avait prit la décision de se diriger vers la réserve avec Seth et son fils, bien sur, Edward, Carlisle et Jasper avaient refusés de les laisser partir seuls, cependant, chacun d'entre eux savait qu'il leur était impossible de dépasser la ligne.

Jacob n'était pas surprit, mais simplement déçu par le comportement de Rosalie et son accueil au sein du clan Cullen. Tous les hommes semblaient avoir prit rapidement goût à son enfant et avait également facilement accepté son père, contrairement aux femmes, qui quand à elles, paraissaient toutes nourrir une profonde rancœur, de la jalousie. Esmée et Rosalie ne parvenaient pas à accepter qu'un mâle puisse avoir eu la chance d'enfanter, elles trouvaient toutes deux particulièrement injuste que le miracle ne leur soit pas accordé à elle, mais à un homme, un loup de surcroît. Rosalie n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à partager son opinion avec tous à ce sujet. L'esclandre de la blonde n'avait fait que provoquer la colère d'Edward, ainsi que la gène du pauvre Emmet qui était plus que peiné par la réaction de sa femme et avait tenté de rassuré son frère et son nouveau compagnon que celle-ci avait simplement besoin de temps. Le doux géant aurait quand à lui préféré fêter l'arrivé de l'enfant comme il se doit, même s'il était étrange qu'un mâle puisse avoir enfanté, il trouvait surtout cela étonnant et comme le reste des mâles de la famille, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se réjouir de ces nouveaux ajouts au sein du clan.

Même si Rosalie et Esmée semblaient toutes deux se refuser à reconnaître la présence de Jacob, cela était loin d'être le cas pour Antony et elles firent chacune leur possible pour converser avec l'enfant dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur l'instinct protecteur qu'avait Antony pour son père, celui-ci repoussa violemment les deux femmes allant jusqu'à grogner dès que l'une d'entre elle s'approchait de lui malgré les avertissements de Jacob.

Ce fut dès le lendemain que la décision fut prise de retourner au manoir Cullen et même si les tensions inquiétaient Edward, il était heureux de pouvoir ramener son compagnon et son fils chez lui.

Edward tenait fermement la main du loup, il l'avait à peine lâché depuis ce qui s'était passé dans les bois. Il se sentait particulièrement déçu lui aussi par le comportement d'Alice, Rosalie et surtout Esmée. Bien qu'il puisse comprendre dans une certaine mesure la jalousie de Rosalie et d'Esmée, il était particulièrement frustré de constater qu'aucune en semblait vouloir faire l'effort de passer outre afin d'accueillir son compagnon dans la famille comme il se doit. Concernant Alice, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

- Nous devons y aller, soupira brusquement Jacob qui semblait sortir de sa profonde réflexion. Rester ici plus longtemps ne sert à rien

La main du vampire serra celle du loup qui pouvait sentir l'inquiétude suinter de tous les pores de la peau de son compagnon, ne s'ajoutant qu'à ses propres craintes.

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi, supplia Edward passant frénétiquement son regard entre son loup et son louveteau. Je ne peux pas supporter de te savoir là-bas sans protection

- Il n'est pas sans protection ! Grogna Seth

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, las de la tension existante entre son compagnon et celui de son fils. Il soupira lourdement et lâcha la main d'Edward pour rehausser son fils dans ses bras, amusé en constatant que celui-ci s'était endormit.

- Tout ira bien, marmonna le loup. Ils ne peuvent pas être ravi, mais ils seront incapable de faire du mal à Antony, il est l'imprégné de Seth

- Et toi ? Se plaignit le vampire en plissant les yeux

Jacob hésita, ne souhaitant pas mentir à son compagnon. À la vérité, il ne savait pas ce que pourrait lui faire la meute. Même s'il savait que les siens ne lui tenaient pas rigueur pour son imprégnation sur un vampire, qu'ils ne pourraient pas non plus blesser son fils grâce à l'imprégnation de Seth, il ne savait pas s'ils seraient capable d'accepter la nature de sa nouvelle relation avec Edward, par ailleurs, il avait tout de même abandonner sa meute.

- Je te promets que s'il y a le moindre problème, nous rentrons, lui assura le loup

Sachant qu'il serait incapable d'obliger Jacob à le laisser l'accompagner, Edward hocha la tête à contre cœur et leva la main pour caresser son visage avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser rapidement, puis en fit de même avec Antony.

- Nous restons ici, dit-il en se reculant vers son père et son frère. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans une heure, je viens vous chercher

Jacob allait s'opposer à cette déclaration, mais à l'expression du vampire, il sut que cela serait inutile et acquiesça silencieusement en étirant un léger sourire dans l'espoir de rassurer son compagnon. Avec un furtif regard dans la direction de son frère pack, il se mit à avancer vers la réserve, tout à fait détendu après que Jasper lui soit venu en aide grâce à quelques ondes calmantes.

* * *

><p>Cauis décrocha son téléphone en soupirant. Il venait de sortir d'une réunion interminable et trouvait de plus en plus difficile d'éviter tout contact avec son frère. Il écouta attentivement la voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil et un sourire lugubre se glissa lentement sur son visage.<p>

- Es-tu sur ?

- Oui

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Cauis raccrocha l'appareil et se leva promptement pour se rendre aux quartiers des gardes. Il emprunta un petit corridor le conduisant dans les appartements de sa nouvelle recrue et y pénétra sans prendre la peine de frapper, trouvant Bella à peine vêtu.

- Tu peux y aller, l'informa-t-il sans s'attarder sur sa peau nu

Celle-ci tenta de cacher sa frustration face au manque d'intérêt du vampire et s'empara d'une robe, qu'elle prit soin d'enfiler avec plus de lenteur que nécessaire. Remarquant cela, Cauis leva un sourcil et secoua la tête.

- Tu vise trop haut, gamine ! Se moqua-t-il ouvertement. Si ce Cullen n'a pas voulu de toi, ce n'est certainement pas vers moi que tu dois te tourner, par ailleurs, tu as croisé ma femme, sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu pourrais la supplanter ?

Bella grinça des dents à ses railleries, mais garda cependant le silence, se contentant de finir de se vêtir avant de se tourner vers le Volturi en attente de ses instructions.

- Rejoint Demetri et Afton à l'endroit convenu, expliqua Cauis. Appel-moi lorsque tu arrivera

Avec un hochement de tête, Bella fit son chemin vers le véhicule qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, prête à partir pour reprendre ce qui était sien.

* * *

><p>Jacob et Seth étaient rapidement arrivé à proximité de la réserve, ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à y pénétrer lorsqu'ils furent brusquement acculé par quatre loups. Instantanément, Jacob s'arrêta et passa rapidement Noah qui dormait toujours à son ami avant de se retourner vers la meute. Il reconnu de suite, Sam, Paul et Leah, mais fut incapable d'identifier le quatrième loup. Il s'avança lentement en souriant, heureux de revoir ses frères, mais s'arrêta de nouveau lorsque Paul se mit à grogner violemment dans sa direction.<p>

- Sam, commença-t-il en scrutant tristement le loup noir. Peut-on parler ?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse trouver une réponse à sa question, deux autres loups qu'il reconnut comme Jared et Quil arrivèrent dans leur direction. Jacob fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait sur le point de se transformer pour parler avec lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jared et Quil continuer à avancer lentement, de sorte de pouvoir les encercler et l'alpha de sang comprit enfin que quelque chose clochait. Il se tourna brusquement vers Seth qui observait la scène curieusement, tendit que son fils clignait des yeux, encore à moitié endormit.

- Cour ! Hurla Jacob de sa voix d'alpha ne laissant aucune place pour l'hésitation

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Seth se retourna pour courir vers la frontière, l'esprit embrumé de question et le cœur lourd à l'idée de devoir laisser son ami derrière lui. Il serra Noah contre son torse dans une étreinte protectrice et se força à ne pas se retourner.

Jacob regarda son ami s'enfuir avec son fils, mais dû se transformer brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua Jared se tourner dans leur direction, prêt à les suivre. Il retomba sur ses pattes juste devant son frère, l'empêchant du même coup de courir pour rattraper Seth et son fils, avant de grogner de frustration en se souvenant qu'il était à présent incapable de converser avec le pack de Sam via son esprit.

Jared pencha le museau en arrière et gronda un avertissement à Jacob, mais celui-ci refusant de le laisser passer mit à son tour ses dents à nus, prêt à attaquer si nécessaire. Alors que Jared et lui se faisaient toujours face, chacun sur le point de bondir sur l'autre, Jacob prit conscience que le reste de la meute l'avait encerclé, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. Il passa les yeux sur chaque loup autour de lui, les suppliant silencieusement d'expliquer leur comportement agressif, mais ils se contentèrent de grogner menaçant tout en continuant à avancer dans sa direction. Lorsqu'ils furent à une dizaine de mètre de lui, ils stoppèrent pour rester immobile durant de longues secondes avant de soudainement bondir dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Jacob fit du mieux qu'il pu pour éviter les coups de dents de ses frères, il parvint à se dégager à plusieurs reprises, mais au final, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien contre six loups et lorsque Paul parvint à enfoncer ses dents dans sa cuisse droite, il perdit sa concentration durant suffisamment longtemps pour laisser l'occasion à Jared d'en faire autant avec son flan gauche, ainsi qu'à Sam d'avoir une prise sur son cou. Rapidement, il se retrouva immobilisé sur le terrain, blessé, épuisé et reprit forme humaine, les crocs de ses frères toujours fermement enfoncés dans sa chaire.

Il était à peine conscient lorsque les loups se transformèrent à leur tour. Il sentit deux paires de bras le transporter tendit qu'il fondait dans l'inconscience par intermittence, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais cependant assez éveillé pour entendre Sam crier d'une voix torturée alors qu'il fut balancé sans ménagement sur le terrain.

- Nous l'avons ramené...

* * *

><p>Seth n'avait jamais courut si vite. Il tremblait, sentait les larmes noyer ses joues et son esprit était emplit d'une multitude de questions. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de la meute. Il était évident que ce ne pouvait pas être l'imprégnation de Jacob qui est provoqué une telle agressivité puisque tous compatissait avec lui avant son départ. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être Antony puisque Jacob n'avait pas eu le temps de présenter son fils. La seule chose à laquelle pouvait penser Seth fut l'abandon de l'alpha, cependant cela ne justifiait pas une telle attaque.<p>

Alors pourquoi ?

Sam avait ses défauts, mais il était juste et bon, Seth savait qu'il ne se serait pas permit d'attaquer Jacob sans une bonne raison, cependant, il n'en voyait aucune de valable. Seth était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite Edward qui courrait dans sa direction sans se soucier d'avoir dépassé la fameuse ligne de traité, offrant du même coup une occasion à la meute de déclarer la guerre.

Il prit soudainement conscience qu'Antony se tortillait, essayant de se dégager de ses bras, son petit corps tremblant, mais Seth s'efforça à ignorer les sanglots du louveteau, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui en continuant à courir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'écria Edward, affolé

Seth ralentit sa course, mais ne s'arrêta pas, bien conscient qu'ils devaient quitter le territoire Quilleute. Il n'était pas question de risquer la vie d'Antony. Il rejoignirent rapidement Carlisle et Jasper qui attendaient toujours au même endroit, portant chacun une mine déconfite.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura le loup qui s'autorisa enfin à stopper sa course. Nous n'avons pas même eu le temps de parler avec eux... Jack m'a ordonné de courir lorsqu'il a comprit...

Il repassa la scène dans son esprit, permettant à Edward de voir ce qui s'était passé, mais Seth avait raison, cela n'expliquait rien. La seule chose que les images lui montraient, c'est que la meute ne semblait pas hésiter une seconde à attaquer et ce, sans provocation aucune.

- Je dois aller le récupérer ! Grogna Edward, prêt à retourner vers la réserve

- Non ! Gronda Seth. Nous devons d'abord mettre Antony en sécurité. Faire n'importe quoi n'arrangera rien, Edward. D'ailleurs, je connais Sam, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agit comme ça, mais je suis sur qu'il ne lui ferra pas de mal...

Voyant que malgré la pouvoir de Jasper, Edward avait toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son calme, Carlisle se planta devant lui en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

- Nous allons escorter Seth et Antony jusqu'à la maison et j'appellerai Billy afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Laisse-moi au moins parler avec lui avant d'en arriver à leur déclarer la guerre, Edward, plaida-t-il doucement

Edward siffla en signe de désapprobation, mais un coup d'œil vers son fils suffit à le calmer. Il savait que Jacob ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il ne prenait pas d'abord soin de son louveteau. À contre cœur, il hocha la tête et tous prirent le chemin de la maison le cœur lourd et la peur au ventre.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?_ Lui demanda brusquement Antony

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur son fils, toujours fermement maintenu dans les bras du loup. Il fut cependant incapable de répondre, ne sachant pas lui-même quoi penser de la situation.

- Je ne sais pas, chéri, murmura-t-il en regardant tristement son fils. Mais je vais ramener papa, rajouta-t-il telle une promesse

Antony grimaça et se remit de plus belle à pleurer en tendant les bras vers le vampire. Le pauvre louveteau avait eu très peur lorsque son père avait hurlé de courir, le visage contorsionné dans un mélange de choc, de terreur et de détermination. Il avait voulu se détacher des bras de Seth pour retourner vers son père, mais il était maintenu si serré qu'il fut incapable de se libérer de l'étreinte du loup. Edward s'empara de son fils et le laissa pleurer dans ses bras, accablé par les hurlements du louveteau, ainsi que ses supplications silencieusement lui répétant encore et encore qu'il voulait retourner chercher son père.


	26. Chapter 26

AUCUN CHOIX

Sam suivait Jared et Quil qui portaient le corps inconscient de Jacob. Il était cependant incapable de lever les yeux tant la honte le consumait de l'intérieur, il les garda donc collés au sol, se demandant s'il pourrait être un jour capable d'être pardonné pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, parce qu'à cet instant, lui ne pouvait pas se pardonner.

Il n'en prit pas conscience de suite, mais les larmes s'accumulaient sur sa peau brûlante tendit qu'il tentait de se rappeler qui il était, qui il devrait être. Avant tout, il était un ami, un grand frère, une béquille sur laquelle son pack pouvait se reposer, mais surtout celle de Jacob jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit capable de prendre sa place.

Il avait échoué.

Le jour ou il avait comprit que le fils de Billy s'était imprégné sur un vampire, il lui fallut de longues heures de réflexions et l'aide de sa compagne pour être capable de faire face à la situation en usant de la sagesse que tous attendait de sa part. Il pensait y être parvenu, il le pensait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était soutenir son ami et trouver une solution afin qu'il puisse survivre à l'humour écœurant du destin, cette fatalité qui semblait se jouer du pauvre Jacob Black. Il avait fait de son mieux pour accepter la situation, ainsi que tout ce qui en découlerait. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, rien ne semblait se dérouler comme il l'espérait. Le vampire avait rejeté Jacob si violemment que celui-ci n'avait pas tardé à tendre les bras vers son destin funeste.

Après que l'alpha de sang est brusquement disparut, il avait décidé de mettre toute la meute au travail, ratissant tout le territoire dans l'espoir de le retrouver, mais rien n'y fit.

Jacob demeura introuvable et au bout d'un certain temps, tous le pensait mort. Jusqu'au jour ou Sam reçu un bref appel de son ami, bien que celui-ci avait tenté de lui assurer qu'il allait bien, cet appel n'avait fait que l'inquiéter d'avantage, malheureusement.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Seth de disparaître, Sam comprit de suite. Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais il savait au fond de lui que Seth allait bien et il savait également que celui-ci n'aurait jamais disparut sans une bonne raison. Sam commença donc à nourrir l'espoir que Seth soit avec Jacob.

Il se garda de parler de ses suspicions à la meute, mais chaque jour, il espérait voir les deux garçons réapparaître enfin. Malheureusement plus le temps passait, plus Sam désespérait de pouvoir un jour revoir ses deux frères pack et il commençait sérieusement à douter de lui, se demandant où il avait pu échouer, ce qu'il aurait pu faire, ce qu'il aurait dû faire...

L'alpha continuait sa vie avec le reste de la meute et surtout son imprégné. Il tentait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour rassurer Leah et sa mère tout en enterrant du mieux qu'il pouvait la dépression qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, rien ne pourrait le faire douter de ses capacités à protéger les siens... jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre de patrouille un dimanche soir pour découvrir qu'Emily avait disparut. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, celle-ci avait toujours fait en sorte d'être à la maison lorsqu'il rentrait de patrouille. Toujours.

Mais pas ce jour là.

Elle avait tout bonnement disparut, sans son sac, sa veste, ses clefs de voiture... sans rien. Il avait courut dans la maison comme un hystérique en criant son nom, mais personne ne répondit. Il essaya ensuite de se calmer, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait pu faire, où elle pourrait être. Il s'empressa de contacter Sue, puis la famille proche, ainsi que les amis de sa fiancé. Mais aucun n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'il raccrocha après avoir parlé à la dernière personne qui lui était venu à l'esprit, il tomba à genoux en plein milieu de son salon et se mit à pleurer. Il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser et à cet instant, il était parfaitement incapable de faire preuve de logique, pas même d'avoir l'idée de se lever pour courir dehors et continuer à chercher...

Un coup frappa à la porte, mais il ne répondit pas, bien trop prit dans son chagrin. La personne s'acharna, visiblement désespéré d'obtenir une réponse de lui, mais il restait au sol, essayant de recueillir ses pensées. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne bougea toujours pas. Lorsqu'il sentit des mains le secouer comme un prunier, il n'eut toujours aucune réaction.

- Sam ! Hurla la voix

Enfin, l'alpha fit l'effort de lever la tête pour voir un Paul complètement affolé à genoux devant lui. Il essaya de parler, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir passer ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi ? Sanglota son bêta

Sam fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce dont parlait son ami.

- Merde, Sam ! Grogna Paul, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son tempérament. Lève-toi, nous devons les chercher !

- Quoi ? Souffla l'alpha

- Rachel et Kim ont disparut ! S'écria Paul. Vu ta tête, j'imagine qu'Emily aussi ?

Abasourdie, Sam hocha la tête et se força à se redresser. Il se levèrent tous deux pour rejoindre les autres loups qui attendaient déjà à l'extérieur, prêt à ratisser chaque mètre carré de leur territoire pour retrouver les trois femmes, même si chacun d'eux se doutait qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de particulièrement grave, ils espéraient juste se tromper et les retrouver rapidement en parfaite santé.

La meute chercha sans relâche durant plusieurs jours, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Aucune trace, aucune odeur, rien ne leur permettant de les mettre sur la voie. Ils commencèrent à aller bon train avec les suppositions et désespéré, ils décidèrent de se rendre chez les Cullen dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses ou au moins obtenir de l'aide. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de quitter la maison de Sam, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Désespéré, il se jeta sur l'appareil dans l'espoir qu'il s'agisse là d'une bonne nouvelle, mais ne pu cacher sa déception lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Billy à l'autre bout du fil.

- Billy, soupira-t-il d'une voix las, nous allions partir...

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit tristement l'ancien

Sam grogna sans comprendre. Ces derniers temps, son loup le torturait et il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les divagations du vieil homme. Il savait qu'Emily était en vie, il le sentait, tout comme Paul et Jared sentaient qu'il en était de même pour Rachel et Kim, mais tous ressentaient également un malaise étrange, qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose leurs imprégnés étaient en danger.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna l'alpha

Il eu une pause et Sam entendit très clairement le père de Jacob sangloter à travers l'appareil

- Je viens de recevoir un appel, chuchota Billy d'une voix étranglée. De ceux qui retiennent les filles...

Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il balança le combiné et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il lui fut possible vers la maison de Billy. Enfin, il allait avoir un indice, quelque chose lui permettant de retrouver sa moitié.

En arrivant devant la maison de Billy, Sam remarqua de suite la porte ouverte. Sans attendre, il pénétra à l'intérieur, suivit par le reste de la meute. Il se glissa dans le salon pour y découvrir l'ancien au milieu de la pièce, le téléphone sur les genoux et les joues striées de larmes.

Sam s'agenouilla devant le vieil homme et s'empara de ses mains dans l'espoir de le calmer, ce qui prit de trop longues minutes.

- J'ai reçu un appel de celui qui retient les filles, répéta-t-il tristement, les yeux rivés sur les mains de Sam tenant fermement les siennes. Il a dit que si vous vouliez les récupérer, vous devez aller le rencontrer sur le terrain sur lequel s'est déroulé la bataille avec les nouveaux nés à la tombé de la nuit... il n'a rien dit d'autre...

Sam déglutit lorsque les paroles de Billy ne firent que confirmer ce qu'il craignait tant. Il s'agissait de vampires... ceux qui détenaient leurs imprégnés étaient des vampires.

- Mon dieu ! Entendit-il souffler derrière lui

Incapable de dire un mot, Sam hocha la tête mécaniquement et se releva. Avant de sortir de la maison, il chargea Brady de rester avec le père de Jacob pour prendre soin de lui avant de prendre la direction de sa propre maison. Dans un état second, il se laissa tomber sur le perron, la tête entre les mains et l'esprit embrumé. Il savait qu'il devrait essayer d'aider, au moins tenter de rassurer Paul et Jared, mais il en était totalement incapable.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil trop rarement visible dans la région ne commencent à disparaître. Lorsqu'il fut temps, il releva enfin la tête pour remarquer que toute la meute était autour de lui, il se demanda un instant s'ils étaient resté avec lui durant toute l'après-midi. Se focalisant rapidement sur la prochaine rencontre, il se tourna vers les membres de sa meute, les remerciant d'un signe de tête de leur présence et se transforma sans attendre pour se mettre à courir vers le point de rendez-vous.

Durant tout le trajet, il ne cessait de se poser tout un tas de questions, pourquoi ? Fut bien sur, la première, mais aussi comment. Comment ces vampires étaient-ils parvenu à pénétrer la réserve sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en sache rien ? Comment étaient-ils parvenu à ne laisser aucune trace, pas même une odeur ?

Et une multitudes d'autres questions qui allaient et venaient dans son esprit comme pour le torturer. Qu'avaient-ils fait à leurs âmes sœurs ? Les avaient-ils torturés ? Les Cullen avaient-ils quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

_Nous y sommes_, prévint la voix d'Embry qui le tira du même coup de ses pensées

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour sentir le fumet des vampires mélangé à ceux de leurs compagnes, provoquant des grognements d'indignations de la part de la meute. Sam se força à garder son calme, sachant qu'il devait reprendre forme humaine pour converser avec les monstres, il n'était pas question de risquer la vie de leurs imprégnés.

_Vous ne bougez pas !_ Grogna-t-il à l'intention de toute la meute. _Paul, je veux que tu garde ton calme, quoi qu'il arrive. Un faux pas et l'une d'entre elles pourraient être blessé dans le processus_, rajouta-t-il en usant de sa voix d'alpha

Tous acquiescèrent et il reprit forme humaine, enfilant rapidement son short. Lorsqu'il vit trois vampires, deux mâles et une femelle s'approcher lentement avec les trois jeunes femmes derrière eux, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir. Apparemment, leurs compagnes allaient bien et les vampires n'étant que trois, s'ils s'y prenaient intelligemment, ils pourraient en venir à bout sans risquer la vie des jeunes femmes.

- Bonsoir, le chien ! Railla le premier vampire qui ressemblait à un gamin tout juste sortit du collège

- Bonsoir, le monstre, ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer l'alpha qui avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir son loup

Sa remarque ne fit qu'élargir le sourire des vampires, visiblement loin de se sentir insulté.

- Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, vos humaines vont bien... pour le moment. Mais si vous voulez les récupérer, il va falloir nous rendre un petit service...

Le jour de la rencontre avec les ravisseurs, ils avaient vite comprit que non seulement, ils ne pourraient pas récupérer Emily, Rachel et Kim aussi vite qu'ils l'auraient souhaités, mais également que même si les vampires n'étaient que trois, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire contre eux. Avant même qu'ils ne pensent à tenter quoi que ce soit, la femelle s'était assuré de leur obéissance en faisant une petite démonstration de son pouvoir, choisissant au hasard de torturer la pauvre Rachel. Une démonstration de puissance qui avait suffit à soumettre la meute, aucun ne souhaitant entendre de nouveau les hurlements de douleur de la fille de Billy.

Sam secoua la tête pour faire disparaître les souvenirs et se décida enfin à lever les yeux pour scruter Jacob porté par ses deux frères pack. Il n'arrivait pas à croire être réduit à de telles extrémités. Le seul qui ne ressentait aucun regret était Paul, celui-ci débordait littéralement de colère envers Jacob. À ses yeux, il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé et devoir contempler sa Rachel hurler à la mort ne l'avait pas aidé à calmer sa haine envers l'alpha de sang, loin de là.

Bien que la situation paraisse désespéré, Sam avait tout de même tenté de penser à quelque chose, une alternative, mais il savait que c'était peine perdu, leur seule chance de récupérer leurs trois compagnes était d'obtempérer. Que ça leur plaise ou non, il livrerait Jacob en échange de leurs imprégnées. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le choix.

Dès que Sam avait reçu un appel l'informant que Jacob était en chemin, toute la meute était partit les y rencontrer. Afin de faciliter autant que possible la chose, Sam avait interdit à quiconque de tenter de communiquer avec Jacob lorsqu'il se montrerait, il fallait faire la chose aussi froidement que possible.

L'alpha était tomber des nues lorsque le vampire leur avait parlé du fils de Jacob. Un fils qu'il aurait eu avec le vampire qui l'avait rejeté. La première réaction de l'alpha fut de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague de mauvais goût et il était resté septique tout comme le reste de la meute, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'enfant de ses propres yeux... dans les bras de Seth.

Bien qu'inquiet de ce qu'en dirait les vampires, Sam était plus que ravis de ne pas être parvenu à mettre la main sur le chiot de son ami et il espérait qu'il pourrait se contenter de leur mentir en leur assurant qu'ils n'avaient vu aucun enfant, trahir Jacob était déjà insupportable, alors l'idée de livrer son fils...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain vague, Sam regarda Paul littéralement balancer le corps de Jacob sur le terrain et il perdit la fine ligne de contrôle qu'il était parvenu à maintenir jusqu'ici. Sans un mot, il bondit pour se planter devant son bêta et lui asséna un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- Comment oses-tu ? Gronda l'alpha, à bout de nerfs

Paul se releva à moitié sonné, mais cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de relever la tête, ne montrant aucun regret.

- Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Hurla-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. C'est lui qui s'est imprégné sur une maudite sangsue. Pourquoi devrais-je payer pour lui ? Pourquoi Rachel devrait être torturé à sa place ?

- Il n'a pas demandé ça, Paul, soupira Sam. Il ne savait même pas. Tu ne peux pas lui faire payer pour quelque chose qui hors de son contrôle !

Paul baissa la tête, partagé entre son intense colère et la véracité des mots de son alpha. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'éprouver le moindre regret que l'odeur de sangsue envahissait le terrain. Les trois vampires ne tardèrent pas à se montrer, traînant derrière eux les trois jeunes femmes qui pleuraient toutes à chaudes larmes.

- Où est l'enfant ? Grommela le plus petit, visiblement loin d'être ravis

- Il n'y avait pas d'enfant, mentit Sam avec assurance. Jacob s'est présenté seul

Le vampire jaugea l'alpha durant un moment, puis jugeant certainement qu'il devait dire la vérité, hocha la tête.

- Amenez-le ! Ordonna-t-il d'un air hautain

- Pas avant que vous les laissiez partir ! Grogna Sam qui n'avait pas l'intention d'offrir Jacob sur un plateau gratuitement. Nous l'avons ramené, nous avons remplit notre part du marché, faites-en de même

Le mâle se tourna vers la femelle et lui fit signe d'en libérer deux sur trois. Emily et Rachel se mirent de suite à courir vers leurs compagnons, mais Kim dû rester avec les vampires, fermement maintenu par la femelle.

- Maintenant, amène-le moi ! Ordonna de nouveau le vampire

Sam hésita, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pas avec le pouvoir que possédait la femelle. Il se détacha d'Emily qui était venu se coller à lui et se tourna furtivement vers la meute pour ordonner à Paul de ramener les filles à la réserve, ce qu'il fit sans perdre un instant.

En soupirant tristement, Sam se baissa pour ramasser Jacob et marcha lentement vers les trois vampires. Le troisième, qui jusqu'ici était resté en retrait s'avança pour lui prendre son ami des bras, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'excuser pour ce qu'il venait de faire, avant de se reculer à une distance sécuritaire. Sam lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux rivés sur Kim dont le corps était secoué de tremblement.

- Relâchez-la, maintenant ! Grogna Sam

Un sourire mauvais se dessina à la commissure des lèvres de la blonde et Sam savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Les deux premiers vampires commencèrent à courir dans la direction opposé sans perdre de temps, tendit que la femelle tenait toujours fermement la compagne de Jared.

- Vous savez ce qu'ils disent de moi ? Demanda rhétoriquement la blonde dans un ricanement diabolique. Que je suis la plus sadique

L'instant d'après, elle mordait la jugulaire de Kim et avant même que l'un des loups ait le temps de réagir, elle avait disparut...


	27. Chapter 27

DÉVOILÉ

Tous les Cullen se tenaient dans le salon, certains effarés par ce qui venait de se passer, d'autres simplement inquiets que quelque chose puisse leur arriver à eux aussi. Seth quand à lui, semblait choqué parce qui s'était passé, tout comme le petit louveteau qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras et qui paraissait incapable de calmer ses pleurs.

Mais celui qui perdait pied à chaque minute qui passe était Edward. Il était adossé au mur du couloir, un peu à l'écart du groupe et luttait autant que possible contre ses instincts lui criant d'aller chercher son compagnon, de le protéger et de faire payer à ceux qui lui avait fait du mal. Seules les pensées de son fils lui avaient permis jusqu'ici de rester en contrôle. Mais malgré toute la concentration qu'il avait sur la petite voix d'Antony, son corps commençait à se désarticuler de lui-même. Il pouvait sentir une force invisible tenter de le projeter vers l'avant, le forcer à bouger, à courir, à faire ce qu'il était censé faire pour protéger son compagnon.

Il poussa un brusque rugissement et se pencha en avant. Ses mains enfoncées dans son cuir chevelue, cherchant toute douleur capable de le distraire de la folie qui lui tendait les bras. Soudainement, même la voix paniquée de son fils semblait incapable de l'aider. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était enfoncer la main dans la poitrine de l'infâme Samuel pour y arracher ce cœur censé y battre. Il voulait se baigner dans le sang de cette meute de chiens, il voulait les démembrer un par un, créer une mer de sang dans laquelle il noierait leurs propres compagnes.

- Edward ! S'écria brusquement Jasper, affolé par les émotions que son frère lui renvoyait. Edward, revient !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, bien trop perdu dans sa hargne et ses fantasmes de vengeance. Jasper s'approcha prudemment, inquiet en constatant que son pouvoir ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur son frère. Il y mit toute sa puissance, mais l'aura de haine flottant autour d'Edward paraissait être totalement impénétrable. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de son frère, il tendit la main pour toucher son bras, mais se retrouva au sol si vite qu'il en fut lui-même surprit. Pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre Jasper Whitlock.

Edward avait toujours été un bon combattant, rapide et très avantagé par son pouvoir, mais jamais il n'avait été si fort. Jasper en conclus rapidement qu'il n'était à présent plus avec eux. À cet instant, son humanité s'était totalement évaporée, laissant place à un monstre avide de vengeance qui ne portait à présent que son visage.

- Edward ! S'affola à son tour Carlisle, qui craignait pour Jasper pour la première fois depuis son arrivé dans la famille. Edward, tu dois te calmer, il ne faut pas...

Mais Carlisle se tut brusquement lorsque l'attention de chaque membre de la famille fut prise par l'odeur des loups. Avant même qu'aucun d'eux n'est le temps de réagir, Edward était dehors, près à réaliser ses désirs les plus sombres.

Réalisant ce qui allait se passer, Seth fut le premier à réagir en se pressant de mettre Antony dans les bras de Jasper qui se tentait près de lui et courut à l'extérieur pour essayer d'arrêter le compagnon de son ami. Il ressentait également une colère incommensurable envers ceux qu'il avait considéré un jour comme ses frères, mais il savait que Sam n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte sans raison. Ils avaient besoin de réponses avant de réduire son ancienne meute au silence.

- Edward, attend ! Hurla-t-il en déboulant sur le terrain devant la maison des Cullen

Il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Edward en position d'attaque devant Sam et Jared qui tenait une Kim hurlant à l'agonie dans ses bras. Sam avait les mains levés en l'air et les joues striés de larmes. Deux loups se tenaient à quelques mètres derrières eux, près à défendre leur alpha.

- J'ai besoin que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à dire, supplia Sam l'air défait. Nous n'avons pas voulu ça... je... je n'ai pas eu le choix...

Sans attendre un instant, Carlisle se précipita vers Jared et Kim, mais fut arrêté par le rugissement de mécontentement de son fils, qui visiblement ne souhaitait pas que qui que ce soit vienne en aide à la meute. Seth bondit devant Edward simultanément avec Emmet, tous les deux bien décidé à empêcher le vampire hargneux d'attaquer, en tout cas, pas avant d'avoir les réponses dont ils avaient tant besoin.

- Nous avons besoin de comprendre, Edward, plaida doucement Emmet. Nous avons besoin de savoir pourquoi ils ont fait ça et comment sauver Jacob...

Cela parut calmer Edward qui se redressa brusquement, sans jamais lâcher Sam des yeux, son regard noircie par la haine et le dégoût. Carlisle en profita pour se précipiter sur Kim qui gémissait toujours dans la douleur. Étonnamment, Jared n'hésita pas une seconde à laisser le vampire prendre sa compagne de ses bras, dans son esprit, tout était clair, si Kim ne pouvait échapper à la transformation, il se tiendrait à ses côtés et continuerait à l'aimer comme il l'avait fait depuis le jour ou il avait croisé son regard. Si Jacob pouvait entretenir une relation avec un vampire, alors lui aussi pourrait, d'autant qu'il l'avait aimé bien avant ce jour maudit.

- Parle ! Ordonna Edward dans un grognement vicieux.

Sam ferma furtivement les yeux et les rouvrit pour offrir un regard aussi suppliant qu'inutile à Edward. Il se sentait horriblement mal et les pensées d'excuses qu'il envoyait au vampire ne semblait pas le calmer le moins du monde.

L'alpha prit une profonde inspiration et dévia rapidement le regard sur Carlisle qui transportait Kim à l'intérieur de la maison, suivit de près par Jared qui était en pleur. Puis il reporta son attention sur Edward dont la patience commençait à manquer.

- Il y a quelques jours, Emily, Kim et Rachel ont disparut, commença-t-il sans prêter attention à l'indignation sonore de Seth. Nous avons cherché partout, sans résultat. Lorsque nous nous sommes enfin décidé à venir vous demander votre aide, Billy a reçu un appel de ceux qui les retenaient. Nous... nous ne pouvions pas refuser... nous...

Edward laissa un grognement s'échapper de sa poitrine en voyant les souvenirs que Sam projeta, prouvant que la situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. De son point de vue, Sam avait littéralement livré son compagnon au diable. Fou de rage, il sauta à la gorge de l'alpha, plus que décidé à mettre un terme à sa vie, malgré les grognements hargneux des loups qui se tenaient toujours à quelques mètres de distance.

- Non, Edward ! Grogna Seth qui repoussa violemment le vampire. Ne fais pas ça !

Edward adressa un regard d'indignation à celui qui était censé être l'ami de son compagnon, il ne pouvait pas croire que celui-ci défendait le responsable de sa disparition. Mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de crier sa colère au gamin qui avait osé l'interrompre, celui-ci prit de nouveau la parole.

- Je ferai la même chose, expliqua doucement Seth. Aussi douloureux soit-il de le reconnaître, je tuerai ma propre famille si nécessaire pour protéger Antony. Emily est son imprégnée, Edward, il n'avait pas le choix

Le vampire serra les mâchoires. Au fond, il savait que les paroles du jeune loup était vraies, mais il était tellement en colère, la situation lui paraissait tellement injuste et il se sentait tellement impuissant qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à faire preuve de compréhension.

- Nous vous aideront, promit soudainement l'alpha. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour récupérer Jacob. Nous voulions juste que nos compagnes soient en sécurités, mais nous sommes prêt à risquer nos vies pour aider notre frère...

Edward ferma les yeux et tenta de rester fort, il ne voulait pas que sa colère disparaisse, parce qu'à cet instant, seule sa colère l'empêchait de s'effondrer, seule sa colère retenait ses larmes sèches, seule sa colère marquait la fine ligne le séparant de la folie totale. Après un long moment, il hocha la tête mécaniquement et marcha lentement vers la maison en faisant signe à Sam de le suivre.

- Ce sont les Volturi, annonça-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme en pénétrant dans le salon. Ce sont les Volturi qui ont prit mon compagnon...

Carlisle qui était parvenu à aspirer le venin du système de Kim et se tenait dans son bureau attendant une amélioration de l'état de sa patiente sursauta en entendant la voix de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pas après ce que lui avait promit Aro. Pour la première fois depuis un temps long, son rugissement brisa le silence autour de lui. Dans un accès de rage, son poing alla s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière son bureau. Il se sentait trahi, il se sentait trompé et il n'allait certainement pas accepter ça de la part d'Aro.

Il s'empara de son téléphone et se pressa de composer le numéro du Volturi en devant faire un effort considérable pour ne pas briser le combiné dans sa main. Après deux sonneries, celui-ci décrocha et fut rapidement surprit d'entendre la voix de Carlisle rugir à travers l'appareil.

- Comment as-tu osé ! Hurla le blond, les mains tremblantes

Confus, Aro fronça les sourcils et dû prendre un instant pour répondre.

- De quoi tu parle ? Demanda doucement le roi

- De quoi je parle ! S'emporta de plus belle Carlisle. Je parle de tes gardes qui ont enlevés le compagnon d'Edward !

Aro resta coi. Il n'avait rien ordonné de tel et jamais il ne l'aurait fait, ne serait-ce par respect pour Carlisle. Mais rapidement, sa propre colère éclipsa son étonnement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle chose s'était organisée derrière son dos et il ne doutait pas une seconde que le seul capable de cela était Cauis.

- Je jure que je n'ai rien manigancé de tel, Carlisle ! S'écria-t-il lui-même outré par la nouvelle. Sais-tu quels gardes sont impliqués dans son enlèvement ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? Demanda Carlisle, toujours suspicieux

Aro se sentit brusquement triste par les doutes de celui-ci, mais se força à répondre.

- Comment peux-tu croire une seconde que je te trahirai de la sorte, Carlisle ? Demanda tristement le vampire. J'ai peut-être de nombreux défauts, mais jamais je ne t'ai trahi, j'en suis incapable

Soudainement calme, Carlisle se laissa à son tour envahir par la tristesse.

- Je... je sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. S'il te plaît, Aro... je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose, Edward ne peut pas supporter l'absence de son compagnon.

Carlisle se tût lorsqu'Edward apparut dans la pièce, l'air déconfit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qu'il considérait comme son père pouvait le trahir de la sorte. Mais un éclair de pensé traversa l'esprit de Carlisle et la surprise mua en horreur, il fut complètement dépassé par cette nouvelle information.

- Je te promet de faire le nécessaire, jura Aro, incapable de supporter la peine dans la voix de Carlisle. Je vais m'assurer de savoir ce qui s'est passé et où est gardé Jacob

La dessus, celui-ci raccrocha, laissant Edward et Carlisle perdu dans les yeux de l'autre. L'un envahit par l'appréhension et l'autre par les questions.

- Tu... tu...

Edward était tellement choqué qu'il semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase. Carlisle hocha tristement la tête, avant de répondre à son premier fils en espérant que celui-ci ne le rejetterait pas.

- Oui, Aro est mon compagnon, avoua-t-il enfin après des siècles de mensonges


	28. Chapter 28

DÉCOUVERTES ET COMPLICATIONS

Edward scrutait celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une figure paternelle durant un long moment. Il tenta de pêcher les informations dont il avait tant besoin en utilisant son don, mais l'esprit de Carlisle semblait s'être figé, l'appréhension, la peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait ne laissant que peu de place aux souvenirs de son histoire passés.

- S'il te plaît ? Murmura Edward d'une voix désespéré

Carlisle soupira et tendit furtivement l'oreille afin de s'assurer que le reste de la famille n'était pas à l'écoute, mais incapable d'en être sur, il décida de communiquer avec son fils via ses pensées.

_C'était il y a bien longtemps, _commença Carlisle_. Une époque ou tout était différent, une époque ou les mœurs étaient différentes, une époque ou j'étais terriblement … différent... j'ai rencontré Aro par un simple hasard et nous avons tout de suite comprit ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, mais il faisait partit des Volturi. _Carlisle poussa un long soupire et se pencha pour frotter ses mains sur son visage, un geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en situation de stress lorsqu'il était encore humain_. Je ne comprenais pas à cet époque qu'Aro était le seul à être capable de tenir ses frères, _reprit-il en essayant de tempérer ses pensées_. Je lui en ai voulu pour ce qu'il était, son régime, ses opinions. Bien sur, avec le temps, j'ai compris que tout est relatif, ses opinions ne sont pas cruelles, elles sont justes réelles... mais à ce moment là j'étais encore jeune, je n'arrivais pas à accepter. Je suis resté avec lui quelques années, jusqu'au jour ou je ne pouvais plus supporter ce que je voyais. Je ne pouvais plus rester et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas partir. Je l'ai quitté en colère, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait se prétendre mon compagnon et me regarder partir sans rien faire... sans me suivre. Je pensai qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment ou pas assez, qu'il préférait la puissance, le pouvoir... Il m'aura fallut du temps pour saisir ce qu'il avait à l'époque voulu me faire comprendre, pour prendre la réelle mesure de ses sentiments pour moi. Aro était resté seul si longtemps et il avait déjà tellement vécu qu'il lui aura fallut faire un énorme sacrifice pour me laisser partir, pour accepter que je ne pouvais pas être heureux dans ce château. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi il ne m'a pas suivit. Sans lui, cela ferait longtemps que les humains ne seraient plus que du bétail parquée dans des enclos, s'il avait laissé Cauis ou Marcus prendre sa place, les vampires comme nous auraient été détruit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, avec pour seul crime notre différence. Aro n'est pas parfait, mais il est juste, fidèle... et il m'aime..._

Edward était toujours particulièrement étonné, pas seulement du fait d'apprendre qu'Aro soit le partenaire de Carlisle, mais que durant plus d'un siècle, le chef de clan n'avait jamais trahi son secret, même via son esprit. En revanche, certaines choses lui paraissait à présent plus claires. Même si Carlisle aimait sincèrement Esmée, Edward avait toujours remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas d'osmose réelle entre eux, pas cette fameuse connexion qu'il connaissait enfin grâce à Jacob. Carlisle paraissait toujours faire le nécessaire pour la contenter, mais ne semblait jamais réellement heureux. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'hôpital, et lorsqu'il rentrait, c'était souvent pour rester cloîtré dans son bureau.

Carlisle s'était toujours sentit seul, même au milieu de la famille qu'il s'était évertuée à construire, visiblement, rien n'avait pu réellement soulager la douleur qu'avait provoquée la séparation d'avec Aro.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, souffla son fils. Je suis juste terriblement surprit. Esmée et toi n'avaient jamais rien laissé transparaître...

- Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle était terriblement brisée et instable, soupira Carlisle, malgré le fait que j'ai tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle serait susceptible de trouver son compagnon un jour, elle croit dure comme fer que c'est moi. Pour elle, je suis son sauveur et sincèrement, j'ai toujours eu peur de sa réaction si son fantasme finissait par brusquement se désagréger. De toute façon, je ne lui ai jamais avoué que j'avais déjà été accouplé et même si je l'avais fait, jamais je n'aurai pu lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'Aro. À la vérité, personne ne sait. Même lorsque je vivais au château, nous étions suffisamment discret.

Edward hocha la tête, il voulait comprendre, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rappeler que Jacob était toujours manquant et il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur des sujets secondaires.

- Il va nous aider ?

- Oui, affirma Carlisle qui à présent s'en voulait d'avoir douté de son compagnon. Il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour nous aider

Hochant de nouveau la tête, Edward s'en retourna vers le salon sans rajouter un mot. À cet instant, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Bien que ses instincts lui criaient de courir retrouver son compagnon, sa raison savait qu'il lui fallait d'abord prendre soin de son fils. Pour se faire, il décida d'envoyer Seth et Antony à distance sécuritaire de sa famille et de la meute.

- Je voudrais que tu parte, Seth, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage fatigué de l'enfant

Les yeux du jeune loup s'agrandirent dans un mélange de colère et d'indignation. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le vampire osait lui ordonner d'abandonner son ami.

- Quoi ! Grogna Seth. Je ne vais pas partir alors que Jacob à besoin de moi... je... je veux venir aider !

Edward lui adressa un regard qui ne laissa pas place à la discutions. Même si durant les dernières semaines, il avait accepté toutes les attaques mesquines de Seth parce qu'il savait qu'il avait largement mérité ce traitement, à cet instant, il n'était pas dans une humeur à supporter que l'on conteste ses décisions.

Pas maintenant. Pas alors que son compagnon était aux mains de monstres certainement prêts à faire toutes sortes d'expériences sur lui.

- Tu dois protéger Antony ! Grogna Edward. C'est ta priorité et je ne veux pas qu'il reste près de nous, pas alors que les Volturi rêve de mettre la main sur lui, c'est déjà assez qu'ils détiennent Jacob

Seth baissa la tête dans la défaite, tout à fait conscient qu'Edward avait raison. Il n'était pas question de laisser les sangsues Italiennes toucher un cheveux de son trésor. Et que ça lui plaise ou non, il sacrifierait la vie de quiconque pour protéger son imprégné, même celle de Jacob si nécessaire.

- Bien, alors que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il faiblement

- Nous possédons une maison sur un îles à l'est du Brésil, intervint Carlisle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'est un lieu très bien isolé, même des humains, il y fait très beau et vous y serez tranquille

Edward prit quelques instants pour penser à cette option. Effectivement, envoyer Seth et son fils sur l'île était une bonne idée, elle était suffisamment cachée et cela ressemblerait plus à des vacances qu'à une cavale pour son fils, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

_Je veux rester avec vous, Seth aussi veut_, intervint silencieusement Antony

Durant une seconde, le regard d'Edward s'adoucit considérablement et il scruta son fils avec une expression qui ne cachait rien de sa tristesse. Il marcha vers lui, se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau et le serra dans ses bras un long moment sans dire un mot.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il rhétoriquement. Mais il n'est pas question que je te permette d'être près du danger

_Je veux papa... je veux qu'il revienne_

- Je le veux aussi, fils. Et je te jure de faire tout ce que je peux pour te le ramener au plus vite, promit le vampire en se redressant. Mais en attendant, tu vas rester avec Seth et faire tout ce qu'il te demande sans discuter

Avec un soupire, Edward s'empara des clés de la Mercedes, sortit une carte de son portefeuille avant de se tourner vers Seth.

- Pour ce soir, tu vas à l'hôtel, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la carte, les clefs, ainsi que son portable. Je t'appellerai demain pour te donner l'heure à laquelle l'avion décolle, et te fournir tout ce dont tu pourrai avoir besoin.

Encore une fois, Seth se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait beau ne pas être ravi avec l'idée d'abandonner son frère aux mains de quelqu'un qui avait tenté de le tuer il y a encore peu, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Même s'il voulait lui aussi participer au sauvetage de son alpha, sa priorité était Antony, il le serait toujours. D'ailleurs Seth était bien conscient que c'était justement la raison pour laquelle Jacob n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le mettre dans ses bras avant de lui ordonner de s'enfuir.

En poussant un soupire, le loup observa le père de son compagnon l'étreindre une dernière fois avant de le mettre dans ses bras. Carlisle et Jasper s'avancèrent à leur tour pour embrasser rapidement l'enfant avant que Seth ne disparaisse sous le regard attristé d'Edward.

- Je vais vous aider à trouver Jacob, déclara soudainement la voix de Rosalie, surprenant du même coup tous les mâles présent dans la pièce

* * *

><p>Depuis plusieurs heures, Jacob ne faisait que s'éveiller pour se rendormir. Il avait été gravement blessé, mais sentait déjà les blessures se guérir d'elles-mêmes. Même s'il était toujours à moitié assommé, il se savait transporté par des vampires, mais fut cependant incapable d'ouvrir les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour se repérer. Reprenant lentement conscience, il comprit soudainement qu'il était incapable de se transformer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder à ce sujet que les souvenirs le frappèrent avec forces. Sa meute, ses frères, ses amis l'avaient littéralement offert sur un plateau à une bande de vampires et apparemment, s'ils avaient été capable de s'emparer de son fils, ils en auraient fait autant avec lui.<p>

La première réaction de l'alpha fut la colère. Une profonde colère, un sentiment d'injustice, d'impuissance et de trahison. Bien sur, il savait qu'il n'avait pas agit pour le mieux durant les derniers mois. Il avait subitement disparut dans l'idée de mettre un terme à sa vie à l'abri des regards de tous, mais avait fini par mettre au monde un enfant, était resté éloigné de chez lui durant un bon moment pour soudainement revenir en espérant être accueilli par la compréhension des siens. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé été de la colère, cependant, celle-ci ne justifiait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Jacob était loin d'être un idiot, si Sam lui en voulait autant, il était parfaitement capable de le punir lui-même, ce qui l'amenait à penser que son ancien alpha ne l'aurait jamais donné de la sorte à une bande de vampires.

Pas sans une bonne raison.

Avec un effort considérable, Jacob parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour apercevoir le décor autour de lui. Visiblement, ses ravisseurs le transportaient à travers la foret.

- Ho, le chiot est réveillé ! Entendit-il railler joyeusement

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Jacob tourna légèrement la tête pour tenter de voir à qui appartenait la voix, mais le vampire qui le transportait le jeta brusquement au sol. Jacob remarqua alors qu'ils étaient près d'une voiture, il fut traîné, puis poussé sur la plage arrière entre les deux mâles tendit que la femelle s'installa derrière le volant.

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Murmura-t-il

Le rire de la femelle résonna dans l'habitacle alors qu'elle démarrait le véhicule. Jacob ne reçu aucune réponse à sa question et souffla sa frustration. Il voulait savoir comment ils en étaient arrivé à obtenir l'aide de la meute et si possible, ce qui l'attendait à présent qu'il était prisonnier. Il se doutait que cela devait avoir à faire avec son fils, mais là encore, il aurait voulu savoir qui avait pu mettre ces vampires au courant...

Bella !

Son esprit parut enfin capable de faire le lien. Peut-être était-ce ses blessures ou le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais Jacob n'avait jusqu'ici pas encore fait le rapprochement avec Bella. Il se souvenait à présent des paroles de Carlisle au sujet des Volturi et comprit qu'il devait forcement s'agir de ce clan.

Il se fustigea alors en repensant au jour ou il l'avait laissé s'enfuir. Jacob la savait vicieuse, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à mettre tout le clan Cullen, comprenant Edward en danger pour se venger. D'ailleurs, au fond, même si Jacob était parfaitement incapable de lui pardonner de s'être attaqué à son fils, il avait nourrit le faible espoir qu'elle puisse avoir regretté ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Comment, après tous les risques qu'il avait prit pour elle, pour la protéger, pouvait-elle même être capable de penser à lui nuire à lui et surtout à son fils ? Après avoir été prêt à sacrifier son bonheur, celui de ses proches, sa propre survie pour lui permettre de vivre sa parfaite vie égoïste... de quel droit pouvait-elle même penser à agir de la sorte ? Elle avait après tout été parfaitement capable de foirer son mariage d'elle-même. Jacob n'avait rien fait, rien demandé, rien provoqué.

Il n'avait pas demandé quoi que ce soit Edward, il n'avait pas laissé sa meute le menacer lui ou sa famille, il n'avait même pas supplié le vampire de devenir son ami. Non, il avait souffert en silence, allant jusqu'à se torturer en observant son âme sœur l'épouser, persuadé qu'il le perdait pour toujours. Et cela aurait certainement été le cas, si Bella n'avait finalement pas montré son vrai visage. Elle serait parvenu à vivre son bonheur au détriment du sien.

Mais malgré toute la souffrance de Jacob, tous ses sacrifices, elle avait encore le toupet de le pointer du doigt, prétendant qu'il était responsable de tous ces échecs. Visiblement, la pauvre fille était beaucoup trop perturbée pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait eu besoin de personne pour détruire l'amour qu'Edward avait eu pour elle.

_Cette chienne !_ S'emporta Jacob, fou de colère en prenant brusquement conscience qu'elle avait de nouveau risqué la vie de son fils.

Le loup ne se rendit pas compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée, sa hargne occupant beaucoup trop son esprit pour notifier ce détail. Il sentait sa peau brûler et son corps se mit violemment à trembler, puis soudainement, il se transforma sur la plage arrière, au milieu des deux vampires, détruisant du même coup une grande partie du toit de la voiture.

Déchirant la tôle à coups de dents sans une seconde pensée, le loup parvint à se dégager de l'habitable devenu à présent minuscule comparé à sa taille en repoussant les trois vampires surpris hors du véhicule.

En oubliant les trois vampires derrière lui, il se mit à courir, l'esprit embrumé par la rage. Sa seule pensée étant de trouver la chienne pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Son loup se délecta lorsqu'il attrapa brusquement le fumet de celle qu'il rêvait à présent de tuer.

_Et elle ose venir jusqu'ici _! Ricana-t-il vicieusement, ne pouvant pas croire sa chance de pouvoir lui faire face aussi rapidement.

Mais au moment ou la chienne fit un bon pour atterrir juste en face de lui, ne lui facilitant que d'avantage la tâche. Une douleur horrible le cloua littéralement au sol.

Il brûlait vif... il mourrait... sans pouvoir mettre un terme à l'existence pathétique de celle qui s'évertuait à faire de sa vie un enfer.


	29. Chapter 29

FACE A FACE

Après de longues heures de discution, les Cullen s'étaient enfin mit d'accord quand à la marche à suivre. Edward avait eu un mal fou à supporter la présence des quelques membres de la meute dans la maison, mais il était parvenu à mettre sa colère en échec afin de planifier le sauvetage de son compagnon.

Carlisle était de retour dans son bureau, cette fois-ci avec Esmée, bien décidé à discuter de ce qu'il avait avoué à son fils, Jasper était toujours assit dans le salon se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à sa compagne, Emmet et Rosalie s'étaient isolé dans la cuisine et Edward était adossé sur l'un des murs du salon, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, attendant calmement le retour de Sam avec le reste de la meute.

Le vampire n'était pas naïf, il avait toujours su que tôt ou tard, il devrait faire face aux difficultés qu'apporteraient sa relation avec le loup, ainsi que la naissance de l'enfant qui en avait résulté. Mais il espérait vraiment avoir plus de temps.

Il aurait voulu que son enfant ait le temps de grandir, avoir le temps d'arranger sa relation avec son compagnon, avoir le temps de se préparer à l'inévitable.

Au lieu de ça, tout était arrivé soudainement, le prenant au dépourvu. Le laissant tellement démuni qu'il était à peine capable de réfléchir, de tenir sa bête suffisamment afin de pouvoir garder un minimum de contrôle. Il ne voulait que laisser libre cour à ses instincts et il savait que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Il tentait de ne pas laisser son imagination lui montrer ce que son compagnon devait être en train de vivre, il ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

- Edward, entendit-il murmurer

En soupirant lourdement, il releva la tête pour voir Carlisle lui faire signe de le suivre. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant où pouvait être passé Esmée. Il attrapa la ligne de pensée de Carlisle en pénétrant de le bureau et regarda celui-ci se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Aro vient de me contacter, annonça Carlisle levant les yeux sur son fils. Il semblerait que Cauis soit responsable d'une sorte de mutinerie. Il aurait réuni les gardes ne partageant pas le laxisme d'Aro, en particulier à notre sujet et se seraient enfuit du château...

Edward, frustré par les nouvelles, commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

- En gros, il ne peut rien faire pour nous aider ! Grogna-t-il de plus en plus inquiet

- Non... bien sur que non, s'empressa de le rassurer son père. Il a encore de nombreux gardes sous ses ordres...

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Carlisle ! S'écria Edward. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont, visiblement, Aro non plus et pour couronner le tout, Alice refuse de nous aider ! Que suis-je censé faire ? Attendre ici en espérant un coup de chance ?

Avant que Carlisle n'est le temps de répondre, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il s'en empara rapidement, priant silencieusement pour qu'il s'agisse de bonnes nouvelles.

- Oui ?

- Salut Carlisle, salua doucement Seth

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu, non pas qu'il ne désirait pas avoir des nouvelles de Seth et Antony, mais il savait qu'Edward avait raison, plus le temps passait et plus les chances de retrouver Jacob s'amenuisaient.

- Seth. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, nous somme arrivé et tout va bien, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous appel. Antony dit qu'il a vu Jacob

Entendant cela, Edward arracha littéralement le combiné des mains de Carlisle

- Quoi ?

- Il était sous forme de loup lorsque je conduisais, expliqua Seth sans prendre la peine de saluer le vampire. Il dormait et puis brusquement il s'est réveillé en sursaut. Il était agité et à finit par reprendre forme humaine pour me dire qu'il avait vu Jacob... et la femme qui avait tenté de l'enlever...

- Bella ! Siffla Edward, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce qu'il a vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? Est-ce que Jacob est parvenu à lui dire quelque chose ?

Seth soupira lourdement avant de répondre.

- Non, apparemment, Jacob était dans une telle colère qu'il n'a même pas remarqué qu'Antony était avec lui... mais ce n'est pas le plus grave

Edward serra le combiné dans sa main, parvenant à peine à se retenir de le briser

- Parle ! Hurla-t-il, las du suspens que lui faisait endurer Seth

- Lorsque je me suis transformé pour qu'il puisse me montrer ce qu'il avait vu. Seth se mit à sangloter doucement, cherchant ses mots. Il s'est fait mordre, Edward. Il faisait face à Bella, prêt à lui arracher la tête, mais il a été attaqué par derrière et tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans les souvenirs d'Antony, c'est que Jacob agonisait avant que la connexion soit totalement coupé...

Edward se mit à courir à l'extérieur de la maison, il avait besoin de détruire, il avait besoin de laisser libre cour à sa colère, voyant cela, Carlisle fit signe à Jasper et Emmet de le suivre afin qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable.

Tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, Carlisle toujours choqué parce ce que venait de lui apprendre Seth attrapa le combiné tombé au sol.

- Seth ?

- Oui, Carlisle, soupira le loup horriblement inquiet et visiblement incapable de calmer son imprégné.

- Pour le moment, il n'est pas utile de paniqué...

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Carlisle, hurla Seth, tu connais l'effet du venin sur nous !

- Oui, mais je sais également qu'Edward à mordu Jacob durant leur... accouplement, souffla-t-il quelque peu gêné d'utiliser ce terme et ça ne l'a pas tué

Seth n'était pas sur de devoir effectivement se sentir plus soulagé ou encore plus en colère en apprenant qu'Edward avait osé faire une chose pareille, mais bien conscient qu'au fond aussi étrange puisse être la nouvelle, elle ne pouvait qu'être positive.

- Pourtant il semblait à l'agonie, murmura le loup

- Écoute, je vais essayer d'en apprendre d'avantage, occupe-toi d'Antony, je te rappel dès que j'en sais plus

La dessus Carlisle raccrocha avec l'intention de recontacter son compagnon, mais comme si celui-ci avait lu dans ses pensés, le téléphone sonna brusquement.

- As-tu du nouveau ? S'afferma d'interroger Carlisle

Il entendit un léger soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne et se fit souffrance en patientant sagement pour obtenir la réponse qu'il attendait tant

- Il semblerait qu'une partie de la garde ce soit retourné contre moi, grommela Aro toujours très énervé par ces nouvelles informations. Cauis à fait ce que je redoutai depuis un moment...

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta son compagnon qui se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir devant lui

Aro qui se trouvait seul dans son bureau se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir son compagnon.

- Lorsque Isabella est venu nous voir pour nous apprendre que l'un des tiens s'était accouplé à un loup, j'ai pris la décision de ne rien faire. Ayant déjà tout vu du traité que tu as passé avec cette meute dans l'esprit de ton fils, je savais qu'ils ne représentaient pas de menaces. Bien évidemment, ricana-t-il sombrement en repassant la scène dans son esprit, Cauis n'a pas apprécié mon manque de réaction et avec l'aide de Bella, Jane et quelques autres gardes, ils ont conspirés pour enlever le loup auquel ton fils s'est accouplé...

- Je ne comprends pas ! Grogna Carlisle, brusquement furibond. A quoi cela pourrait-il servir si ce n'est rendre Edward complètement fou ?

Encore une fois, Aro garda le silence durant quelques longues secondes.

- Cauis pense que le fait que ce loup se soit imprégné sur l'un des nôtres pourrait lui offrir la possibilité de créer une nouvelle race... il... il est certain que si ce jeune garçon est mordu, il pense que s'il réussi, ce loup deviendra une sorte d'hybride...

- Mon dieu ! Souffla Carlisle. Je viens d'apprendre de source sur que Jacob avait déjà été mordu...

Carlisle resta abasourdi par ces nouvelles informations. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Cauis pourrait imaginer une telle machination dans l'espoir de détrôner son propre frère et même si la morsure d'Edward n'avait visiblement causée aucun dommage au loup, il n'était pas sur de la cause, peut-être qu'Edward n'en avait pas injecté suffisamment ou peut-être que Jacob était immunisé uniquement au venin de son compagnon...

- Carlisle, reprit doucement Aro. S'il y parvient, il viendra chercher les autres pour essayer d'en faire autant avec eux. Ce qu'il veut c'est constituer une petite armée suffisamment puissante pour prendre ma place et il ne reculera devant rien

- Comment... comment as-tu appris tout ça ? Souffla son compagnon, de plus en plus désespéré.

- J'avais quelques doutes sur Cauis depuis la visite d'Isabella, j'ai donc demandé à Alec de se rapprocher de lui autant que possible, Cauis tout à fait ravis de pouvoir compter sur Alec tout autant que sur Jane a finit par partager son plan avec lui et Alec lui a prêté allégeance. Il vient de me contacter pour m'informer du plan de Cauis plus en détail, visiblement s'infiltrer au milieu des renégats a été particulièrement utile, il a même fait parti de ceux qui sont venu à la Puch. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Cauis prévoyait de faire. Mais cela me permet également de pouvoir te donner une bonne nouvelle, mon amour. Je sais où ils sont à présent

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un piège ? Alec a peut-être vraiment décidé de suivre ce fou ! S'énerva de nouveau Carlisle

- As-tu tout oublié de moi ? Demanda tristement le roi. Personne ne peut gruger mon pouvoir, par ailleurs, j'ai une parfaite confiance en Alec, il n'est pas aussi vicieux que sa sœur

Au moment ou aller répondre Carlisle, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître Edward à la limite de l'hystérie

- Où est-il ! Hurla-t-il si fort qu'il en fit trembler les fenêtres

Carlisle se contenta de regarder son premier fils tristement durant quelques secondes. Il semblait si loin de celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Son apparence elle-même ne témoignait que de sa rage meurtrière. Les cheveux en batailles et les bras tremblant il regarder fixement son père adoptif avec un regard noir.

- Tu as entendu la question, marmonna Carlisle dans le combiné sans lâcher son fils des yeux

- Ton fils semble en effet être arrivé à ses limites, commenta rapidement Aro qui avait bien évidemment entendu la voix torturée. Il est gardé au sud de l'Alaska, nous y avons une demeure à l'abri des humains

Avec un dernier regard vers Carlisle, Edward quitta rapidement la pièce sachant à présent où il devait chercher.

Il passa rapidement dans le salon sans prendre la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit aux membre de sa famille, ni même à la meute.

Edward descendit rapidement les marches du perron, mais fut brusquement arrêté par Rosalie qui se planta devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- En quoi cela te concerne t-il ? Cracha-il aussi venimeux que possible

Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne se démonta pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta t-elle un peu plus fort

Edward scruta sa sœur tout en faisant de même avec ses pensées et ne vit qu'inquiétude et sincérité, pour Antony, mais également pour Jacob.

- Écoute, je sais que je me suis comporté comme la dernière des garces, soupira-t-elle réellement honteuse de son comportement. Je n'avais aucun droit de dire de tels horreurs. Parfois, j'ai tendance à oublier la chance que j'ai un mari incroyable, une famille aimante... tant de gens vivent et meurent sans avoir cette chance. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, pas avec la chance que j'ai, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider

Depuis qu'il connaissait Rosalie, il n'avait jamais entendu un discours pareil de sa bouche, ni reconnu autant de sincérité de son esprit. Elle regrettait réellement ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Jacob lorsqu'elle s'était laissé allé à la jalousie et se sentait profondément honteuse.

- Je sais où est Jacob, je dois aller en Alaska, expliqua-t-il rapidement

Carlisle apparut brusquement dans la pièce soulagé que son fils ne soit pas déjà partit.

- Attends Edward, ce ne sera sans doute pas nécessaire, s'empressa-t-il d'informer.

Edward fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre ce que Carlisle avait à l'esprit, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher.

- Un des gardes de Aro s'est infiltré dans le petit groupe de Cauis, dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il s'échappera avec lui.

- Et je devrais faire confiance à ce fameux garde pour sauver Jacob ? S'écria Edward

- J'ai confiance en Aro et lui a confiance en Alec, alors oui Edward, tu devrais parce que le temps que tu arrive là bas, il sera peut-être trop tard, Alec est notre seul espoir...

- Mais il a déjà été mordu...

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, grommela Carlisle, par ailleurs, Alec est capable d'aspirer le venin

Jasper qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation s'avança, interloqué par les propose de Carlisle.

- Tu fais confiance à Aro ?

- Oui, Jasper, mais on parlera de ça une autre fois si tu veux bien. D'après Aro, Cauis tente de lui prendre le pouvoir, il veut... il veut voir si sa petite expérience sur Jacob fonctionne...

- Quelle expérience ? S'indigna Jasper. Bella ne voulait-elle pas simplement le tuer, alors ?

- Visiblement, il pense que ça capacité à s'imprégner sur l'un de nous lui permettrait de résister à la transformation, d'en faire un hydrique... je crois qu'il essaie de créer une armée suffisamment puissante pour renverser le pouvoir à Voltera

- Et s'il y parvient, grommela Jasper, les clans comme le nôtre ne feront pas long feu, il n'a jamais caché scruter le moindre de nos faux pas afin de trouver une occasion pour nous détruire...

- Oui, acquiesça Carlisle, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il fera des humains

Edward faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, tendit que Carlisle et Jasper étaient perdu dans leurs réflexions, se demandant chacun s'ils n'avaient pas tout intérêt à apporter leur soutient à Aro pour éviter que Cauis ait la moindre chance de mettre son projet à exécution.

Rosalie pour sa part, ne savait pas quoi penser de toutes ces informations, elle était de l'avis de son frère, il fallait partir en Alaska de suite ne serait-ce que pour atteindre Jacob le plus vite possible, même si Alec parvenait à fuir avec lui, il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide pour protéger le loup s'ils étaient poursuivit.

- Nous devons aller en Alaska, grogna-t-elle fermement. Même si Alec parvient à l'extirper de ses agresseurs, il pourrait avoir besoin de notre aide pour protéger Jacob, ils ne vont sans doute pas les laisser fuir sans leur courir après.

Tous hochèrent la tête, c'était effectivement la chose à faire, d'autant qu'Edward aurait sans doute été incapable de rester à attendre bien tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des loups ? Demanda Jasper

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les amenés avec nous, soupira Carlisle, si la garde de Cauis parvient à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux, ils ne vont pas se gêner pour remplacer Jacob

Sam qui avait entendu la conversation se posta sur le pas de la porte, incapable d'accepter de rester à l'écart, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

- Il n'est pas question de rester en arrière, nous venons ! Affirma-t-il fermement

Edward toujours en colère, mais conscient qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sam retourna alors à l'extérieur pour ordonner à trois membres de la meute de rester à la réserve pour s'assurer de la sécurité des imprégnés, et autorisa Jared à rester auprès de Kim, tirée d'affaire, mais toujours endormit.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella étira un large sourire en scrutant le corps du loup reprendre brusquement forme humaine. Elle avait vu, même à travers les yeux de l'animal toute la haine que celui-ci lui portait, une haine sans borne reflétant parfaitement la sienne. Malheureusement pour son ancien ami, il semblait tellement ravagé par la fureur qu'il fut incapable de considérer le danger que représentait les autres vampires autour de lui, d'ailleurs, elle se demandait, alors qu'il était sur le point de l'attaquer, s'il avait réellement conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule avec lui.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, elle observa le regard de Jane concentré sur le loup en furie qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol alors que Demetri sauta en parfaite synchronisation derrière lui pour planter violemment ses dents à l'arrière de son cou, déversant son venin sans vergogne. Bien sur, il n'avait pas été prévu de faire l'expérience aussi rapidement, ils étaient censés le ramener dans un lieu plus tranquille pour cela, mais la colère dont il avait brusquement fait preuve ne leur avait pas vraiment laissée le choix.

Alors que l'animal se transforma subitement pour reprendre les traits de son ancien ami, elle resta immobile tendit que le Demetri desserra les dents avant de se détacher totalement de sa proie sur l'ordre de Jane, visiblement, le changement de fumet de Jacob ne le rendait plus aussi écœurant qu'autrefois. Le garde se redressa alors afin de s'emparer de son bras sans ménagement pour le traîner avec lui, parfaitement énervé de l'état dans lequel le chien avait osé mettre le véhicule. D'autant qu'à présent, l'idiot hurlait si fort qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour ameuter les humains.

- Jane ! Siffla soudainement son frère qui était resté à l'écart durant toute la scène. Ce n'est pas en ajoutant à sa douleur qu'il sera moins bruyant.

Celui-ci s'avança doucement en direction de Jacob, puis se baissa pour poser une main sur son épaule alors que celui-ci était toujours fermement maintenu par Demetri.

- Va nous trouver un autre véhicule, grommela Alec à l'intention de l'autre garde

A contre cœur, Demetri se détacha la prise sur le bras qu'il tenait toujours pour retourner en ville sans un mot mais toujours énervé de la perte de temps qu'avait provoqué la crise de colère du loup. Alec grogna en direction de Jane, lui ordonnant de nouveau d'arrêter de torturer le pauvre Quileute tendit qu'il concentrait lui-même son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de souffrir d'avantage. Lorsque le corps de Jacob se détendit et qu'il fut totalement silencieux, Alec se permit enfin de pousser un soupire, il devait à présent réfléchir à ses prochaines actions, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. S'il devait sauver le loup, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Il ne souffre plus ! S'indigna brusquement Bella qui s'était adossée à ce qui restait du véhicule. Pourquoi soulager sa douleur ?

Alec releva la tête pour scruter le nouveau né sans prendre la peine de cacher le profond dégoût qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Quelle soit humaine ou à présent vampire, il n'avait jamais compris les sentiments ridicules du Cullen pour cette pathétique créature.

- Nous sommes les Voluri ! Grogna celui-ci comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Nous ne violons pas nos propres lois, nous n'ameutons pas les humains !

- Tu aurais pu te contenter de l'empêcher de hurler ! Rétorqua Bella acerbe

A ces paroles, l'attention de Jane revint sur son frère, elle le scruta étrangement, non pas pour s'être adressé de façon dédaigneuse à Isabella comme elle aimait l'appeler, mais parce que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient celles d'Aro et que son frère était censé avoir prêté serment envers Cauis qui était bien loin de partager ce genre de morale ridicule.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se redressa pour le confronter sur ses doutes le concernant, il était déjà trop tard, le pouvoir de son frère avait atteint son espace personnel, la rendant totalement aveugle en l'espace d'une seconde, puis incapable de bouger. Il savait qu'elle serais dans l'incapacité d'utiliser son don sans voir sa cible.

- Traite ! S'entendit-elle hurler avec fureur

Mais Alec était déjà tourné vers Bella qui malheureusement était immunisée contre son don. Cependant le garde avait des siècles de pratique dans l'art du combat et malgré sa récente transformation, il avait pu constater que le nouveau né qu'elle était devenue été à peu près aussi pathétique que l'humaine qu'elle avait été, et ce, malgré les nombreux entraînement que lui avait imposés Cauis, ses compétences en combat rapproché étaient tout simplement ridicules. D'un bon, il l'agrippa par le bras pour l'envoyer s'écraser à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, sans perdre de temps, il se tourna rapidement vers sa sœur, scrutant son visage avec dégoût, sans être pour autant capable d'évincer la peine qui martelait ses entrailles.

- Tu as été trop loin, cette fois, ma chère sœur, se contenta-t-il de souffler avant de lui arracher la tête

Sachant qu'Isabella ne tarderait pas à revenir à la charge, il s'empara du corps du loup et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers le village voisin, là où il avait heureusement pensé à cacher une voiture sachant que même Demetri aurait du mal à suivre sa trace de cette façon.

* * *

><p>Bella se redressa lentement, complètement abasourdi par ce que venait de faire Alec, allant jusqu'à s'attaquer à sa propre sœur. Elle s'avança pour scruter un instant la tête de Jane au sol, dans d'autres circonstances elle s'en serait sans nul doute réjouis du spectacle, mais certainement pas alors que celle-ci devait l'aider dans l'entreprise qui lui tenait tant à cœur.<p>

- Que sait-il passé ? Grogna Demetri alors qu'il venait de garer le véhicule volé sur le bas côté

Celui-ci se précipita sur le corps de Jane et s'empressa de recoller soigneusement sa tête, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Bella qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

- Où est Alec ?

Au lieu de répondre, Bella parut sortir de sa léthargie et poussa un sifflement haineux, elle ne pouvait pas croire avoir été trahi par l'un des gardes de Cauis. Elle avait été si proche, si proche d'obtenir enfin sa vengeance.

- Il nous a trahis, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Il nous a attaqué et il prit le clébard avec lui

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter dans l'intention de retrouver le traître qui avait osé lui voler sa vengeance. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça, pas alors qu'elle était si proche de faire payer à Jacob d'avoir osé saccager sa vie.

Durant sa course, elle se repassait tout ce qu'avait pu lui faire son ancien ami pour lui pourrir l'existence. S'imprégner sur Edward, survivre à sa tentative de se débarrasser de lui alors qu'elle était toujours humaine, survivre à la séparation de son imprégné qui aurait dû également le conduire à la mort et pire, il avait osé mettre ses sales pattes sur ce qui lui appartenait pour mettre cette ignominie au monde. Ce chien qui s'était prétendu son ami lui avait volé son compagnon, allant jusqu'à trouver le parfait moyen de le retenir auprès de lui grâce à l'abomination sortit tout droit de ses entrailles. Il lui avait volé son futur, il lui avait volé sa vie et elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'en avoir fait autant avec la sienne. Elle allait le ramener dans le laboratoire spécialement aménagé pour lui où elle se ferait un plaisir d'assister à toutes les tortures que Cauis avait prévu de lui faire endurer, puis elle prendrait également le temps de retrouver le pathétique chiot qu'elle tuerait sous les yeux de son cher papa. Mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas là, avec la haine que semblait nourrir Cauis pour les loups, elle s'assurait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la meute.

En suivant le fumet d'Alec, elle arriva dans un petit village non loin du lieu où il l'avait attaqué, elle et sa sœur, mais s'arrêta brusquement en prenant conscience qu'elle venait de perdre leur trace.

- C'est pas vrai ! Hurla-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle même dans l'espoir de les apercevoir

Mais alors qu'elle scrutait les environs, ce ne fut pas Alec qu'elle aperçu, mais Alice.

Bella chargea sans réfléchir d'avantage, persuadée que celle-ci avait dû les aider à s'enfuir, mais avant de la percuter, Alice l'évita facilement en faisant un bon avant de retomber derrière elle.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle désespérée de lui expliquer la situation. Je n'y suis pour rien, je le jure, je suis venu te prévenir... t'aider

- M'aider ? Grogna le nouveau né en se retournant pour faire face à celle qui était censé être sa sœur. Comme la dernière fois lorsque ton mari et toi avaient tenté de m'arrêter ?

Alice secoua tristement la tête, tout cela n'était pas censé arriver maintenant et elle ne savait pas comment s'expliquer sans être rejetée.

- Bella, viens avec moi, supplia-t-elle. Nous pourrions être heureuse ensemble. Je pourrais te rendre heureuse...

Bella fronça les sourcils, pas très sur d'avoir correctement entendu les paroles de la voyante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Elle observa Alice faire les cent pas devant elle durant quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ne daigne enfin se tourner vers elle.

- Nous étions censé être, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Pas maintenant, mais dans plusieurs dizaines d'années. Si les derniers événements n'avaient pas eu lieu, tu aurais été heureuse avec Edward durant un moment et je serais resté avec Jasper jusqu'à ce que nous tombions amoureuse l'une de l'autre... et bien... moi j'ai déjà de forts sentiments pour toi, avoua-t-elle timidement en reportant son regard sur le sol

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Bella, je t'en prie, même si tu ne me crois pas, viens avec moi, je... je ne veux pas que tu meure...

Bella resta immobile, incapable de savoir si elle devait se mettre à rire ou se contenter d'attaquer celle qui n'avait pas hésité à l'empêcher d'enlever le petit monstre avec l'aide de son cher mari. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle était censé être avec Edward, pour toujours... l'idée de ressentir quelques sentiments amoureux envers la voyante ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais encore, Alice pouvait très bien essayer de gagner du temps pour permettre à Alec et Jacob de fuir...

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

- Parce qu'Edward aurait refusé de t'épouser, qu'il aurait exigé qu'on te laisse à nouveau derrière nous et même si je n'en avais parlé qu'à toi, tu aurais refusé de me croire, comme maintenant, toujours bien trop amouraché d'Edward, grommela-t-elle en secourant la tête. D'ailleurs j'aimais toujours mon mari lorsque j'ai eu cette vision, j'ai moi-même refusé d'y croire, encore moins d'y penser. Mais je n'ai plus le choix... j'ai eu une vision dans laquelle tu mourrais et... et je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire... pas en sachant que nous pourrions être heureuse ensemble, même si tu es incapable de l'accepter aujourd'hui

Le mouvement fut si rapide que la voyante n'eus pas le temps de le prédire, la main de Bella lui avait violemment agrippée le cou.

- Qui me dit que tu n'essaye pas de me manipuler ! Siffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres du visage de la voyante. Qui me dit que tu n'essaye pas de sauver ce chien et son bâtard ?

- Je les hais tout autant que toi ! S'écria la voyante la colère évidente dans la voix. Jasper n'a pas hésité à prendre parti pour ce chien puant, il m'a frappé ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui... il a même laissé Jacob m'attaquer...

Alice se mit brusquement à sangloter, elle n'en revenait toujours pas, celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle avait sauvé, celui qui était devenu son mari durant des décennies avait osé laisser ce chien dégouttant porter la main sur elle et à aucun moment il n'avait eu l'intention de prendre sa défense, préférant affirmé qu'à la place du chien, il n'aurait pas été si clément.

Voyant la réaction d'Alice, Bella se força à relâcher sa prise sur elle et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle n'était évidemment pas amoureuse de la voyante et avait beaucoup de mal à croire que cela puisse arriver un jour, mais à l'heure actuelle celle-ci pourrait être particulièrement utile si elle décidait de l'inclure dans ses plans

- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que ce que tu viens de dire, mais si tu veux ma confiance, il va te falloir la gagner

* * *

><p>Alec était à présent au volant de sa voiture, le corps du loup agonisant allongé sur la banquette arrière, il s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro du chef du clan auquel appartenait à présent le loup, bien conscient que Demetri l'avait mordu de telle sorte que le venin avait atteint le cerveau presque instantanément, l'empêchant du même coup de tenter de l'aspirer de son système.<p>

- Oui ?

- Carlisle Cullen ? Demanda prudemment Alec

- Alec ? Le reconnu de suite Carlisle

- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis parvenu à m'enfuir avec le loup, mais il est dans un sale état et je ne peux pas aspirer le venin, Demetri l'a trop bien mordu

Carlisle qui avait brusquement arrêté sa course pour répondre à l'appel soupira lourdement, il n'avait nullement besoin de plus d'explication, il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Il passa rapidement son regard vers Jasper, le suppliant silencieusement de faire tout en son pouvoir pour calmer Edward qui commençait de nouveau à s'agiter.

- Où es-tu ?

- Sur l'autoroute, je me dirige vers la frontière. J'irai plus vite en courant, mais il va bientôt faire jour, expliqua-t-il rapidement, de toute façon, ils doivent être sur mes traces, ce serait trop dangereux de continuer à pied

- C'est bien, nous ne somme pas très loin Alec, à peine une vingtaine de kilomètres. Continu sur dix kilomètres après avoir passé la frontière et arrête-toi

- Bien, se contenta de répondre le garde avant de raccrocher

Alec continua à garder les yeux sur la route tout en concentrant son pouvoir sur le loup derrière lui. Il suivit les instructions de Carlisle et s'arrêta sur le bas côté et ne tarda pas à voir plusieurs vampires du clan végétariens courir dans sa direction, mais ce qui le surprit d'avantage, c'est qu'il pouvait également sentir plusieurs loups à proximité.

Il s'extirpa lentement du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière arrière afin de laisser Carlisle, ainsi que le vampire qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le fameux suicidaire se précipiter autour du corps du loup. Il s'éloigna un peu du véhicule et entendit un grognement juste derrière lui, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le grand loup noir qu'il avait rencontré à la Push et qui visiblement souhaitait profiter de leur nouvelle rencontre pour se venger.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, soupira-t-il en immobilisant le loup avec son don. Je ne vais pas me justifier auprès de toi, le loup, grommela-t-il. Je ne vais attaquer personne, alors reste loin de moi et tout ce passera bien

Alec se libéra le loup sans se soucier que l'un des Cullen s'était avancé pour expliquer que le garde était de leur côté. Il reporta son attention en direction du véhicule en espérant qu'il pourrait rapidement trouver un moyen de soulager le loup d'eux-même par qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à concentrer son pouvoir sur lui.

- Merde ! Siffla Carlisle alors qu'il examinait avec minutie l'arrière du cou de Jacob. Il ne l'a vraiment pas raté

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Grogna Edward totalement paniqué

- Rien si ce n'est attendre. Mordre à l'arrière du cou signifie que le venin à d'abord atteint le cerveau, c'est que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, Edward, il est impossible de tenter d'extraire de venin, Alec ne pouvait rien faire de plus...

D'autres vampires s'affairaient également autour de la voiture, ainsi que des loups, mais Alec n'y prêta pas attention, le contre-coup de ce qu'il avait dû faire pour aider le loup le plongea dans son propre cauchemar personnel.

- Nous allons le ramener, expliqua rapidement Carlisle en direction de la meute. Edward, Alec et Jasper vont monter avec moi. Sam, j'ai besoin que la meute rentre rapidement à la villa afin de s'assurer qu'aucune mauvaise surprise nous y attende. Rosalie, Emmett, vous restez discrètement pendant une bonne heure afin d'être sur qu'ils ne sont pas parvenu à suivre Alec. Espérons qu'ils ne nous pense pas assez stupide pour le ramener sur notre territoire, termina-t-il avant de s'engouffrer derrière le volant

Alors qu'il s'appétait à monter dans le véhicule, Jasper remarqua qu'Alec semblait dans un état second, à la vérité, d'après ses émotions, il se sentait choqué, attristé et même anéantit. En fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension, il posa un genoux à terre devant le vampire dont le regard bourgogne semblait perdu.

- Que se passe-t-il, Alec ? Demanda-t-il doucement

Celui-ci parut incapable de répondre, alors Jasper s'empara de sa main et le conduisit à l'arrière du véhicule, à côté d'Edward qui tenait fermement son compagnon avant d'aller lui-même s'installer devant.

En lisant les souvenirs des événements dans l'esprit du garde, Edward se mit à grogner plus fort, énervé au delà de la croyance que celui-ci n'ait pas libéré son compagnon avant qu'il ne subisse cette morsure qui risquait bien de lui coûter le vie.

- Tu aurais dû brûler son corps ! Lui reprocha sèchement Edward

Mais Alec ne l'avait même pas entendu, toujours perdu dans son propre monde, dans toutes sortes de souvenirs.

- De quoi tu parle, Edward ? L'interrogea Jasper

Redressant légèrement son compagnon dans ses bras, Edward se concentra sur Jasper tout en essayant de calmer sa colère.

- Jacob s'est réveillé alors qu'ils le transportaient en voiture, il était parvenu à s'extraire du véhicule lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée pour récupérer Bella. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de l'attaquer, Jane s'est acharnée sur lui et Demetri lui a sauter dessus pour le mordre et Alec, cracha-t-il comme un poison, est resté là sans rien faire...

Jasper grommela avant de se tourner vers son frère en secouant la tête.

- Ils étaient trois, Edward, le coupa promptement Jasper, dont Demetri qui si mes souvenirs sont bons, est un excellent combattant, Jane dont tu dois te souvenir personnellement, ainsi que Bella capable de résister au don d'Alec. S'il avait fait n'importe quoi en s'attaquant à eux à ce moment là, il serait sans doute mort... et Jacob serait toujours avec eux en ce moment

Edward se renfrogna, bien conscient que son frère avait parfaitement raison, mais il était dans une telle colère et voir les souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Alec ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde.

- Il aurait au moins pu brûler son corps, Répéta-t-il

- Le corps de qui ? Demanda cette fois Carlisle

- De Jane

- Comment ça ?

- Il a envoyé Demetri chercher un autre véhicule avant d'immobiliser Jane pour aller s'occuper de Bella, il a profité de l'incapacité de Jane pour la décapiter, mais il ne la pas brûler, je suis sur que ce monstre est déjà en train de guérir en ce moment !

Jasper soupira. Il pouvait comprendre la colère d'Edward, lui-même étant très inquiet pour le loup, mais il devrait être en mesure de comprendre ce que devait ressentir Alec. Jane était sa sœur, sa sœur jumelle, sa seule famille et il venait juste de la décapité en sachant très bien qu'elle n'y survivrait peut-être pas, même sans être brûlée.

- Tu as raison, soupira Edward brusquement prit de culpabilité en scrutant rapidement l'état émotionnel du vampire assis à côté de lui

Jasper se contenta de hocher la tête tout en travaillant sur les émotions d'Edward, d'Alec et de Jacob ce qui était loin d'être aisé, cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser toutes ses compétences, mais il était bien décidé à faire le nécessaire pour soulager les membres de sa famille, tout autant que le garde.

Le téléphone de Carlisle sonna de nouveau et il s'empressa d'y répondre se doutant qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon.

- Mi angelo?

- Nous avons récupéré Jacob, annonça Carlisle plus que soulagé. Il a été mordu à l'arrière du cou...

- Bon sang ! Le coupa Aro dans un grognement. Et comment réagit-il ?

- Je pense que ça va aller, rétorqua Carlisle. En règle générale, le venin ne met que quelques minutes à tuer un loup, je doute pas qu'il y survivra, mais...

- Je suis désolé, Carlisle. Qu'en est-il des autres ?

- Alec est avec nous, quand aux autres, ils doivent déjà nous chercher

- Bien. Je suis à mi-chemin. Je vous rejoint aussi vite que possible

Carlisle fit une légère embardé, surprit d'apprendre que son compagnon avait fait le voyage d'Italie, mais se reprit rapidement.

- Tu... tu viens ? Souffla Carlisle le bonheur dans la voix

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, Carlisle. Ensemble ou pas, déclara sombrement le vampire. Comment va Alec ? Puis-je lui parler ?

Carlisle se tourna furtivement vers le garde qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la vitre, visiblement inconscient du monde qui l'entourait.

- Il ne va pas très bien. Il a dû attaquer sa sœur

- Merda ! Passe-lui le combiné, veux-tu ?

Le vampire obtempéra, mais mit le téléphone dans la main d'Edward afin que celui-ci le colle contre l'oreille du garde qui ne broncha pas.

- Il mio bambino, tiens le coup, je serais bientôt là

- Maître, sanglota Alec qui avait brusquement reprit conscience pour attraper le combiné.

- Je suis désolé, Alec, ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça, mon garçon

- Je pense au contraire qu'il est de ma responsabilité de me charger d'elle, mon maître, s'opposa doucement le garde. Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas détruite pour me garder de la peine, mais elle a été trop loin et c'est à moi de l'arrêter

Aro soupira tristement, il ne voulait pas imposer cela à Alec, mais il comprenait cependant son point de vue.

- Nous discuterons de tout cela à mon arrivé, ragazzo. En attendant, tu peux faire confiance à Carlisle

- Oui, maitre.

La dessus, Alec raccrocha pour reprendre la contemplation du paysage.


End file.
